Known Differences -SYOC CLOSED-
by KnuckledustingQUEEN
Summary: After a year of events, class 1-A had been promoted, becoming class 2-A, opening the door for a next class of Heroes to take the spots in class 1-A with Recommendations from the top students of 2-A. With new faces and new Quirk and villains on the rise, can the new class of 1-A live up to the name? Or will they be forgotten and left behind? Villain SPOTS Open
1. Chapter 1

...

Honestly, I didn't want to do this So early as everyone is coming up with unique ideas for MHA SYOC stories, and while I did have a good one for the anime...I kinda forgot it which left me at a confusing spot.

All in all, I did not want to do a normal school SYOC, but everyone is doing stories with differing premises that seem interesting, so I'll try to do something. Will this won't be a story like that and will be a normal school one, I'll attempt to make it as interesting as I can.

I've read plenty of SYOCs that did this successfully, so I'll try my hand at it.

EDIT: Also, I did start this before my Bleach SYOC, so both my OCs in that will be here. I just took them from over here. Also this has not been proofread. I'll edit it tomorrow

Known Differences

Chapter 1: US

Location: Musutafu, Japan

Time: 2:30PM JST

"C'mon, Izu, we'll let you do the count down."

"Yeah, 'hero', give us the count down, and make sure not to screw it up."

"Uh, wait, why me?" Newly promoted his second year of U.A. High School, Izuku Midoriya could stand tall, having overcame numerous obstacle that could have put a stop to his Hero Career before it began. He fought and survived through the USJ incident and even the Hero Killer, a circumstance that he never believed he would survive, but he was still around. Not for a second did he ever falter, having kept his will strong enough even through the bleakest of times such as villain attacking them at the Training Camp and rescuing Bakugo.

Through all this, he only improved, fight after fight, event after event...he saw that he could become better than he was the previous day, and that was thanks to those around him. Having become an intern under Nighteye also increased his ability from a view of the man, the fact that they were capable of protecting Eri and putting a stop to the Yakuza known as the Eight Expendables being a accomplishment for all.

Now in his second year, the annual Entrance Exams right around the corner, a solid week away, Izuku Midoriya had been tasked with something. Only a handful of his classmates were given a responsibility such as this, those participating being himself, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, and Denki Kaminari.

Decked in a white, short sleeved, button down shirt, Midoriya had it tucked into his black slack, standing in between of the two with a half eye closed smile on his face. It was noticeably shaking, snickering lightly as he used his index finger of his left hand to scratch his cheek, avoiding his freckles.

Their first exercise...was not truly an exercise or test, but something that those with more remarkable talent could perform and that was why Aizawa out the names few on this. They were to find suitable prospect to take the next Entrance Exams under their recommendations. While there would be over two hundred people taking the Exams, they could find only so many. They were given two weeks, and honestly, Izuku found these two, brother and sister, but a better title for the two would be twins. Riku and Kokona Shirasagi.

"Because, Izu," Her voice was gentle to the ears, welcoming even as she walked passed Izuku, her hands behind her back with her fingers intertwined. Eyes just opened enough to see the blood red irises, the grin had a pleasant smile on her face as she took her short steps to the ledge of the building which they stood on. Her milk chocolate skin was illuminated by the bright, bright sun above, this almost enhancing the pleasing smile adorning the small lips of her heart shaped face.

"You've had quite the school year, so you should do the honors." Walking pass him next was the boy, his voice crude, filled with a sort of venom, though not hatred. His arms crossed over his chest, tightening around himself to only show his own frustration, the permanent knitted brow and frown accompanying this. "Unless you were just playin' hero this whole time."

Turning his head to the right first As Kokona walked passed him, his head turned to the left, following Riku as he fully turned to face him, blinking. His green eyes were locked on the back of the milk chocolate skinned boy, watching as both his and his sister silvery white hair bounced on their way to the ledge.

For a second, Riku's words had made his heart sink, the boy having a certain ability, much like a certain hothead, to put him down. Midoriya tended to feel vulnerable to Riku as he somehow reminded him of the only other person that knew of One for All. His words were always aimed to put him down, but he was not as aggressive as his childhood friend and rival. Even if he was, he learned how to stand on his own two feet along with the others in his class, all running full speed ahead toward their goals with no brakes whatsoever. And this only served to make him want to move further than the others.

Bouncing as she stopped at the ledge, looking over the peaceful city from the four story building, Kokona's silvery white hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that reached down to her hip. Her snow white hair was held back by a black band with a steel, silver color crescent moon emblem attached to it. The ponytail was styled so that it looked more like and upside down question mark. On both side of her face, though they swayed every time she swiped the blade through the air, a messy bang framed both sides of her face, reaching down to her flat chest. In the sense that they were messy was shown in how strands stuck out randomly at her bangs, flying in various directions like flaring flames.

She stood at the solid height of 165 centimeters, having a rather slender frame, her skin color dark, a milk chocolate tone. Her slender frame was well off as she also had a rather athletic build, having a heart shaped face, her small lips, skin clear of any blemishes. Having blood red eyes, almost akin to an apple, they were in an wide almond shape with a tattoo of an upside down triangle under both her eyes, both purple in color.

What she wore was quite simple and not as elegant as one of her dresses, but it did the job for today. She hand on a blue jean overall set that was body conscious around her frame, the legs of them rolled up to the middle of her thigh. Under was a long sleeved shirt, the fabric thin, but had a turtleneck collar with the sleeves just a bit over her palms. On her feet were black flats, simple enough.

Staring off the ledge of the building Kokona remained silent for a second as she observed the world below, eyes trailing up, down, left and right, following those that populated the city. Her hands were placed on the ledge of the building, almost standing on her tippy toes to look down.

"Be careful, Kona." Spoke Riku, his voice still a bit rough, but a bit more caring than when he spoke to Izuku. The boy moved in her direction, stopping to the girl's right as he put a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

"It's just so beautiful, Riku." The girl's cheeks reddenned, seeing the sight, loving the peace, loving the tranquility of the current world. The beauty amazed her, watching how everyone moved about their days, seeing everyone from large to small with Mutant to Transformation Quirks. "I want to protect that beauty."

Sighing out softly as he closed his eyes, Riku patted his sister's shoulder, his touch gentle, capable bringing her back down to her feet. "Don't try an' rush it."

Standing at 175 centimeters in total, taller than his twin sister, Riku had a more defined build, his biceps with more definition and having a athletic tone. Much like her, his skin had a milk chocolate color, clear of any blemishes except for a heal gash that took resemblance of a crescent moon around the outer end of his left eyes. His eyes were a almond shape, but narrow, the blood red color of them seen that somehow went well with his Her black hair. Having just slightly fuller lips, his head was in an oval shape, a thin, one inch chain hanging his left ear from a small loop with it attached to silver, crescent moon.

Unlike his sister's his hair had been dyed a jet black color, it reflecting the shine of the sun, it shaved down just a few centimeters from the scalp on the left side of his head. This left as short buzz style, a pattern of stars detailed around the small section, this only the outline of them. Just above the small section where it was shaved down, his hair was a jet black color, having been dyed. Most of it was pulled back into a low ponytail by a pink band, it reaching about to the middle of his back. At the front, there was a few bangs left, one hanging down pass his nose near his right eye with another on the outer side of the same eye.

What he wore consisted of a knee length jacket, black in color with pink lining along the edges all around, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with a folded collar. There was no zipper to this, split down the middle to down a white tank top that hung just a bit over the belt part of his black, slightly loose pants that were tucked into his brown combat boots.

Settling back down to her feet, both now flat on the roof, the girl looking over to her both, smiling to the boy as she tilted her head to the side.

The bond between the two of them. Riku was cold, and with the week of knowing him, he could tell that the boy was standoffish to anyone that out their faith in heroes, but it was different when Kokona came into play. With every chance he got, he made it seem as if he himself was a person acting like a hero and not a true one. Izuku noticed this. This was not hard for him to see.

Kokona on the other hand was more open than her twin, not that she was enthusiastic, but that she was far more approachable than her other half. She was sophisticated, an admirer at her core, every move she made showing her own elegance along with her love for the world and peace. She would make the ideal Hero as she had admirable wants as she wanted to protect the world for her own reason, which meant she'd go to lengths to see them come true. This made Izuku think he should have his notebook with him to write this down in as he already had their Quirks in.

"So, Izu,"

"Huh!?" Snapping him back into reality, Izuku found himself blinking, a light blush on his face as he looked forward to Kokona and Riku to see the female was now facing him with Riku looking over his shoulder.

With her pleasing smile on her features, Kokona faced the boy, holding her hands in front of her lower body. "We should race now, yes?" The girl inquired.

"Uh..." She was cute, he knew this, but he was not sure of Riku's feelings toward him for him to say that, so he kept this to himself. Aside from becoming nervous in front of the girl, Izuku scratched the back of his head, the red tint noticeable on his cheeks as his eyes were aimed at the ground.

"Hm." There was a growl that came from Riku as he looked over his shoulder and to Izuku, glaring at the boy.

And this surprised Izuku, this causing him to perk up, lifting a finger to the air. "Y-yes! I almost forgot!" He was incapable of containing the volume of his voice as he dreaded the position of being put on Riku's permanent shit list...if he was not there already. Calming himself down, he closed his eyes, the teen nodded to himself, his muscles tending as his fist clinched. Within seconds, red veins appeared over his body, moving along his arms with one taking on a formation of an X on his face before vanishing. His iconic bright green lightning cursing around his person, Izuku's hair lifted only for a second, eyes opening to show the green in them was glowing.

"Oh!" Eyes widening at the sight just a few feet in front of her, and for just a moment, she had a look of amazement on her face, her lips parted before they touched for her to form a smirk. Using just the tips of the fingers belonging to her right hand to touch her abdomen. "Head start." Her hand gained a illuminating baby blue glow, it also surrounding her hand as she leaped up off the roof and punched her fist forward. This sent out a wave of energy that was capable of blasting her back and over the ledge.

"Whoa!" With his enhanced speed, Izuku ducked down as the blast soared over him, still looking forward to see Kokona fall over the ledge.

[Kokona Shirasagi. Quirk: Energy - Having to maintain a proper balance in her eating habit, Kokona is capable of converting both her Nutrients and the Trans Fats in her body to exert and produce a deadly energy that can double as an destructible force or an rather sticky substance...I.E...mucus.]

Having watched Kokona's display of her Quirk, Riku let his head turn forward, humming softly to himself. "Try to keep up, little Izuku." Unfolding his arms from over his chest, Riku used just his right hand and tossed it below him. Without touching anything, he was forcefully propelled, being tossed into the air and over the ledge of the build.

[Riku Shirasagi. Quirk: Center - Riku acts as a massive magnet with a more negative charge than positive, whereas his left hand produces the small amount of positive charged particles. He's capable of not using magnets, well, he can, but his Quirk goes deeper than just this as he's able to attract those with a more positive personality with his left. This give him the ability to physically pull those with any positive influences toward him. Now, this is where his full negative side differs as he can push & pull those with a negative outlook on thing, this going for anyone that yells, has a overall bad mood, and has a more desolate look on things. His negative side is so overwhelming that he can forcefully repel things that get close by him also.]

Izuku never considered himself as a competitive person, not having a bone in his body that told him he needed to show someone up, but the fact that the two of them were capable of properly using their Quirks just got him excited. Having the license to use his Quirk, the boy raised the percentage of his Full Cowl. Smiling, more of a grin, the teen exclaimed, 'twenty percent' in his head, and before he knew it, just his right foot was on the ledge so that he could see over the city.

What he saw just ahead and below was Kokona spraying a sticky substance to zip from street light to street light while Riku was above her to the right and running along the edges of the buildings to procede. The boy was not exceedingly fast, but the use of him using his repel ability to launch him across gaps was pretty useful. It just seemed landing from extended heights was trouble for him. As twins, the two of them were actually formidable, but alone, Riku could be exposed to his own weaknesses.

Shaking his head, Izuku nodded to himself. He wanted them to show him why they were so formidable, so with one tuck of his head, he pushed off the roof, launching himself further than the two of them in Just a split second.

And this caught both of their attention, Kokona snapping to another lightpole over the streets, smiling as she looked over her to see Izuku blitz over her head.

"Hm." Stumbling as he touchdown on the next rooftop, Riku shown his permanent scowl, head turning to the left as he was caught by surprise of Izuku shooting pass him with incredible speed.

 **End**

 **Rules**

1\. Please send your characters through the PM and title it correctly please [*Character full Name, Quirk*] - Differences

2\. In Japan, so keep the names as such

3\. I love love love description, so I'll pay more attention to those with more to digest. But that doesn't mean send me a novel, but it is welcomed.

5\. Think about your character's Quirk. Think about the strengths and weaknesses, and try to balance it out. I will allow protègès though

6\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

7\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

8\. Be warned, this story may contains strong language, graphic violence, and gore and perhaps even at some point sexual content. Probably. I highly doubt it, but hey. There won't be any lemons...I can guarantee this

9\. Please explain your characters appearance and try not to have me search through the internet to see how they look.

12\. If you can, try to review as much as you possibly can if I accept you character. That doesn't mean I need you to review every chapter, but show me you're around and still reading.

13\. I'm accepting 18 characters, making class 1-A total to be 20 including mine

14\. Not all characters sent in have to have a recommendation from the original 1-A characters

15\. Also, don't tell Egotistical that I stole some of his stuff

 **Character Creation**

Name: (Keep the names Japanese)

Nickname:

Age: (Between 14 and 16)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Recommender: (Who gave the school the recommendation for your character. Remember, not everyone have to have recommendation. These do not mean they get to skip the Entrance Exams, but just be in more of the spotlight for the school)

 **Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Personality Strengths(Three at least):

Personality Weaknesses(Three at least):

 **Appearance**

Appearance(I really want you to go deep into detail hair, so that means at least a paragraph on how they look so include Hair, hair color, hairstyle, Eye color, Eye shape, skin color, Height, Weight, Build, piercings and accessories, etc. I want to look at your character and see a sort of uniqueness)(Please do not do this: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Brown eyes, short hair. I just want some detail.):

Standard Clothes(Much like above, I'm not accepting anything simple. Five their outfit a little flavor of they have flavor and make it unique to you character):

Swim:

Sleep:

Winter:

Formal:

 **Background**

History:

Personal Life(Where they life, their parent, what they like to do in their free time):

Plot Points(Want an arc dedicated to your character as the protag? Fill this out):

 **Quirk**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

 **Statistic**

From A(Best) to F(Worst), choose the statistics for your character accordingly and try not to have A for each one as it's kinda a level for the Number 1. Currently, Endeavor is the Number hero in Japan. The only thing I'll allow is an A that makes sense.

Power: A measure of your characters physical damage dealing ability, and to a lesser extent their athletic capabilities. Try not to think about their Quirk while doing this

Endurance: This statistic determines how well your character can take pain, injury or discomfort in both physical and mental forms. Don't think about the Quirk.

Quirk: This statistic represents the power or applicability of your characters quirk. Please factor in not just the quality of the quirk, but the user's knowledge of the ability.

Intelligence: This represents your character's brain function, unsurprisingly. This can mean their knowledge, apprehension skills and importantly their ability to strategize and make use of tactics in a fight.

Technique:

Teamwork:

 **Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:


	2. Cast

I honestly thought about doing an extra chapter here while posting the Cast List here, but I thought about how long it would take and I saw that I pretty much filled up on all the make characters, and with how many I have received, it was hard to just pick mine of them. But that is the problem, I'm full on males and at the moment, am still receiving males while I have six female. All I need is 3 more as I have six.

What I was thinking needed was putting out an extra chapter to showcase the relationship between Midoriya and the twins, but I dropped the chapter at seeing how many characters I have. Its enough to start the story, so I want to know if you want an extra chapter or an official one. An extra chapter will be up by monday, but the official would take till at least next Friday or longer

MALES -

1\. Mikoto Tsukuchi, Sever - AnonymousAK

2\. Kuretasu Kasadi, Liquid Mercury - turn forever you and me [Recommender: Shoto Todoroki]

3\. Genshi Kyūshū, Matter Absorption - SSJ3 Godtenks[Recommender: Katsuki Bakugo]

4\. Okada Ikeda, Boundless - Sync Jack

5\. Jayden Williams Smith, Big Brain - SmartyPants001

6\. Shinobu Shippuujinrai, Spark - Kaze-Kami-Ha

7\. Ken Nishinoya, Drill Arms - HotSoup2017 [Recommender: Momo Yaoyorozu]

8\. Shiro Issen, Silver Body - Jackdaw-FanFiction

9\. Ookami Shirin, Hyper Wolf - Kive660

10\. Riku Shirasgi, Center - Me [Recommander: Izuku Midoriya]

FEMALES -

1\. Kyoko Yoshida, Heaven and Hell - NotRoger [Recommender: Shoto Todoroki]

2\. Miyu Hayami, Umbrakinesis - UmbraX7 [Recommender: Denki Kaminari]

3\. Ari Guntai, Worm Toxin - ThalioTP

4\. : Akane Akihana, Plasma Hands - 61394 [Recommender: Tenya Iida]

5\. Akira Akane, Green Thumb - XxMysticalLunarxX

6\. Rin Takamura, Eyes of Size - Askaroth [Recommender: Momo Yaoyorozu]

7\. Hirayama Sayuri, Hairbrain - PeachSkies [Recommender: Ochako Uraraka]

8\. Lereli Kishi, armor - grimbutnotalways

9\. Hibiki Inoue, Onomatopoeia - Birdley

10\. Kokona Shirasagi, Energy - ME [Recommender: Izuku Midoriya]


	3. Torn Apart

And I am excited today to bring to you the first official chapter to this SYOC. Now, I saw that some just wanted the extra chapter, but I could not just do that, so here's a full chapter. I've introduced four characters here, but expect more in the following chapter.

 **Known Differences**

Chapter 2: Torn Apart

Time: 4:30PM

Location: Musutafu, Japan

Izuku Midoriya...

He didn't particularly hate the boy as he could not dislike what he was doing as it was too positive to despise, but, for some reason, he saw his motives as a waste of time.

Ever since the retirement of All Might, in his opinion, Heroes were nothing more that a job, a hobby that one could spend there time with. There was no one that could take the place of the Symbol of Peace, not Endeavor, not anyone, though, with the fact that the wave of Villains was increasing, guess they needed them.

As he ran along the ledge of the building, his jacket fluttering in the wind with his movements, Riku found his attention never leaving the certain individual. The boy with the messy, green/black hair flew over the streets with the leap from the previous four story building, over his sister, Kokona, and on his level with no footing under him.

Throwing his arms forward and back as he ran, his hair bouncing, Riku had just his eyes shifted over to the left, quickly shifting down to the street for a second. What he saw was Kokona bringing herself to shoot stringy energy from her index finger, it capable of sticking to the top of lightpole and slinging her along the way. An effective way to traverse the city as the three of them had remarkable verticality, but along with Midoriya, she could scale far better than he could. His Quirk would tire out far before he could blast himself up to five stories.

"They're much faster than I am." Riku found himself looking back forward, coming to the edge of the building, seeing in the distance the large structure of U.A. High School. All he had was his feet to move along with and attempting to use his repulsion to push himself forward would only work on immovable objects. Coming up on the edge of the building, his red eyes observed the gap between the two buildings, he could measure it up to at least 2.4 meters in total. Moving at at least 7 miles per hour, he knew he could not make this, his lips pursing at this fact. "..."

Raising his left hand, he aimed it to the side, his palm out as Riku steadied his aim on Midoriya, who had yet to land. At the last second, reaching the gap that could lead to the alley if he fell, the silvery white haired boy leaped, thrusting his right hand downward as he activated his Quirk in his left hand.

In the form of him leaping over a hurdle, Izuku felt his hair sway frantically from the breeze cutting through the locks, feeling the rush against his face. The speed he had acquired from the usage of One for All was always something he could marvel at, and with his increasing efficiency with it, he could clear a gap with ease. 'Now, all there is to it is the landing.' His eyes searched the area. With him over the center of the street below, there was little to do, but his own maneuverability would show as his eyes locked on a light pole that Kokona had just zipped from.

But he was unable to fully proceed with the landing, the weight of a force pulling his right arm capable of tugging him and his full weight. "Whoa!" Was his exclaiming yell. It pulled him through the air against his will, his teeth shown to be gritting as his eyes shifted to the right to see Riku's left hand aimed directly at him. 'His Quirk.' He thought to himself, brows knitting. "But, wait..." His eyes widened just slightly at the course he was heading in and it was for a crash course with dark skinned Riku.

Now activating the Quirk in his right hand to release a force of the invisible energy, he was propelled higher from the impact to the ground that dirtied the alley further.

His technique was not flawed whatsoever as he was using his Quirk almost surprisingly, and all Izuku could do was praise this. This was the reason he needed to be a hero for himself.

Noticing he was still head in the path to be lost in the alley, Izuku entered, though quickly maneuvered, turning his body with his form leaving behind a trail of his bright green lightning. Gritting his teeth down, he was seem grinding along the wall in a downward arch from how he was previously pulled. With his back toward the wall with the soles of his shoes scraping against, the One for All inheritor kept his eyes forward on the building before him. His brows were furrowed down. 'He's trying to knock me off course.' He concluded, not wasting a second before leaping upward, but forward, using his right foot to push off, running up the wall for just a few steps before he kicked away and did the same with the previous building.

Having shot himself higher than the building by just a few feet, Riku found himself having become a toy to gravity as his body front flipped, having to go with motion to not hurt him. Keeping up his own momentum, his body rolled along the pebbles placed on the roof, them rubbing together creating a distinct grinding noise. "Ah!" Breathing out as he popped up from the roll and up to his feet, the red eyed teen nodded to himself as he ran on the surface of the pebbles.

Looking to the left and over his shoulder, his eyes blinked at what was occurring behind him.

Emerging overhead from the alley, Izuku launched himself up to the air, just a few feet higher than the buildings, his arms outstretched with his eyes set forward to see U.A. in the distance.

"Tch..." He noises as he turned his head, turning in an instant to the left to run toward the edge of the building, leaping from it and over the street. With the evident gap of the wide main street, Riku was left with launching his right hand down and below him to release a stronger wave of force. And what this did was launch him several feet higher, his arms windmilling as he flew over to the opposing building. With his hair swinging in the wind, the boy never let the permanent scowl leave his face, occasionally checking on his sister.

Landing on the building with just a short stumble, but more preoccupied with what happened, Izuku let his feet settle on the pebbles of the building Riku just left. His eyes had widened, staring in disbelief of what the other teen did without a second thought, and this made him run to the edge of his own building to look over the edge.

Below, breathing out a sigh, Izuku could relax. Though traffic had been stopped due to a gravely crater that was 3 meters wide and a foot in depth, he could see that no harm was truly caused. It was not everyday that he would see a sleek black limo stopped in the middle of the road, but he could not be bothered with this. "Riku..." Was his whisper as he raised his head to look over the gap an to the boy that was now looking over the edge of his own building.

And him observing what he caused below only lasted for a second, his facial expression never changing, his head raising to look at Izuku before turning to continue on his way.

"Riku!" Izuku shouted after the other teen, using the agility and power of Full Cowl to leap from the ledge of the building.

"Hm?" Came a hum from behind his lips, blinking, surprised as the sight of Midoriya sliding in on the flat surface roof of the building. Where he had entered at cut him off from continuing onward in the race, so all Riku could do was stand there, brows raised with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "What do you want, Izuku?"

Coming in with the skid, Izuku kicked up dust under his feet, his arms raised at both his side to prevent Riku from moving on, the look on his face almost akin to disappointment.

Meanwhile, standing atop one of the lightpoles at the street, Kokona looked at the commotion, blinking a few times, noting traffic was now backed up on both ends. There was individuals coming from their cars to see what had caused this, some yelling at one another to move their vehicles, but there was still a problem. "...Riku..." Closing her eyes, holding her hands behind her back, the girl could not help but feel half responsible for his actions. She truly did not know why this feeling came over her, but it did and it caused her to leap down from the 25 feet tall light pole, attaching a string of her baby blue energy to the top.

Horns honked, rushing for traffic to resume, some becoming impatient as this went on, a hand few resorting to yelling. It was becoming stressful with the known fact that those that were in traffic was enroute to jobs, families, or to be with friends.

Her right hand raised, just her index and middle finger outstretched, the baby blue energy allowed her to rappel down, it sprouting from between her finger. "I have what is required to fix this." She told herself as her boot hit the streets, this telling her she had no use for the energy as she whipped her hand forward, slingging it much like a whip. Snapping in the air, the string of energy retracted between her fingers, it disappearing from existence.

She was calm, knowing things could only worsen if she stressed about what she would do to get the traffic moving before things became ugly. Kokona felt that her twin did not have the heart to save the day, but it was expected, though she would never see him as someone that strives off things such as this.

But it did not matter at the moment, and this was shown by the elegant girl moving forward, one foot in front of the other, walking with her hands clasped together in front of her lower body. The boundless cursing, the swears that flew through the air was enough to show her the aggravation going through the air, the hold up in traffic preventing things from occurring.

With her small and lovely smile plastered on her features, not finding any of this amusing, but of the fact that she knew she had what it took to be a hero no matter if that meant starting generally small.

Her legs were crossed, hiding what was underneath due to her jean skirt, it reaching just to her knee, the girl sitting back with her eyes closed as she lifted the small, white teacup to her lips from a plate. Sitting on the black leather seats of a limo that was currently front and center of the crater in the road. She was calm despite the current situation, her jet black hair resting on her shoulder as she sat there, it falling pass them and down her back, cut evenly all around with a part in the middle and flat bangs at the front that just about covered her brows.

Removing the rim of the cup from her lips, she placed the cup from her lips, her eyes never opening. "Is this what normal people go through on a daily basis?" She questioned herself, her voice having a rather refined tone, speaking with a voice that was held up by a status given to her. "How peculiar." Raising her head, opening her almost catlike eyes, the color of them were show to be an aquamarine color, her eyelashes dark, more defined than most.

"Miss." Beyond the window to the driver, a older man spoke, the man obviously playing the part as the chauffeur to the young girl, a thick, greying mustache hiding his lips. "Going through the city was surely a poor choice made by myself."

"A poor choice indeed, Akira." Spoke the girl, her foot wagging, waiting for traffic to continue and not go on in this standstill. "As I have said countless time, use the outer roads to keep a steady pace."

"Hm." The chauffeur gave a short nod, his eyes seeming to be permanently closed in placed behind a pair of rounded glasses. "May I remind you that you have the fascination for the- as you call them- 'normals'."

"Yes, I am quite aware of what I like." Switching, she rested her left leg on top of the other, crossing them as she continued to look through the small window to the man. "I do not need you reminding me of such things that are none of your business."

Nodding, the older man kept his "eyes" forward on the road, taking in the sight if a young girl wearing overalls proceeding with calming those around as she approached the crater from side. "Yes, of course, Miss." Pausing for a second, the man spoke again. "There seems to be a girl trying to fix the cause of our halt."

"Huh?" Confusing setting on her face, the petite features on her face could be seen minus her rather plump lips with her small nose with the slim bridge and sharp slope. Hearing this, she began to shift, both her feet touching the dark carpet of the limo as she leaned forward with both her hands clutching the edge of the seats.

"According to her appearance, she should be the same age as you." Akira informed, watching from his seat.

Her aquamarine eyes blinked just a few times until she found the position where she could see through the windshield as the windows all around were darkly tinted. This left her leaning to the left to see said female near the crater. And what surprised was how the girl dressed with her overalls and her top, boots on her feet, the girl having an overall attractive appearance, but everything else was just...normal.

Back with Kokona, the silvery white haired girl stood at the side of the crater, looking down at the size, and while it was not too deep, it took up both lanes of the street. This tainted the beauty of the world she wanted to protect, this acting as a horrendous blemish and nothing else. "For the time being, I shall patch you up." Squating down with one knee to the pavement below, her brows were noticeably turned up in concern. "I hope this can do the trick." Putting her fingers to her stomach, using just the tips of her fingers, the baby blue glow made an appearance once more. Holding her hand there longer than she did before, she could feel the weight of all of her nutrients being drained. And while most of the time one would not notice right away, she could feel it immediately, how she felt he body become heavier, tired, given enough time then her body would begin to use the calcium from her bones.

At least the people of the road had ceased their rushing and was letting her do her thing with the crater. Removing her hand from her stomach, the glow surrounding her hand was a lot more widespread, the girl holding it down to the crater, but just to the edge. By the bags under her eyes, one could tell that using her Quirk in such high doses tired her out pretty quickly, but this did not stop her from helping.

With her hand gripping the edge of the crater, a baby blue string came forth, creating a layer along the outer edge all around until it met together at the other side. Next, strings began forming over the crater much in the fashion of a ultra thick spider web, crisscrossing over one another until it took the form of a stringy platform.

"...Perfect..." Mumbling this, Kokona pressed her hand down on it, it not bouncy, but a steady layer that could act as the road until something strong enough tore through it. "It should hold for the time being." She told herself, putting her hands on her own knees, grunting, struggling as she pushed herself to stand to her full height. Her body was shaky, but she ignored this entirely, barely able to stand on her own two feet. "Ugh." Groaning as she put her hand to her head, she let her eyes close, taking a unsteady step back.

And with this, horns honked, not in a negative way to rush someone, but to show gratitude to the girl, some even waving from their windows as traffic was now resumed.

As traffic continued onward, Kokona breathed in deeply through her mouth, her eyes opening as she released a sigh from her lips, though It was noticeably shaky. "A job well done." She smiled, watching as traffic went on on one side, but blinked at the sight of a sleek, black limousine slowly passing her. "Huh?" Tilting her head, she watched as the luxury vehicle slowed even more as the rear approached her, stopping. "Um..." Was all she was capable of as she looked at the reflection of herself in the tinted window before her.

Soon, after a few seconds of waiting awkwardly, the window lowered to show a girl, her hair now a yellowish blonde in color, a knowing smile across her lip as she looked out of the window.

Kokona...felt...she knew this girl with the body of a model, capable of seeing into the car to see her longer legs and her toned figure, having light skin, almost pale with more subtle curves and a trimmed waist along with her larger bust size. It was possibly a C-cup. With her jean skirt, she wore a warm colored crop sweater, the sleeves reaching her wrist, a darker orange color to not stand out too much. Knee high boots, she wore them in a solid black color, a two to three inch heel at the back, the form of footwear was tight around the framing of her legs.

"I must say, you held yourself well out there for a normal." While there was a sort of elation in her voice, there was still just a hint of a condescending sense as the girl spoke from inside the window.

"Thank you." How kind she was, Kokona was easily able to get over this and how the girl called her a normal...whatever that meant.

"But I feel I could have done exponentially better than how you performed." Declaring her own superiority over the girl, speaking highly of her own capabilities, the girl's hair faded once more, taking on a golden color to match how she felt. Giving a short laugh, the girl held the back of her hand to her mouth, her eyes closed. This laugh was commonly called the spoiled, rich girl laugh, though not by her, but by those whom saw it.

"Allll...right..." Confused by this, and this showed by the frown on her face and the curve of her brows, Kokona held her stomach, dragging her hand along her body to a breast pocket to pull out a small, plastic bag of almonds. Before she could open the bag, she felt her legs become uncontrollably shaky, falling back to her butt, bouncing a bit with a soft groan from herself. "Ow..."

Leaning enough to see out of her window and to the ground, her hair changed once more to just a grey color, this showing her own bewilderment to the situation. "If I must guess, you overused your Quirk." She stated, watching the girl crack open the bag to begin eating the almonds.

"Mmmm." Nodding with a cutesy moan, Kokona kept her eyes closed as she sat on her butt, her legs spread out to the left and right with her knees touching.

Nodding, the girl turned her head to the right, forceful enough to flip her head, huffing to herself. "If you require my assistance, I am free enough to take you where you were going."

Slowing as her teeth crunch down on the almonds, chewing, looking to the top of the building both Izu and Riku were seen atop of, unable to see either of them. Not thinking they could have just moved a bit, Kokona was never one to turn down an offer...not that she could anyways. It seemed this girl would not allow her to begin. "Thank you." With her eyes closed, she continued to speak. "I am Kokona."

"Hirayama Sayuri, but you shall refer to me as Miss Hirayama." Changing back to its superior golden color, she traced a few of her finger through her hair.

"Um...alright..."

While she did think they had moved on, this was not the case, the two standing apart from one another, unable see as the limousine pulled off with U.A. Academy as it's destination.

"If all you're gonna do is stare at me, then can you step aside." Riku did not mean this as a threat, but knowing Kokona, she'd possibly try to help fix the road and be on the way. She was compassionate like that.

Izuku was guilty doing just as Riku had said, his brows knitted as he stared the boy down, attempting to understand what was going through his head. "If you want to follow your dreams at U.A., you must learn how to restrain your Quirk." With his arms still up to prevent him from passing, the boy shook his head. "You could have hurt someone with a attack like that. That's not what Heroes do...we don't fire off our Quirks without thinking."

"I never said I wanted to be a Hero." With a single blink and a small shift of his feet, Riku attention never went from Izuku.

Having been erased from his face completely at the words, the stern look that was previously aimed at Riku had been replaced by a look of utter bewilderment. "But..." Arms dropping back to his sides, Izuku let his eyes search the face of the teen standing just a few feet away from him. "You asked me for my recommendation..."

"Ah, little Izuku..." Closing his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose for a second, the teen shook his head. "That doesn't mean I want to be a Hero..." Pausing for a second, his eyes opened, placing his hand back into the pocket of his jacket, eyeing him. "...It meant that I need to stay near Kona and inspire her as much as I can, don't question the use of my Quirk."

"Even if that is true..." Trailing off for a second to let his eyes close, Izuku took in what the boy was saying, letting it rattle in his head as he thought everything over. "Still," His eyes shooting open to send Riku a glare, Izuku shook his head more adamantly this time. "You held no regard for the life of those below...so, I can believe you have no want to be a Hero, because you are acting more like a villain."

"Whatever, little Izuku." Waving his hand in an dismissive fashion, Riku rolled his eyes. "My sister is the most important thing in the world to me, and I'll do whatever it takes to push her forward, so you should not be worried about what I do." As he said this, the red eyed boy closed his eyes, walking pass Izuku. "She'll be able to do more than I ever will."

"I think you're wrong."

These words made Riku stop in his tracks, not turning to face Izuku, keeping his back to him.

Turning just slightly to the left so that he could shift his head to the left to look toward the back of Riku, Izuku let an easy smile adorn his feature. "The reason you want to lift Shirasagi up is because you're the talented one, am I right?"

Riku remained silent.

"Your sister has control over her Quirk, but she needs a hand on her shoulder to lift her up, and that's you." He paused for a second, his brows turned up. "While you stand in the back without knowing what you're capable of doing..." It sounded as if Izuku was...pleading with Riku...pleading with the boy that definitely needed a push forward.

"Tch." Sucking his teeth, with his head hung just a bit, Riku turned his head to look over his left shoulder. "Why're you forcin' yourself into our lives? Why won't you mind your business?"

And this was something Izuku had said some time ago, and he never forgot the words and how much it meant if one truly held the title as Hero. "Because I'm a Hero." With this smile still on his features, he continued. "Its my duty to meddle."

Staring back for a moment or two, Riku closed his eyes as his head went forward, nodding. "And that's what makes you a true Hero, little Izuku." He said as he then shook his head back and forth.

~~BREAK~~

Elsewhere

"What the hell! Can't you keep up?!"

With another sound of a small explosion, his back was sprayed, not truly damaged, but the force was easily able to force him down to his knees, his steel hands slamming into the grass below him that belonged to the park.

Having initially flipped over the other male to spray the small explosion at his back, the ashy blonde hair let the soles of his school shoes touch on the grass. His hair had a spiky appearance, his eyes sharp and with a blood red color to them. Standing there over him, Katsuki Bakugo held his own hand just at his stomach, it held out a bit with his finger curled. "C'mon, weakling, can't you provide something worth of a challenge?" With his fingers curled, small explosion ignited over his palm, a frown on his face.

"Ugh..." With the blades of grass cutting through the splits of his fingers, the boy sweated, it shown by it dripping down into the grass, it being soaked in by the soil. His entire body was an reflective grey, looking well akin to steel, but it was soon fading, his appearance reverting back to it's normal and that was of a boy with fair skin and jet black hair cut down to his scalp. His eyes were shut, fist clinching to gather a few blade of grass and dirt between his fingers.

"Ah, c'mon!" Exclaiming, Bakugo showed his aggravation with the boy before him. "What a waste of a week!" Growling, the teen scratched his hand in his ashy blonde hair, squeezing his eyes closed. "You don't deserve a recommendation from me, weakling." Full of himself, the teen turned his back on the boy. "Maybe I can find someone else before I fail." And he could not have Deku passing while he was left behind.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Speaking as he pushed himself up to one knee, the boy continued to stand until he reached his full height of 5'10, having a slim, defined build with a athletic tone defining his biceps that was covered in healed scars. Having an oval shaped head, he had almond shaped eyes, both wider to show their hazel color.

What he wore currently consisted of a loose, black t-shirt with loose blue jeans that had tears along the knees on both sides, the pants leg tucked into his black combat boots.

Digging into his pocket with his right hand, he clutched his fist around a quarter that was hidden in his pocket, his full body, once again, taking on a reflective silver appearance.

[Genshi Kyūshū. Quirk: Matter Absorption - Genshi can absorb solid materials, coating himself in the substance which allows him to take on its properties. This can proportionally increase his physical strength and durability to whatever he absorbed. Genshi can also morph it into any handheld weapon or tool. Ex. Blade, Hammer, Axe, Shield, Spatula, and etc. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Genshi has available, and how he distributes it, Genshi can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Genshi requires depends on the density of the material.]

"Stop wasting your breath," Bakugo's expression had not changed even with the basic announcement of the boy wanting to continue. He looked toward his back, scowling, having already been disappointed with how the teen just could barely keep up. Guess that had something to do with his first year in the Academy already. "...You've already proved that you can't- hmph!" This was the noise that was made as Bakugo was forced to duck under a steel, spiked, wrecking ball that was attached to Genshi's left arm in place for his hand.

"I can still fight." The boy known as Genshi lunged at Bakugo, raising his left hand over his head, a enthused grin on his lips as he brought his arm down to smash the boy.

And what Bakugo did as he raised his head in his ducking position was raised his left hand, bending his elbow so that his hand was just over him with his palm upward. 'Guess the weakling still has some fight in him.' Speaking inwardly to just himself, he could admit that the teen had been going for the last ten minutes, and though he showed fatigue, he had enough endurance to brush off his attacks. Creating an explosion over his palm, he easily deflected the strike downward to him.

"Uh!" With sweat rolling down his steeled face, Genshi allowed his eyes widen, grunting at the force of the blast, seeing why this boy was one of the top 1-A student's in the pass year. The blast deflected his spiked, wrecking ball arm, raising it, this causing him to grunt, but he kept a grin on his face. Though it was erased by a look of shock when he felt a massive explosion center at his abdomen area, smoke lifting to hide his vision.

Having aimed his hand at his stomach, Bakugo could be seen blasting backwards, his body close to the grass, having used the blast to distance himself. "Hey, weakling, see if you can keep up!" If he wanted to see if the boy had the right to have an recommendation from him, a sure way to get his attention was to strain his Quirk. The boy aimed his arms to his rear, hair rustling frantically at the speed he moved at, he launched more explosions from his palm to change in direction, blasting him directly back at Genshi, a sadistic grin across his face.

"If you want to try me..." Slamming the wrecking ball hand down to the grass, this slowly morphed, forming into the shape of a steel heater shield to block him as he went down on one knee. "...I can fight all day!" Which was an evident lie. He was just having so much fun fighting against an opponent

With the explosions propelling forward at high speeds, Bakugo shifting his right hand just before he met the shield, aiming it to the right to allow him to change his position to an opening. "Your wide open!" With his loud voice, he yelled, see just the corner of his face behind The shield. Sliding on the grass, the ashy blonde haired teen aimed his left hand just at the opening.

"Mm!" Gasping as he saw this out of the corner of his right eye, Genshi flexed his muscles, straining his muscles to further his Quirk, the shield becoming wider, expanding. It circled him, the shield connecting all around as if he was hiding in a fort. Genshi was not the sharpest knife one could pick from, but he was not incapable of seeing that he was clearly outclassed by the second year student.

"Nice try!" Now aiming his right hand to the grass and between his legs, Bakugo blasted out a explosion that could lift him up, flipping over the surrounding shield. This lifted him, turning upside down with a wide and almost chaotic grin on his face, looking into the opening at the top of the shield. "But you're still open!" Shouting in his now upside down position, both his hands were aimed into the opening, both the bottom the palms touching one another.

In the last second, Genshi's head raised, his now silver eyes locking with that of Bakugo's red irises.

 _BOOOOM!_

And with an concentrated from the center of his hands where they were connected, the ground in the surrounding area shook, a cloud of dark smoke emerging from the opening.

Landing on the ground after flipping over the male once more, Bakugo punched a fist into his palm, standing at a distance to watch the smoke rise. "We're done here." He said, the moment his fist collided with his palm was the very instant an contained explosion was made in his hand. "When you think you're strong enough," Digging his hands into his pockets, the loud male turned his back on the now downed Genshi. "Come find me." He said as he began walking away.

"Wait..." As strained as it was, Genshi was still able to speak, now lying on his back and in the grass, his arms and legs spread out as if he wanted to make a snow angel. Slowly, the silver encasing his body like a skintight armor was shown to be fading into his normal skin color, his eye color reverting to the hazel color. "What abo-"

"I never said I was taking it away, weakling." Bakugo continued on his way, knowing the boy could not follow as he did strain his Quirk further beyond what he should have. "Find me when you're a challenge."

Hearing these words, letting them rush through his head, remaining silent for a few moment as he looked to the sky, watching the clouds shift above him and gentle as it was. 'Find me when you're a challenge?' Repeating this to only himself, Genshi could not help but have a lifted feeling in his chest even as he laid on the grass below him. All he could do was laugh...all he did WAS laugh, grinning as both his fist clinched. It was fun to see how much he would fair against a second year student of U.A. Academy and it was clear he had some ways to go.

~~BREAK~~

Elsewhere

The two of them walked beside her, the male of the three at her left, while the second female walked at her right. The three of them walked in tandem, this moment acting as a lesson, the two at her sides in the midst of her and her patrols.

Decked in her known red, leotard like best with her matching red boot, Momo Yaoyorozu strolled in between the two of them, a smile on her rather attractive features. After being promoted to second year student's having completed their own internships with Pro-heroes, she was given, along with her classmates, the ability to take on patrols in areas where Hero Organizations were located. And one was her in Downtown, Musutafu.

Her dark hair bounced as she walked along the sidewalk, giving the few heroes that was seen walking pass them a short nod of acknowledgement. Though she had been in U.A. for a year now, she had still yet to learn the names of more of the lesser known heroes, but she always was quite surprised when some even said her name. Well, Creati was her name, and that was what she was commonly known as when she got dressed in her costume.

"I'll be honest with the two of you..." As she walked, Momo held her hands at her lower body, her fingers intertwined with her eyes shifting left and right at both the male and female. "It feels a bit strange having someone watch me on my patrols." The girl admitted, not technically uncomfortable with The two observing her as she worked, but this certainly felt...different.

"Don't mind us, just do what you do." Smiling kindly, the male of the two spoke, going by the name of Ken who stands at around 5'9 with a ripped and muscular body. One thing most would catch by his appearance was his dull golden skin tone, it almost brown, this being a result of a mutation from his Quirk. His hair is the same color as his skin and is styled upwards in a straight and spiky manner, almost looking like a blazing flame atop his head. Big slanted black eyes, friendly but mischievous looking. His face is heart shaped, sharp, and edgy looking. He wore a infectious smile on his face, it almost ear to ear.

Ken wore his signature yellow, collared, sleeveless vest with gear designs woven into the fabric with not a single zipper whatsoever, but was still split down the middle. This helped with modestly exposing his bare torso. Black jogging pants with yellow stripes on the sides of it and white shoes.

Raising his hand, Ken gave the girl a thumbs up, chuckling softly as he gave her a eye closed. "With a Recommendation from someone who got into U.A. on Recommendation, I hope to at least make it through the trails you have."

"Hm." With a nod her head, the much taller girl at the right of Momo agreed, not with all the boy had said, but agreeing that she should just continue with how she did her patrols.

Having mentioned she was quite tall, the girl known as Rin stood at a solid height of 6'1, taller than most males in her age group, her skin white, having just the slightest tan. Rin is quite athletic for her appearance sake and is quite toned, not much but you can tell by looking at her that she can lift a nice amount of weight, having a cup size of D. Her hair was long, sun missed blonde in color, it straight as it was tied back in a ponytail all together, it falling down to her lower back. Her eye color is green jade, her iris is shaped in the form of a diamond and her eye pupil is a slit.

She wore a white, German military uniform with short sleeves, high black neck, dark blue buttons with pockets on both breast. At the top of her head wasa white military cap with the symbol of her family in it, a black skirt down her knees with a golden crown pattern sewed on it, a grey belt where she hangs two plastic cannisters and an iron one, knee high high-heel white combat boots and fingerless dark blue gloves that reaches up to her elbows. She also has a black belt with iron and plastic cannister hanging from it.

With one foot in front of the other, Rin walked in complete silence despite the two at her left speaking rather casually. Her lips were in a straight line, brow lowered, though not in irritation or distaste in the two, but more of the fact she felt indifference toward what they spoke of. All she undoubtedly cared for was showing Momo Yaoyorozu that she could handle the lifestyle of a Hero and the life of U.A. Academy.

Now, she was given clear instruction, as was Ken, to not get involved with anything threat that came from either Villain or Criminal unless it truly called for it. Principal Nedzu had told them these, so she one was something they must follow. She was not they talkative sort to begin with, so she was not too eager to see action.

Looking over to Ken, Momo let her eyes search his face for a second, smiling softly at his attitude, reminding her of someone in her class that was always smiling. "I'll have to." She nodded. "I know I'm not an officially ranked hero, but I know I'm capable enough to save who I can." Taking on a more thoughtful expression as she walked alongside them, her smile became lighter at thought of how much she had improved over the year. Both mentally, physically, and Quirk wise. She could not forget how her classmates had such a positive force in having her overcome her own self doubts.

"As simple as it is, and I honestly don't mind that," Ken spoke, waving his hands at the last part, not knowing how much he could stress that he approved on the simplicity of things. "Don't just walking around get boring sometimes?" He asked, looking over to the girl questionly, the female shorter than him by just an inch or two, while Rin was taller than them with her height of 6'1.

...Momo was in silence for a moment or two, fingers twiddling with one another as she looked down to her feet as she moved along with them.

With her silence, this peaked Rin's interest, eyes shifting over to the girl.

The fact that it was sometimes boring was not a bad thing. If it was too exciting, that meant they were doing their Jobs and villains were running amok on a daily basis. "Sometimes." Responding rather bluntly and honestly as she raised her head to look over to the boy at her left, she nodded to him. "But, admittedly, I feel if it's boring then that means everyone is playing their part in keeping the city safe."

"Which should be the main goal to begin with despite the lack of spontaneity." Throwing in her own two cents, Rin agreed with Momo, seeing as being a Hero meant they protected the peace of the world and would strive to keep it alive.

"Yes, exactly, Takamura." For some reason, she was quite astounded by the words that left the mouth of Rin, the girl coming off as naturally cold and unforgiven, but that did not mean she was not intelligent. "Being here and patrolling when I can gives the people a certain...comfort, I think. We are here to protect when the normal Law Enforcements cannot."

"Yeah..." Turning his attention back forward, Ken held his hands behind his head. As complicated as it sounded, Heroes had a very specific job to do, it very clear without any twist or knots, the job being something that was somehow very complex and straightforward.

Ever since the retirement of All Might, Villains had rose in more drones than none, and this was expected. The charismatic hero that everyone looked up to gone in the blink of an eye without a worthy Hero to take his spot. But that almost seemed so long ago.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll begin dinner once I get home." A woman spoke, her skin a caramel color, her hair a silvery white, it cut in a bob that reached her shoulders in the front with the back angled upwardly. On the same path of our young heroes-in-training, she walked, her grey smartphone up to her ear, the sidewalk wide enough for her to continue onward, walking pass them with her mind on her own business. She was in her late thirties, dressed in a black, pinstripe blazer with a pink, round collar top under that revealed her cleavage, a body conscious skirt that reached her knees with a split at the right side to show her thigh.

Her heels hit the concrete down below, her purse swing ing with her motion, her caramel skin clear, flawless if one will, the fact that she stood at a noticeable six foot having brought questions of her profession. Model, actress? No. In actuality, the woman was a lawyer with two children.

"I'm headed to the bank as we speak, Iku..." The woman spoke, a smile gracing her lips, both lightly glossed with pink lipstick. "...Huh...? Izuku?" She said with very much question in her voice, a brow raising. "You mean your Recommender...? Um...yeah...sure? I honestly thought you hated him with your whole angsty, teenage vibe." She snickered softly, keeping her lips together as her gentle, blood red eyes closed. Stopping her advancements, she stood in front of the building, a bank, about three stories in total, tan in color with glass double doors at the front.

"Yes, you do...yes, you do." The woman repeated, nodding her head even as she spoke on the phone, her blood red eyes looking near the ground, not attempting to look at anyone as she had her conversation. "Not that I love you any less even, Little Iku-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Covering her was fire from a massive explosion expanding from the bank to her left, sending shrapnel, glass, and numerous other appliances that could just barely survive the explosion. This eruption of smoke and fire was widespread, damaging the buildings on both it's sides, levelling most of the structure including the bank that was reduced nearly to nothingness. The only thing that was still intact was half of the backend, large chunks of the establishment falling all over, crushing both parked and moving vehicle, large and small.

The sounds of those around screaming could be heard, most vacating the area as fast as they could, grabbing their children or any possession they had brought with them.

"Ugh..." Downed, an older man had been hit by the powerful shockwave of blast, knocking him to the ground with his stomach down. All the man could do was groan, hurt, strain in his voice as he was definitely older, possibly nearing seventy so his body could only handle so much. His fist could be clinching, his face down to the gravel, dirt and grime resting on his features.

He was incapable of knowing of a large chunk of the building falling over, the size measurable to the size of an normal car and threatening to squash him. And it inched closer and closer to him, speeding to smash the man.

But in the last second, the chunk of cement erupted to a sharp tip of a rapidly rotating drill, turning the large slab to smaller rocks, flying off in all direction.

With the drill beginning to slow, still raised in the form of the boy punching upwardly, but his hands were replaced by drills scaling to just half the size of his body. Standing over the man, having saved him in the final seconds, the individual that was holder of the drills being Ken Nishinoya, his brows knitted.

What occurred next was a steel claw shooting forward, clamping around the body of the older man as it was quickly brought back, his body soaring through the air to be caught in the arms of Momo. The extendable claw was absorbed back into her abdomen area so that she could hold the man in both her arm, carrying him bridal. She felt the full weight of his body, noting that he now unconscious, possibly from pure shock of the event.

Brows furrowed, Momo frantically searched the area, it having been clear aside from the fire rising in the place of the now destroyed structure. There was rubble, not a mass of it, but enough to expect there could be survivors. A sweat dropped down the side of her head as she stood in the street along with Rin, her mind running rampant with what happened. But she knew. 'Another bombing?' She asked herself, calmly setting down the man on his back, lying his head down on his back. "There may be survivors under the rubble, Takamura."

Rin was shocked at what was happening, though She was not scared, but just A little frazzled from the explosion, having rushed to the street With Momo to observe what was happening. But she had no clue. She did not know if she could be much help as she was not as quick on her feet as Ken, nor could her Quirk compare to the second year student of U.A. Academy. And she guessed this where her insecurities showed.

"Takamura!" Momo shouted, fear in her tone, needing help. "Shrink some of the rubble, if you can."

Rin snapped back into reality, looking down to Momo as her eyes were locked with her's.

"Mmmm...hmm..." There was the sound of muffled groans, hard for one to make out what words the person was attempting to say.

The only person close enough to the building was Ken, hearing the muffled noises, rushing to a slab of the building, it not fully slammed down onto the ground as it was propped up by scattered gravel and what was under it. The reason Ken could not see anything was due to the other chunk of the building threathening to put the rest of it's weight on the first to crush whoever was under it. "H-hey! Momo!" Hopping a bit, pointing frantically as he moved over in the direction of the debris. "There's someone here!" He panicked, rushing.

"Coming!" Exclaiming this, Momo gathered up to her feet, pushing from the ground to charge over to help Ken, holding open both sides of her vest as she began creating. Baby blue and and pink glittery sparkles were seen as a black colored electric buzzsaw was beginning to sprout from her abdomen, just the end.

As he charged to the first, Ken reared his right hand back, his fist clinched with his teeth gritted down as tight as they could, mentally rushing himself. Lunging forward, he launched his fist in an angle that was aimed diagonally to the ground, but at the slab that was propped up. Shifting and shaping in a rather quick pace, constructing into the drill, it spinning to completely annihilate the slab of cement. With that handling the first, Ken stepped back, eyes widening as the smaller and minuscule pieces of the cement was kicked around by his feet. "Y-Yaoyorozu!" Looking down, he stepped back at the sight before him, his eyes shifting down to his feet to see that he was stepping on a charred phone. The screen had been darkened from the fire and the blast, but he could still see the Call End screen with someone with the title of 'Little Riku' before it went black.

Before she even made it, Yaoyorozu halted with making the buzzsaw, eyes widening as she came to a slow jog and to a full walk at the picture in front of her. The only thing keeping the slab of cement up was the body of a lady, half of her scalp being burning burn down to the skin, having third degree damage on her. He laid on her back, her blazer tattered, her left arm being trapped under the cement with face critically damaged by the flames. Her eyes rattled, looking over the woman, the smile on her face see despite the fact have of her face was burnt alone with her silvery white hair.

Under the slab of cement, her left eye was half closed, pain in the other. And, aside from all of the pain, she still smiled, shaking with her right arm raised up to Ken, holding her hand out to the boy. "M-m-my...son..." Her voice was hoarsed, barely able to speak with her.

Ken wanted to step away, but couldn't, looking to the shaky form of her hand. What was he suppose to do? Was he suppose to ignore her? If he was, he did not do this, his right hand shifting to normal to let him take what ever was in her hand.

"We have to lift it off her." Momo suggested, scrambling down to a crouching position near the side. Though she felt a car jack would be far more efficient, she could not waste the time. But before she could do anything, the slab of cement shrank in size in just a blink of an eye, this shocking her, causing her to look over her shoulder to she the glowing blue eyes of Rin. "Thank you." Showing her gratitude, she looked back to the woman to see the only one of her blood red eyes was looking up to Ken, which brought her attention to him and not the damaged clothing on the woman.

Ken was shook, staring down at the woman to see her hand fall down almost lifeessly to the ground. He could see in her eye that the life was being to face, though this did not stop her from smiling even at the face of death.

"Plee...aseeee..." Her red eyes never left Ken's big black orbs. "...g-give...give...that..t-t-to my son..." The shine beginning to fade, her eyelids lowered.

Momo looked to Ken's hand, seeing how he was holding it out and taking in the item set on his palm. While she wanted to help and keep the woman alive, getting her to an hospital would be a chore and stress on her body, and summoning a electric defibrillator would take more time than not. This was not a bad idea, but she was at the edge and she'd need all the material to keep her here. This was not suppose to happen. This was to serve as an normal patrol for them to learn how things as an hero were handled on the field, but seeing death on the first outing was something that she should have been able to prevent.

Rin took a step back, feeling her insecurities absorb her through her own usually calm and collected self, eyes as wide as saucers. "No..." Was all she could say, the only words she was capable of forming.

 _Sirens Blaring_

~~BREAK~~

Time: 9:55PM

 _*And lastly on channel 5 News, I'll like to speak on another tragic bombing that occurred earlier in the day in the Downtown area.* The news reporter stood at the sscene with the moon shining over her in the night sky. Behind was yellow tape preventing her from getting any closer to the area that was being closed off to the public. There was multiple police cars and fire trucks near the building, some small ember here and there and being put out by those that had the situation handled. *This will be documented as the fourth bombing to a structure in the city of Musutafu this month, and we don't think they'll stop there. While there were casualties, only a few were injured, but several lives were lost: Misaki Tadakuro, mother of one and wife. Erio Hiyate, construction worker and fiancee. Larry Hawthorn, Overseas business man. Akio Shirasagi, single mother to two, lawyer as her profession-*_

In the living room of their home, sitting on the leather couch in the darkened area, he flinched at the name that was said on the news. In the background, he could hear the high pitched crying from the rooms above, though he tried not to acknowledge as it had been going on for the past hour. Watching the news on the hanging tv, his blood red eyes blinked, finding it hard to continue to watch while knowing what happened to his family and what he lost. What the two of them lost. The emotions were wild within him, his lips wavering as he sat there, the only thought running through his mind being his mother. Being the person he lost today. He couldn't speak, he didn't want to. He felt if he tried, his throat would crack.

And he thought the hint would have been taken, but his phone continued to ring by his side, showing the name of Izuku Midoriya, vibrating non-stop.

Closing his eyes as his head hung, Riku raised his hand, holding the remote to press the button to power of the screen to leave him in the dark.

 **End**

Ken Nishinoya, Drill Arms - HotSoup2017

Genshi Kyūshū, Matter Absorption - SSJ3 Godtenks

Rin Takamura, Eyes of Size - Askaroth

Sayuri Hirayama, Hairbrain - PeachSkies

And there we have it. We have the first official chapter down in the books with many more to go. I'm hoping I got your character down to a acceptable point and you're happy with what I did.

I hope to have another chapter up by the beginning if next month, but all I want to know if I have you interested? I'll love feedback even if it's criticism.


	4. Reasons Why

And we back!

Here we are with another chapter to this story. I know I wanted to get this chapter out by the beginning of the month, but I had hit a week of writer's block in the midst of it, so I put the story down. It was just me being lost and forgetting where I was leading the story, but after a while of hanging with some friends, I found it, and let me tell you...these chapters may not have the title, but this is still a prologue. I'm trying to set up everything for the future of the story before they get to school.

And yes! I know, this chapter may focus too much on Riku, I know, but there will be chapters like that sometimes where one person will get the shine. There will be ones where I focus on Kokona, Izuku, and a character from you. Trust me, those plot points have yet to be forgotten, so stay tuned. I just don't want you all to think this is the Riku story, but, out of the twins, I do like him far more, and I created Kokona for me to like. I don't know what happened! XO

Also, I think I did a piss poor job at introducing characters this chapter. Not personality wise, as I think I got them down, but just the smaller number of them. I only got in three characters, but that's just me not liking to force characters into a scene. It just doesn't flow right when I have to somehow smoothly describe two or three characters.

But that's enough from me...let's get started!

 **Known Differences**

Chapter 2: Reasons Why

2 Days Later

Time: 3:00PM

Location: Musutafu, Japan(Graveyard)

On this day, there was a mild breeze, chill to the touch of skin, but overall pleasing to say the least. With no objective whatsoever, the greying cloud cruised above and in the sky, shielding off the vast baby ocean that hung just above it. Trees shifted front the breeze, the healthy green leaves rustling against one another, this being the only noise disturbing their quiet.

It was just the three of them, the third having put more of a distance between them and remained in the back.

While there were numerous funerals happening at this very moment, not one was close to theirs, others branching off around the spacious graveyard. Sat at the top of a hill just under a tower tree that casted a shadow over the grave, the cream colored casket was beginning it's descent in the rectangle hole rigged by an golden contraption. A bouquet of flowers had been placed at the head of the casket, the colors ranging from white, red, and lavender, having been tied to the woman being buried today. All where roses in design, though real in every sense.

Dressed in all black, though this being seen as her normal outfit, Kokona was in front of the casket, black gloves on her hands and black, two inch heel. On her knees, the girl held her hands in front of her face, fingers intertwined, her eyes closed as she offered a prayer with her hair blowing in the breeze.

"And as beautiful it is, I know there's times this world can be unforgiving, to me and to other's, but I know not to be upset..." Thoughtful with each of her words, not a second went by where she herself wanted to bust out in tears. She wanted this so bad, but she would understand if she couldn't as the past two day was spent with her crying. It would come as a surprise to her if her tear ducts was capable of producing tears. "...I know I still have Riku...and I know you'll be looking down on us for as long as you can..."

In the midst of her prayer, standing at his full height at her right, Riku let his eyes open to drift his eyes toward his twin with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And, of course, I'd rather not be doing this, not for y-you or anyone..." Her voice was heard snagging with it being quite noticeable, teeth clinching, though she kept her lips together. "You were our mother, and I had the...I had this- this il-illusion that we'd see you forever." With her eyes still closed, she began sniffling, the corners of her nose wrinkling as she used the back of her fist to heedlessly rub her eyes to prevent her tears from dancing down her cheek. "You were- you were Quirkless..." Lips parting even more than the normal, more somber tone in which she spoke previously, her voice had begun to raise. "T-there's no convincing me that- that you deserved s-something like this!"

She shook her head, swinging her hair, finding it impossible to hide her tears despite the rubbing of her own eyes.

"B-but I want you to know..." Swallowing a knot seemingly stuck in her throat, Kokona regained her own composer, holding her hands back in front of her face with her eyes closed. This still did not stop the tears from falling down her face, able to taste the saltiness of them at the corner of her lips. She knew crying would not solve this. "I-I want you to know that the world is still beautiful and I want to protect that."

"Tch!" Sucking his teeth, eyes still aimed down at his sister by his left, Riku had found himself momentarily lost in the prayer his sister was reciting for their mother, but had to calm himself when something was said. "...this is stupid..." The teen mumbled, eyes curving to look forward and at the hole in the ground.

A hand was then placed on the shoulder of Riku.

Head shifting over to the right with only just his eyes, Riku allowed them to aim down only a bit as he was taller than the 5'5, green haired boy that was dressed in black. He stood three inches taller than him, His eyes looking to him.

Izuku locked eyes with the taller teen, a frown plastered on his face in his own attempt to show what sympathy that he could, having not felt something such as losing his parent. Of course he could not relate to how the boy was feeling, so he would not pretend to, only giving to him what he thought was appropriate.

Riku turned acknowledgement to the boy, his brows lowering as he eyed him in silence before his lips separated to speak. "Why are you still here?" He questioned almost darkly as he looked upon the U.A. student with his own scowl.

Slowly, almost thoughtfully, Izuku blinked several times as he pulled his hand from the shoulder of the taller boy. "I needed to be sure you two were alright." Green eyes moving to the ground for just a second, his attention rested back on the boy as he fully faced his right side. "After what happened," As he spoke, a few images flashed into his head of what occurred after hearing the explosion two days before. "I know that the two of you are in a hard place after losing someone so close."

Possibly a bad choice of words coming from him...

For a second, which definitely felt like years for Izuku, Riku had his eyes resting on the teen, huffing shortly as he turned his lane of sight on the hole in the ground. "Try not to speak on it as if you can relate." Sharply, his eyes cut over to Izuku, narrowing further to glare at the teen.

"Hm!" Izuku was surprised by the words coming from, stepping back a bit as he waved his hands.

"Riku..." Saying this softly, Kokona kept her position on her knees, though her eyes were now open, the tears still present on her features. It was as if she was pleading with him.

"No, Riku..." Izuku spoke, attempting to make a distance between both himself and Riku.

"Go home, Little Izuku." Riku ordered, his voice stern, fully turning to face the boy, disgust mixed in with his looks of aggravation and frustration. "You don't belong here." He said as he took a step toward the boy. "She's not your concern..."

Izuku could see the plentiful of emotion surfacing on the face of Riku, and though they weren't any of sorrow and more filled with irritation and annoyance. But there was something else. He could take a hint, but he knew he was needed here for some reason or another, so Riku blatantly telling him to leave was not enough to have him leave. "I know that, Riku, but I cannot leave you two here to mull your thoughts...it's not safe to do when it's just you two."

"Stop talkin' like you understand!" In the blink of an eye, Riku had the collar of Izuku's top in both his hands, staring down and directly into the eyes of the 16 year old, his iris and pupil shaky. "Little Izuku..." He growled.

Izuku's eyes weren't wide in shock, but more due to with how Riku was going through his emotions. He was not yelling, but his voice had exceeding the volume in which he naturally spoke in, his face more of the give away that told him that the boy was in the motions at the moment.

"Riku..." Kokona pushed off the ground, standing up to her full height as she face them, not minding the dirt on her knees. "Stop..." Just as she began to move toward them, she stopped at Izuku raising his hand for her halt.

Riku stared into the eyes of Izuku, not exchanging words for more that a half a minute before he spoke. "You haven't lost anyone, so just stop talkin'..." Eyes squeezing closed as his lips pursed, moaning in frustration, Riku shook his head. "You can't understand my feelins'...we...we lost our mother..." Opening his eyes, his teeth shown to be gritted. "...you're tryin' to understand what you d-"

"But I do understand!" Izuku exclaimed, his eyes never faltering from Riku's, his brows also knitted as he stared him down.

"...!" Riku hummed in surprise, blinking, never acknowledging the loosening of his own grip.

"I have lost, Riku..." Izuku's fist clinched down at his sides. "Probably..." Raising his right hand to his chest, placing it over his heart, the U.A. student frowned. "...probably not as much as you...not family, but I've seen teachers being beaten in front of me, a hero dying, the fall of All Might, and more-"

 _Fwoom!_ "There's no comparison!" Yelling this at the top of his lungs, each word leaking with venom that hung off each syllable, Riku eyelids snapped as wide as they could.

And what Izuku felt was like a SUV colliding with him as the invisible force was powerful, it easily capable of launching him a solid 15 to 16 feet through the air. 'What the hell was that.' He went through his head with the possibilities of what happened as he had not witnessed Riku's hand lifting.

Activating his Full Cowl, the green lightning erupted around the form of Izuku, capitalizing on the enhanced agility as he performed a backfilp. The soles of his shoes grinding against the grass below, hopping a bit in his own attempt to get a stable balance on the footing. Steadying, his brows knitting firmly, his fist clinched and his knees bent, though not in anger, but more in anticipation. 'I've never seen that one before.' He thought to himself, knowing he would've wrote this down if he had. With his entire body, Riku was able to repel him when it usually took his right hand to do. 'Is there a cool down on that?' He wondered.

"For me, the loss of my mother is much greater than what you witnessed." Grumbling this, Riku's right foot came down on the lush grass as he walked forward and to Izuku. "It almost irritates me to hear that you tried to compare them." Eyes set on Izuku, the blood red color of them seemed to glow, which they did not, but the overall ferocity in them made it as if he was a tiger with his eyes on prey. His right arm began raising, fingers curled with his hand drooped.

"Mm!" Izuku's fist clinched even tighter, readying himself to move at a moment's notice to avoid Riku's hand. His right hand was used to force things away and pull those with a negative personality toward him, so the boy was not intent on getting close. "Riku...I...I don't want to fight you." Stating this, he wondered if it was anger or confusion the boy was acting on. He saw that the boy was angry, but...it somehow felt...faulty. Like it was fake.

It he was to face Riku, he'd be at a disadvantage from the start as, while each pull or push with his Quirk did have a five second cool down, due to his more positive personality, he'd have to worry about being pushed with the right hand and being pulled with the left. This meant that if he had to only worry about his right hand that could push and pull, he could get into that five second interval.

Without a response, in the second Riku was ready to force him palm out to Izuku, the boy grunted at the feeling of something wrapping around both his wrist to force them behind his back. "Kona?" Before even seeing the baby blue energy strings around his wrist, he said this name, not in rage or vexation, but in the sense of that what he expected.

Still having a distance between them, Kokona stood several feet from his rear, holding her left hand up with both her index and middle finger having spat of the string of energy. "You have no respect for our mother, do you, Riku?" Holding her other hand to her chest, fist balled, her brows were turnt upward, her kind red eyes looking to the back of the teen. In all honesty, she could not play high and mighty as she understood why her brother was acting in such a way as she wanted to do the same, but she felt this was not the right place to do it. "She's probably cursing you out right now for fighting near her grave." Her eyes were puffy from rubbing them so roughly, cheek pouty.

And this prompted Izuku to release a steady sigh, relaxing as his arms down at his sides with his Quirk settling.

"Tch." Sucking his teeth, Riku snatched his arms forward, tearing the strings apart a the little particles faded into the air. Frown still playing on his features, the dark skinned teen looked over his shoulder and to his sister. "I-" Just as his lips parted to speak to the girl, he shut himself up, the fact that he wanted to say he respected his mother getting trapped in his throat. Of course he did. "I just can't be around you right now." Closing his eyes, the teen shook his head, frustration in his voice. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he turned to the right as he began walking off in a direction to make his way out of the cemetery.

As he exited, Riku seethed through his teeth, though keeping it to himself as he felt the burning sensation on both his wrist. 'Damn it, Kona.' He said inwardly, eyes closed.

"Be around me?" Kokona repeated aloud, eyes widening only slightly as she blinked a few times, it easy to tell that she was quite shocked by the words her brother sent at who she thought was herself. It...always made her a bit apprehensive to be around the boy when he started yelling as she frequently found herself admittedly nervous, but it was different when Riku would initiate a fight and insult her. Kind of.

Only her eyes shifted to see, watching the back of her brother move further and further into the distance, worried, nervous of what was going through his head. "Riku..." She spoke softly, her eyes shutting as her head hung down in thought. Though they both were close to their mother, Riku had a better relationship with her, so it was probably hurting him more. He was definitely a problem if he decided to roam the city as he...didn't know how to properly vent his emotions.

But that was what she thought...

Izuku found himself confused by what had just transpired in the middle of the burying of their mother. Looking in the direction Riku had exited in, he found it hard to believe that the other male would spark conflict at the grave sight of his own mother. 'Something must be going on.'

"Izu."

"Huh!" Having been in his own mind as he watched Riku walk off, Izuku was completely shocked to hear the call of his 'name'. Technically, it was the nickname Kokona usually referred to him as, but it was close enough where he could frantically turn his head to her.

Kokona did not know what was going through the mind of her brother, and was more than occasionally lost when it came to his motives and his thought pattern. Moving back to her mother's grave, getting on her knees once more to pray with her hands in front of her face, she knew that her brother wanted the best for her...but it was sometimes hard to pinpoint what he was attempting to achieve as an end result.

"Will you be a dear," Multitasking while also praying for her mother, she spoke to the boy with her eyes closed. "and go make sure Riku does not blow up a store?" She asked, her voice calm, not having the luxury to freak out at the moment or have a mental breakdown from her brother saying these things. Was it something wrong that Riku did not agree with? The boy was regularly supportive of her, so, somehow, she found it selfish of herself that she commonly refrained from being around him when he acted like this.

"Blow up a store?!" Izuku exclaimed hysterically at what he heard, his eyes widening as large as they could get, his movements becoming frantic. Full Cowl's green lightning taking over his form once more, acting hastily, the boy darted off in the same direction as Riku, using just 5% of this mode.

For at least two seconds, Kokona was left in silence with her thoughts and prayers, wanting to be stronger and hold her tears back like her brother. This was before Izuku came back on the the scene, zipping in just before he was capable of exiting the cemetery.

"Um..." Izuku blinked a few times.

"Try rooftops...he loves ours." Kokona did not break concentration to speak with him.

"Right." Confirming this, Izuku nodded before bolting off once more to enter the city.

She prayed to herself now in this new air of silence, hearing the rustling of the nearby trees either at the lower parts of the hill or by the one over her mother's gravesite. It hurt. It hurt to not cry, but it made her feel weak to do it even more as she had made what statement she was attempting with the pass two days of being locked in her room. Taking mental gymnastics to do so, she steered clear of letting the thought of how her brother saw perceived her be pushed to the furthest corners of her mind. It came as a massive hindrance when she did this.

"Shirasagi?"

"Huh?" She could hear the multiple footsteps on the lush grass at her rear, this promoting her to turn slightly, going on one knee to look toward her right and over her shoulder. What she saw was three individuals, none of them dressed in black, but more casually in a sense that they weren't truly here for a funeral. Despite this, each of them held a bouquet of flowers, some carnations, while others were tulips.

Seeing them, she made out what the three had appearance wise, starting at the right of the group as she was the tallest and more busty, having a sort of chest size Riku would openly compliment. The one in the middle was possibly the shortest of the three, her hair dark along with her eyes, her outfit consisting of a U.A. uniform. The last was the only male of the group, and though she could see a seperation between his dull golden skin and his golden hair, she still found it frustrating that she had to look.

"Um, yes?" Though the calling of this name came as confusion to her, this feeling quickly left as she was the only person they'd be talking with the name 'Shirasagi'. "That is me." She nodded to the three as she gathered to her feet to face each of them with a feigned smile on her face. "Well, my last name...if I may."

"Here." Known as Momo Yayorozu, the teenage girl held out her hands, carrying the bouquet of roses which she held out for the girl. "You don't have to smile." Her eyes were closed, head hanging as she spoke to the girl, a frown shown in her features in disappointment toward her own self. "Not for me or anyone..." Her voice had become noticeably rougher, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes closed. "I'm sorry for not being strong enough to help her."

"Hm?!" Kokona made a noise, surprised as she was capable of taking a hesitant step back as the flowers were held out her. Looking the girl over and her companions, she could tell that she had no memory of any of them, so this made this situation far more confusing. But as the girl spoke, she could point out two things. "You were there?" Was her only words, not taking the flowers, only staring to the girl, but blinked at what she just realized. She was an U.A. student.

"All three of us were." Came the lightly stern tone of the tallest girl of the three, dressed in what she knew was German fatigues, but not issued to a soldier. It was just in design. Locking eyes with the girl for a second, Rin found herself incapable of keeping the contact, her own brows turned up.

Though Rin's eyes had shifted away from her, Kokona's blood red orbs continued to search the face of the girl, blinkingb almost frantically with her lips parting. "You- my mother?" Her chest began to heavy, her breathing becoming more hesitant with each thought about her and how she was told that she'd have a closed casket. "Was she- did she really- how-" Stumbling over her words, her attention shifted now to male of the three, her eyes never leaving his big black orbs.

The distress in her face and her frantic red eyes showed him that the smile before was just a simple act in her own way to keep herself from showing that she was completely torn. Ken was frustrated, not enjoying how complicated this was, his lips pursing as he looked to the girl while reaching his right hand into his pocket.

Never had her heart stop from increasing in it's own rate, beating faster and faster with every thought of her mother. This didn't stop her from watching the boy remove his hand from his pocket, see the golden, beaded chain emerge, a golden locket in the shape of an oval hanging from it.

Seeing this was when every sound entering her ears seemed to cease as the only thing she laid witness to was the golden locket with the name Riku and Kokona engraved in the front using English cursive writing. Taking it from his hand, the chain sliding from between his fingers as she held it just by the locket. Pressing in a button on the back, the front snap open to show a small picture of herself and Riku at the age of 7. Riku was at the lower end with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes drifted off to the left with herself over him with a gleeful smile on her face, hugging her arms around his neck with her chin resting on his left shoulder.

"She-...your mother's last words were to give it to you." If he remembered correctly, it was the brother who he was told to give it to, but what was the difference?

"I...forgot- she had this this whole time?" As she spoke, one could hear the cracking of Kokona's voice, tears beginning to fill the corners of her eyes as she squeezed the locket. Of course she knew she was gone and did not need a reminder of this, but at the sight of that locket, things really settled on her shoulders. And she could not control this. In both her hand, she tightened her grip on the locket, holding it to her chest, tears leaving her eyes before she could close them. 'She's gone.' And with this thought, her mouth opened as she began to bawl at the sheer conclusion.

Not wasting any time, not giving it any thought or moments to process, Momo dropped the flowers she held to the ground in between them to reach forward. Wrapping her right arm behind the head of the girl, she used the other to move behind her and pull the girl to her, hugging her with her eyes closed and letting her head rest on her shoulder. She didn't mind the fact that her clothes were becoming damp due to the crying, seeing as this moment meant more than just what it did for the girl and she didnt want her to deal with it alone.

Both Rin and Ken looked toward one another, the sound of the crying filling the air around them, both having a sorrowful expression plastered on their features.

'She's really gone...' Along with gripping the locket in her hands, she was now gripping the clothing of Momo, her head digging into the corner of her neck.

~~Break~~

Thirty Minutes Later

Location: Musutafu, Japan(Downtown)

"D-do you think he's still following us?"

"I dunno...I'm scared to check."

On their way home, two school girls found themselves scared walking as fast as they could with their eyes forward and not looking to their rear in fear of who was following them. Though the sidewalk was moderately crowded with those that were either making their way to work or handling some unforeseen problem, the two of them could still be pointed out by their sailor uniform.

Not everyday did they find themselves having to deal with him as he targeted those around the school indiscriminately and that was what shocked them today. He never paid them any mind, but when they saw him following the two of the from school with his hands in his pockets.

It was like some horror film where the killer stalked the teenagers to the most secluded area and murdered them where it was no one around to here their screams. Now, the two of them knew things would not get that serious, but, still, the fact that he was trailing behind them in the crowd was unnerving. To think of it, neither of them had looked back in some time due to their own fear of why he was tailing them.

"Look!" Exclaimed the first girl, pointing forward to an alley. "We can use that as an shortcut."

The second girl blinked a few times, noticing the opening to the alleyway, but instantly looked over to her friend. "Oh, yeah, let's go into an alley..." She threw her arms up. "What a great idea." Of course this was evident sarcasm.

"C'mon." Grabbing the hand of her friend, the first girl nodded as she looked over to her with a light smile. "It's just a straight shot to the next street." She was very convincing, but it was not as if she gave her friend enough time to agree or disagree as she pulled her along after now beginning to run.

"This is how the teenagers always get killed in the movies." She mumbled lowly, her tone grim, her eyelids lowered as she shook her head, but never slowed down when her friend dragged her along.

In the moment the two of them turned into the alley, what they stopped at seeing was a body laying on the grimy alley floor before the two of them. The body was of an older man, a hobo, if you will, it indicated by his dirtied and torn clothing and his greying beard. But what made them stop in horror, what made their mouths gape and their eyes shake in absolute fear at what they saw. This made the first girl stumble back, falling to her butt, while her friend held both her hands in front of her mouth.

What laid on the grimy ground of the alley floor was the homeless man, severed in several places: his head was severed from his body and was closest to the wall with both his legs detached along with his right hand. The only thing that was missing was blood, which was completely vacant from this gruesome scene.

The first girl on the concrete ground stared on for another second or two, blind to the fact that a Quirk had been used, her mouth opening to scream. "Ah-"

"Aw, man! Hahahahahahahaha!" His triangular, sharp teeth was put on full display as he stood up from behind a large dumpster, his hand on his forehead. He bellowed out in laughter, head cocked back with his eyes closed with his other hand to his stomach, this...laugh seeming more...maniacal coming from 5'7, pale skin, messy black haired teen.

He was remarkably skinny, somewhat to a lanky fault, his frame quite frail at first sight, the most dangerous feature connected to his arms being large, scythe-like blades that expanded from his wrist of both his arm and to his elbows. They stretched from his arms to about four feet in total, both scythes curving upward if his arms are straight down.

"You two were scared shitless!" He held no regards for what he did, laughing as much as he could before lowering his arms, his eyes opening to show the glaring red color, a sort of wiggly spiral acting as a pupil.

 _ **[Mikoto Tsukuchi. Quirk: Sever - Mikoto is capable of utilizing the strong, steel blades on his arms to sever any organic or inorganic thing with no pain to the receiver as it is more of temporary dismemberment until he puts the pieces together again.]**_

"W-what...?" The girl on the ground blinked a handful of times, perturbed, confusion evident on her features.

"We get 'em, Mikoto?" Now came the gruffy voice of the disembodied, his dirty blue eyes opening as his mouth opened to laugh, sitting up on the stump of his neck. "Looks like we got 'em!" One could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

Chuckling to himself as he approached, stepping over the dismembered pieces of the older man, grinning to put his triangular, shark-esque teeth on full display. "I just loved the looks on your faces!" It was almost sickening of how enthused the boy could be, the grin definitely heard in his voice. "Priceless."

"Tsukuchi!" Having instantly been brought to her feet, both of the girls were now screaming in the face of the boy, blushing lightly, though not toward the boy, but in pure embarrassment.

"Uh! What?" Mikoto held his hands up in a defensive fashion, having to always adjust his arms so that he was not sticking anyone.

"You're a damn weirdo!" Both sounded as disgusted as one could become, turning to continue on their path. "It's really impossible for a chuuni like you to become a real hero!" The first girl yelled, shaking her head as they walked off.

His eyes never left them as the walked off, their words bringing a frown to his face, a hum heard from behind his lips. The boy stood there in thought...of the words of the girl, knowing how everyone saw him in the school.

Weirdo...

Psychopath...

Creep...

Freak...

Sicko...

He was not blind to how he acted and how those around took it in as he did things of this nature on the regular...and he truly was not getting tired of it whatsoever. To those in school, he was just some guy that was TOO in love with horror flicks, both American and Japanese altogether. And it was true. He loved horror flicks enough to play terrifying pranks on those around, but this was his attempt to show that he had a love for something. At least he showed that he like something as there was someone you would not be able to tell if she likes anything.

"That was not very nice of you."

And speak of the devil. Her porcelain skinned girl locked eyes with him. Well, as much as she did due to the fact that she was walking pass, here nearly sunken, soulless hazel colored eyes. He could see the small, insignificant smile set on her features, but it was always...dead, not an ounce of glee in the formation of her lips. The smile was always just there.

"Neither is keeping that fake smile." Mumbled the boy, his eyes now lowered, his teeth gritted as he sucked his teeth as the girl passed.

"Hey, Mikoto..."

Blinking, hearing his name be call from his rear, said boy turned to look over his right shoulder and to the source of the voice to find the disembodied head near the wall.

"If you don't mind...can you put my body back together!" He yelled, causing Mikoto to flinch. "It's already hard enough being homeless."

"Oh, right." Rushing to his side to his, Mikoto spring into action.

And this left her with more questions than none as she walked along the sidewalk, using her right hand to touch her lips, probing at them, caressing them harmlessly. Going to the same school, both herself and Mikoto saw one another often, but she could not go as far as to call him a friend. He was a peer, less than an associate. Not that anyone of them stuck to any certain groups, having seen him on His own more of the school year, and he'd probably say the same for her.

"My smile is fake?" And she was completely unaware of this by what she knew. When she smiled, she did not feel much; no jubilation or elation whatsoever. She did it mostly because that she saw others doing it a lot, so she went along with it. It was always glued to her face without any meaning or show of affection. The smile was dead on her features. "I do not understand."

As she walked, her thick eye lashes batted a few times, her face a oval shape, thin eyebrows sitting just above her soulless eyes. In both her ears, she wears earrings, both with a pearl design, this showing she cared about how she presented herself for the most part as she was still decked in her school uniform. Her body is small, standing at a solid 5'3, quite smaller than the other girls in her class, with an averagely developed bust, and a build that is definitely not made for battle.

Her pitch black hair bounce as she walked, it having a sort of silverish hue, her bangs split in the middle with the length going down to her collarbone, the flow of her bangs usually goes behind her ear.

But what is most interesting about her figure is that she has several thin black lines between every joints on her body, like the joints on a wooden doll or something alike. However, when touched, the surface will not feel as an actual wooden joint, and it acts like a normal skin save for the visible marks. These marks run through every joints on her body; 18 from shoulders to fingers on each arms, 13 from waist to toes on each legs, 1 line running between her chest that forks on top of her stomach and between her collarbone, 1 line on the top part of her neck, and 1 line running through both edges of her lips.

"I do not feel that it is." But, if she wanted to admit this, she truly did not feel much, so there was not much of difference if she smiled or not. Touching her bottom lip, she hummed lowly and only to herself, having to wonder if her smile was fake. What made it fake? Was it because this was usually what she was saw with or did it have something to do with her own emotions? It was not something she thought about as she commonly thought she was more genuine about how she felt on a daily basis. Maybe it needed more work, but she could honestly admit her likes and dislikes and what could make things enjoyable. Not that she could honestly say she loved them as she was still unaware of the word and how that could feel.

"Anyways, I should be taking notes of this." She said quietly to herself as she looked around the area, noting where she was at and it was the last area of the previous bombing. There was not many people trying to come this ways, some going long routes, while others looked for shortcuts. Now, she did fear death to a fault and would try to not put herself in harm's way on purpose, but this was her path home from school, and she sometimes got lost in her own thoughts. "Everyone seems to be afraid of the recent bombings of those mysterious terrorist, and I do not blame them."

Though it was fairly the middle of the year, there had been countless bombings that spread all across Musutafu with only apprehension of a culprit, but before the heroes could take him into custody, he blew himself up, taking two Battle Heroes along with him. Since then, the terrorist have seemed to become a lot more wise, only sending single one of their members in encase they were to be apprehended.

Pulling a flip notepad from her school bag, the girl whipped out a mechanical pencil, the led beginning to scratch on the white paper as she began writing down things she saw after flipping pass a few filled pages. "The downtown area is, more or less, less busy than on a usual day." Ari said to herself, writing down more than what she had said to herself. "Almost half of the year has passed and there does not seem to be a stop of any of the bombings that plagues the city itself..."

As this girl wrote to herself, she was unaware of the next alley she was passing, a young boy, probably just a bit older than her, triangle jumping upward and across the walls to reach the top. Green lightning encased his full form, so there was not much of a guess to who this was, the young boy flipping onto the roof, the sound of his hand clasping on the guard rail of the building her. Pushing off, his feet touched down on the flat surface of the structure, his attention instantly shifting to the other edge to see a boy leaning against rail to look to the streets.

To this location, he moved as fast as he could, not making a single pit stop in his journey. Now, there was not many clues that told him to come here, but something pushed him here and to the sight where the two of the was at when the explosion took his mother.

With his eyes still glowing a bright green and his lightning cloak scattering around his form, Izuku frowned, teeth gritted with his hands readied, raised in a more boxer stance. "Riku!" He called out, the boy never turning to face him, just leaning on the railing with his elbows. "If you want, we can fight."

He understood this. Having done this before with Kacchan, he could understand if Riku just wanted to let off some steam and did not know how to vent just using his words. And though he'd rather talk, if things had to be this way, he'd go along with it.

The breeze kicked up, shifting both the hair of Izuku and Riku as a moment of silence filled the space between the two of them. All that could be heard was the sounds of the vehicles on the street below and indistinct chatter that came from the few populating the streets.

Standing at the edge of the building, Riku never averted his attention from the streets below, looking intently, leaning forward and on the railing that was preventing him from falling. His blood red orbs seemed...distant...not acknowledging the words of the boy a few feet to his rear. He just...it was just that he could not understand what was happening anymore. "I don't wanna fight you, Little Izuku." Came his dry voice.

"Huh?" This actually caught Izuku more off guard than Riku attacking ever could, his eyes blinking as he let his arms low to his sides, using his right hand to scratch his cheek. It was evident that he was confused.

"Kona tries not to be 'round me when I snap." His eyes were closed for a second, breathing inwardly through his nose before he began to turn to face Izuku as he raised from the railing. "I really just need to talk to you without her around."

That was different. A lot different than he expected, and was honestly becoming more and more confused on the personality of Riku, incapable of pinpointing if he was far more deceiving than he let on. He could not tell if he was more like Kacchan or Todoroki, and this made him want to distance himself from the other teen.

"That recommendation means far more than what you can comprehend." Riku informed, standing straight up, both his hands now being shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. "I know you'll be giving Kona one, but I'm a toss up, right?"

At the side of the face of Izuku, a sweat drop began sliding down his cheek, eyeing Riku, the space between the two of them a solid six feet in total.

Letting a heavy breath fly from his mouth, Riku let his eyes close. "I know-"

"You don't represent what a Hero is, Riku." Izuku cut in, his lips pursed in a frown, though these words did not come as a shock to the opposing male. "It's hard to ignore your untapped talent, but you can't go around using your Quirk with no regard of what's around you." And he had another example as Riku haphazardly utilizing his Quirk in a graveyard of all places.

Riku simply remained as quiet as he could, looking to Izuku with nothing but acknowledgement in his eyes. He would not dismiss what he did as he needed a way to get away from Kona, but he still used his Quirk.

"You don't even want to become a Hero." Izuku added, closing his eyes as he shook his head left and right. It was very admirable what he was doing for his sister, acting more as a motivation booster when he was around her, but he could not just get a recommendation doing that. His place could be taken by someone that really wanted to become a Hero. "It is a toss up as I really want to see you in U.A., but there's no telling if you'll come out as a Hero...as I think you hate them." Directly in the eyes of Riku, Izuku looked, not changing his line of sight for a second.

"My father was murdered by a Hero when I was four."

He could almost hear his heart thump in his ears, clearly not being prepared to hear something such as this, this catching him by surprise as he even looked to boy's unchanging, mellow expression.

"The Jungle Hero, White Tiger." Riku continued, scratching the back of his head. "He went feral here in the Downtown area, attacking civilians left and right-"

"I...I remember." Though he did not want to admit this, Izuku remembered this from his childhood despite his mother attempting to hide this sort of reality from him. His head hung at this, coming to a conclusion of this being the reason why Riku hated heroes.

"I don't hate heroes..." Riku enlightened, waving his hand to Izuku's astonishment. "I...I just don't trust them..." His eyes shifted to the side and down to the ground. "I think I have that right." Raising his sights back on Izuku, both his brows knitted down. "But I can swallow my own feelins' for my sister, so I need to be there..." Having been removed from the pockets of his jacket, his fist were seen clinching at his side. "For her."

The loss of both his parents: one from a feral hero and the other by a group of terrorist. Izuku wanted to understand how he felt, but it felt impossible to do so. "I ju-"

"Please, someone help me!"

Riku's eyes left Izuku, turning his head to the left to let his eyes shift to the corner of his to look over his shoulder and over the railing to a fine china shop most were avoiding.

And with this call, Izuku was never too slow to spring into action, charging toward Riku to stand next to him, placing his hands on the metal railing to look down to the shop. "Stay here, Riku."

~~Scene Change~~

Location: Downtown, Musutafu(Fine China Shop)

"Hey, old fart, I'm just gonna place this here." With a chuckle, the man dressed in black placed a large contraption on the counter of the shop, grinning as he looked over each of the intricate wires and buttons on the black device.

Dressed head to toe in black, the man wore a hoodie/trench coat that hid his arms and head entirely, his face covered by a black facemask that stretches down his neck and under his black top. The only thing that was in few was his emerald green eyes, the area around it showing his fair skin. Only his right hand was hidden by a black, leather glove, his other bare, some orange button built into the center of his palm. On the back of the trench coat was the design of an anchor with a white outline so that it coukd separate the black of the design and and the cost itself. On both sides of the anchor was a pair of disconnected angel wings.

There was no one behind the counter of the shop. Instead, the older man that owned the store was on the floor of the store, sitting in broken pieces of a few plates and glasses. What kept him up was a podium that had been knocked over, using it to prop his back up with his arms resting on it. "You're one of those terrorist aren't you." He sounded hurt, groaning slightly, his voice already aged and gruff as it was, the top of his head balding with a short cut of grey rounding the sides. His eyes where closed, almost permanently, scared.

"You could say that, hehe." The hooded man chuckled lightly as he tapped on a few button, activating the small, rectangular screen on the front, it being as red numbers popped up and rapidly began counting down from three minutes. "That should be enough time to get away from here." He said to himself as he looked over to his right and down to the floor and at the man. "And I want you," Twirling his index finger around, the man pointed at him. "To stay put for about...um..." His eyes went up to the ceiling, humming, but smirking a second later as he snapped his fingers and pointed back at him. "Two minutes and fifty seconds." Taking in account the advanced age of the man, it would take over ten seconds for him to get out of the building.

Crash!

With his arms shielding his face to guard it from the entrance crashing through the fully glass door to send splintering shards to the floor as his green lightning cursed around his body. Lowering his arms from in front of his face, he could see what he saw from the outside, his feet crunching the glass as he landed. "Oh, no..." Izuku mumbled out, noting that all eyes were on him, but his attention was more on the device on the counter. At first glance, he could not tell what it was, but knowing what has been occurring in the pass year allowed him to deduce what it was. 'They're targeting something again?' He wondered. 'Why so soon?'

"Hey, that looks kinda cool." Spoke the hooded individual, having first turned his head to see the teen, having acknowledged the boy as someone he recognized. "You're from U.A., right?" He inquired, raising a brow as he fully faced him. "But your lightning isn't better than mine." Knowing the timer was ticking down, the man still tossed his left hand to the side as he activated his Quirk, green lightning instantly crackling around his full arm and hand. "I can humor you for just a minute, then you'll join the old man in a fiery death."

'Green lightning?' Izuku was astounded to see this on someone other than himself, though he never faltered, his arms remaining ready at his side with his elbows bent and his fist clinched. 'Must be some sort of electrical Quirk like Kaminari.' Eyes drifted once more to the timer, he could read 2:30, this meaning he had to hurry. He probably could-

Suddenly, his eyes widened when the man lunged at him with his left hand cocked back, having his fingers curled with his palm out.

'A frontal?' Izuku felt this was too open, this leaving the man vulnerable, and that was what he took advantage of. Humming, thrusting his right fist forward as it collided with the chest of the man, not having to resort to using his Shoot Style or going over 5% with One For All. While he didn't have his costume, Shoot Style could still be used. What surprised him was the man grabbing his wrist before he was punched, the punch snapping him away. Aside from the man's grip being tighter than a normal person, what hevdid had little effect on him.

Letting out a glob of spit and a harsh moan from the solid punch to his chest, the man only smirk, the power behind into causing him to sliding back a solid three feet and where the older man once was. Though he was not worrying much about the old man, he could see he had ran behind the counter. "The best thing about this kid..." The man snickered lightly as she whipped the front of his mask with the back of his hand. "...is you've already lost."

"You can stop this." Izuku attempted. "Deactivate the bomb, and we all could walk out of here." His main focus was the old man and getting him as far away from the explosion. One could tell by the sheer number of times his eyes shifted to the left and at the civilian. 'I'll blitz him, but cut to the left at the last second.' He spoke inwardly, his brows knitting down as his green lightning erupted far more, pushing One for All 8%, but gasped out tiredly all of a sudden, feeling fatigue in less than a second. This showed on his face, eyes gaining lines under them as his eyelids lowered, his breathing beginning to pick up. "What...?" His words was empty, barely clear due to his own breathing.

"My Quirk..." The man smirked. "Corrosive Touch." Raising his left hand his green lightning became more intense as Izuku's was seen to be fading away. "With poisonous properties, with one touch, I can steal a frantic of your stamina and your Quirk energy, so that more use of it would only put a strain on your body."

Izuku only continued to pant, this happening due to the fact he was still attempting to activate just the most average form of his Full Cowl, but his muscles were beginning to cramp. "Ugh!" He noises out as he used his left hand to grab the bicep of his other arm.

"Best thing about this is that I already knew your Quirk, so it was already destined for me to beat you." The man clapped both his hands together. "But you did good, though I guess your best wasn't good en- ah!" Quickly smacking the back of his left fist with his other hand, the male felt a sharp pain shoot from this location. "What the hell?" Looking down to it, there was a bump, a smashed spider on the top of it.

The sound of heel clanking against the floor cloud be heard from the entrance, this causing the man to look up and Izuku to look over his shoulder. Both saw a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes, walking to stand beside Izuku, a strange smile on her face and a notepad dangling in her right hand.

Ari didn't know how to feel about having to come back, but seeing as there was a problem here meant she could not just turn her back. One of her strangling spider had saw what was occurring in the store and she ordered it to help out until she arrived, and that was what happened. "You killed one of my spiders." Came her monotonous voice, clear that she held no strong feelings toward it.

 _ **[Ari Guntai. Quirk: Worm Toxin - From the lines that cuts between her joints, she can summon an army of poisonous and venomous insects and arachnids. She's basically a hive mind of insects that hide with her body.]**_

"Another one of you?" Though it seemed he was unaware himself, his body began to stiffen, his muscles beginning to tighten at that very moment. "I'm pretty much replaceable." Holding out his left hand to hold out his palm, but it was shown to be strained. "So, Imma self-destruct!" He showed off the button built into the palm, and him ignoring the the venom cursing through his veins, the green lightning erupted around him, crackling, scattering everywhere. "I'm gonna take this whole building before even the bomb."

Izuku's eyes widened at hearing these words, looking over to girl at his right. "You have to get out of here." He turned his attention back to the man. "I'll hold him off while you escape."

Ari looked over to Izuku, not turning her full head, but using just her eyes, letting them observe the face of the other teen, the boy taller than her just by a few inches. He was serious. Out of stamina with his knees shaking from what the man did to him. What was she suppose to say to him? An explosion would definitely kill her and her bugs, so this was not a matter if the could get to him before he pressed the button.

He couldn't activate his Quirk, nor could he force it to activate it. Going to 8% of Fill Cowl, he'd be able to reach the man, but he just couldn't now. He was guessing he was also poisoned to, able to feel his body become far weaker and weaker by the second. The older man was still in danger, and he was incapable of doing anything. Being a U.A. student had it's advantages and disadvantages as someone such as him knew he was a close ranged fighter and that was all he needed to take advantage of. His mind was running rampant with thoughts, lacking the ability to think straight and do the task of a Hero. Without his Quirk and a healthy body, there was not much he could do.

"Say goodbye to this pathetic store!" Straining to move his middle and ring finger, he began folding them to press the button that was built into his palm.

Izuku's teeth gritted together, grunted, but his ears perked at the sound of glass crunching behind him before he heard "Catch", from a familiar voice. Before he could react, he gasped at the sight of the older man flying from over the counter and directly at him chest first. Though it was tough doing this as his body was not in the best of condition, he caught the man in both his arms, still strong to catch him, but he ultimately fell to the floor. Both him and the old man grunting, the two of them hit the floor.

"Uh!" Came the surprised grunt from Ari as she looked over the left, having been dumbfounded, almost shocked to see a dark skinned hand thrust pass her face.

 _Beep_

And with the press of the button, with a fiery and devastating blast that was effective enough of rocking the street and making a noise loud enough to shatter window, the store was easily reduced to nothingness from the suicide bombing.

The explosion annihilated the small story, leaving literally not a single chunk of cement in the wake, this being something as the previous bomb two days before had not done this much damage. All that was left in the square space the shop was once was the dark smoke cloud rising into the air.

"Ugh." With her fist to her mouth, she coughed, her eyes squeezing closed, attempting to get over the ringing that had taken over her eardrums. She was disoriented, afraid to open her eyes to see the shaky world that she knew was around her. Now, she could admit that she was not in much pain, but she believed there could be bruised on her knees and elbows. Nothing too permanent.

But, what happened? Ari remembering the man declaring that he was replaceable and caused his body to explode, but what happened afterward. Suddenly, something in her head clicked, images of the hand being thrust pass her face. She did not know how he did it, but the dark skinned teen created a small pocket in the flames to protect them from the initial explosion, but she guessed it eventually pushed them out from either the aftershock or the force all together.

Her breathing was gentle, balanced enough to tell there was nothing wrong with herself, finally opening her eyes, but she had to take a second to let herself adjust. Still on her hands and knees, she pushed herself up to just be on her knees, first looking to the right to see multiple civilians looking at her. Next she looked to the left to see the dark skinned, white haired teen kneeling over the body of the freckle faced boy with the old man sitting on his butt, in much better shape, but just shaken up.

When Ari looked over the green haired teen, she realized that he was not unconscious, but was lying on his back with his eyes squeezed closed, a uncomfortable expression on his face. He was sweating quite profusely, chest heaving as his breathing was noticeably frantic.

"What's wrong with him?" Ari's monotone showed and told Riku that she was not worried about Izuku, but she did find herself using her knees to sit on the other side of the teen. "Is he hurt?" She inquired, looking up to face of the boy who saved them. It was clear that he was possibly the second most injured out of them as his full right sleeve had been singed off, but no lasting damage to his arm. Despite his darker skin tone, she could still see the dirt on his face that could have come from being blasted away.

Sharply, Riku's blood red eyes cut to the girl, not liking how she asked him, and this kind of ticked him off to the point where he sucked his teeth. It felt as if she was azking out of habit and being in the vicinity of the incident. "U-"

"I think the man in there said his Quirk had poisonous properties." Standing at his full height, having yet to freak out about his store, the old man stood at the feet of Izuku, a slouch in his posture with his hands behind his back.

Next, Riku's eyes shifted to the older man.

With his eyes never opening, the man continued. "He touched your little friend once and then it just seem like he ran a marathon." Informing them of this, though his eyes were closed, his head was aimed down in the direction of Riku.

"Poison?" Riku mouthed as he looked down to the body of Izuku. In appearance, the boy looked picture perfect, but there was definitely something wrong with him, and this was clear.

Going into his left pocket, Riku pulled out his smartphone and quickly went to his contact, calling a specific number and putting the device to his ear.

Ari watched the boy, still sitting on her knees in the middle of the street with her hands now on the ground as she leaned forward, looking to Riku and his face, examining it carefully. She noticed that he was not smiling like she was currently. There was a sort of scowl on his lips as he focused on not making eye contact with her, and this was obvious to her.

Finally the end of the ringing, Riku looked at Izuku's body and spoke before the person got the chance to. "This isn't Kona." He said to the surprise of the person over the line. Waiting for a bit, he spoke again. "I DON'T like you, but I kinda need your help, and I know how to swallow my pride." Pausing once more to allow her to speak, the teen went once more. "Hibiki, I need you to get the poison out of a friend of mine-...yes, a friend, and he's been poisoned, so I need that weird Quirk of yours...alright, I'm on my way." Instantly ending the call, he pocketed it, tucking his right arm under Izuku's knees with his other arm tucking behind his head. "Alright." He grunted lowly as he brought himself to stand, carrying the U.A. student.

As he stood, Riku's eyes shifted down to Ari, frowning now. "Call the police." He told her. "I'm having more of a worse day than when it started." The sheer irritation in his voice was evident when he spoke to her.

Ari stared up to Riku, the half smile currently on her features still. "Yes...but..."

Just as he began to turn around to escort Izuku to where Hibiki Inoue resided at, and it was further away from his home, but close enough to sprint toward from his current location, Riku stopped just enough to look back at her. "What?" He asked curtly.

Ari was not great at showing compassion or empathy, so her stopping him was her preventing Riku from helping Izuku, but she felt she needed to know something about him. "...why don't you like the person you was talking to?" She questioned, no hesitation in her words as she spoke to the boy. Why she was asking this? She honestly did not know, but she was sure that this boy was the deciding factor in the case of if she lived or died in that building.

"Uh." Riku grunted, narrowing his eyes at the girl, disgust in the noise he made. "Mind your business." He said before running off in the middle of the street, not caring who he bumped in the process.

And this caused Ari to blink, sitting there in confusion as she watched his back disappear into the distance.

"My guess is..." The old man came back into the picture, shifting to stand next to Ari with his hands behind his back, watching Riku. "...he doesn't like fake things or people...especially that smile of yours..."

"My...smile?" Again, someone was speaking of her smile.

"Though he handled the situation like a novice how he tossed me through the air with no regards to my life," The man sighed. "He saved three lives today, but I don't think he realizes this."

 _~~BREAK~~_

Thirty Minutes Later

In her little area she called a home, Hibiki In our stood on her tippy toes, shifting back down to her heels, but moving back to her tippy toes, rocking back and forth With a smile on her face as she stood on the steps of her home.

Now, a call from Riku was very much surprising to her as she felt that he didn't like her, which she knew he didn't,but she did not have a clue why. It was not a mystery to her why she did not like him, and that was because he was far more talented than he let on, and she could not be around someone better than her. His sister on the other hand was below her with the use of her Quirk, so there was no competition. She knew Riku as nothing more than a classmate and not someone she would naturally deem a friend. But she still put on a smile for his arrival, knowing that if he could swallow his own pride, she could try to do the same.

But it was harder for her. Was it jealousy? He was capable of snagging a recommendation, and by one of 1-A's top students, and this made it more of a chore to coexist with Riku. But there was the fact that she was not looking for a recommendation...though...neither was him.

'I'm just gonna put on a smile until he leaves.' Hibiki told herself, putting on said expression, this showing that she was eager for his arrival Despite the fact she was not. 'Plus, he needed my help, so there was something he obviously couldn't do.' She snickered lightly to herself.

Hibiki a short girl, only around the full height of 5'6, and that was with the use of any heels. She has a thin build though most of her height comes from her noticeably long legs that belong more to a model. Her skin is a fairly pale color, her face having a heart shape to it, the girl rather attractive. She has brown hair that falls just beneath her shoulders in a ponytail, bangs hanging down in her face. Some of it falls down the front of her face, however, and she styles it to hide a small scar on between her nose and right eye. She wore round, thin glasses slid down to the tip of her nose. She has soft facial features, and blue-green eyes which appear friendly.

At the moment, she wore an oversize olive military jacket, though it has clearly been in her family for a while and has started to come apart at the arms. Some of the buttons have fallen off and any patches that were once on it have faded beyond recognition. Her hands barely poke out from the arm holes. She wears a brown tank top and a black skirt underneath. Her thin glasses have nose pads which have worn thin, so she is forced to constantly readjust them on her face. With the jacket reaching down to her mid-thigh, one could not see her black shorts, matching black flats on her feet.

A few minutes had passed before the girl went to sit down, but in the moment of her changing her position sit on the stairs, she saw the strands of silvery white hair bouncing from beyond the small, white gate. As she watched Riku turn his direction to jog into the yard, slowing down to stand a foot or two away, it was clear to Hibiki that the boy had run all this way. She took note of the sweat rolling down his face and the panting, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. What also caught her attention was the fact that both him and the boy he was carrying was wearing black, but what for?

Now in her sitying position, she eyed the boy, a brow raised, but shook her head and let the welcoming smile spread across her features. "Looks like he was very important." She commented on how Riku had rushed over to see her. Pushing herself from the porch to stand on the concrete pathway, Hibiki placed her hands on her hips, looking toward Riku, waiting for him to say something back, but her eyes widened when she realized who was in his arms.

Another person that was better than her in every way. He was a second year in U.A., while she was just preparing to take the Entrance Exams the next day. She just could not be around them together. "Uh!"

"Stop spacin' out." Riku wanted to exclaim, settling with just the raising of his voice at her. Lowering himself, he began laying the body of the uncomfortable Izuku on the concrete, gently setting his head down with his hand. "I need you to use that Quirk to find the poison in him."

"Hm?" With her hands still on her hips, Hibiki's eyes were the only thing that moved on her, shifting down to look down at Riku and how considerate he was being. If only he was like this to begin with. Her attention set on the body of Izuku for a second, she could not help but feel like the third best, and this was what kept going through her mind. It was hard not to. Though she could not deny them help as she wanted to be a Hero ever since her school life had begun to fade. "Even if i wanted to help," While saying this, she crouched down and over the body of Izuku. "I'd have to use my Quirk to find the poison and delete it, but I need the sounds."

"W-what?" Riku blinked as his eyes searched the face of the girl, finally able to see something else that differed from her feigned smile, this being replaced by a short frown. The girl was on eye level with him now, his blood red orbs finding her blue-greens. "I thought you wou-"

"I haven't done this before." She cut in, shifting so that she was on her own knees, holding both her hands over his chest. With her eyes half lidded, more serious and focused, she grunted to herself. "If you want to help, make the noise of a Sonar for me." She try to use this as a way to locate poison and not a person.

"I'm not doin' somethin' so stupid." Turning his head away from Hibiki, Riku wanted to ignore the smallest of blushes on his cheeks, embarrassed by just the thought itself. "You make it."

"I don't know the noise." She growled, each second of her being around feeling like torture to her. Normally, she was not so standoffish, but having to help someone she felt was much better than her just brought a bad taste to her mouth. "You're wasting more time than you need." Her hands were still being held over the chest of Izuku, his labored breathing really starting to worry her. "If I can find it, it'll be easy to erase or corrupt it."

"Mhmmm..." With his lips pursed, not liking this whatsoever, Riku found himself more embarrassed than not being tasked with making a noise. While it was not such a terrible task for most, he did not like making a fool of himself, but when he thought more on it, it was for Izuku. "Stupid, Little Izuku. Tch." Sucking his teeth, he turned his head to face forward once more, but his eyes was closed, head aimed downward. "Ping...ping...ping..." He noised out, these being how he thought a submarine sonar sounded like, being an airy, pinging noise.

"Good." Was all Hibiki said, attempting to adjust her Quirk for a search of any volatile substances within Izuku.

 _ **[Hibiki Inoue. Quirk: Onomatopoeia - Hibiki can speak a word of onomatopoeia and the association she had formed with the word will be brought about. The intensity and the effect of the word depends on how loudly she or someone near speaks the word and the word itself, for example whispering "sizzle" next around a metal pipe would heat it up, where yelling "sizzle" would heat it until red.]**_

"And look," Something had peaked Hibiki's interest as see searched for the poison within Izuku. It would not have taken long even if she wanted, so, when she found what she was looking for, she nodded. "Swoosh..." Copying the sound for a moderate gust of wind, she used her right hand and and swiped it off to the side.

After this occurred, Izuku's breathing had regained a normal pace, steady and balanced for the most part.

"You see," Hibiki smirked as she looked up to Riku, snapping her fingers, not paying much attention to how his head was still hung and his eyes were still closed. "As easy as that."

"Hm." Riku made sure not to acknowledge the girl, his eyes opening to look over the body of Izuku, taking note of his sweating and how it decreased greatly. "Little Izuku," Using the back of his left hand, he parted the cheek of the boy. "Wake up." He told as he continued to pat his cheek, a frown on his face.

As she watched the boy do this, Hibiki tilted her head, finally asking the question that had been in her mind ever since they arrived. "How did this happen-"

"I still don't like you." Riku allowed her to finish her sentence, but did not allow her to fully receive an answer, this making Hibiki's eyes widen. As he patted the cheek of Izuku, he continued. "Though I appreciate you helpin' me, you're still fake, an' I don't want that junk rubbin' off on me."

"Uh!" A grunt leaving her mouth, taken back by the words, this bringing her to her feet faster than anything could. Did he just point out a flaw of her. "Well, if I'm so fake!" In an instant, she had made her way into her house, standing on the other side of the door with it in her hand. "Get the hell off of my property!"

Bam!

Eyes squeezing close from the slamming of the door, Riku flinched, his shoulders hiking from the loud noise. Settling after the noise almost jarred him, His blood red eyes opened, stating something to himself. "Guess she can't take criticism either." He shook his head.

Feeling the soft pats on his cheek, his eyes fluttered, cracking open to show the green in them, first seeing the cloudy sky above him, but the feeling of his cheek being hit drew him to Riku and his blood red eyes. "I'm...woke now..." Deadpanning, Izuku said this as the boy was still patting his cheek despite locking eyes with him. Though he felt more fatigue in his body than he should, everything felt fine.

"Good." Stopping the sequence of pats against his cheek, Riku let loose a sigh, sitting in silence for just a second before speaking. "I guess this is the world tellin' you to not rush in on a situation on your own." He said, both his eyes closed.

Izuku didn't say anything, shifting, grunting so he could sit up, propping himself up with his hands to only look down at his lap, not saying anything to Riku. He didn't want to embarrass him. Maybe it was the boy automatically thinking he was put into an unconscious state by the poison that allowed him to admit he was his friend. The entire time he was awake, listening to Riku as he ran him over to get the poison out of him. He was more caring than he let on, and that was a great aspect that he usually did not let on. Plus, he remembered what he did at the shop, and that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Anyway," Putting both his hands on his knees, Riku let out a soft grunt, gathering to his feet as he dusted himself off. "Can you stand?"

Izuku nodded, though it was shaky. "I think so." Pulling his legs back to gather to his feet, the green haired boy attempted to stand up on his own, but his balance was unsteady even before he got to his feet. "Whoa!" His eyes were wide, reaching out to nothing in particular with his right hand as he fell back down.

But he was stopped by the grabbing of his hand, Riku keeping him from falling back down to his butt, the boy looking down to him with his permanent scowl. "Here." Pulling Izuku up to his feet, he tossed the fatigued boy's arm over his shoulder to help him stand.

This was another show of how kind he was, and Izuku couldn't help but take note of this, looking over to the side and smiling about this.

"What're you so happy 'bout?" Riku asked rhetorically, looking forward. "We gotta start movin' before she starts her barkin' again." He said as he began pulling him along.

"Right." Izuku nodded, moving his weak legs along. And that girl's Quirk was rather unexpected also. She honestly had a chance at being far better that Riku himself

End

Mikoto Tsukuchi. Quirk: Sever owned by **AnonymousAK**

Ari Guntai. Quirk: Worm Toxin owned by **ThalioTP**

Hibiki Inoue. Quirk: Onomatopoeia owned by **Birdley**

Now, I will tell all of you now that next Friday, a very, very, VEEEERRY important(to me) game is coming out, so updates may be a little shoddy, so I'll propose something to you. With the shortage of characters introduced in this chapter, I want to do a short chapter(probably 6 to 7 thousand words long) highlighting some of the character(like five or six). This will be a chapter for only them and not my characters, so if you see any of them, just think of it as a cameo.

If I do this, it should be up next Thursday or Friday. If this sounds alright to you, tell me your favorite part of the chapter


	5. From Here On PT 1

The difference here between a ~~Scene Change~~ and a ~~Break~~ are that the lesser advices a jump in time that I'll usually write out, while the former shows just a jump to a different scene that is usually held at the same time

Just a little information that people are sometimes confused with

And this is something I'm terribly sorry about. I meant to have this done awhile ago, but as I said, something took my time. I tried to get this chapter out, though it became super long, so I just settled with it being a full chapter, but still highlighting some new characters. This will be the first part as I promised six characters, but I'll be only introducing five in the first part.

Also, thanks ThalioTP. I'm glad that you noticed the amount of detail I put into each character I'm using. It was kinda me having read a lot of my brother's(Egotistical Casual) stories, and kind of found that interesting as he put love to characters that was not his. I just want to do the same and create a story that you all can love.

AnonymousAK: At first, I did not even know who you were talking about, so I had to look up the name to see that both him and Hibiki do share the same Quirk kinda. But, in my opinion, he's not an integral part to the canon story, so I'll allow it.

SmartyPants001: Thanks for that! : ) I want to try and incorporate the canon class in the story a little bit but after the Exams, it will focus more on the OCs

The Mysterious Banana: Um, the reason why I have not gotten back to you is that you submitted a male character after I said that the male characters were filled so I figured you weren't just paying attention to me

A/N: Also I completely forget I only made one sectiom of Riku's hair white while the rest was dyed black. Just remember it as this for now on please

 **Known Differences**

Chapter 3: From Here On PT. 1

Same Day

Time: 3:30PM

Location: Musutafu, Japan

He could stay couped up in his room for as long as he wanted. Not that there was something outside waiting on him, and he knew there was not, so he made no attempt at leaving the house on such a cloudy day. Taking into account the more recent disasters of the city, there was no way that he'd find himself in the world at this moment. Not until the Entrance Exams that would be held the next day.

Closely, he paid attention to the news and what was happening, deducting that things would only get worst as time passed. Without All Might, the true Symbol of Peace, crime would only increase far more than he'd admittedly like, and this was showing with the bombings.

Of course, he wanted to do something about it. Of course he wanted to help, but without a license, he was pretty much just a vigilante that could be arrested for using his powers. Not that his Quirk relied much on being as spontaneous as some of the Heroes you see today, but it was centered just around his vast intelligence and what he had time to build.

His room was larger than most, it capable of housing the numerous gadgets that were set around the squared space, most advanced, looking like they jumped out of an sci-fi movie.

And that was how he felt he'd make a name for himself. Not being the most flashy hero, but the one with an intellect that most would wish they had, able to plan accordingly with his allies. That was if people would want to team with him as he was not the most, how would most say...friendly.

Jayden had never been susceptible to friendships as he had never been seen as an open person, more known to be closed off and prone to being talked about. This was due to the nature of his Quirk and it's capability to make him possibly the most intelligent person on the surface off the Earth, and most in his class knew this. And this did not make him the most approachable person. He did not waste time conversating with those near him, having more of a love to study...by himself.

Sitting at his desk, he found himself looking away from his hard cover book, it filled with mathematics, ranging from algebra and geometry to trigonometry and calculus. All were high level problems, but his mechanical pencil scratched along the paper with the only halts being him looking away and just above the book.

There laid a silver, metallic glove with blue accents, the glove smooth and sleek, glistening from the light above him. The glove was made from metal, small, darkened holes on the front of each of the fingers with a larger hole, about the size of a spray can top, at the center of the palm.

Jayden found himself staring at the device, something of his own creation after getting an idea from one of the superhero movies they released in theaters. It was supposedly about a man in an suit made fully of armor, this being something he could clearly replicate for his own use. He was not done crafting the armor for himself, but what he needed was the hands for his time at the Entrance Exams the upcoming day.

At this moment in time, he had both hands done and ready for a test along with just a right boot made fully of sleek, silver metal with a split at the front where the ankle was. This opening revealed a black carbon fiber. The boot sat beside the two gloves on the desk, it being the only manifestation of what he was attempting to create.

Around his room, even hanging from his dressers and from under his bed, were tools, it ranging from metal plates and bolts to live wore and devices that could be use to calibrate his own creations.

There was no need and trying to build the next boot if he couldn't finish his book, so Jayden went back to reading.

"If I can calibrate the boot correctly before tomorrow, I may not have a need for two boots immediately." As his lips moved, his dry voice exited for only him to hear as his door was closed. Both the gloves and the boot were capable of releasing a laser from the holes that could be able to lift him from the ground with ease. The element composed of this were highly volatile so he needed to test things outside before using them in the field. "I hear U.A. has a Support Division, so I could have them Look things over for me...or I could use some of their tool to aid in crafting the next boot, then I can truly focus on the rest."

 _ **[Jayden Smith. Quirk: Big Brain - Due to his neurons being physically smaller and more efficient than the average human's, he has hundreds of quadrillions of neurons in his brain alone, and is able to react to things in microseconds, since the efficiency of the neurons carries throughout his entire nervous system, not just his brain.]**_

Jayden was a boy, ranging from around the age of 14 to 16, standing at a full height of 5'8, lanky, having a slender frame that showcases his lack of physical exercising with his below average muscle mass. Not the typical Japanese, Jayden is mixed, his bloodline spanning from Irish, British, and German, skin incredibly pale that blends well with his oval, blue-green eyes. Having thick, brown locks, his hair would be considered long for males as it fall to his shoulders, his bangs going flat against his forehead.

At the moment, he wore a white, slightly baggy T-shirts with Jumpman on the front, leaping up to crush a brick with his skull. On his legs were blue jeans, the legs falling over the tongue of his plain sneakers.

But he still found himself worried without having something to be worried for. As he read over his pages, the boy found himself raising his head to look through the square window that sat behind his desk, it lifted just about a quarter of a foot to allow the breeze to gently caress his cheeks. The clouds in the sky were evident, the wind having this sort of...chill to it, this being a sign to him. As Musutafu stood now, things were only beginning, and it made him want to become a Hero much faster.

'But...will they pay attention to me if I am not tossing cars?' He asked himself inwardly, hardly paying attention to the words in black and white, resting his cheek on his palm. 'I will be there to show them that my intelligence if far superior.'

~~Scene Change~~

Location: Musutafu, Japan(Downtown)

"I swear, I'll get one by the end when we get into U.A.."

Next came a deep sigh, exasperation in this as he walked alongside his blonde companion, his finger trailing backward and through his own silver locks. He was not a necessarily pessimistic person, but this was at least his thousandth time hearing these words come from his friend's mouth. "What? A sexy girlfriend?" His tone was not dejected, but more calm than his expressive opposite, the boy find ing this time to massage the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. "C'mon, Shin, you've been that since I meant you..." Groaning as he shoved his hand back into his pockets, his eyes opened to looked forward, his hooded green eyes aimed in this direction with a naturally weariness. It was occasionally hard for one to point out if it was apathy in his eyes or a lack of interest in things. "Time to give it up."

This boy has messy silver hair that reaches down to his neck that tends to spike up slightly in the front, this leaving his bangs out of his face. Most not knowing if it was just genetics, he has hooded green eyes with bags underneath them that made him look as if he was tired or bored. He has two arched eyebrows the he usually trims to get the arch in them and a line that he's shaved into his left eyebrow. The teen has full lips that was left currently in a frown. He stood at 5'10, having a slightly lanky build with a few visible muscles mostly around his legs and forearms, this fitting well with his skin, it having a modest tan to it's pale tone.

He wore a black, zip-up hoodie that he left unzipped with a picture of a snarling dragon that looks like it's made of water on the front of it. Underneath his hoodie is a red short sleeve shirt that says "just because we're all doomed doesn't mean we can't have a good time" on the front. He had his shirt tucked half into his gray, baggy cargo pants that he tucks into a pair of shin black steel toed boots.

With his hands behind his head, a thoughtful grin gracing his features, the blonde let his sky blue eyes drift over to his right and to his friend. "Now, you know I can't." He tossed his fist into the air, eyes closed. "Someday, I'll have a sexy girlfriend that'll love me with all her heart!" He exclaimed to the sky, acting as if it was normal, holding his hands back behind his head. "And she'll probably have a friend, ooooooo..." Noised the teen as he looked over to his male companion with a more sky expression than the previous.

Kuretasu simply continued to walk, sighing only to himself as he moved along the sidewalk. Though he was delusional, his friend always kept his hopes up in wanting to find what he dreamed of, and that was what he could call drive.

"She could be cute, too." He thought aloud, soon mouthing 'not as cute as mine, but cute' to what he wanted to be just himself. "In fact," The teen turned his head full this time to look over to him with an honest smile portrayed on his lips. "I've always wanted to see you with some sort of girlfriend...that agrees with your beliefs." This last part, he said lowly, in nothing more than a whisper, turning his attention forward to take in the fact that a dark plum of smoke was rising from a structure ahead.

"Hmph." Keeping his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes lowering as he let them drift off, his shoulders hiked up. "Odds of that happening, Shin?" He said a lot more to himself, knowing how he saw things, and wanted to leave that with himself.

Shinobu was 5'10, two inches taller than his silver haired counterpart, athletically built with a trim frame that warranted a house for his light muscle that read track star. His skin was fair in shade, the sun having blessed it over time to give just the slightest of tans that fit well with his blonde hair that he kept buzzed short on the sides with short spikes up top. Boyish but confident looking face with thin eyebrows that look like little lightning bolts and bright, sky blue eyes. Skin is fair, but with a slight tan sun kissing his skin. Some light, faded scars on the back of his hand that are almost unnoticeable.

His outfit consisted of a pair of considerably tight blue jeans with a plain t-shirts with three colors in horizontal bars: first yellow at the left, blue in the middle, and red at the right. On his feet he wore white sneakers, capable of keeping their hold after looking to be worn at the sole.

Still with his hands behind his head, Shinobu blinked a few times at the sight of the rising smoke from just ahead, but he was incapable of seeing what from due to the crowd of people surrounding. "Hey, Ku..." He began, taken bake when the see if civilian parted like the sea to let a boy run through. It was a dark skinned boy, his hair jet black, holding a green haired teen in his arms as he ran through the middle of the streets, while dodging the parked cars. As the teen passed, both him and Shinobu shared a glace, not before the boy continued on his way.

Blinking at the call of his nickname, Kuretasu looked over to his left and at the boy, but saw that he was now looking to the sea of people. "What the-" He stopped himself, noting that in the middle of the crowd was a girl, sitting on her knees with her hands on the ground, looking to where the opening of civilians were. Placing his hand on the shoulder of Shinobu, he kept his attention forward. "Come on." He said before running forward, chanting in his head "It's what a true Hero would do", wanting to forget his brother and his convictions.

As his friend took off into the street, Shinobu chased after him, moving lightly and at what he would consider a snail's pace. Though at the rear, he could make out the girl sitting on the ground, her hair dark, it reaching her shoulders. Her face...she looked confused, touching her lips in what he could only think of was thought. She wasn't even paying attention to anything around her, her void-like hazel eyes set on the pavement below her.

Both him and Kuretasu coming to a stop to stand above the girl, Shinobu's first thoughts ranged from, 'Sexy girlfriend material!' to 'No sexy friend, though', both him and his friend looking down to her.

Her eyes were glued to the ground though. As you'd remember, she went by Ari, Ari Guntai to be exact, but she was not looking for formalities at this moment. She sat on there, the smile still rising from the structure to her rear seeming not to cause much of a major distraction for her. All that was running rampant through her head was the statement of her smile being fake. Was this really how the boy felt. Granted, the boy that saved her from the explosion had not relayed this to her, but it still found a way of discouraging her. She had not even the chance to properly thank him for what he did for her, feeling...sort of...in his debt for how he saved her. Instead of smiling, her lips could be seen pursing in what she felt was frustration possibly, trying to understand in her own mind what he meant by "Especially that smile of yours".

The old man had long but went to look over the damage to his shop, mumbling something about his insurance.

His eyes trailed over the scene of the destroyed China Shop, the only thing taking up the spot being the- - nothing...nothing was there. Kuretasu let his eyes narrow, wondering if there was an explosion, and with the square footage of the shop, it would have to be some explosion so he would have felt it. "Shin-"

"Yeah." Shinobu nodded before his friend could continued, the boy noting the hardened voice he spoke in, confirming his own thoughts of what could have happened. And when he thought about it, a lightbulb went off in his head as He blinked a few times. "Aw, man, that was him." Concern leaking off each of his words, he turned a bit to look over to the left to where that dark skinned boy had ran off to.

"Hm?" His eyes cutting to his left as he remained facing Ari. "Who was him?"

Continuing to look off into the distance, Shinobu spoke. "When we was coming this way, a black haired guy was running the opposite way with someone in his arms-"

Ari's ears perked at hearing this, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"He and, I think, his sister, was in the news and on TV because their mother had died in the last bombing." Shinobu remembered the names of the families and how they showed the picture. "Riku and Kokona Shirasagi, I think." Now, the sight of his black garb did make sense.

Ari...just sat there in silence, letting the two talk over her, her eyes damn near shaking in her own attempt to repress the memories that tried to resurface. It was not something she wanted to remember. "His...mother died?" She questioned, he voice rather low, speaking as if she was stepping on eggshells and trying to avoid them as best she could.

"Huh?" Shinobu was surprised to hear the uninterested tone coming from the girl on the ground, turning to look down at her as did Kuretasu. "Oh, yeah...she was in a bombing two days ago, which took several lives."

Ari had raised her head to him, using her soulless, hazel eyes to stare up at him as the boy spoke, not knowing what emotion to display on her features, but she wasn't smiling. She knew the feeling of losing her mother, and it was not something she wanted to smile about. But she found it strange. It made sense that he was wearing all now, but...the boy they dubbed as Riku...was not in mourning.

~~Scene Change~~

Location: Musutafu, Japan(Outskirts)

The sleek, black limousine cruised gently through the streets of Musutafu, no designation in mind on such a cloudy day, but just to relax on a day such as this. They were nearing the outskirts of the city, namely a little ravine that teens usually hung out at when they could to possibly get away from life. The Outskirts were where roads led out of town, though in this end, there was a more foresty area.

"Thank you again, Miss Hirayama." Came from inside the limo, the girl decked in all black sitting next to the normally jet black haired rich girl that was named Sayuri Hirayama, but she referred to her as Miss. Her hands were placed on her laps, one over the other, her blood red eyes set on them.

Kokona had no qualms with calling the girl by the name that she wanted, not minding the prefix whatsoever as it did not seem degrading to her as long as she saw Sayuri as an equal. Though this was not shown often due to her outward kindness to all, she felt that the only person that had the right to be over her was her brother, Riku. She knew that it was strange to be around Sayuri with her bitchy attitude, but she was not always like that...kinda. The girl was insensitive, sipping her green tea calmly and not asking if she was alright.

And she was right. Sayuri remained in her seat next to Kokona, her eyes shut as she sipped from the small, white tea cup with her right leg crossed over the other. Although she knew why she picked Kokona from the graveyard, she did not speak too much on this. But was it because she felt she had no place in this, or did it just have something to do with how she felt she had more important things on her mind. Like the Entrance Exams.

But maybe she was being selfish again. Maybe Sayuri just did not see her as a friend, and this was the reason she did n- wait, that was her thinking just about herself. Not everything revolved around her, but, for some reason, she found herself becoming uneasy when thinking about this. So, she just sat there in silence, almost waiting for the ride to be over now, but with the chauffeur only listening to who was paying him, there was no way this ride would be over fast enough.

The road was thin, only enough to be considered a one was street, so anyone walking down it would undoubtedly be bumped by a passing vehicle. Then why wouldn't they just walk on the sidewalk, you ask? Well, to the left was just a forest area that would lead to a ravine most teens liked to hang out at, while, to the right, were houses with only driveways. So, it was either walk on the side of the road or in the grass...

And this teen chose to walk the side of the road, holding a black umbrella in her right hand with it open over her head, she shielded herself from the sky above despite there not being any sunlight. Her main goal was to just protect her eyes from what light she could see, blockimg it out with a pair of oval sunglasses and he umbrella.

All that was on her mind was the most previous events and how she left her group of "friends" back at the ravine. She didn't feel to well as more and more continued to join them at hanging at the ravine, this being to celebrate her taking the Entrance Exams in the next 24 hours. But...her want to leave overwhelmed her want to stay, feeling more anxiety when being around more than five people. She didn't like groups or large bodies of people, and she commonly felt...well...not the most confident when all eyes were on her.

And this stretched back to her albinism, this shown by her ghostly pale skin that she was currently attempting to hide in the case of the sun wanting to poke it's head out.

A soft breath was released from her mouth, her brows having been lowered as she walked alongside the road. She was all alone at this point point in time, and what aggravated her was that she was not a person that she'd consider a complete loner as she welcomed people, but got overwhelmed occasionally. It always crossed her mind off how they were possibly feeling as she did leave abruptly, not leaving any words to allow her to stay in the uncomfortable area.

This girl stood at a solid height of 5'6 in total, kind of average for her age along with her slender build that he a normal size of her b-cup chest. Being albino she pale skin with thick white hair that reaches to her lower back, having bangs crossing her forehead neatly, longer ones framing her face. Behind her shades, she had vertically slitted, dull red eyes with black sclera. She has no piercings and typically doesn't wear accessories, and tends to use almost exclusively black makeup, but only a light amount when she does, usually just eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick/gloss. If someone is observant enough they might notice that she tends to lack a shadow, this is due to her using her quirk to use it as an almost unnoticeable veil over her body for some extra protection from sunlight.

She was dressed in an Gothic style dress, mostly black in color with a few hints of white here and there. The front of the dress ended just below her knees, while the back stretches down to just above her ankles, with black leggings and boots, the boots having a two inch heel. With the sleeves stopping just at her shoulders, the dress revealing her collarbone all across the board, a noticeable pigment change could be seen around her left shoulder and it peeking from under her sleeve. Due to her short sleeves, she wore a set of black, glossy gloves.

The heels of her boots hit the pavement below her feet, the sound the only thing she could pick up with her ears, not paying much attention to the sound of the approaching vehicle. Her eyes were just about set forward, but more to the ground, holding up the umbrella, but it was leaning, resting against her shoulder as she moved on the path.

At this moment, all she wanted was to go home and rest for the following day as most new that she'd have to get up on time in order to make the first test. First was the written Exam and she had to be at the school at 9:00AM to take this part, and next was the Practical. With each second she contemplated taking the Exams, she knew she'd be one step closer a making it toward her goals. Her drive could not be altered by anyone as she was not seeking to be better than anyone, nor did the spot of Number One entice her at the slightest.

If she wanted to be honest, and her bluntness was something she truly needed to work on, going for Number One was meant for a certain type of person, and she hated eyes being on her.

Her dream was both big and small at the same time as some wanted to shoot to becoming better than Endeavor and the past All Might. Not her.

Roaming her thoughts, she did not pay much mind to the limousine approaching her from the rear, ultimately bumping her with the rear view mirror.

"Uh!" Came a vocally pleasing gasp from the girl, her voice soft, but the bump made her stumble forward just a bit, eyes blinking from behind her sunglasses as her umbrella was knocked out of her hand to fall to the ground. Luckily, nothing was damaged.

She thought to herself that the current day was not that intense to begin with, but She would rather be safe than sorry, so carrying her umbrella was a must to protect her skin.

As she reached down to take the handle of the item, her eyes were never set on it, but now on the limousine that now stopping just at the corner off the street. This was strange to her as she herself was a considerable distance from the turning point of the road, so it looked to her that someone was coerced to stop. Taking the grip of her umbrella back into her right hand, she held it, letting it lean back on her shoulder b though she did not move, watching, looking forward.

And in the next coming seconds, the back door on the passengers side was opened and left in this position as she watch a girl hop out. Her pigment was far darker than her, though it seemed that her silvery white hair could almost be a match to her own, though she did not need to pester herself with thought of if this girl was a long lost relative. The girl was dressed in all black, though not in the sense of that she was goth, but more for a funeral, her red eyes kind of giving her this nagging thought that her dad had some explaining to do. But she digressed.

From behind her darkly tinted sunglasses, her eyes were set on the girl, watching as she left the door to the limousine open behind as she began jogging in her direction. Brows turned up, she did not have to do much to see that the girl was completely, and possibly, genuine concerned for her as she approached.

Coming to a slowing stop, shifting from her jog, Kokona stood a foot or three quarters of that away from the other white haired individual. Taking in the appearance of the girl, she could see that she was a more...how would one say...goth. The girl had a frown on her face and was wearing all black, the only thing about her that was bright being her skin and her hair. And compared to herself, this girl was dastardly pale. She noticed something on her shoulder that was a darker pigment, but it was covered up by her clothing, and she did not want to intrude.

Panting ever so lightly, Kokona held her hands together, low, and in front of the lower half of her body, lips curving down in an arch, which didn't suit her much. "I am sorry for that." Taking a deep bow, her white hair swung as she lifted back up to her full height, being two inches shorter than her. "The road is so narrow, and-"

"I know." Came an interruptiom from the paler teen if posdibly the same age. From behind her shades, she could not tell if this girl was faking it or not.

Kokona just stopped speaking, now blinking.

"I understood the consequences of walking on the road, so you do not have to be concerned about me." She spoke rather curtly, not attempting to be blatantly mean to her, but this was how it sounded.

"Yes." For a second, Kokona just looked to her blankly as if she wanted to figure out if this was a prank or not, smiling just a moment later with her eyes closed. "But it is kind of hard not to be concerned about someone."

'Whoa...' She almost had to block her out with her umbrella with how kindhearted she was. Her attitude truly made her state at the other white haired girl for more that five seconds, trying- wanting to find just a slip in the cracks to show that this was not authentic. But, sadly, she couldn't. It was hard for her to admit, but this trust in the little that this just said was real with her. Not that she trusted her with her own life, but this was something she was not use to. 'That aura...' It was almost like looking into the sun, this girl kind and gentle, this hard to say for this was the first time meeting her. How blunt she was usually pushed people away.

"I am Kokona Shirasagi." She kept her eyes closed, a smile still adorning her features as she faced the girl before. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

'Shirasagi?' She spoke inwardly, gaining this image in her head of the news two days prior, remembering the name. Was this the girl that just lost her mother. With this floating around her head, and not having much to steer her toward wanting to be apprehensive around her, giving a thoughtful nod. "Miyu Hayami."

"Well, again," Kokona's eyes opened, still smiling, her lower eyelids raised to increase the sincerity of what she displayed on her face. "it's a pleasure to meet you, Hayami."

How this girl looked at her...It almost like she was looking pass her sunglasses and straight into her eyes. Somehow, it made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't her, but herself really.

"Come to think of it..." Kokona took a moment to let her smile vanish, her lips parting as she turned only a bit to look over her shoulder to see the limo. "...If you want..." She turned back to face the girl dubbed as Miyu. "We can give you a ride to where you want with Miss Hirayama and I." The girl offered.

Miss Hirayama? Hearing the name, Miyu was capable of recognizing the name of the prestigious family of a world famous model mother and a, admittedly, small-time hero, but big name investor. So, guess that explained the limo, though what was the relationship between both Kokona and Sayuri.

"You can come ride with me and my...my..." Kokona stumbled over her words and this shakiness showed in her voice as her eyes shifted around in thought of what she considered Sayuri. "...my-"

"Girlfriend?" This was the first thing that popped into her mind, her voice plain.

"Hehe." Closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, Kokona showed that she did not mind the assumption whatsoever. "No, not at all." And she said this with a pleasant smile, just the lightest of blush peppered across her cheeks. "I wish, but no."

~~Break~~

Time: 4:05PM

Location: Musutafu, Japan(Plant Nursery)

Near the more suburban parts of the city, in the more secluded area where things were less bustling, this opposing the noisy environment of the more crowded areas of the home to U.A. Academy. Though the location differed, the clouds were still high in the sky, blocking out the sun completely, but the chance of rain did not matter to the Nursery that housed a whole plethora of plants. It was shield from the elements by the plastic surrounding from all sides and overhead, the structure making up a safe place.

"Thanks for coming over again, Akira."

"Hm." Came a quiet hum of acknowledgement as she touched up on a few potted plants using the thick, sky blue glove to fiddle around with the soil. Comfortable around him, she was at least capable of letting a half smile hang on her features, still finding it nerve-wreaking to be around the older man. But her mother had introduced him to her as he had this nursery for plant that ranges from vascular to flowering plants along with with numerous ones that had yet to sprout.

Catering to a few plants in the next row just behind Akira was the older man, maybe in his late sixties, his hair greying, though cut down to his scalp with an overgrown beard on his wrinkled face. He was a kind old man, gentle, clipping away at a few overgrown leaves with a red pair of handheld shears with a smile on his face, humming a tune to himself. Never had he made much conversation with Akira, having known the girl for just over a month or two now, actually satisfied with getting the simplest of responses from her. The girl was not use to speaking much, being more shy than not, the only thing that brought her being the known fact that she'd be able to help garden, which he knew was a passion of her's.

Her Quirk came in handy also, so having her around to check on the plants was fortunate.

With the gloves, her fingers were able to breath with the tips cut off to reveal them, her skin a golden honey color, freckles covering her cheeks and over her nose with a natural blush on her face. The tips of her fingers were a neon green color, blending well with her natural skin tone. Akira's brows were turned upward as she looked at the half bloomed Kurinji plant before her, saddened by the sight of it. While it was potted, she had been coming to see it for the past month, keeping it healthy, and the care and concern for it could be seen in her soft, midnight blue eyes.

"Here you go." Speaking lowly and only to herself, Akira using the index finger on her right hand and dug it into the soil of the pot. "I'll help you bloom." The girl said, gaining a feel for the soil, becoming accustomed to it's moister and the temperature. Not too long, the flower came to life, blooming fully in a five second time span, skipping pass the last two years it was designated to finish.

When it was just her and her plants, she felt safe, she felt that she knew what she needed to do tomorrow for. Her shyness had the tendency to...vanish whenever she could focus on her hobbies and what she enjoyed doing.

 _ **[Akira Akane. Quirk: Green Thumb - Acting as a massive plant, her heart acting as the core, Akira is capable of almost instantaneously growing plants of her body. With a few add ons to he Quirk, she's also able to grow poisonous plants from her body as long as she's around soil and is exposed to water and sunlight more often than not.]**_

She stands at 5"4, and she looks light enough that it takes little no effort to haul her on your shoulders. She has an athletic build, amd her bust size is C, it clear to any pervert. Having just slightly dark green hair, that goes up to the bottom of her hip, she has few natural yellow highlights near the tips. Her hair was tied down in multiple ponytails, some counting ten, but there was truly twelve. Its like a loose ponytail that goes down her back, but as you go along, its tied up in 3 round bunches as it goes along. The first ponytail goes up to her neck, where the first floral hairband is tied. This ponytail has a few stray hairs that comes out of the The next hairband is tied near to the middle of her back. The last hair band is tied 3 cm prior to where her hair length ends. She has a fringe that covers her left eye entirely, and has side bangs that reach her neck. Her hair is a literal plant, so she has many types of flowers attached to it, which grow on her hair. That mean she really has roses, clovers, poison ivy, sunflowers, daisies, and lilac tangled in her locks. She has dark blue eyelashes, and her eyes are a dull midnight blue, which looks like a midnight sky. Her eye has a wide almond, but sweet shape to it. She has a beauty mark on the left side of her face, where her fringe stops. She wear golden studs in both her ears, and has an eyepatch over her left eye that was also covered by the bang of hair.

Her outfit consisted of a blue and white scarf cardigan over a black tank top, because she like to go out and train most of the time. She then wears a black skirt that you pull up to under your breast or lower with a white particle effect on it. She then wears light blue and see-through tights which compliment her cardigan. She also wears a galaxy styled sock welt over this. On her feet are studded, black boots.

Taking her finger from the soil, Akira used her thumb to brush it against her index finger to dust moist soil from it. The girl took in a breath, her chest inflating as she did this, thinking more on what she have to do next seeing as it was getting late. In actuality, it was not getting late, but late enough for her as she needed just a bit more training before the upcoming day. Probably...it'd be better that she had someone to do this with as he father was not in the best shape to do this, and her mother was busy usually. When she thought on this longer and longer, her brows lowered, frowning, the permanent blush on her face intensifying at the thought of asking someone to help her with this.

Eyes squeezing closed as she moaned inwardly, Akira shook her head to the left and right, this causing her hair to swing frantically with her movements.

"Akira." This calling of her name by the old man had startled the girl, causing her to shiver as her shoulders hiked up. The man was half turned to her, his right hand placed on the table where a few of his potted plants were placed. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his head turned toward her.

"N-no." Left and right again, Akira shook her head, the face consuming blush never escaping her features even as she tossed her face from side to side. "I-I was- um...I...- the Entrance Exams-"

The man would not allow Akira to stumble on her words in front of him. Anyways, he got the gist of what she wanted to say. "Oh, yes, the Entrance Exams to U.A. are being held tomorrow, yes?" As this was rhetorical, he did not wait for a response. "Run along now, Akira, and greet your mother for me." He said as he turned back to the table to tamper with the plants. "I'll be rooting for you, young lady." One could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, showing that he was in the corner of the shy individual.

And Akira kept her back to him, releasing a breath from her mouth her chest deflating this time around, the burning blush draining from her face as all she could do. "T-thank you." Giving a nod, her eyes were closed, turning to her right as she began to jog out of the plant nursery after grabbing a pink hand bag that had a bow on the front.

After hearing the plastic flaps of the entrance brush against one another, the man knew he was alone and left with no one but his thoughts. Akira Akane was strong. Too strong for her age that he could not figure out how none of those 1-A student's had not stagged her and gave her a recommendation. Now, he would not be backing her without knowing the others that were taking part in the Exams, but Akira trained almost everyday, and when she wasn't training, she was with him, accelerating the growth of some plants for him. There was no doubt in his mind that she make her way in. She just needed to overcome that shyness.

With her handbag wrapped around her shoulder, Akira found herself turning off of the pathway from the Nursery and onto the sidewalk to begin her march through the suburban area. While her posture was proper, there was still a bit of hesitation in her walk, in her movement, thinking too much on the upcoming day and not of the current moment. She had her head aimed down, focused on just her as she looked to the pavement below as if they were glued to it.

All that ran through her mind was making it home and training for the last few hours that she could, needing to fine tune how much she could do at once.

With everything happening, if she was capable of getting into the school, she needed to be at her most skilled point as the Terrorist was known to have a sort of blind agenda, and U.A. was no stranger to being targeted. This was something she knew, but now she'd be front and center of something was to happen.

All of this just made her more and more high-strung than before, knowing how she was around new people and her class would be filled with nineteen others. And that was after the Exams where hundreds of students would be participating.

The only thing she settled with doing was sighing out, grabbing the strap to her pink handbag as she moved along the sidewalk, her cheeks lightning up in frustration as she grip the strap of her bag with both hands. Her lips pursed, thinking on how mind wreaking this was. Needing to settle, she raised her head to look forward before she ran into something, though, what she saw made her eyes go back to the ground.

Walking toward her, what she saw was two boys walking toward her, one with fair skin, freckles and green hair, the other having a milk chocolate skin tone, red eyes, and jet black hair. The boy with the green hair had his arm around the neck of the other teen, both walking as it seemed as if the other was helping him walk.

Keeping her attention on the pavement, Akira blush, her attention solely on herself as she ignored the conversation the two were having, her pace quickening as they passed. 'Were the two of them-' She stopped herself from thinking impure tthoughts of the two males, the first thing she thinking of was a little thing describe as "Boys Love".

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Came the voice of the green haired teen after having gained more distance from her, having turned along with his companion to look over his shoulder.

"Who cares..." The boy shrugged his shoulders before turning his head to look over to his right now, his voice dejected though not impressive. "Anyways, Little Izuku..." Riku spoke, not removing his arm from around his neck.

"Can you please stop calling me that." Lighthearted, Izuku chuckled sheepishly, his eyes closed with a shaky smile on his face.

"..." Pausing for a moment to think as they stood in place, Riku closed his eyes, using his free hand to shift a few strands of his jet black hair from his face. "...I'm gonna head home, if it's alright." He said, completely ignoring the boy.

'He ignored me!' Izuku thought in frantic shock.

"I need to make sure Kokona's alright." Speaking casually about this, Riku began removing Izuku's arm from his neck so that the boy could stand in his own two feet. "Plus, I think she has to mentally prepare for tomorrow, so I ain't even gone hold you up." Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and began walking away and not truly checking to see if Izuku was fine on his own.

Watching as Riku parted from him, watching his back as the jacket shifted side to side. His mouth opened to speak, but remained silent, lips coming back together to keep what he wanted to say to himself as he felt Riku would not care. If he told him or not, Riku would be fine without his recommendation, and that's why he wanted to give it to him. Not only that, but he acted like a true Hero today, saving his own life along with that girl's and the owner of that shop. He was clearly rough around the edges, and he knew this, but he could trace it to the focus and drive of him self as he wanted Kokona to be a Hero. If he understood, he wanted to trust heroes again, and his sister was the route he was headed. In the long run, maybe he didn't want to become a Hero, but Izuku saw a care for people deep in the heart of dangerously focused teen.

He just needed someone to awaken it fully...

~~Break~~

Next Day

Time: 8:40AM

"Ack! Goddamn, Kona, be gentle!"

"Be still, Riku...you are moving far too much."

"That's 'cause you keep yankin' it!"

"At this rate, I will never be finished."

In a certain household that housed a set of twins that when by the name of Riku and Kokona, the two siblings woke this morning as rambunctious as ever. With something on the agenda, being something one had worked for since school had let out and far before that, both could see the sunlight shining through the blinds of their respectful rooms. It being something missed by both after a considerable stressful day on both sides.

Of course, waking up was a lot stranger now as the two woke up knowing something was missing and that was their mother as she was known for waking both of them up just before the alarm clocks could.

This was something the two would have to learn to live with now, seeing as Kokona had done enough grieving for the both of them until she finally came to terms with this. Now, Riku never asked what happened at the gravesite after her left, but her coming to terms with her mother being gone came in the form of a locket. It still hurt, there's no doubt about this, but both of them knew standing still would not solve a thing, so Kokona acted in waking Riku up this morning to prepare for the coming Exams.

All morning, the two called to one another either to tell one not to forget to do something or tell just relay to the other of what they were doing at the current moment in time.

This how most of the morning could be seen going, having breakfast as Riku went over the life insurance that his mother had placed on herself in the case something happened to her, also going over her Will.

Though, at this point, both Kokona and Riku were dressed, almost ready to depart from their place of residence, but the sister of the two had stopped, put her brother in a kitchen seat after realizing he had not done his hair.

Standing behind her seated brother, brush his dyed hair with a pink handle brush, not blaming her own self as his head tugged due to the tangles she was attempting to get out. This brought a more look of determination onto the face of the female, finally realizing that...Riku's hair was just about as long as her's, which she found weird, but now understood why he also wore it in a ponytail at most times.

Holding up the long mass of hair that would cascade down his back, Kokona guided a brush along it after get the few knots out, this officially letting Riku sit now without any struggling. She was dressed in her normally colored overalls that showed over her legs due to the having been rolled up just over her thigh. And tucked into the top, she wore the locket that she knew would never leave her person no matter the circumstances.

Sitting in the seat in the middle of the kitchen, Riku kept his eyes closed, decked in his usual jacket, his arms crossed over his chest, feeling the bristles of the brush caress the locks of his jet black hair. He was calm, relaxed, his lips parting to speak with his sister. "If you can, try to get above a 70% on the Written part of the Exams." He said, breaking the brief moment of silence that had been formed between him and his sister.

"Yes, I know, Riku." With a half smirk on her face, she brushed down his hair, wanting to comment on how her brushing his hair was like how their mother did it every morning as he could not do it in his own. "Do not forget, I am just as smart as you, if not smarter."

"That only matters for what you perceive as smart." Riku casually said, knowing he would be considered intelligent by most standards, but he'd admit to not truly knowing much, but enough to get him by. "Anyways, when we get by that, all we need to do is make it through the Practical, so that means we need to stick together as we work at of best when we're side by side."

"Hm." With her smile exuding the pure essence of elegance as it always did, Kokona nodded at her brother's plan, knowing full well that their offense and defense relied on the both of them. "And..." Whipping put a pink rubber band from nowhere, she wrapped his hair in the tight ponytail with the few bangs left over his left eye. "Done." She said as she let the ponytail flop down his back, the standing there after placing the brush down on the table with both her hands on her hips. "It is kind of confusing that you are considered the more laidback one out of the two of us."

Standing up from his seat after feeling his hair touch his back, Riku let his red eyes open, using his right hand to grab his ponytail, dragging his fingers through it as he guided it to a position to rest over his shoulder and down his chest. "'Cause I am." The boy said, shrugging his shoulders. "You're the one that's focused on becomin' a Hero." He pointed out, looking over his shoulder to her.

"And you are the one more strung up by it than I am." Now holding her hands down with her eyes closed, she couldn't help but giggle through out what she said.

Grunting just lightly, Riku turned to look forward, his dark cheeks gaining a light tint in embarrassment as what she said was true, but hearing it from her made him understand that he was the one who wanted this. "Whatever." Tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he turned to walk out of the kitchen through the open doorway. "Lets just make sure you can do what you promised to Ma."

He didn't want to admit it, but Riku wanted her to become a Hero than anything. She did not know why he had this distrust for heroes, but his want for her to become one showed that he had something in his heart. In fact, she did not have a clue on what he wanted to do for his life. A smile crossing her face, Kokona decided to speak to her brother that had entered the next room. "Maybe when father returns from overseas, he can help you with-"

"Let's go, Kona!" Not technically a shout, but cutting her off from the next room, Riku raised his voice, not yelling at her as he wanted to clear the distance he put between the two of them.

And her brows turned up. Though she nodded to her brother, she couldn't help but remember how her brother acted each time she brought up the father and his overseas trip. Did something happen between the two of them? It had been years since she had saw him, but he called every once in awhile to check up.

Taking a look over at a clock that was posted over the refrigerator, she blinked, partly understanding why he had gotten like this seeing as it was time to go.

And this put a bad taste in his mouth even as the departed from their home and made their way toward the High School known as U.A. Academy, walking in pace with his shorter sister. Any time she brought the man up, he had remember that she was completely unaware of the death of their father when they were four years old. Neither himself nor his mother relayed this to her after his passing, lying to her, telling her that their father was taking a trip back home to be with his family and continue his job. While she was elegance incarnate, Kokona was gullible. She was like a toddler when it came to certain things, capable of believing anyone she trusted.

The two conversation, still going over their plans and how they'd work together in the Exams when it came the time. They had it down pact, but they were not getting ahead of themselves as they were greatly unaware of how things would go and what the Practical would be. This all was just left for speculation as Izuku did a poor job at giving them any hints on what it could be, so they'd have to first get there and take the Written.

Now, it didn't take the two long before they found themselves approaching the structure of the U.A. building, having to wade through a few students the two could almost bump into.

Riku walked in silence with his sister now, the female of the two smiling as she strolled on the left of her brother, greeting those she walked by with a nod. It was not hard for her to hear the indistinct chatter going on around her, some greeting her back with either a wave or a nod, occasionally receiving a "Good morning" from others.

This caused Kokona to giggle lightly as she walked alongside the taller male with her eyes closed now. "Everyone here is so nice." She states, enjoying the more friendly environment as she thought it would be more hostile. They would be going against one another in a moment, so it was refreshing.

Riku allowed himself to sigh but remained silent and let his sister have her time instead of telling her the harsh truth about others. He didn't feel that everyone was nice to her, but the fact that she was considerably attractive, of course the males here did not mind taking a second out of the day to greet her.

"Just as you said,"

"Hm?" She recognized the voice, turning her head to her left to see the jet black hair that matched her brother's, observing as it bounced along as the taller girl moved passed her, her aquamarine eyes having been shifted over to her. "Miss Hirayama? I almost forgot you would be here." Seeing the girl, she could not help but continue to smile even as the girl halted their advancements toward the "1, 2, 3" door entrance to the school.

Standing before the two, Sayuri had a rather condescending smile on her plumper lips, smug in most opinions. "You'd be here." She finished, looking the girl up and down to take in her appearance and her normal appearance. The only thing she could say was striking about the girl was her silvery white hait and her blood red eyes, though, besides that, she was normal. Nothing special. "But I cannot say that I am surprised after seeing you go to the aid of that random girl yesterday." But...she guessed this was the reason she wanted to observe the "normal" girl more. "I swear, it was a complete waste of my well earned time."

In slight irritation, Sayuri used the finger of her right hand to drag them through her now baby blue locks that reflected her own feelings of having her chauffeur take that Miyu girl home. Tossing her finger through her hair and over her shoulder, she huffed, crossing her arms under her chest and looked away from the girl and to her right. And what she saw was a milk chocolate skinned boy that looked strikingly similar to Kokona, but his hair matched her own with the left side having been shaved down and retaining a silvery-white color. From facial features to head structure, the two of them were the same, but that was almost true as Kokona had two triangular tattoos under her eyes.

He was watching her, having yet to say anything, but when her aquamarine eyes met the vast pools of blood red, the first thing that could pop in her head was... "Another normal." But she did not keep this covert, saying this aloud, but in a whisper, as she put her left hand on her hip, gazing over at the boy. She could see he was capable of dressing himself, but his outfit lacked this...this flare.

Riku cocked a brow at her saying this, keeping his hands in his pockets, not unaware of her hair fading from black to baby blue.

Changing her posture, Sayuri stood there, her legs closed together as she held her left arm under her bust, the elbow of her other in the palm of her hand with the finger of her right-hand tracing along her cheek. She had a light smile plastered on her face now, it having a sense knowing on it. "You must be the brother I have heard so much about." She said, the smiling leaking into her world.

"So much?" Riku repeated questioningly, brow staying raised, speaking to her rather casually.

"You may refer to me as Miss Hirayama." She offered, her eyes closed, incapable of seeing Kokona wave her hands as frantically as she could, whispering "No, no, no" in the background. "It is a pleasure, I know."

"Miss?" Riku stared at her, waiting for the joke to be over, soon finding out that she was all too serious which made him blink just once. "Alright, okay, uh-uh..." Keeping his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he snickered lightly as the boy just shook his head. "...Lemme tell you what we ain't gonna do."

With a blink from Sayuri, Kokona sighed, hanging her head as she just knew that there was no use attempting to stop the two.

"First," Riku pulled his left hand from the pocket, holding up just his index finger as he looked to the girl. "I ain't gonna be callin' you Miss if you ain't my teacher." He told the girl, staring directly into her eyes, watching as her face twisted to expressed how bewildered she was. "Second, I don't have a clue who you're, so-"

"Imposs-"

"Shut up." Speaking rather curtly to the girl, he pointed his index finger at her.

"Uh? How dare you?" She was taken back by the blatant disrespect coming from the brother of Kokona, his attitude causing her brows to knit in anger. This result changed her hair, it swaying just gently it now a bright shade of red with a mellow hint of orange. "Someone of my status should be bowed at, and not told to 'shut up' by some...normal." Sayuri held a hand to her chest, fury in her voice, closing the already short gap between herself and Riku to end up a quarter of a foot from him.

"...Shut up." Before he spoke, there was a clear pause, the dark haired boy wondering if the girl was serious. But she was. He had already come to this conclusion. "...I'm not 'bout to call you 'miss', so you can just erase that right now." He said as he waved his hand after removing the left from the pocket.

Almost erupting like flames, her hair shot up to defy gravity as it swayed ferociously, her locks taking a burning red color now to represent her full-blown rage. It could be seen in her aquamarine eyes that she wished that her gaze could make others explode into small particles. If looks could kill, right? She growled, knowing this was something below her status, but she was clearly infuriated.

Sayuri could not understand this at all. Did he not know who she was? That was impossible, right? Did she have something on her face that obscured her facial feature in a way that the boy could not recognize her? Even if that was liable, all she wanted for him was to call her "Miss", and was that too much to ask for. She stood there, her fury making her shake, her fist clinched down at her sides as she glared into his blood red eyes in wait for him to kiss her feet.

"Ah, now that you're quiet," Riku put his hand back into his pockets, eyes searching the pale face of the girl, he continued to speak. "...you're actually cute."

Just the tips. Only the tips of her hair gained a pink color at the words of the male, Sayuri's skin still crawling as she glared at the male in front of her.

"Aaaaaand, that is our cue." With a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, Kokona grabbed the sleeve of her brother's jacket as she guided both of the forward and away from Sayuri to leave her with her thoughts. "Why did you do that, Riku?" Leading him by his sleeve toward the entrance, she spoke to her brother in a rather accusing manner, not looking back to her brother. "I know you know who she is."

Walking in pace as his sister pulled him along by his sleeve, Riku kept his hands in his jacket pockets, brows lowered in disinterest with both his eyes shifted over to the side. "'Cause I know her type..." He paused for a second before continuing. "Born with a silver spoon and use to people just listenin' to her, so I want to be the one to tell her to shut up." He said, digging his pinky finger into his ear. "Plus, I ain't no people pleaser like you."

As the two left her, Sayuri couldn't help but keep her eyes on the back of Riku as the two parted from her, her hair slowly fading to its jet black color, but she could still feel the fury in her. Letting her mass of hair become subject to gravity once again. Putting a hand to her chest, she breathed in deeply, her eyes shutting. "How could I let someone like him get me so riled up?" She asked herself in nothing more than a mumble, smoothing her hair around her, dragging her hands along it as she stood in the center of the walkway to the school. "He was not poised, nor can I consider him truly worthy of even being in the same vicinity such as me."

How could he have the gall to tell someone with a higher status than him to shut up? He clearly did not know who he was dealing with, because, if he did, he would have thought twice about what he said to her. "How foolish." She said as she flipped a batch of her hair over her shoulder, huffing.

"The audacity."

~~Break~~

Time: 9:30AM

Location: Auditorium, U.A. Academy

"Finally." Grunting as he sat down in one of the uppers in the massive, dimly lit room, Riku was provided a moment to rest easy as he could now turn his brain off after the Written portion. He could see that the room was pretty much filled, showing that he was definitely some of the last to finish. And while this did irritate him a bit, he was capable of pushing past this, knowing that he had a high chance of passing, but he doubted by a large margin.

Going into the Written part, the boy had already felt a bit behind as he needed to be sure he was able to score high enough to do this, and that meant going over each question before actually having an answer. It took his time, but he would rather be safe than sorry.

"You sure took you time, Riku."

"Yeah, I know," Riku spoke, his tone a bit low, leveling on him being considerably moody, but it was not something he showed easily. He sat there in the wooden seat with his arms on the long table in front of him the lower half of his face resting behind him as he looked onto the stage down on the floor. Blinking a few times, he could make out the jet black hair in front of him, sitting a rows down, and this made his groan darkly. It was that rich girl. No doubt she probably had it out for him.

To his right was Kokona, sitting in her seat ever so peacefully with her hands on her lap, one over the other, having gotten comfortable since getting her test done. Her bloody red eyes had been shifted over to her twin, seeing that he possibly mentally exhausted himself from doing what he usually did before a test. "Hm." All this did was bring a smile to her face, quite sure that her brother passed, but by how much.

"Kokona, finally, I've been looking all over for you."

"Huh?" At hearing her name, Kokona found herself looking over Riku to see the brown haired girl known as Hibiki Inoue, one of her friends from the school before. "Oh, morning, Hibiki." She sent the girl an eye closed smile, greeting her with her always inviting aura. "How are you? I have not had the chance to give you a call to see if you were going to attend today."

Decked in her normal, most basic attire, sporting her hair in the long ponytail much like both Kokona and Riku, the girl sat down, having pulled out a seat next to Riku. While she'd usually have something to say as he was heard groaning behind his arms, she just kept up a smile and was glad he was leaning forward with his head down.

"It's fine, I swear." Hibiki shook her hands as she looked over the back of Riku and to Kokona, the girl she could actually be around. "That Written exam really had some tough questions, but I feel I'm smart enough to have pass it." Possibly an 89% percent, so she just knew her score was greater than little ol' Kokona's. "How about you?"

"Hehe." Laughing sheepishly as she kept her eyes closed with her head in the direction of Hibiki, Kokona could not help but feel a bit embarrassed. "Frankly, I cannot tell you of I got over 80%, though I am sure I did well enough to pass." Her smile was shaky.

And that's all Hibiki wanted.

"I have been studying with Riku-"

"And that's were you messed up at." Hibiki snapped her fingers and pointed over to the girl, her blue-green orbs locked on her closed eyes. "We both know Riku isn't the smartest person, so you should've come study with me." With a smile on her face, the girl held a hand to her chest.

"I know, but he is my brother." Kokona looked to sink in her seat, her shoulders lowering greatly as she let out a sigh.

"If you wanted a better grade, you should've just left him to give himself a bad grade." Hibiki closed her eyes to chuckle in the expense on the dark haired teen next to her. "I mean, you dug yourself a hole when trusting him with academics."

Kokona just stayed quiet.

"Literally, he'd be the last perso-"

"Calm down, Hibiki." With the lower half of his face still resting behind his arms, Riku spoke out, he sounded a bit muffled though. "Your fake ass just wants to be better than me at something, so take your win and be quiet." He spoke to her in a rather calm and composed manner despite the fact he disliked her. He was only doing it for Kokona.

And you know what? With a smile on her face and a gentle snicker, that what she did. She did not have much to prove anymore to herself as he admitted that she was better than him at something. "That's all I've been waiting on, Littl-"

"Don't call me that." While he didn't snap, Riku did speak as abruptly as he could to halt the girl from continuing

For a second, Hibiki looked to Riku, not stupefied, but more caught off guard, but taking how Kokona just shook her head, it gave her the hint to not pursue this any longer. This made her nod to her friend and look forward to the stage below.

"YYYYOOOOOOOOO! WAZZZUUUUUUP!" He certainly made his presence known with the boisterous exclamation that alerted everyone to the center of the stage, question marks flying around the auditorium in wonder. There stood a man, slender, his hair blonde and styled straight up, it possibly measuring to a solid foot and a half. He was so loud, he did not require a microphone to even speak as his voice was capable of reaching even furthest of student. "It's cool for you to come here and rock with your school's resident DJ," The man seemed to only have one setting on his voice and that was cracked up to the max. "Me!" He held both of his hands to his chest, his toothy smile evident on his face. "Let me here a woo woo!"

Silence reigned throughout the-

"Woo woo."

All eyes were instantly on her, but kokona sat there without moving with her hand still on her lap, her eyes being closed with a smile on her face.

This just made Riku groan, burying his face in his arms while Hibiki chuckled, shaking her head at Kokona.

"Thanks, girl in the fifth row!" The Hero known as present mic pointed up to Kokona with his index finger, a spotlight soon finding itself on her and her brother to her left and a random female to her left. "Now, let's get to the Practical! Can you dig it?" Mimicking in a fashion of a wrestler, he twirled his right hand and put it to his ear that was currently being covered by his headphones.

Once again, there was n-

"I ca- hm!" Just as she began to speak, Kokona's eyes snapped opened, her eyelids fluttering as she looked over to her left at the realization of a hand over her mouth.

And this hand belonged to her brother, the boy having raised his head to continue to watch Present Mic, but was still able to close Kokona's mouth.

"Alright, I may have to remind all of you of this, but on your apps, I know it was told to y'all that you'd be participating in a new Practical Exam that the school has created for this new school year!" Present Mic informed, looking across the sea of students with both his hands on his hips. "Going against what we held last year, you all will be navigating through a massive, complex maze." The man explained, behind him on the wall/screen showing a clear pixel version of him bouncing through a maze, crossing red, dotted lines.

This seemed to cause the teen to mumble at how underwhelming the man made it out to be.

"But here's the catch." Saying this sharply, grinning widely as he held up his index finger, catching the attention of those around. "There are multiple point you should know about the race through this maze." Now holding out his index finger to everyone to imitate the number one. "First, there are seven paths that each of you will be assigned to." On the screen, separate boxes were formed with one being a blue A, a pink B, a gold C, yellow D, a purple E, a teal F, and an orange G.

"Oh, right," Hibiki held a white card in both hands, looking to it as it held a miniature picture of herself and varying things including the letter B. "I almost forgot about these." Thoughtfully, she looked to the card.

Riku held the card in both his hands, also observing the letter B on his, his eyes shifting over Kokona and her looking to her own with the letter A on it. "They're splittin' us up." Which ruined their plan to stick together and this made him massage the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed closed.

"Each pathway have several, nine to be exact, checkpoints that give you 100 points each time you pass one." Present Mic informed with more hand movement no one could track. "Now, here's where things a gonna get interesting!"

Footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the vast room, there being multiple, drawing those who occupied the space to look to see seven individuals, all decked in costumes of the Hero variety. They were known names in the school, the first going by Katsuki Bakugo, the blonde male having taken the lead with his grenade gauntlets. Walking behind him was Izuku Midoriya, costume Gamma from head to toe, though the boy looked just a tad bit nervous. After him was Shoto Todoroki, the son of Endeavor, and one of the strongest students in the class of the new 2-A. After him was Momo Yaoyorozu, the red-clad girl that held her hair in a spiky ponytail. Walking after her was...Denki Kaminari, dressed in his jacket with a grin on his face, thinking about how he had taken this spot from Eijiro. Next was Tenya Iida, otherwise known as Ingenium, dressed in his sleek, white armor, his posture straight as he walked onto the stage. Last, and after him, Ochako Uraraka stepped onto the stage with her own classmates, her costume consisting of a pink and black garb that was mostly body conscious around her form.

All seven of them stood on stage, facing the crowd as they stood in front of Present Mic, Bakugo looking off to the side while Izuku shook a bit, feeling the pressure of being under the eyes of the hundred of Exam takers.

At the sight before her, Kokona eyes widened for just a second or two at seeing the girl she had met yesterday, and she was now standing on stage. The dark haired girl known a Creati, a current hero in training and someone that was there when her mother died. At seeing the girl, she raised her right hand to her chest to feel the locket under her clothing.

"Little Izuku...?" Riku had more questions than none, whispering to himself as his eyes settled on the nervous wreck. Why did he not tell them he would be here? And, if the costume gave it away, he could he was here to more than just watch. "What the hell."

Chuckling lightly to himself as he stepped to the forefront, Present Mic held out his arms to motion toward all seven of the Recommenders present. "Seven paths and seven Recommenders..." He wagged a finger at the Examinees. "In the fashion of two hand tag, each Recommender, and students of class 2-A, will be chasing each of you down to prevent you from reaching the end and racking up a hefty score." On the screen behind, it showed a pixel version of Tenya Iida chasing a silhouette figure down, tagging them with two hand. "Once you're tagged," He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "You're out, but you must make sure it's by two hands, so that means that you can do whatever in your power to prevent this." He told them. "Young Bakugo will be placed in the path of A with Mister Midoriya taking on B..."

As Present Mic continued to speak, Riku found him beginning to drown him out by a random ringing in as all he could think about was Kokona and how he couldn't help her get through the test. This was the reason he was here. He came up with the plan because Kokona knew his electromagnetic waves the best, so the chances of using them against Izuku would fail as the boy knew the basics of his Quirk. What really loomed over him was the absolute fact that if Kokona could actually get enough points before she was tagged. She would be in the same path as the boy that won first place in the Sports Festival.

"Riku...hey, Riku."

The taps on his shoulder snapped him out of his own stupor, this causing the teen to look over to his right and up to see Kokona having been standing up.

"I should be making my way to my testing area now, so I will see you later, yes?" To her very core, Kokona was caring, but especially for her brother. She knew the plan he had laid out for the two of them, and there was not much they could do about it.

Riku stared up at her for a few seconds, brows turned up in worry.

"But..." Kokona began as she clenched her fist in front of her chest, her brow narrowing. "...but I will not fail, Riku." She nodded to him. "Remember the breakfast we had, so there is no way my Quirk will be slowing me down, so you better pass, too!" With both her hands held to her hand clenched in front of her chest, the white-haired girl shouted this to her brother, showing that she would not complete this test with placing in the new 1-A.

Kokona never commonly raised her voice, so he knew this was a situation she wanted the both of them to make it out of. Riku could see this in her red eyes. The determination riddled in her vast pool of her bloody red eyes that ultimately showed that she would not be satisfied with failure. "Of course, Kona." With just the lightest of smiles...just the lightest, Riku nodded to his sister, eyes widening as the girl whipped down to hug him. This hug had restrained his arms to his sides.

Embracing her brother, her hug forcing his chair to turn toward her just a bit, her eyes closed with her chin resting on his shoulder. "From here on, Riku, you do not have to worry so much about me." Raising from the hug and keeping her hands on his shoulders to look down at the boy, she continued with the elegant smile on her face. "Let me worry about you. Let me pray that you pass."

The only thing he could do was nod, this making his sister do the same as she turned and walked off from him with her hands behind her back. But it just made him worry more about her. Her asking for him to stop made Riku more concerned for her ability, and that was common for him. That's all he did. He worried more about Kokona than he has in his life, but he just wanted her to be as great as she could.

For the next ten to fifteen years, they were well off after receiving their mother's savings, her insurance, and her will, so this would not be a problem for them. What was really a problem was the two of them? They were now taking their first steps, Kokona closer to being what she wanted to be, and him doing what he wanted to do. But if he wasn't by her side, could he truly trust her to excel further than when he pushed her?

And would actually find out what he truly wanted. In Kokona's mind, she saw Riku as her top priority and she just aspired to making him proud of her no matter what it did to her. Born from two Quirkless parents, no one saw them actually attaining Quirks, but she always stood in front of Riku. He followed her when they were children and she protected him, so it was strange to see him as the Alpha now, and she just wanted to be just like this. In her heart, she reached to being just like him, but she was not sure anymore. Riku disliked a lot of things...and he surely was no Hero...and he scared her sometimes.

All the time...if she wanted to be truthful...

 **End**

Akira Akane. Quirk: Green Thumb owned by **XxMysticalLunarxX**

Miyu Hayami. Quirk: Umbrakinesis owned by **UmbraX7**

Jayden Williams Smith. Quirk: Big Brain owned by **SmartyPants001**

Kuretasu Kasadi. Quirk: Liquid Mercury ownd by **turn forever you and me**

Shinobu Shippuujinrai. Quirk: Spark owned by **Kaze-Kami-Ha**

And here's another chapter...later than expected, but longer. Again, I am very sorry that I could not get this chapter up when I wanted. School, people, and games have been taking my time, but I've been taking my time to write this story, so i hope You enjoyed this.

Alright, next chapter the Entrance Exams will be starting, so, even if your character has yet to show, please tell me what path you want you character to be on.

One more thing before i go...i remember someone wondered why i chose Denki over Eijiro and, honestly...i kinda got their names mixed up...i don't know how. *Facepalm* But I'll just explain it through the story so it can make sense and probably be funny


	6. From Here On PT 2

Alright, I'm kind of realizing now that I have some characters with the same personality. Not words for words, but there is similarities that can be drawn from the two shy ones and the cold characters, so I'll either focus more on their overall character and just not how shy one is or how distant others are. If that's alright with you all if I make a few minor changes.

At this point, and in this chapter, I have introduced five characters and one left for the next chapter, so there will be a Part 3. Spoiler Alert.

I've been sent both teachers and Villians, but can I get some normal villians if you all can? All ive received is 3 S-class and 4 A-class villains which mean they are far too powerful for the beginning of the story and for any of the students to handle.

Kaolyn: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I'll check over your character soon

turn forever you and me: Personally, I want to hurry up and get through the Exams so I can go deeper into their friendship

PeachSkies: What happened to you? I hope you're alright! Also, PM me if you ever start a story because I'll totally support it as I can see from your reviews that you'll be detailed. Kokona's just the cutest and I wish I could draw so I could have something physical of her. And soon, well have her in more if the spotlight and night sharing it with her brother. Is that foreshadowing? Who knows~ With Sayuri, I got to admit that she had my favorite personality types so I adore just writing for her every time I can. By the end of this story, well find a girlfriend for both Shin and Ku.

ThalioTp: Thanks! I'm sort of aiming toward Hibiki being Riku's foil character, being someone he's annoyed by, but he just can't get rid of.

UmbraX7: Of course Kokona's positivity when begin to blind everyone. Well, not her positivity, but just her overall aura.

XxMysticalLunarxX: I'm starting to see a pattern now, and thanks. If you never read my brother's(Egotistical Casual) stories, I'm sure you'd love it as I really just learned from him after reading almost everything he released

SmartyPants001: If I can admit this to you, I didn't know how you'd feel about his introduction as I expect most to want their character to interact with other, so I appreciate it

Askaroth: Pacing is key. Four official chapters in and we are just getting to the Exams. I think I like those who do this a lot

A/N: Before we start this chapter, I want to ask you all this question: does it bother anyone that I create dark skin characters? Like, honestly, I want to ask you this. I got a PM the other day from someone I didn't recognize complaining about how I and my brother create dark skin characters. My simple answer to him was because im mixed and I sometimes like to play with this in my characters.

 **Known Differences**

Chapter 4: From Here On PT. 2

Same Day

Time: 9:00 AM

Location: Broadcasting Room, U.A. Academy

The room was dark, only lit by the countless television screens that lined the wall, built into it just for the sole purpose of viewing such a event that was held on this day. Rows of chairs lined the floor, one behind or beside the other, all facing toward the screen, all awaiting the beginning of the Entrance Exams. Some even gave their own personal thoughts to others, but gave no definite answer on who they thought would make it into the Hero Course. The first name that circled the room was a Okada Ikeda, a boy that was born from two Pro Heroes, but unfortunately met their ends by a villain.

This boy was broadcasted for the entire room to see, the screen that he was on being much larger than the others to show off his jet black hair, the dark locks having boundless, vibrant red highlights.

He was a boy of the same age as the others, bordering just in the same age group as he was shown on more than just one screen with a blatant frown on his face.

His hair had an undercut style with both sides faded down to just the grain, having some long hair tied up near the back of his head to hang just below his shoulders. He stands at 5'11 and weighs about 173 lbs, his body build is more in the middle of skinny and buff, though his form was pretty much just hidden by his clothing. Having an oval shape face, his pupils are dark purple almost black in color, while the eye shape being in an oval. And from a fair shade, he has just moderately tanned skin, which shows that he has been exposed to the sun throughout his life.

His outfit consisted of a plain black t-shirt under a black hooded cargo vest, on the back of the vest is an ace of spades card with the word "redemption" written under the card. On his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves that had the ace of spades cards on the back hand of the glove. Acting as bottoms were his black cargo pants that was tucked into his black, military combat boots. Around his neck, he had on a set of black, wireless headphones. He usually carries a guitar case, but he felt this was not the best place for it.

Everyone that was observing the screen with the boy on it, some began to place imaginary bets on him to come out on top if not top five.

Another candidate of the Hero Course that was shown on differing screens from various angle was none other than Jayden Smith, a boy that was preoccupied with tampering with a few gadgets he had come up with. This was in the form of a set of metallic gloves and a boot that was just on his right foot, all capable of releasing condensed energy.

While he could be better suited for the Support Course, the boy was capable of crafting his own supplies and using them himself, so him using his knowledge and his gadgets to defend against the 2-A students. He was another that most believed would come in the top five to grab a space in the Hero Course, but that was if his toys were able to maintain themselves.

Though, in the front row of all of the high seated individuals that ranged from ranked Heroes to school investors of every sort, Toshinori Yagi sat in his yellowish-orange colored suit, the man still known as All Might, the past Symbol of Peace. With the two bangs drooping down pass his face, wearing a toothy frown on his features. His darkened eyes were focused on two screens as the two he was observing were on displayed on one apiece, seeing as the Recommendation did their job of making them look, but that did not mean they'd be on camera the most.

"So, those are the two Young Midoriya has chosen?" He spoke to no one but himself, whispering this aloud for just Principal Nedzu to here as he was to his right. "The two of them just lost their mother not even a week ago, yet they still chose to attend the Entrance Exams." Now, that was will.

To be sitting in this seat once again felt a little strange as it had only been a year since he was watching Izuku hand it to the Zero Pointer in the last Exam to save Ochako Uraraka. Not being "All Might" anymore made him feel that someone more qualified could be sitting in his seat, but his guess was that his knowledge was still needed.

"Are you interested in those two?" Principal Nedzu inquired in a questioning tone, though he never looked in All Might's direction and chose to look at the same screens as him.

"Oh...why- yeah, I am..." Rubbing the back of his head, All Might kept his eyes closed as he chuckled on slightly as he looked over to the animal. "There has to be a reason Young Midoriya chose them for his Recommendations, and I kind of wanna see." Especially since one of them was in the path of the Inheritor of One For All. He really had no chance to communicate with Izuku in the past few weeks since he was with the two of them this whole time, so it was almost impossible to pick his brains.

Did the two of them echo his beliefs or did they spark something in Izuku that gave him an understanding on their character that saw unforeseeable growth?

"I don't know their Quirks or why Izuku chose the two of them," All Might turned to put his attention back on the screens, obtaining a sort of...laser like focus that was littered with a sort of miId bewilderment. "Guess that why it makes this all the more interesting."

Principal Nedzu remained in his seat, grinning lightly as he hummed in agreement, nodding and not to the fact that he was unaware of their Quirks.

~~Scene Change~~

Location: Maze Path E, U.A. Academy

The distance between each path was not too great, though they were considerably parted enough that it could be measured up to at least a quarter of a football field. All students that were assigned to their own locations had been separated for the start of the exams as there were two hundred and eighty students altogether. In each pathway, just outside the large doors to each maze, forty students a piece had been place to keep things even. Faculty and those who watched from the broadcasting room knew there could only be forty students to make it into the Hero course for both 1-A and 1-B, so this was clearly under half that was taking on the Exams. Others would have to be scattered in the General course, while others took up other special courses such as the Support and Management division.

Though, while that was at the back of most minds, some were quite focused on the boy with the handsome face and the dark hair that stood at the rear of the group of forty.

While the building was as plain as one could get, quite large and wide as it did stretch for as long as an solid city block, it stood at a impressive five stories tall with no windows whatsoever. The only indication of an opening to the building was the stone pathways leading to what they saw was an outline of an double door on the wall, round at the top and split down the middle.

And none of the girls in the E Path found this interesting as some simply waited for the towering doors to open to begin the Exams, some speaking to friends, while some gossiped on how cute the dark haired boy was.

And to Okada Ikeda, none of this was amusing. Well, not that he could see. From the girls staring at him, and to the wait they were being put through, all he could do was not grow agitated as he remained in his space with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark purple eyes pierced like daggers as he stared forward, a undeniable frown present on his lips to show that he was either contemplating the length of the Exams or actually speaking on the eyes set on him. It was in his best interest that he did remain silent as he knew how he could get when speaking with the fairer sex.

All he settled with doing was letting loose a rough sigh from his own life, hanging his head so that it was angled toward the ground. He, and the rest of them, had been waiting for the last ten minutes for the Exams to begin, and he was becoming increasingly anxious to start.

"Hey, Softskin,"

"Hm?" Okada heard the rough voice, sounding as if he was being spoken to by a gruff sailor that had been at sea for the past decade. Using only his head, he looked to his right to see a very tall, very hair person approaching him with each of his canines clenched together.

"You got a problem with being here?"

And, instantly, the murmurs were heard as everyone watched as the much taller individual stopped just about a foot away from Okada.

"If not, stop frownin'."

His head had to crane back to fully look up at the beast that was looking down on him to begin with. With his own impressive height of 5'11, he still was towered over by the Wolf-like beast that was 7 feet exactly, his entire body filled with straight, black fur that glistened in the sunlight, the covering his body in a thick coat that had several different shades of grey down the back. Along with a pair of striking blue eyes, a long muzzle, his mouth was lined with an intimidating large number of fangs with a scruffy tail hanging from his tail bone. As he was currently shirtless, his furry body was well toned, and this was shown by the pects on his chest along with the muscle on his abdomen and shaggy neck mane. His hands were longer than average human's and had claws and pawpads on them. He also styled his midnight black mane into a faux hawk looking hair style, and dyed them in streaks of blue.

All he wore consisted of a pair of long, dark blue baggy trousers, leaving him completely shirtless and barefoot.

Now, turning fully to look up at the beast-man, Okada blinked a few times, having never seen someone with a mutant Quirk such like this up close.

"But, if you don't want to be here, there's no need for you to be takin' space, 'cause that could been for someone that would've at least put up a challenge while I showed 'em up." With a wolfy grin, the boy chuckled with just his right first on his hip.

"...Huh?" Pausing for a moment, knowing his head was filled with many question marks, Okada was only capable of making this noise.

"C'mon!" Now he barked, exclaiming this, though not at the top of his lungs as this was definitely not it.

And this jarred Okada and some of thosetthat were around watching the two of them. His eyes were wide as he still stared up to the taller person in complete shock, not expecting the raise in volume.

"If you keep frownin', it's gonna be boring showin' you an' everybody us up today." He was quite aggressive with the way he spoke, his brows knitted, keeping a more feral appearance.

Okada simply continued to look up at the person, before his attention was caught by something else.

*Sorry for the wait, Examinees!* Came the recognizable voice of Present Mic, his voice seemingly appearing from thin air as everyone searched for some sort of PA system.

This caused both Okada and the Wolfboy by the name of Ookami to look up to nowhere in particular, but the two could take note that the voice was not near them, though there also was no speaker system that they could see.

She didn't make a single move even as she heard the voice, standing more secluded and to the furthest right of the group of Exam takers, remaining in silence as her umbrella twirled over her head to successfully shield her from the sun shining above. Her sunglasses protected her from any oncoming rays from above, the girl having stayed put in her position for the Exams to begin. Miyu Hayami was still dressed head to toe in her signature gothic style, not particularly intrigued with talking or conversating with others as she wanted to focus.

Also on this path, Jayden was a few paces to Miyu's left, hidden from her by the plume of Exam takers, and he was completely unaware of her as she was with him. All that rested at the forefront of his mind being the expectant and hopeful success of his creations. Prior to today, he had tested both the silver, sleek gloves in his backyard along with the single boot, but this was where he was truly capable of testing them.

~~Scene Change~~

A Few Moment Earlier

Location: Maze Path C, U.A. Academy

Just at the simplicity of it, Ken needed to find a way to thank those who had come up with this sort of trail for the Entrance Exams, but he had to remember he had to get through it first or his shown appreciation would totally look foolish. His golden skin tone shined in the sun, his matching color hair swaying rather mildly in the less than noticeable breeze, the boy standing in the middle of the crowd of Exam Takers. He had both his hands on his hips, looking up to the wall/door ahead of them, wondering how he'd start this and how hed counter the boy known as Shoto Todoroki, son of the current No. 1 Hero, Endeavor.

Thinking was not his strong suit, and the more he tried to do this, the more he was threatening to shake his head out of pure frustration as he knew the boy could control both Fire and Ice, so the complexity jarred him a bit.

As he stood there, wrestling in his mind of how he should deal with this, he picked up something out the corner of his eyes, and that was a shorter, dark green haired girl that rocked a few of yellow highlights at the tips of her long locks. He found it strange that she also had various flowers in it, but he kept this to himself and remained focused on what made him look over to her.

Standing next to him in her usual clothing was Akira Akane, her eyes closed, though this only concerned the right one as the left was hidden by a bang and her eyepatch. She was unmoving, her breathing calm as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her lips that were parted by a small margin. With both her hands to the center of her chest, the permanent blush on her cheeks being taken over by a face full of red and notable frown in discomfort on her lips. She moaned lightly to herself, feeling as if she was being smothered in a sea full of bodies that constantly shifted around, endlessly bumping her. If she knew there would be something like this, she possibly would have done some rethinking as she knew she was not the best in crowds and around people. And, to a degree such as this, she was rather useless.

She could feel her own spirit crumbling within herself, in need of a plan to get herself out of this bothersome situation that she unknowingly found herself in. Opening her eyes, her irises could be seen shaking, the midnight blue in them coming off as rather...hapless in her attempts to reassure herself that she'd be alright, but she failed at doing so.

"Heya,"

In the moment she heard this, Akira's eyes widened, causing both her iris and pupil to dilate to a point, hearing this voice from her right, this causing her to hesitantly turn her head to look up at the boy.

"You alright?"

And she almost fainted at seeing his big, black, slanted eyes, it making her eyes widen even more at the mischief in them the black pools. "Yesyes! I'm fine!" Her voice had raised uncontrollably as she face him, holding up both her arm and straight at him with her eyes closed. "N-nothing t-to worry about!" She said in a very frantic, stuttery fashion that said otherwise.

Blinking a few time as he frowned, though in a contemplative manner, Ken didn't know if he could trust this or not.

And the reason for this was because Akira had unconsciously distanced herself from Ken, digging a five-foot gap between them, unaware that she had did this or was leaning into others.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Ken mumbled to himself, dragging his finger through his golden locks that perfectly matched his skin tone.

Aside from them that was currently in this path, Kuretasu stood with his hands dug deeply into his pockets, doing this in a very coolly way, his silver hair spike only a bit at the front. All he was doing was observing those before him, and watching a girl unconsciously knock a few of the other Exam takers over did surprise him, but he did mind his business. Plus, he doubted if he wanted to say something to her, she would probably be toI worked up to give him a proper response. Somehow, Shinobu's words popped into his head on him finding a girl that shared the same beliefs as him, but this was almost impossible to do. His green eyes were locked forward, thinking more to himself and how he could get through this as quickly as possible, but he doubted there was an efficient way to do this.

If he was having thsee thoughts, it was certainly plausible that his friend Shinobu was wondering if he could just go straight for the checkpoints.

*Sorry for the wait, Examineeeees!* Came the disembodied voice of Present Mic, his sudden vocal arrival causing those around to look around. *But some of the staff found it pretty easy if you were just face with a 2-A student-*

~~Scene Change~~

A Few Moments Earlier

Location: Maze Path D, U.A. Academy

She was a suit of armor, nothing more, nothing less. Well, she did consider herself a knight, yet she found herself having to come to terms with being here now. No, wait...it wasn't truly a problem for her, but she could call herself a bit fidgety when she witnessed the sheer number Exam Takers near her. She was easily able to keep what most would call calm. She was quirky...a kinda shy quirky, and while this was more of how she would act, it was more manageable than most. Sometimes, she finds herself wanting to sink and shrink down in her armor, but that was not what knights did. They were strong and heroic individuals, so why did she have this tendency to jumble up her words or just show how "quirky" she was?

Standing in the center of the crowd of those in Path D, this girl went by the name of Lereli Kishi, a girl matching just the same age group as the other, standing at a solid height of 5'10, though her body shape was indescribable. And here's why.

She has strong plated armor for my arms, it silver in color with a bit of wear and tear along with the thick armor that lined her legs and chest, which, admittedly, consisted of zero her head is a helmet, a sort of layered fin sprouting from the jawline and up to frame the face of the headgear, the visor down. It was an traditional round helmet with the bars coming down over the face. She has two dots that seem to be her eyes inside the helmet through the darkness as they are currently yellow. And what could be considered as her hair sprouted from the top-back of the helmet and in a feather-like ponytail. As her legs a generally the only skin one could see on her, it was ridiculously bright, a silver color that even rivals her own armor that was pretty much just her.

She wears elastic silver shorts and a heavy chain mail skirt that comes down to her knees. With blackened greaves on her shins, she also wears brown, medieval style roman sandal on her feet.

She had everything right, yes? Her armor was in tip-top shape, and her opponent...kind of, was Momo Yaoyorozu. If she remembered correctly from just the past Sports Festival, she was able to create any none living object from her skin, she that would mean blunt object and various projectiles. While this was the ideal Path for her as her armor could withstand being hit by a bullet train, she was more thoughtful of the repeated damage she could take that could outpace her healing.

Of course she wasn't nervous. For she was a Knight! A being that was not afraid to stare confrontation dead in the eyes and yell "Bring it on" at the top of her lungs. But she constantly found herself wanting to hide back in her armor due to the sheer number of people who she felt could get in her way. But she was a Knight! She could not quit before trying as this world was in need of more heroes, and she was here to deliver. Who would she be if she turned tail and ran now? Although the mere thought of failing was crippling to her, it almost suffocating behind her helmet.

"But I am a Knight!" She yelled this for even the gods to hear, tossing her first up into the air to show her own armored gauntlets that had white leather gloves. All eyes were instantly drawn to her as her voice cut all the chatter, question marks flying around as eyes was set only on the girl in the armor. And she was still, not moving a muscle, only low squeaks heard from her own metallic voice that echoed from her speaking from behind her helmet. Her dotted eyes blinked a few times, changing to a pink color in embarrassment as she left her first hanging in the air, one even capable of hearing the wind whistling around them. "Uh..."

'Did I just scream that out loud?' She screamed in her thoughts, mental throwing a punch parade on herself at this realization. Having been so caught up, she was not even able to control her vocals and keep everything in her head.

"Yeah, that girl's weird."

"Why'd she scream like that?"

And this made her almost want to shrink further into her armor than before, this causing her body to slump with a desolate aura overtaking her energy. 'Embarrassed already.' She shook her hung head.

Yet, one girl was not affected by this. Not the scream, nor the person that did this. She wasted a single second, previously letting her eyes shift to the right and to the direction of the female donning the armor before letting her heterochromatic eyes drift back to a certain shoujo light novel that she held in her hands. Her left eye was a electric blue color while her right was a very fiery orange that burned much like flaring flames.

She had no interest in speaking with only one thing on her mind. Her downturned eyes shifted mildly as she read over the words and looking the artistry of each page as she went along through the book with the flexible cover. With being like him on her mind, she could not be distracted by the oddity of those that were taking the Exams alongside her.

Kyoko Yoshida, daughter of past Pro-hero, she was taking it in her own hands to do what she wanted as her mother was once the Hero known as Angel. She has quite an imposing appearance. She is quite tall and stands at about 5'8 in height, two inches shorter than the girl in the armor. She has a slender, but athletic build, her legs smooth and longer than most, though not in an odd way with porcelain skin. She has heterochromic hair that is platinum blonde on the left side and a jet black on the right side. Her long hair is often let down and almost reaches the center of her back, keeping the bangs short over her brow and brush a bit to the left with the rest of her hair tucked behind he ears. She has an oval shaped face and has a slightly more pronounced bottom lip, giving her lips a pouty appearance.

Kyoko has two wings sprouting from her back that reach a wingspan of twelve inches in total. Both of the wings are feathery like an eagle's but they are both different colors. The wing on the left is a snowy white while the other wing is as black as the night sky. Both were currently folded on her back.

She normally wore a white t-shirt with grey stripes underneath a long sleeve, plaid, button-up shirt which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears a pair of black pants that cut off right above the ankle. Her pants were tucked into her black, heel-high boots that folded at the top.

"What an oddball." These words were the only thing that she expressed to show that she acknowledged the other girl, already knowing that she was a quite bizarre person. Her downturned eyes did not show much excitement nor did her voice as it settled on a sort of lively, monotone that still held enough emotion.

In her mind, she needed to remain focus and get as high of a score as she could if she could avoid being tagged by that Creati girl. On paper, the highest score was nine hundred if there were nine checkpoints in one maze. That is if one could find them, right? If there were differing paths in each maze, then it was virtually impossible to get each of them, so there had to be more to just getting the most points.

Yet, if it was, what could it be? Just acquiring points seemed to easy with only one pursuer.

*Sorry for the wait, Examinees!* His voice rang through an seemingly invisible PA system, his boisterous tone waking anyone who was anywhere near the point of being drowsy. *But some of the staff people found it pretty easy if you were just faced with a 2-A student, so we decided to shake things up!* Screaming the last bit, guess Present Mic thought those who'd be taking the test to be excited, but all it brought was confusion beyond believe.

"Figured as much." Mumbling, Kyoko never let her eyes leave her light novel, using a finger to shift a lock of her half platinum hair behind her ear.

"Shake things up? What does he mean?" Came the plenty of questions from those around.

*In the maze, we've placed...um...obstacles that are there to hinder your advancements and also tag you out.* Pausing for a second to let the myriad queries to fly about, Present Mic continued-

~~Scene Change~~

A Few Moment Earlier

Location: Maze Path A, U.A. Academy

Holding her hands up in front of her face, both were clasped together, fingers intertwined with her eyes closed. With the soft breeze, her silvery white hair swung aimlessly, the ponytail shifting along with the bangs she kept..."tidy". Her lips moved, though no words were registered, only mouthing what she wanted to and keeping everything to herself. One thing she did share with her brother was that she was very secretive with things that she wanted only herself to know.

Standing at the forefront of the crowd of Exam Takers, awaiting the beginning of the Exams was Kokona Shirasaga and Sayuri Hirayama

Inwardly, she was speaking to herself, praying, hoping for both the success of herself and her twin brother, and this was what she was spending her current moments with. She wanted this. She needed this to come true.

"For the beauty of the world, I know my journey does not end here." Her kind and gentle voice was low, normally soft, but almost just a whisper at this point.

"What ARE you doing?"

"I am praying, Miss Hirayama," Kokona posture never changed, though her voice did raise enough for the girl beside to hear. "It is something I do when my heart is clouded." The girl admitted.

"Hmph." Sayuri huffed, turning her head as she flipped her hair, keeping her eyes shut as she did this with her right hand on her hip. "If you have time to do this, then you should be preparing instead of wasting your time with such a frivolous thing." She antagonized, her voice sharp as usual, not saving any words for her.

Though, Sayuri had a hard time getting under her skin as everyone did. Kokona merely smiled, her features changing as she let her hands part lowering down to her side as she patted her hands against her thighs. "Frivolous for you, yes, Miss Hirayama, but it is something I must do to put my own ounce of hope in myself and my brother-"

"You mean that troglodyte." With much frustration in her motions, Sayuri crossed her arms under her chest, her jet black hair threatening to change colors as it was beginning to fade to a bright red, but frantically went back and forth. Her brows was knitted, evident irritation in her features if anything else was not noticed. "I don't even want to think about such a rude and impudent person like him." To the left, she kept her face turned, the venom dripping off each of her words quite clear to even the hearing impaired.

In reality, Sayuri and Riku were...perfect for each other, and she could admit that this was obvious to her, though she knew this would happen when aliens visited the earth. They were complete opposites where Sayuri wanted a certain thing toward her, while Riku acted like himself and would call someone out if he needed to. This was something Sayuri was not use to and Riku was common with.

"He is my brother, Miss Hirayama." Was Kokona's sole words as she let her eyes open to look over to the girl to realize her hair was remaining a jet black color. Her blood red orbs shifting to her left, she let the smile change into that of a half smile.

"Try not to remind me." The aquamarine in her eyes rolled at the words of Kokona, still finding it bewildering that she acted with more home training than him, and this truly made her want to obliterate him. Such a person should not exist.

Kokona casually looked over at the girl just out the corner of her eyes, doing this for a mere moment before letting them move over to the right to a male near her.

Much like the rest, he was just about the same age as her, standing a far as he could away from her as it seemed he was more comfortable by the male to the right if him than her herself. And this made her blink, but the common smile she was known to have spread across her lips as she turned to face him as she held her hands behind her back. "Hello, is something the matter?" Was her question to him.

His steel grey eyes were locked and plastered to ground below his feet, making it his purpose to not look toward the girl even when she spoke to him. Honestly, he did not want to come off as rude to someone he just met, but he wasn't the best at talking to them. Girls... they weren't his strong suit and he always found himself stumbling over his words when talking to them. His lips were shaky, swallowing a knot in his throat before looking over to his left to see the girl with the dark skin with her head tilted as her eyes blinked. It didn't help that she was cute, but another girl behind her was now looking in his direction, this causing him to let out a muffled moan as his attention went back to the ground.

His names was Shiro Issen, slightly tall for his age, standing at 5'10'' with a lean, kind of athletic build, though his body didn't show much muscles. Due to the effects of his quirk, his hair is Gunmetal Gray, while the rest of his body is a normal skin color, though somewhat pale, possibly from not getting much sunlight. All his hair had been spiked upward to defy gravity with a few of the locks dipping, being victims of the aforementioned oddity, having a single strand cross his face and pass the right side of his nose. He has a oval shaped face that is clear of any bumps and blemishes, his clear skin pronouncing his steel gray eyes that was currently half-closed, giving him a perpetually bored/tired look. Displayed on his hand and fingers, he has several healed scars, small and nothing that had garnered much attention from the hospital.

At the moment in time, he wore an unzipped, gray parka, regardless of the current sunny and warm weather, wearing a white button-up dress shirt underneath with black slacks. There are also black loafers on his feet.

Both were rather attractive, their attention was focused solely on him alone, and this made him uncomfortable to say the least. He just wished something would save him from having to give them a stuttery response that he wanted to avoid by all means.

*Sorry for the wait, Examinees!* As if on cue, Present Mic's voice boom through an unlocated PA system.

And this caused almost everyone to look up and around, leaving a certain Shiro to hold his right hand to his face and over his right eye as he sighed. "Too convenient."

"Huh? Where is his infernal voice coming from?" Were the blunt words of Sayuri, her attention moving left, right, up, and down in her own attempts to locate the voice.

*But some of the staff people found it pretty easy if you were just faced with a 2-A student, so we decided to shake things up!* Exclaiming toward the end a bit, Present Mic wanted to put his best foot forward to get everyone's blood boiling. *In the maze, we've placed...um...obstacles that're there to hinder your advancements and also tag you out.* Pausing for a second to let the myriad queries to fly about, Present Mic continued. *In the form of twenty-five points and fifty points, defeating these obstacles will add to your total score-*

~~Scene Change~~

A Few Moment Earlier

Location: Maze Path B, U.A. Academy

Using the sharpest tooth in his mouth, in other words, one of the canines at the right of mouth that most humans had, biting down on his right thumb to just graze the skin and not truly damage him. His brow twitched...seemingly uncontrollably as he stood in the sea of teens, not aggravated from the other thirty-nine bodies surrounding him, but more toward the company he had. He only bit his thumb out of pure frustration, and he commonly did this when he felt this sort of...absence in mind and he disliked this immensely.

"You're still here?" Was all he wanted to say even with the thumb being bit down in, his words not as jumbled as they would be if his finger was in his mouth fully. "Thought we hated each other..." He said, his blood red eyes still set forward in wait for the doors to the maze to open to commence the beginning of the Exam.

"You wouldn't be wrong about that." With her brows knitted in more annoyance than what could be considered on her face, standing to the right of the boy, keeping her blue-green eyes forward and not taking a chance to look over to the boy. Instead, she was learning to ignore his presence fully, but also respond to him as if he was someone else and not the boy she thought was more talented than her. Looking to the nail on her right hand to check if she had dirt under them, she continued. "But, as sad as it sounds, you're the only person I know here, so I guess I have no choice in places I want to stand."

"Hm." Came the rough growl from Riku before the boy shook his head, stuffing both his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket before blowing out a breath to lift the few bangs he had hanging in his face. "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever." Hibiki could admit that this was how the two of them spoke toward one another, and this was definitely on one of their off days as she knew the two could go back and forth for days on days. Yet, the two of them had something in common, so they could refrain from ripping one another head off.

"Whatever." Wasn't much of a retort on his behalf, but this was what Riku settled with.

"Whatever." Hibiki sent back as she checked her nails.

"Whatever-"

"Sorry, I do not mean to interrupt."

"Hm." Though it was Riku that made this short noise at the sound that came from his left, both him and Hibiki, who leaned forward to look pass him, looked toward voice to see a girl with long black hair, short as she was about 5'3 in total.

"But, you are Riku Shirasagi, yes?" In her soulless, Hazel colored eyes, with her deadpan expression, she looked up to the taller boy, her less than authentic smile present on her lips.

"Huh?" Riku blinked before turning to face the girl fully with his hand still in the pockets of his jacket. Looking the girl over just once, he did not show much recognition of her, but there was the fact that he remembered her. "Oh, yeah..." Opening his mouth, the boy yawned. "...The girl with the smile..." He didn't sound too enthused by this and lacking much excitement to see her.

And the mention of her smile instantaneously made her left-hand reach to her face to touch her lips, eyes shifting down to them for a second or two before she looked back up to him. "I-"

*Sorry for the wait, Examinees!* Came the exclamation that caused Ari to flinch, while both Hibiki and Riku let their eyes change directions and look up. *But some of the staff people found it pretty easy if you were just faced with a 2-A student, so we decided to shake things up!* H8s voice raised by the end of this, his intentions clear, but failed to get anyone excited. *In the maze, we've placed...um...obstacles that're there to hinder your advancements and also tag you out.* Pausing for a second to let the myriad queries to fly about, Present Mic continued. *In the form of twenty-five points and fifty points, defeating these obstacles will add to your total score.* As he spoke, slowly, the doors began to slide open to the left and right, grinding against the ground as a light shined through the crack.

"Ah, man, it about to start." Some said eager, other frantic, while others were just nervous.

Turning now to face the door still in the sea of teens, Riku took his attention off Ari and shook his arms and legs, limbering up as he clinched and undid his right hand.

This did not matter to Ari though. Despite the imminent start of the Exams, she continued to face Riku in order to speak with him, knowing how he was feeling and what he was going through even if he didn't show it. Much like she did.

*The 2-A student on your path is already inside with full intentions to tag all of you out, so remember that you can do anything in your power prevent them from doing this!* Soon, the doors opened fully to show a pure white hall on the inside an nothing else. *Now let go PLUUUUUUUS UULLLLTRAAAA! GO!*

In the moment the man said this, Hibiki looked over to riku, but had to raise her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the gust of wind blown at her. Lifting her head to look as the boy had used his Quirk to propel himself up and over the crowd, and what she saw hanging from his leg made her raise a brow. Yet, this just made her snicker before running along with the clamoring teen, but whispered "boing" as she leaped, launching her up and over the crowd also.

Like a speeding bullet, his hair fluttering in the breeze as he soared over the swarming students that could be seen rushing to the opening of the Maze Path B. But...why did he feel heavier than usual. It felt this from the lower half of his body, and when he looked back, what he saw made him double take due to the fact that he'd be entering the maze soon. When he looked back, clinging to his left pants leg, he saw Ari with her body and hair flailing as she held onto him. "Oh, yeah, she's buggin'..." Looking forward to take in the fact that he was entering the building ahead of all the others, he knew he couldn't just land how he thought he wanted, so he had to improvise.

Her hair flapped uncontrollably, Ari's eyes squeezed closed from the window blowing in her face, groaning, keeping her mouth shut as she turned her head away. "Shirasagi, I want to speak with you!" She yelled over the wind.

"Tch, save it for later." Was him brushing her off as his body began to lose it's altitude, albeit rather mildly, which gave him enough time to act. By this time, he had already made his presence known by soaring to the front of the race with minimum effort, now all it came down to was keep this lead. Best he could try to do was get over five hundred to six hundred points and that was only if each path contained a possible nine checkpoints. If it was the entire maze path itself that had nine, then it was essentially impractical to obtain a surplus amount of the checkpoints.

As his body was horizontal to the ground his jacket flapping in the breeze, Riku raised his right hand, extending both his index and middle finger to aim it to the floor below with his other fingers folded. Except for the thumb, this acting as a trigger, his whole hand replica a gun in some sense. But when he folded his thumb, using the tips of his two fingers, he release a bullet of his electromagnetic wave to the ground that lifted him a bit, but was used for him to now capitalize on his movements as he began to tuck.

What caught his eye was something under the tiles. When exerted, his electromagnetic waves had an impact that could move anything that weighed six hundred pounds or just a bit over. This being the reason he commonly used it toward the ground to cause a sort of backfire on his end and launch him. Though the white tiles on the ground were weak enough that when it was impacted, a .44 caliber sized hole was made to show a sort of metallic alloy underneath.

With her eyes closed from the wind hitting her in the face, yet she was capable of feeling the decrease in elevation and the fact that he body was being lifted. "What is happening?" She inquired, opening her hazel eyes to see that she was upside down for a second before found herself now rolling, grunting softly. Tumbling on the tiles of the floor for at least three rolls, Ari was surprised to find her ending in the position that she was sitting upright, sitting on her thighs with her legs sprawled out to the left and right with her hands placed on the floor between her legs. Having become messy, her dark hair with the silverish hue was littered across her face in a unkempt manner. "Huh?" She noised as she turned her head to the left to look over her shoulder to see and hear the bombardment of shoes and voices enter her ears.

What she could see was the thirst and hunger in the ravaging voices of both the girls and boys, some threatening to march over her if she didn't start moving.

"Don't just sit there, Kona."

Due to her short stature and light frame, she found herself blinking when her body was hoisted up by the back of her collar, which just made her deadpan increase more as her legs dangled along with her arms. 'Wait, what did he call me?' She blinked, eyes shifting up to her right to see the dark-skinned boy she knew as Riku.

Having five inches of height over her and including his own weight, Riku was casually capable of lifting Ari by the collar of her casual white dress with a frilled skirt that reached below her thigh. When he grabbed her, he was already in the motion of running forward as the soles of his shoes hit the tiles on the floor as he needed to put a distance between them.

"Vroom!" Imitating the sound of a roaring muscle car, Hibiki shot pass both Ari and Riku, her legs as light as feathers as she blitzed through the first hall, leaving a trail of dust behind.

While Ari maintained the deadpan that casually littered her features, unfazed by being carried through the smoke as just her eyes shifted to look at Riku. "If you keep running like this, that girl with get further than us." In her flat tone, she saw how fast the girl moved, and she could admittedly say that the girl could take most of the paths if she needed.

"Shut up, I know." Riku retorted, brows tightening down as he ran through the trail of smoke, coughing aloud, but soon using his free right hand to cough into his fist.

"You got a plan?" Ari wondered, her eyes still focused just on the boy as he effortlessly carried her, bouncing with each of his movements.

As the smoke created by the speeding Hibiki cleared, the boy waved his hand in front of his face before using his index finger under his nose. "...hm..." Came just the lowest hum from Riku as he moved his right arm once more, having to turn his body so that he wouldn't strain himself much, he aimed his right to his rear with his fingers spread and extended.

"What are you-"

 _Fwoom!_

With the tightening of his muscle, using his Quirk, Riku unleashed a massive wave of electromagnetic energy to the rear and at those running to keep up. What it did for him since it wasn't a wall was give him a light boost by causing him to hop of the ground at about a foot or two, though it was clearly unspecified. And with the bounce back to the ground, his speed was noticeably increased from the push as his feet did move faster.

But what made Ari look back was the fact Riku had used his quirk in the direction of others, and though she had a deadpanny look on her face, her eyes did widen when she watched as that invisible force toppled those behind. Falling upon each other, she watched as some flew through the air, not one of them avoiding as the tiles on the wall, floor, and ceiling was torn off to reveal a steel alloy underneath. This caused the lights that were hung up to pop, darkening the section a bit.

Though there was something else she could amount the groan and gathering Examinees and that was a metal dome, small, about the height of a fence and made to shield or hide a person from what happened.

Slowly, the dome of steel parted from the very top, splitting at its head as it opened and reformed with the floor. Emerging from this and from a kneeling position was none other than Genshi, the Recommended student under a certain explosion expert and known hothead. With his dark hair cut down to the scalp in a buzzcut, thr boy stood with a hand on his hip, watching the boy ahead run off as he carried a shorter girl.

Raising both his hand to hold them around his mouth, Genshi opened his mouth. "Guess that's one way to "blow" away the competition!" He shouted after him, a bit overwhelmed that the boy could do something like this without batting a eye, but it was not something he could be concerned with as they were getting too far. Of course it was wrong for him to do, but it was competition and there was nothing said about preventing others from advancing. "He's a problem though..." And as a grin cracked onto his features, the boy could not help but clench his fist, finding himself eager to keep up with him. "...and I love me a challenge."

As she bounced along with her darkened hair, Ari turned her head back to look at Riku, looking to the side of his face for a mere moment to think to herself what could be going through his head. Maybe it was the weight of his mother that did this to him and made him carelessly fire off his Quirk at the other Examinees. Her lips parted. "I want to tal-"

"Not now." Riku huffed slightly as he ran along the first hall in no way matching the speed of Hibiki, but that clearly was not a goal of his. What he wanted was to slow everyone else down, and one could say he showed lack of concern for them with how he displayed his Quirk...and they would be right. It was not that he did not care, but more of the fact that he needed to come out somewhere with Kokona, and that meant doing everything in his power to take one of the top spots.

Her eyes blinked only once, the hazel color in them a dull as ever as she looked forward, carried much like if she was a child with her arms and legs dangling. "Put me down now, please." To her, this was not embarrassing, but it was degrading as it made her feel that the boy didn't even trust her with keeping up with him. "I will follow you, but I would like to do it on my own."

"So you can slow me down?" He said this with no thought whatsoever. Initially, and admittedly, he only picked her up was because he was blinded by the fact that she was Kokona how she tried to follow him, so it clearly threw him off.

"I will not slow you down."

And he did not give it much thought, nor did he brake to stop running as he just opened his hand to release as he kept running.

This being so sudden, Ari stumble, keeping herself from falling to her face before gather to run with Riku. She clearly wasn't as fast as him and wasn't able to keep pace with him at her full speed, shown by the three-foot distance between the two of them. With her arms waving side to side, it didn't take Ari long to realize Riku was much faster than her on a grand scale. She could hear herself pant lightly as the two moved through the hall, the next wall identical to the last with not much of a difference between them.

"Tch." Sucking his teeth as he threw his arms forward and back with his running motions, Riku looked out the corner of his eyes and behind himselfwith his common scowl plastered on his features. "You're slowin' me down." Yet, he didn't say this to her. This was nothing more than a whisper to prove it to himself that he predicted what would happen, and this wasn't him be a know it all or superior to her. "C'mon."

Ari's eyes widened when she watched as Riku slowed down to put himself at a jog, putting him in pace with the girl and putting his left hand to her back to push her along with him as he ran generally faster. She blinked as she felt the small increase of speed as he pushed her along, her feet having to adjust to the minimum boost. "Tha-"

"Let's just move." Hibiki was moving so fast that she could double back and check the other paths. And that was if each path did not have its own set of nine checkpoints. What they had to worry about was- Before he could think about it, he grabbed Ari with both his arms and tackled her to the ground as something flew over them.

Gasping as this happened, Ari felt he stomach hit the floor, eyes squeezing close as this occurred, feeling an arm over her back, but it was removed instantly. "What-"

BOOOOM!

Riku flipped over to his back, forcing his hand out to the ceiling as a rocket collided with it, creating a explosion that threatened to engulf both him and Ari. Yet, with the application of his Quirk, he used a electromagnetic push to create a pocket that could protect them from the flames of the explosion.

Ari watched the flames char the tiles around her, feeling the vibration through the explosion as she once again found herself save by the boy lying on his back next to her.

Watching the flames die own around them, leaving behind scattered ember, but he didn't mind them much, breathing lightly as if arm flopped down to rest of Ari's back. Three times already he had to use his Quirk and he had yet to make it to a single checkpoint. "Where'd that come from." With his arm on her back as he laid on his, Riku had his eyes closed, breathing with his mouth open.

"I do not-" Laying there on her stomach, she began to gather to both her hands and knees, looking up and down the furthest hall ad they were now at a fork in the path. Though, what she saw made her focus solely on it. "Riku..."

"Ugh, what now?" The boy groaned as he shifted his head up as it grinded on the tile of the floor to look in the direction that Ari was looking in, but what he saw made his eyes widen, though he saw it from his upside down position.

What the two of them saw was a shiny, metallic green robot, it reaching at least seven to eight feet in height, having two pointed legs in the front and two in the back, thicker by the mid to top of it. What rested at the top was thetop half of a tank with a 5 yard long barrel aimed directly a them, two gatling guns at the sides and above one another, the barrel quite wide for the rubber bullets. Resting at the top were two mechanical arms, robotic hand with flexible joints and bendable fingers.

Breathing out a sharp breath, clicking his teeth, Riku cleared his throat as Ari let her eyes stay on the robot. "...Oh..."

End

Okada Ikeda. Quirk: Boundless owned by **Sync Jack**

Lereli Kishi. Quirk: Armor owned by **grimbutnotalways**

Kyoko Yoshida. Quirk: Heaven and Hell owned by **NotRoger**

Ookami Shirin. Quirk: Hyper Wolf owned by **Kive660**

Shiro Issen. Quirk: Silver Body owned by **Jackdaw-FanFiction**

With five introduced, there's only one more student to go. I know i could have introduced her somewhere in this chapter, but i figured i did enough introductions.

But, yeah, with the ending of this chapter, i clearly focused on Ari and Riku so that i could leave off with them at the end of this chapter and focus on everyone else in the next chapter because i know how everyone just loves the some confusing as Riku haha! I did this so i could show what everyone else is doing at the start of the Exams without leaving questions where the two.

Also, next may nit conclude the Entrance Exams, so expect a part 4


	7. From Here On PT 3

**And I'll be the first to say this...i absolutely just love the relationship between both Sayuri and Kokona! Just so cute.**

 **Now, with these last two chapters, i want to let you all know in advance that not everyone will have a spotlight in the Exams. With two chapters and my the amount of words i tend to put into one chapter should put enough space for more characters, right? Wrong. Twenty characters, two which are mine, while the other 18 belongs to you guys, and though i don't plan on doing all of the alone, i should inform you that not everyone will make a large appearance. I can assure you that half of the class will.**

 **Another thing is that i want to thank your for all your kind words and your reviews. I'm having fun making this story, and this will be something i continue to the end of this. At this moment, i don't plan on juggling stories, so this may be my only one for the time being. But this is always subject to change.**

 **A/N: Oh, right! i almost forgot! Someone asked if i would being using villains from canon. Honestly, i do want to use them to implement them with the terrorist along with the villains you all have sent.**

 **P.S.: This is kinda last minute and i know this, but i just received a weird pm from someone asking me questions on the story. Um...i didn't know how to approach this at first, but i wanted to put it here so everyone can see. The only strange thing about it is that the person who asked this doesn't have a character in the story. So, he asked, and i quote "are you going to have any of the ocs having sex"? For me, that is a strange question, because i think i said i won't when i had the rules, but i have thought about it. So, it got me to the point that i would have it implied and not write it because i would suck. This is if it's alright with you guys.**

 **Known Differences**

Chapter 5: From Here On PT. 3

Same Day

Time: 9:00AM

Location: Maze Path A, U.A. Academy

"GO!"

From small to large, strange to plain, the sound of feet marching rapidly against the pavement could be heard as all rushed, changing forward when the do opened to grant them access. With no organization whatsoever or patience, everyone ran down the first hall, shoving, pushing one another to either get ahead or cause others to slow down. Some achieved this, while other ultimately stumbled on themselves to get ahead, but one thing that was for sure was...everything was being broadcasted to a single location.

"Pah! How absurd! YOU?"

"Of course me. I am the only one that can deal with you."

"That does not mean the course you should take involves being my girlfriend."

"Hm...but it is the only course I see."

With these last oblivious words to send back to the jet black hair girl, both Kokona and Sayuri could be seen as the only two left that had not ran into the maze with the others. In fact, the two were just talking...yes...just talking. With Sayuri having look that epitomizes the indifference she felt on current subject of Kokona wanting to be her girlfriend, her eyes were closed, arms crossed under her chest with her head turned to the left. Kokona on Sayuri's right, the girl surely was not paying much attention to anyone or anything around them, her head tilted to the left with her eyes having been shifted in this direction also.

If one would notice and how the two colors contrasted poorly, the tips of Sayuri's jet black hair was a flamboyant pink color that expressed her mild embarrassment on the matter in which Kokona strangely brought up some time ago. Though her composer was still as solid as a brick wall and she did not show a feasible crack in her efforts to push Kokona away and raise her disinterest for the topic.

Honestly, Sayuri marked herself as someone with no preference for a boy or girl, so, technically, either had a chance, but this was not sonething she was looking for.

"Please, Miss Hirayama?" Tilting her head left and right, kokona continued to face forward with a look that displayed her own curiosity that erased her common smile and replaced it with a straight line. Although humans were prone to change expression, and she was no different, her smile was almost a trademark that could only change when she had purpose for something to happen and/or change. "As you can tell, I am destined to be by your side."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Opening her eyes to allow them to blink questioningly at the statement from the white haired girl, but feeling a warmth, she quickly snapped her attention at Kokona to see that the girl was ignorant to her space. What she did was close the small, half a foot distance set between them to casually stand beside her with their arms brushing against one another.

But, instead of pushing her away, despite practically just meeting the girl, Sayuri found herself ordering why she didn't want to avoid being so close to her. Was it because she did as she was told and address her in the manner that she wanted with no complaints? Standing this close anyone would prompt violent action or a verbal assault, but Kokona was kind, which she knew she was not. There was no need in actively being uncivil toward the girl that was going out of her way to appeal to her.

But this didn't mean she could be her girlfriend.

*Hey! Young ladies!*

This prompted the two to end their conversation despite it having the possibility of continuing, the two humming at the sudden voice of Present Mic to look around, Sayuri eyeing around her left to blink at how empty it was, Kokona doing the same to her right. "When did..." Both trailed off, having not been paying much attention to what was happening around them. They had been speaking like the world had vanished around them, and the voice of Present Mic was the source to snap them from this.

*I said 'Guh-hooo'!* Over the invisible announcement system, Present Mic shouted, using his own word in the place of "Go".

Sayuri realized something about Kokona in this moment and as she turned her head to the right to observe the white haired individual, who, at the same time, was smiling lowly as she looked forward. She was pulling her in. Slowly, but surely was the girl starting to show an adequate ability to give off this welcoming aura that was drawing her to the point where she would admit that the girl was the most pleasant being to be near. What gave her this plus was the fact that Kokona was just...a normal person with not a single thing that could put her on even level with her.

And, yet, this girl was different somehow...

"Sorry for that, Miss Hirayama."

"Huh?" Blinking as she looked over to the girl, Sayuri said this a bit under her breath, having still been in thought of the girl.

Eyelashes batting, Kokona rested her eyes, both shutting to now close as her lips parted to show just the smallest of a gap. While she did not have much of a bust, she had not shown much care about this, commonly known as flat chested, and as she dragged both her palms down her chest, it was more apparent. "I distracted you, and now you are in the rear." She spoke as if she was not in the same predicament as Sayuri, saying while both her hands gained their baby blue aura that encased them to her wrist.

"Hmph." Turning her nose up at Kokona as she aimed her attention forward and to the opening of the tower door, Sayuri mentally gave her hair directions as it could be seen launching two batches: the first from the bangs framing her face on the left with the second flying from the bangs on the right. With a thunk, the gatherings of hair was easily capable of stabbing into the stone frame of the opening as Sayuri began pulling her head back, straining a bit. "Have you yet to observe your very on situation?" From the tension of pulling her head back to the point she was now grunting, which she just did not like the sound of, but also having her head forced to tuck forward. 'I can manage a single foot over, yes?' At this length, her hair had stretched over fifteen feet, adding an inch or three, this beginning to put a burden her locks.

 _[_ _ **Sayuri Hirayama. Quirk: Hairbrain - Sayuri has the power to manipulate the hair on her head, allowing her to alter, grow out, change texture, shape and manipulate it as if it was an appendage**_ _.]_

"Why, yes, I have..." Was the simple words that left the mouth of Kokona, her graceful smile playing on her lips now as her hands now rested at her stomach. "But I have never been a person to look at the worst of things!" With her eyes snapping open as she said this, her brows could be seen knitting as she let her vision rest forward. In this motion, her hand sharply pointed: her left forward and to the left and her right aiming forward to the right with both the index and middle finger aimed out. Disconnected, but still launching from the split between her fingers, baby blue string was sent forth, a splatting noise heard as both hit the wall that framed the opening. With this, she began hopping back to pull on it as they did hit just under where Sayuri's hair had stabbed through the wall.

In wide-eyed bewilderment, Sayuri was genuinely surprised by her words but found it as something she would say. So why was she caught off guard by this?

"Pardon." With a snap, Kokona raised her feet from the ground so that the tough strings could propel her forward, feet first as her hair flap.

Feeling the rush of wind that caused the rest of her hair to hair to wave, Sayuri felt how her head was trembling from the distance she had moved. "Pardon?" Raising her feet from the ground next, with a snap, her hair retracted from the wall after she was launched to follow Kokona, all her clothing wavering in the breeze she created for herself. She flew into the entrance head first, he long hair flowing as she followed after. "Where does she get off?" She spoke through her teeth.

Both were horizontal, at least 4 or 3 feet off the ground as they soared through the hall, Sayuri not too far from Kokona.

Feeling her speed begin to decrease little by little, Kokona felt the altitude in which her body soared also lessen, and what she did with her eyes narrowed corrected herself. What her movements consisted of was the teen struggling, but shifting her upper body weight so that the soles of her shoes could, grind against the tiles of the floor.

"Ump!" She exclaimed out as her arms had been thrown up, Kokona's feet giving out under her to allow her to fall forward. Her eyes were wide in the moments of this occurring, mouth agape during this time, her brain incapable of processing this fast enough to prevent her from falling to her face.

Tucking from her own accord, Sayuri could be seen tucking just before she could hit the floor below which allowed her to roll, almost, expertly to get herself in a kneeling position. Now, this roll was not vacant of any grunts from the girl, but this was necessary as they were let out from her lips involuntarily. Taking this moment, her eyes shifted lightly to the right to see Kokona falling to her face, while she was not totally enthused by this, she felt it served her right for acting so competitive.

"Falling to your face." Closing her eyes as she turned her nose up at the girl, Sayuri gave a quick laugh. "Ha! It suits you well." Using the bang of her hair that framed the left of her face, she nudged her head upward so that the batch of hair could launch upwardly, but to the left to stab, a bit askew, into the wall above. Why she didn't aim for the ceiling was because it was over at three stories in height, so it was no way she was skilled enough to reach them heights with her hair. "Farewell." And with her eyes still closed, she propelled her body forward and upward by retracting the hair, this ultimately let her soar to close the gap between her and those that had run through the hall first. What she could see, after opening her aquamarine eyes, was the massive group of the other Examinees that had yet to make it to the first checkpoints.

"Ah!?" Truthfully, Kokona was surprised to see this as Sayuri rocketed herself in the air above the ground and over everyone. Haphazardly, instead of faceplanting, the flat chested teen pointed the index and middle finger of her right to the ceiling of the maze. Utilizing her Quirk, she showed the difference in range between herself and Sayuri.

With each new height she reached, Sayuri used the bangs keeping her afloat to propel her forward now as they shot forward, digging deep into the wall either at her right or left. The rest of her hair flapped as she moved noting that the group of students below was still foolishly running together without a care, some even shoving to make it to the first checkpoint. With her arms crossed under her chest, her lips were pursed as she attempted to guess what these checkpoints would take the appearance as. Taking the less complicated route, they would possibly be something easy to spoke, and that was what she spotted.

At least half quarter of a mile ahead of them was where the maze actually began, the sight of the forked path led straight while the other two led diagonally to the left or right. And what told her that this was definitely the checkpoints was the red dotted line at each path.

"Since it's the simplest way, I'll go stra-AIGHT!" Shouting this last part as she flinched over to the left in defense for was she felt shoot pass her, Sayuri felt her heart rate increase gradually. For a second, it was all a blur for her, but the mass of white did not leave much guessing for her.

"Pardon me, Miss Hirayama." Her eyes were shut as she swung from the ceiling of the maze, leveling at the same height of Sayuri, Kokona squeezing the baby blue string in her right hands as she tossed her lower body forward.

Blinking for a second in confusion to what just occurred, Sayuri's eyes narrowed, sucking her teeth. "The nerve." She could see Kokona would not let her take the win if she did not work her hardest, so what she did was lessen the gap in between how she launched her hair into the walls, retracting it with much more force to hasten her pace. "I will deliver to you a challenge if that is what you desire." Mumbling this, her head shook left and right, nothing the distaste for this side of Kokona, but she would find it boring if the girl let her win. It was clear that she was much more superior to Kokona, but if the girl wanted to try her hand, she'd show her the royal flush she was holding. With her overall influence, beauty, and power, there was no way she could trump her. Not in this lifetime at least.

To herself, still having her eyes shut and a smile playfully on her delicate features, Kokona released the string in her hand which shot her forward like a bullet, though toss by hand. Her Quirk allowed her to be agile when she needed to be, so this sort of maneuverability was not something new to her. "Forgot how it felt to use my Quirk so freely." In a very airy sense, the dark-skinned teen spoke more to herself as she flew so effortlessly through the air. "Kind of reminds me of that spider hero, if I am correct." Good thing she was wearing her normal overalls, because those below would be given a show with how she was soaring over them.

Even as she did this, only one thing was on her mind. Not being a hero, nor did it have anything to do with the chances of becoming the girlfriend of Sayuri. Her mind rested on her brother, Riku, and her hope for his ability to place in the top twenty of the 1-A Hero Course. She just put every ounce of her hope for him not to do something vastly idiotic.

Raising her left hand to aim it to the ceiling, both her index and middle finger pointed out, releasing another detached string of the baby blue energy that was separate from the aura surrounding them. Attaching itself to the ceiling, Kokona grabbed onto it with her full hand, pulling on it to swing her forward.

"Look out!"

She could hear Sayuri's commanding voice ring deep in her ears, not ready for the sight she would see. Looking downward and forward to the path that led straight, standing on the dotted line was a machine, a large greenish robot with four hefty legs and the top of a tank. But what caught her off guard wasn't the tank or the fifteen-foot barrel aiming directly at her. It was the AP shell heading directly for her face, and this, of course, made her eyes widen to show in the reflection of them the rocket itself.

'I cannot move.' Was all that ran through the mind of Kokona, fear surprising bubbling up in her stomach to tell her exactly this.

Clearly, on the tank robot, there was white paint of the number 25 on each of the legs, painted all around them.

Wisping over her to stab into the wall on the right, two bang of hair was the true Savior of this moment as they were capable of pulling Sayuri along to shoulder tackle Kokona out of the way of the Tank shell. With both her eyes closed, using her right shoulder to perform this act, she was unaware of the AP shell passing, just centimeters away from her foot.

 _BOOOM!_

"Ah!" Aside from the shockwave of the fiery blast, the pairing of Sayuri and Kokona gasped, their bodies hitting the hard tile wall, the lesser getting the worst out of the deal as she was in between the sturdy object and the child of wealth.

"Ah, man, what the..." In the group of examinees, all had stopped to look above themselves, sweat dripping at the sight, unsure of the intent of the U.A. staff. "Live shells...?"

"They're insane."

At the furthest rear of the group, waiting to take his charge to split from everyone that was still hanging around before they reached the separate pathe, Shiro was froze, his widened eyes encapsulating the very thing he felt. It bubbled down to his fear of being stopped her, stopped before he passed the Exam and was ultimately made a failure. He could not have this, and this sight of those girls from before didn't cause him to hesitate, though this was possibly the result of not having to physically be near them or speak with them.

With one swift motion, calculating how to move, Shiro turned his attention forward while most had their attention solely of both girls high above them. He was calm, silent, mouth in a straight line as he began to think to himself, going down on one knee with his right hand touching the tiles of the floor. "I can blitz forward and take a left to get the first checkpoint." His voice was low, steady to show he was collected enough to make rational decisions, and this showed by his Quirk taking over his body.

His steel, grey eyes remain the same color, this partly important as a silver coating took over his skin, spreading from around his left eye in clusters. This encased his skin and even his clothing, turning everything in a skintight armor that had just a light reflective presence. This coating was smooth and not bulky whatsoever, going against his frame, but not tightening his clothing.

 _[_ _ **Shiro Issen. Quirk: Silver Body - Much like the known Tetsutetsu, or Ejiro Kirishima, his quirk allows him to transform his body into living silver, giving him enhanced strength and durability.**_ _]_

'All I have to do is make a break for it and try not to get hit by a shell from that Tank.' And, by the looks of it, it was a tank that used AP shell, like most, so there was not much he could take from it. While he wouldn't rely on it much to begin with, intelligence had no leverage in this moment as of now, so him attempting to try and use his brain was quite pointless. Now, when he pondered more on it, he remembered what he was doing here and how he could yet mark off conquering his fears. His best chance was when that girl spoke to him. Even thinking back on that made him shiver, swallowing a knot in his throat that would undoubtedly choke him if he stayed there.

'Go!' He shouted in his head, taking off as he lifted to his feet, moving at a steady pace, either accidentally bumping those that got in his way or sidestepping them all together, but apologizing all the same.

Returning back to the two, eyes closed from the pain of hitting the wall, Kokona obviously going through a lot more shown by the painfully distressed look on her face. In unison, not missing a beat, both their bodies began to plummet, incapable of being suspended in the air for too long.

Acting on what her body told her, not putting much thought into it how she moved, Sayuri mindlessly gripped onto the left hand of Kokona with her own right hand. Multitasking and being sure the two of them did not fall, the left and right bang shot up diagonally to the left and right, stabbing into the walls once more to let them dangle instead on fall.

"Mmm!" Sayuri groaned into her mouth, her body yanking down from Kokona's weight as she was protected from falling, but she still caused them to bounced. "How foolish..." She said to herself, wanting to curse herself out for acting without thinking much on it. "My body just moved, Shirasagi, so I need you to do me a favor and be grateful for my kindness."

There was much disdain in her voice, and Kokona did not have to waste much time to figure out that Sayuri loved her. Well, this was what she wanted to believe deep down and in her heart as the girl could not deny having helped her when she...really did not have to. "Of course, Miss Hirayama." Becoming the epitome of innocence and love, Kokona sent an eye closed smile to the girl that hung above her by her hair.

Whirring, it heard from the robot tank, the barrel shifted to put its sight back on the two, having the readjust.

Sayuri blinked, looking down the barrel of it. "Shirasagi, hey!" Not raising her voice much, but speaking with more intent than before, she wanted to get the attention of the girl. "If you don't have plans of getting extirpated at his very moment in time..." Opening her hand to release Kokona, only her eyes shifting down to watch as her eyes widened, the heiress used the suspension of her jet-black locks to send her higher. "I suggest you toss me at it." Point down with her left index finger, her designated location was none other than the twenty-five point Tank robot.

"Huh?" In the second Sayuri had released her hand, she could admit that a bolt of shock was plunged into her very core, her ability to shake this impossible as she saw the girl as someone she could trust. In realization of what the girl wanted her to do, the past feelings of shock and awe was swept away, though not entirely, but enough to ensure that she had the motor skills to perform this act. "Toss you?" This left her lips, thinking for a moment before she nodded surely. "As you wish, Miss." In her plummet back down to the ground, she raised both her aims above her head with both her index and middle finger.

Shooting the detached, baby blue string from her hand first, it launched to the ceiling that was, give or take, thirteen yards away from her current position.

Finally seeing this due to the string shooting pass her face and up, Sayuri did not require a ruler to measure that Kokona had far more reach than her with her head. Yet, this was not something she wanted to worry about now, focusing as she became stagnant in the air from the halt in her ascension. Gathering together, her hair formed over her head, turning, twisting, layer after layer piling each lock over one another until her whole mass of hair took shape of a drill.

"If you are ready, Miss Hirayama." After the string attached itself to the ceiling, Kokona restrained herself from finding the way Sayuri looked to be amusing. Now using her right hand to shoot the detached string from her fingers, she also gripped onto the one attached to the ceiling and pulled herself up. Red eyes focusing as she was propelled up, her right hand twirled around to cause the string to spiral, rotating as it formed around Sayuri in it's ascension.

While the things that floated through her head was based more on what this baby blue substance was, she wasn't able to question it as Kokona yanked on it, tightening it around her so suddenly. This caused her to release a sort of staggering gasp, this having caught her off guard and restained her arms to her side while cupping under and over her bust...possibly purposely.

"Agh!" Sayuri's eyes widened from this. "Cur..." The girl scoffed under her breath as she looked down to the ascending girl. "Watch what you're doing." She said with much annoyance in her voice.

"Terribly sorry for that, Miss." Breaking her own hold of the string she used to gain altitude, Kokona opened her hand as she came to a leveling height with Sayuri, floating just behind her.

"Just try not to do it in the future." Sayuri scolded.

Using the brief moment they had before they found themselves in a nosedive back to the ground, Kokona made a myriad of premeditated movements.

Gripping the back of the string that was wrapped around Sayuri with her left hand, the white hair twin aimed her right hand in that direction and to the wall to release another detach strong from her finger to stick snuggly onto the wall. "Almost done, Miss Hirayama." As she said this, she gripped the string, bringing her right hand to the rest to attach it to the rest. Now, using her left hand, she directed both her index and middle to point to the left and at the wall, bringing forth more of the string to splat, attaching itself against the wall.

This allowed both of them to remain suspended at a leveled height, almost treating it like Kokona was a spider with Sayuri unknowingly trapped in her web.

Sayuri felt a bit queasy as she looked down to her own form, seeing the string, observing the substance that constricted her movement. What was it that made her feel so...unclean...? "Hmph! J-just hurry before-"

 _Shoosh!_

This was the sharp noise that came from the tank, it bucking back after launching forth a missile from the long barrel, it heading directly for both of them.

"Shirasagi!" Sayuri exclaimed forceful, donning a ordering tone that was reminiscent to that of a drill Sergeant. And this was expected, of course. What she saw in an almost slow motion fashion was the fiery barrel of the tank ignite, the AP missile emerging. Panic rose in her, feeling this sort if burning sensation in her throat as the thought of her movement being cut having the most effect on her.

"Can't!" A foot collided against the wall on the floor, this body having to shove its way through the pool of those that had been reduced to just watching. This silver suited body belong to a certain Shiro Issen, this sort of duty finding its way to the forefront of his actions as he pushed aside the actually Maze. "Just!" Having ran toward the wall with his top speed, which was cut in half due to his active Quirk, but he gained enough momentum that pressing his right foot on the wall created a crack. This also let him use his momentum to plant his next foot up...then his next...then the next until he took several steps up the wall, high enough that he didn't hesitate to leap back to extend his height with his body facing the tank. "Stand there!"

With his arms and legs outstretched like a star, Shiro had blatantly put himself in the way of the missile.

Releasing her grip from the string that kept Sayuri wrapped, Kokona dropped almost instantly, bringing forth more string from her left hand as she twirled her fingers around to wrap it around the girl's feet. Gripping tight on the string to prevent her fall, Kokona hung, her left hand raised over her head to keep her from screwing up and falling.

Dangling there, looking forward and down to what was occurring below, Kokona was genuinely in wide-eyed bewilderment by what that silver boy down below was doing. "That will hurt him...!" She was evidently concern for him, and this showed in the voice she had, one able to note the fear and absolute worry leaking off each of her words.

"And he'll be a noble sacrifice for me." Came the arrogance and self-absorbed tone of Sayuri, huffing after what she said.

"...But...still..."

And, in that moment, the missile connected with the chest of Shiro, causing him to release a pained grunt through his teeth, his left eye squeezing close. With the force from the missile, it firstly launched him higher into the air, but soon began swerving uncontrollably until it found it's landing area and that was a good distance beyond the group of Examinees. Once his back connected with the ground, the fiery explosion took place, sending out an incredible shockwave that covered Shiro and resulted in almost everyone on the same footing as him having to raise their arms to shield themselves.

The lighting of the explosion lit up her features, clear that they turned in distress of what she just saw, her grip loosened.

"Shirasagi! Pay attention!"

Sayuri shouting caused Kokona to grip back onto the string, knowing her heart wanted to see if he was alright, petrified, scared to begin to think about what could have transpired.

"Before it reloads, we must eradicate it." Samurai explained, staring down to the Tank robot, brow knitted down tightly, realizing that the barrel was still aimed at them, but it had yet to go further with its attack.

"...but..." Her voice was almost helpless, staring down as the flames began to die out, her entire body beginning to chill, feeling a coldness in her core...again...

"Get it out of your head!" Sayuri needed the girl's undivided attention to finish this. "Nothing is wrong with him!"

"...huh..." Her blood red eyes filled with nothing but desolation blinked to awaken the life that was usually in them.

Sayuri huffed. "It was clear that he had some sort of armor protecting his body, and he must have noticed before he acted." As she spoke, Kokona blinked, her expression changing to one of astonishment when the smoke had cleared to reveal the body now lying on his back, his arms outstretched on the floor.

He panted lightly, clear bruises on his body, but they were mere scuffs that were making themselves present on his skin as the silver coating retracted from around his skin to converge back to his left eye. Vanishing entirely, Shiro grunted, fist clinching in his own attempts to move, but found it impossible. The explosion was strong enough to tire his Quirk out almost instantly, it having taken one hundred percent of the blast to protect him. Looking up above himself, he could see the two girls still hanging far above him, looking eyes with a pool of concerned blood red that locked with his. One thing he could guarantee was that, if not anything else, was that the girl was tense, distraught, in distress due to her own worry for him.

...But why was that? Why did she look like that? Guess it was only natural for her to worry as he DID just take a missile to the chest. And when he thought about actually speaking, his cheeks reddened as his eyes changed direction.

"Whew..." Holding her free right hand over her chest, Kokona felt this weight lift off her shoulders, knowing she would be the first to see if he was alright. She understood her own want to become a Hero, and some may get hurt...or, eventually, die...but this was not something she wanted to continue tainting the beauty of the world in which she inhabited.

"Now that that's over with..." Sayuri was almost at her tipping point, seeing that Kokona was TOO worried about the safety of others that she would forget her task.

"Sorry about that, Miss Hirayama." Moving her right hand from her chest, Kokona utilized it and gave a turn in midair to a ninety degree angle to now face the wall to her right. Raising her hand to point diagonally to the ceiling, she used the two fingers to spit out more of her string, it attaching to the ceiling as she pulled on it. What this did was lift Kokona up, but note that she never unhanded the string in her left hand that was wrapped around Sayuri's ankle, pulling her along as this began to flex the strings that were stuck to the wall.

'It's durable and sort of malleable.' Sayuri thought to herself as she watched the string, her body turning on itself from Kokona lifting her up from her ankles. 'Ah, a slingshot method.' She realized, coming to one of either two conclusion: the first being that Kokona was actually pretty strategic, while the second being that she did not come up with this on her own. How she moved was far too complexed to be something she thought up on the fly.

"Get ready, Miss Hirayama." Pulling tighter on both sides, Kokona could measure about a half a foot above where Sayuri was previously at.

"Try not to miss, Shirasagi." Calmly she said this, Sayuri aiming the large drill her hair was constructed into at nothing other than the tank.

"Yes." Nodding, with one last check to see if her aim was correct, Kokona pulled her left hand back to rip the strings that wrapped her ankle, launching Sayuri off to blitz down to the tank robot. The other strings connected to the walls ripped, propelling her at breakneck speeds.

For one, Sayuri was more optimistic that her arms were constricted by her sides as her arms could be what would steer her off course. If Kokona's aim was efficient enough to guide her to the tank robot, then slamming through it would be no problem. From the pressure of the intense breeze, her eyes were shut, squeezed closed as she closed in on the robot, her hair gaining a reflective presence to signify the hardening of her jet black locks.

Unaware to her, the stringy substance began to peel off her, it noticeably slimy...almost like mucus, but it left no trace on her body or clothing whatsoever.

Smiling gently as she dropped from the with her hands over her head and her head swing wildly, Kokona could admire her work as she put a bit of Riku in the thought of it. Riku was the mastermind of this slingshot method of attack as he brilliantly came up with actually slingshotting her with his magnet Quirk. Besides Attraction and Repulsion, his Quirk worked in more ways than that since, at the end of the day, he was just a living magnet.

Using her Quirk, she kept her altitude, swinging as she stuck the string from wall to wall, following after the quickly descending Sayuri Hirayama.

The group of Examinees watched, heads craning from where Sayuri was launched off at to her approaching the robot faster than they could comprehend. Before they knew it, the brief moment they could see consisted of drill construct at the top of her head begin to rotate just before slamming into the tank, in giving off light explosions that was less damaging.

The tank robot had folding, crumbling inwardly as bits and pieces were sent flying, clanging as they bounced against tiles on the floor.

From the carnage of the debris made from the destroyed robot that now laid lifeless, Sayuri emerged, pushing the loose rubbish about, walking out of it with her eyes closed and a swing of her hair that relaxed back down her back.

And everyone watched her, including a staggering Shiro that stumbled his way to the front, fatigue on his face, only propped up by his own will to continue, but there was doubt that he could.

Dragging the fingers of her left hand through her black locks, Sayuri, huffed, not acknowledging those that looked onward to her, finding it something she was not foreign to which allowed her to do this. Her hair swung as she did this, her brown boots hitting the tiles as she proceeded to walk off. "We've spent too much time here now, Shirasagi, let's go." She announced.

And, in that next second, dropping to the start of the forward path was Kokona, but instead of chasing after Sayuri, she faced the group, her hands held and clasped together in front of her lower body, her eyes shut as her welcoming smile played on her feature. In general, yes, she was facing the whole crowd of Examinees, but who she had in mind was the boy that helped them that stood at the forefront.

This was something Shiro picked up, making his cheeks flush after being looked at by such a physically attractive girl, the smile on her face making him feel somewhat...proud. It was something he could never grow tired of seeing, and, for once, he was not afraid or found a need to look anywhere but directly at the girl.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." Kokona showed her pure gratitude toward the boy that put himself in harms way to let them take out the robot. "I promise to return the favor."

"Shirasagi!"

"But that is all the time I have." Kokona didn't seem much affected by the shouting of Sayuri, though not all could say this as numerous of the others flinched when this name was call. "Good luck, but I must return to Miss Hirayama." With that, she turned on them, walking to follow after Sayuri down the first and straight path.

His cheek...no, his entire face was a beet red after the words that were "exchanged" between the two of them. He stood there, motionless as her watched Kokona's parting figure, eyes rocking side to side as he could not take his eyes off the long ponytail that rested down her back.

"So kind..."

~~Break~~

Location: Maze Path E, U.A. Academy

"Whoa!" Was all he could say with his gruff, almost primal voice that had hint of someone that needed a quick drink of water, but this was what came with his Quirk. His eyes could not find a chance to stop at something that he deemed attention grabbing as the entire hall was something that would cause anyone to stare in awe. He commonly came off as an aggressive person, but, in this moment, he was nothing of this sort, contemplating who had the skill to do something that required strength or talent. Probably both.

Before him, the left of his muzzle twitched at the sight with the twenty-five point robot littered about with a sort of purple liquid dripping off to create puddles under them. With each pile of metallic scrap, a purple liquid dripped, leaving no area clean, showing that someone had a very different Quirk that he wasn't able to pinpoint. The liquid had a neverending ripple effect

"This had to be more than one person." But the more he thought about this, the more it made no sense as he could she the same substance on EACH robot, which indicated one assailant. There were several heap of scrap, but, if he wanted to be exact and use an actual number, there was sixteen mounds of twenty-five pointers.

This made the hair that was present all across his body stand on ends, incapable of placing a finger on who was strong enough to do this on their own. His Quirk was considered strong, though this was self-proclaimed, and the metals used to craft the robots were made up of were seemingly weak, so it took nothing more than a few strikes from him. But, he had only defeated five and made his way over two checkpoints in the maze, this bringing him to...well, there was no need for mathe when his score was so low...

 _Pat..._

Stopping in his tracks, in the shaggy black fur that covered his imposing form, Ookami, the 7 foot werewolf, could feel something between the hairs on his body. It was a small, yellow disk about the size of a cookie, it stuck and tangled in the fur of the boy that stood at a height that most would not find surprising if he said he played sports.

"Huh?" With a low grunt that snapped him from his own stupor, his teeth could be show through his mild growl, sharp at first glance that could pierce an equal amount that his striking blue eyes excelled in. "The hell..." Saying this through a feral growl, Ookami gave a half turn to the left to crane his head to the left also, but what he saw made him move in a swift manner. He widened the distance with a single hop back, the space between his eyelids broadening with his brow knitting down as he clinched his fist. "Found me, huh?"

Denki Kaminari, student of the newly promoted 2-A, not one of the more recognizable of the class of elites, but still a high roller no matter what he could do or what people had against him. The boy with the dirty yellow hair grinned widely, his right arm raised pointedly at the Wolfboy, aiming his pale yellow sharpshooting device in his direction.

"Yep, hehe..." Denki let loose a friendly snicker, showing no ill will toward the boy known as Ookami, the reason he was here being that he was previously on the trail of someone else that had been carving their way through the robot. This meant they were amassing a ton of points in very little time without going across the checkpoints.

~~Flashback~~

30 Minutes Prior

Location: Auditorium, U.A. Academy

"Stop the high scorers?" These words left her lips with more question than she would have thought, her eyes blinking as she stared at the Pro-Hero in complete confusion and bafflement. "I'm kinda confused..."

The chestnut-colored hair Ochako Uraraka was lined up with her other classmates aafter the auditorium had be emptied. Her pink cheeks were dancing with a variety of bewilderment, having raised at her question to also lift her lower eyelids.

"No worries, young lady, I'll explain once more for you!" Present Mic voice let his bright and large smile stick to his features, holding a hand to his chest with the other raised over his head. "While it is ideal for you to tag the Examinees out indiscriminately, we think that those with the higher scores are more likely to accumulate far more points due to their skill level that will leave others behind without a chance to truly and knowingly compete."

As Present Mic elaborated, Ochako blinked her deep brown and round eyes.

"While I don't mind you tagging the Examinees out and there's not much you can do if they're more skilled than others," Present Mic announced. "Let's try to keep things fair, right?"

~~Flashback End~~

Present

Location: Maze Path E, U.A. Academy

"I'm not gonna lie...but you're really intimidating." Denki gave a enthused chuckle, having to let his head crane back to look up to the boy, observing how built he looked, noting that he did not lack muscle and was the exact opposite of his, but he'd like to think he was muscular. While his right arm was aimed in the direction of the teen that remarkably had the appearance of an Werewolf, his other hand was on his hip, but balled into a fist. "Though, I think I got enough experience as a U.A. student to combat someone with a more fighty Quirkuh." His words spilled from his mouth, confident in his abilities, though he was not being overly cocky as he didn't want to turn into Bakugo.

Ookami tilted his head, thinking silently to himself for a moment or two before showing his fangs in a modest grin, his features shifting from this. "Then what is yo ass waiting for...?" Raising both his hand to put himself in a loose stance, the teeth already felt his heart rate pick up in excitement, his muscles tensing as he felt the activating of his full Quirk fluctuating through his person. "...tag me..." This was almost goading, wanting for his opposition to make the first move, both his eyes sharpening, his slitted pupil expanding only for a mere instance before dilating.

"Heh!" With the grin remaining present on his face to show his teeth, Denki nodded to himself readying himself. "I think I got some time to kill, so let's get this started." Of course he was excited about this. He had the chance of testing the next generation of 1-A students, and while he had eliminated a few that he happened to run in to, he could honestly say that some were definitely mediocre, but he could not just rule them out as practicing could get them further.

Flinging another disc from the device on his arm, similar to the first that had been tangled in between the hairs on the back of the boy's shoulder, it soared directly at Ookami, and Denki release a knowing huff as this happened.

Ookami was ready for almost anything to transpire, so when Denki launched one of those small disc at him, there was nothing much for him to do other that swipe it out of the air with a grunt. "Type of game you playing, banana head?" His voice was, more often than not, always gravelly, giving Ookami a more threatening sound that showed off his assertive side despite actually being a very good sportsman type of people beside that fact. "Gotta get serious if you're going against me." With a grin and the disc clinched in the palm of his hand, seeing the distance between both himself and the 2-A student, he bolted forward.

He was clearly was easily able to outclass anyone with just speed alone, the hairs on his body bouncing as he moved and sprinted his way at Denki. Tossing his right and left arm forward in back separately, keeping a steady pace, Ookami let his eyes narrow as he closed in on the certified student of U.A..

"Whoa!" Alright, of course he knew wolves were fast, but this was something else, barely able to control his mouth as he struggled not to let this out. This made him take a single step back, a sweat drop falling down the side of his face as his eyes blinked a few times. But all he needed to do was shoot, so this made him a little less tense. "Heh." Giving a light chuckle, Denki activated his Quirk as his yellow electricity was exerted from his body like a sort of protection around his form. "Guess that means start, huh?" He joked, aiming the index finger on his right hand forward to produce a stream of lightning.

~~Scene Change~~

Same Time

Location: Maze Path E, U.A. Academy

 _Boom!_

"That make seven."

Another explosion was set off after a high pitched whirring sound that was briefly followed by the sound of a distorted gunshot, this being the cause of the numerous explosions that occurred beforehand. White blue beams had been conducted from him, his aim sort of off as seen by the darkened mark along the walls and floor, but he was still competent enough to succeed.

On both his hands, he wore his prize possessions: his silver, metallic glove with blue accents, the glove smooth and sleek, glistening from the lights above him. The gloves had been made from metal, small, darkened holes on the front of each of the fingers with a larger hole, about the size of a spray can top, at the center of the palm. A glowing white-blue light emitted from each of the beautifully crafted holes, each having a gloss casing over them.

On just his right foot was his boot, made fully of sleek, silver metal with a split at the front where the ankle was, it going vertically down, but with a small, white blue crystal orb lodged into it. The rim of the boot came to a triangular point in the front, circling around the back and angled lower with a indented triangle.

Before him laid seven separate remnant of the robots he had destroyed to add onto his personal score of 275 and counting. Having crossed over just a single checkpoint, he totaled it along with the enemies he defeated, this sort of thing easy for him, as trivial as doing algebra.

Looking to his gloves, he flexed, bending the fingers to examine the dark carbon fiber in between the joints of them. "The gloves seem to be functioning at their most optimal condition." His astonishing blue-green eyes observed them in a calm manner not sure what they would look like if they started to malfunction, but he was ready for anything really. "I have yet to utilize the control system on the boot, so I am still very in the dark on if it will work properly in the field."

 _Clankclankclankclankclankclankclank_...

The gears of some sort of belt could be heard from down the hall, the noise bouncing off the wall, it alerting Jayden to observed what was coming down the hall toward him. His thick, brown hair shifted as his head raised, removing his eyes from the gloves to see, his narrowing with the distance between himself and the approaching figure that could had the shape of, what he believed, was another one of those robots...yet quite larger...but with the same coating of paint as the twenty five pointers.

"It's width alone takes up the hall." Using his own intelligence, it did not take much for him to see that the halls were already wide, hard to make out the exact measure meant, but it ranged from twenty to eighteen feet. All the halls were identical with a few differences such as wider turns, but that was it really.

Rolling down the hall on a pair of tank treads on both sides, this robot had had a more skeletal shape, thin in frame with arms as bony and block, it covered by a coat of green paint. The spinal cord and chest cavity was built into the platform that kept together the wheel, the circular holes along each "bone" of the rib cage lining up perfectly with the last. If observed thoroughly, one could deduce that they were barrels of a gun and there was at least five on rib. Instead of there being a head connecting to the neck, built to emerge out of the rib cage was a massive, rectangular cannon, this extending the height of the robot to a solid fifteen to sixteen feet. On the back of the fist of both of the arms had built in rectangular cannons, considerably smaller than its cannon head.

"Is that..." Trailing off as his eyes searched the massive robot, nothing that there was white painting of the number 50 on the front of all three cannons.

As the robot rolled down the hall, with no warning whatsoever to signify that it would go on the attack, robotically, both its arms raised, lowered to point both cannons at Jayden.

"Uh!" Gasping as this happened, Jayden found himself unaware that things would begin so fast before he properly readied himself, yet this did little to stop him from acting along with the robot.

The barrels of the cannons on the back of both the fist lit up in a fiery fashion to show the flames emerging, releasing a missile from both that hurriedly sped toward Jayden.

Taking a step back along with his motions of raising just his right hand, Jayden let his palm face in the direction before him to aim at the speeding missiles. "As expected, they are live shells." He said to himself as the light on his palm illuminated further, shining brighter than before as a high pitched whirring sound made itself present, it soon followed by a distorted gunshot. This launched a white blue beam of condensed energy forward, it wide enough to collide with the nose of both missiles, creating a fiery explosion that rumbled the area around.

This caused him to turn away, raising just his left arm to shield his face from the explosion, his hair blowing back from the wind that was kicked up. Feeling this die out, he hurriedly returned his attention to the fifty point robot before it gained the upperhand, but got an eye full when he took notice of the barrels along the rib cage protruding outwardly. "The holes are about the size to release rubber bullets." Jayden did not show that he was very worried about this, casually looking to the palm of his left hand for a second before holding it forward. This time, the smaller holes on the tips of the finger shined, emitting a line of the white-blue energy from both. "This should stop it."

Stopping half a foot away from Jayden, the five lines of light converged together, creating a solid, translucent shield of his energy.

With a sound awfully comparable to that of a blow dart, a volley of rubber bullets the size of golf balls were shot, none following an exact course as some even ricocheted off the walls to bounce wildly. But the shield that protected him took all the damage, being propelled back, some missing while other dented the robot from the speed they picked up from rebounding.

"Tch." Even as he watched this occur before him and his ability to use it's own weapons against it, though something made Jayden find this less interesting. "Mere rubber bullets, huh?" He questioned himself, eyes shifting in a calculated manner, analyzing the cracks in the shield that were made. "Adjust may need to be made."

Unaware, Jayden had not calculated a rubber bullet making it over the shield, bouncing to hit the heel of his boot which caused it to rattle, a white-blue light shining from under it.

"Huh?" Feeling the vibration going up his legs, Jayden blinked in shock, looking down to see that his boot had activated. "A malfunction?" Before he could ponder this, he rocketed forward, being propelled upward in an arch and leaving behind a trail of smoke. All this did was make the boy groan in frustration, soaring to the ceiling, but this was in a very zigzag manner that had no direction whatsoever. "What could have happened?" He said against the wind, feeling his body literally get ragdolled, flailing about with no exact end in sight.

With his eyes squeezed closed, Jayden kept his had tucked, grunting though his lips were pursed together.

It's head/cannon followed Jayden despite not truly locking on with him with his unpredictable movements. But did this matter in the long run? As if the robot had seen something frightening to its core, it had gone still all of a sudden, not moving an inch. Sparks began to fly as there were noticeable splits in the robot and all over its form, each piece beginning to slide off, the ground shaking violently as it erupted, exploding to seand metal shrapnel in countless direction.

Lowering in the direction of the explosion, her dark umbrella twirled gently, the parts of metal bouncing off, some falling to black, heeled boots. At her feet, swirling from her shadow was short, pitch black tendrils waving rather calmly with no purpose whatsever, almost comparable to how she stopped after the explosion ended. Lifting her umbrella with her right hand, she leaned it against her shoulder, using just her left hand to adjust her sunglasses.

"Another one down." Her soft voice rung through the halls, showing not an ounce of true worry as it seemed she was concerned more for her point and the score, and that was given, right? "That makes 325." Eyes lifting to see a brown haired boy scraping against the wall high above. Without saying much, Miyu lifted her feet, walking forward and through the scrap metal, knowing that she had defeated that robot because she had the element of surprise. "And that is the reality of it." She had nothing more to say on it. Some may boast about their own strength, though she did not. Living in the real world, she did not have time to lie over nothing to boost her own confidence or moral, but she could understand things in a different light. She could not be blinded by her own perception or how others perceived things as she felt as if there was no reason to lie to herself to keep things proper for her life.

As if she was not paying much attention, one of the tendrils waving from Miyu's shadow shot up, wrapping around the ankle of Jayden.

"Ah!" Stopping in mid-air, feeling and seeing the tendril of darkness wrap around his ankle, Jayden's brows raised up in surprise as he was suddenly yanked down to the floor. Being drug through the air, his arms flapping due to the lack of most control of his body, so he could not prevent his plummet and the slamming into the tiles. "Guh!" In pain, he noises out as his body bounced, ignoring this fact and caring only for the puffing sound coming from his boot.

Slithering from around his ankle, the dark tendril retracted back Miyu to regain its position again to float up from her shadow.

[ _ **Miyu Hayami. Quirk: Umbrakinesis - Her quirk allows her to gather and control darkness and shadows around her into solid or semi solid state which she can then form into various shapes and forms.**_ ]

How he had fallen to the floor landed him on his stomach and his hands, groaning, straining to push himself up as he kept his eyes squeezed closed. "Who was that?" He questioned himself, not taking the chance to look, knowing the person had already left. Shaking his head, his eyes suddenly snapped opened, going to sit back with his legs resting straight with his eyes set only on the boot on his right foot. "Think they..." Trailing, Jayden tilted his head to the side, internally praising himself for going for a reinforced alloy. He could see that the boot was not trashed, having only a few scratches at the toe, but was fine overall. "Well...possibly a fresh coat of paint like Pay 'n' Spray." He spoke, speaking of a certain game.

Sitting there for a moment or two more, Jayden nodded to himself before pushing himself up to his feet, knowing he'd need to tamper with his boot when he got the chance.

~~Break~~

Some Time Later

Location: Maze Path F, U.A. Academy

 _Tattattattattattattattattattattat_...

The soles of her shoes his the tiles of the white floor, her hands leaving behind a trail of a green glow from both.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Calls rang through the halls, the feminine voice being the culprit as she did not care who was around as she screamed this name at the top of her lungs. Crimson red locks jumping with each and every step, the strands stuck to her forehead due to the dampness of the sweat that was accumulated over the span of the Exams. It had been ten minutes since the start of the Entrance Exams and she had been running through the maze in search for the 2-A student that she had come to know over the years.

Surrounding both of her hands was a green aura that matched her radioactive, green colored eyes, both encompassed by a multitude of green freckles that contrasted sstrangely with her coffee brown skin. As she moved, she left behind a trial of her green aura.

Nothing could help the grin on her face, her heart almost threatening leap out of her chest with how rapaid in thumped, having to admit that she'd believe someone if they said they saw in moving against her rib cage. The grin that plague her features was almost infectious to a point one would think she like the sweat and the running.

...And you would not be wrong with this assumption.

Going by the name of Akane Akira, she stands at the height of 5'2 in total, nothing more, nothing less, the girl having a very petite body that one would be surprised if they found any type of fat on that was not her B cup chest. The rest was her rather athletic build that came from the way she lived her life on a daily basis. With a cutesy, chubby, heart shaped face, as saud before, she has a darker skin tone, it a coffee brown color. Her crimson red hair was styled in a pixie bob cut, the long bang just covering the corner of her right eye with a deep part at the left.

Akane wears a white tee-shirt with black sleeves worn underneath, having a denim vest with the kanji for crimson over her left breast. With the fact she was wearing grey leggings, she was capable of wearing a pleated, red skirt that flopped up and down with each bounce. Her grey leggings were tucked into a pair of black, thigh length boots that had a pointed toes.

Even through the green, hazy aura that covered both her hands, one could the blotchy burn patterns on the back of her left hand that she did little hide.

[ _ **Akane Akira. Quirk: Plasma Hands - Channeling the Vitamin C within her body, Akane can summon a Plasma energy over her hands that is constantly burns close to 2550 degree Fahrenheit. Though this energy doesn't give off a heat that one can feel when close.**_ ]

"C'mon, Aniki!" Akane called out, her lower eyelids lifted as she charged through with not a single thought about stopping. She was fast, but not comparable to that of Ookami, but she was gradually faster than most males.

She felt it. She knew was close to finding Tenya. Having gotten across three checkpoints by this point and taken down eight of those twenty five pointers, Akane knew she required more of a challenge other than picking apart these robot. Her first encounter with them was not easiest, but she learned how to combat them after her forth, and with her close combat Quirk, she was more at home when running into them.

"I need a challenge!" Her pace quickened, not moving at a hyper-speed of the sort nor was she exceeding the Hero in training known as Ingenium, but most would be shocked to see her move like this.

Moving as fast as she could, her eyes still glossed over to the left at the white, armored suit blitzing pass her.

"Heh..." Skidding as she did a half turn, her right foot out further than the left, dust kicked up as she turned fully, a smile on her face as she kicked off and began running after him. Good thing her target had not resorted to running at his full speed and was moving at a mere jog, in his eyes. As she closed in to his rear, Akane reared her right arm back, fingers straightened. "Found you, Aniki!"

Hearing this shout ring in both his ear despite the helmet he wore on his head, Tenya Iida found himself shocked after he voice reached his eardrum. Otherwise known as Ingenium, the boy just turned to see a straight hand coming to his face, this prompting him to act. "Hm!" He sounded at least surprised to see this, turning and lunging forward to duck under it, showcasing his own reaction speed.

Popping up after dodging the strike, Tenya spun around, popping up to face his assailant. "A sneak attack?" Behind the mask, he sounded appalled. Pointing a finger at the short, red hairex individual, he began to scoId them. "Such a foul, but effective way to come at your opponent, though I must say that such tactic cannot be considered as fair."

As he spoke, the girl only snickered, her back to him after he had succeeded in avoiding her strike. "C'mon, Aniki, hehe." Chuckling darkly, though not evilly, Akane began to turn and face him.

Behind the helmet, Tenya sweat, just the voice finally registering in his head making him want to run off in search for other. "M-Miss Akira?" Though they had known one another for some time, he still happened to speak with her rather formally. Blinking a few times, he held up his hands. "Y-you're on my Path?" He could not help but take note of the light glistening off her forehead, showing that she had been very active for the past ten minutes.

Facing him finally, the smile on her face was the only confirmation one needed. "Of course..." Hopping up and down in place which allowed her hair to bounce out freely. "Think they know we're childhood friends?" Inquiring this, she acted before he could answer, her toe touching the ground, but the girl was lunging in the next instant with glee written in her first, her right hand cocked back.

As he watched her lunge at him with her hand straightened, Tenya thought to himself, knowing it was absolutely impossibly to get out of this with her. "I do not think that is correct." She must have accumulated enough points, because even if the chances of her defeating him came true, she would not be granted with anything...nothing that he knew of.

Narrowing behind his mask, he read the moves of the girl, having done this with her far too many times to not know how she was trying to come at him. 'She always start with a fake.' He thought to himself, not using his engines as he used his right leg to swing a horizontal kick at her to stop all of this.

But it wasn't a fake. With her lunge, she usually stopped it mid-lunge and stepped back, but she could not risk it this time, having continued the lunge with a precisely time duck. "Not this time, Aniki!" She was clearly amused, raising her pointed right hand quickly to his chest.

"Hm!" Gasping inside his mouth, Tenya was genuinely surprised by this change, but acted a bit faster. Igniting with blue flames, he activated his Quirk, turning his leg so that the boost shot his leg diagonally downward enough to kick her hand to the ground.

"Whoa!" Akane eyes widened when her right hand was forced to keep her up as it slapped the tiles below, her green energy capable of casually digging through the tiles and at least a quarter of a foot into the steel alloy beneath. "Man, that was sweet, Aniki..." Just in the moment that she yanked her hand from the hole it had created, she was not even on her feet, on her knees when she saw a kick heading directly for her face. "He's not playing around." Using both her arms to block her face in an X, but the kick was strong enough to break her guard, it lifting her up to her as she stepped back to open the gap between the two of them.

Tenya was use to the girl trying to fight against him, so he sometime found himself just going with the flow, but always trying to hold back.

"Alright..." Shaking her hand, cracking her neck as she stood in place, Akane smirked. "Time for me to get serious." Ducking forward with her arms tossed back, fingers straightened on both her hands, she lunged forward.

"It'll probably be more effective if you change up your tactics." Kenya suggested as, once again, he used his right leg to toss out another kick, nothing different about this one from the last.

"You're one to talk!" Exclaimed Akane, but she showed that she was doing something different. Instead if striking or trying to block the kick, she dropped down underneath the kick and to the tiles, belly sliding pass Iida.

"What?" Tenya blinked in pure shock at this action.

Wasting no time and giving him none to act on, Akane hopped to her feet with her back to him, hoping, leaping back to use her back to bump his, turning in a clockwise fashion while she was in midair. Cleverly using the bump to create space, she twirled and used her right hand to swipe it across his upper back, using her foot to give a simple push kick.

"Guh!" Tenya noised out in shock as feeling the burning sensation cut through his armor and into his back to definitely leave a scar.

~~Scene Change~~

Some Time Earlier

Time: 9:03

Location: Maze Path B, U.A. Academy

"I do not-" Laying there on her stomach, she began to gather to both her hands and knees, looking up and down the furthest hall as they were now at a fork in the path. Though, what she saw made her focus solely on it, erasing any other thing around her. "Riku..."

"Ugh, what now?" The boy groaned as he shifted his head up, this grinding his scalp on the tiles of the floor to look in the direction that Ari was looking in. And his reaction was prideful for what he saw as his eyes DID widen, though he saw it from his upside down position.

"I think this is one of those twenty-five pointers." Still on her hands and knees, her hazel eyes never chose to shift away from the robot just across the dotted line.

Breathing out a sharp breath, clicking his teeth, Riku cleared his throat as Ari let her eyes shift over to him and the noise he made. "...Oh..."

What differed between the two of them was that Riku...actually showed emotion toward what he was seeing, hurriedly flipping over to sit on his knees to stare up at the robot in concern of what he needed to do next. On the other hand, Ari simply stared at the robot, a catatonic expression littering her features, unclear if she felt anything.

"C-c'mon..." Riku did not say much, putting his left hand on Ari's shoulder, patting it to get her attention, gesturing for her to stand along with him as he did the same. As he did this, his eyes never left the robot that had its barrel exactly on the two of them, following them as he got up to his feet.

Eyes shifting up to the right as she got up to her feet, her lips parted to speak, not observing the situation as well as Riku did. "You got a pl-"

 _Shoosh!_

With the barrel igniting with flames, a missile was released at the two of them...

END

Akane Akihana. Quirk: Plasma Hands owned by 61394

And brings the end of this chapter with one more following this and that is definitely the last one for the Entrance Exams i hope. Now, what i did with Sayuri and Kokona where i gave them half of the chapter won't happen. I want to give glimpses of how most of your characters are doing, so stay turned.


	8. From Here On PT 4

So, the poll was concluded, and it seem more people want the faster route and that is the Main Route, this is what we are going to do so we can pass the Exams and get to the class as a whole. While this chapter will have solely a main focus, theres a chance that I will put your characters in its own chapter in the future. This chapter with have a focus on Genshi, Riku, Kokona, Ari, and Sayuri. I have chosen the three as more of the main characters out of the characters I was sent due to the differing personalities of my two character and the three.

While they will be the focus of the story and i will implement them further down the road, not just the will have the spotlight. I will give everyone a chance in the spot to show their stuff from them having a battle or just a heart to heart with someone.

 _ **Known Differences**_

Chapter 6: From Here On PT. 4 -FINALE-

Same Day

Time: 9:03AM

Location: Maze Path B, U.A. Academy

 _It filled the parking lot, a loud noise, it heard throughout the area and being to get the attention the passerby that observed from a far, looking into the lot of the Preschool Center. It was more of just a daycare, but this was the name the owners went with, so there was no arguing this._

 _But, back to the noise at hand..._

 _Crying. Crying filled the air in the middle of this day._

 _A young, fully white-haired Riku stood in the parking lot of his Preschool, mouth wide as he cried, tears streaming down his face, using the back of his wrist to dry the waterworks. His eyes were squeezed closed, under them becoming reddened against his chocolate skin. He ranged from in between five or six, the former the more competent choice one would have as he was not even in kindergarten yet, but was on his way._

 _In front of him, a woman squatted, her arms crossed over her knees as she looked to her son, a frown plastered on her face with her brow turned up in concern for the boy. With her eyes closed, her silver-white hair swung calmly in the loving breeze, it styled in a bob, but with a long ponytail coming from under and in the back._

 _She listened to him, his wails filling the air, but she did nothing to prevent this. He bawled as if it was the end of the world and he knew this, but, in his case, guess this moment could be considered equivalent to the world ending. "Riku..." She didn't speak much in a commanding tone, but gentle, knowing this was not the time to be herself._

 _Instead of answering her, the young Riku continued on with what he was doing, but, instead of just standing and wiping his tears, he young boy dressed in his overalls walked pass his mother. As he did this, never did he lower his hands to stop drying the tears that continuously fell down his features. He felt his face becoming numb from all of the crying, but this did not make him want to stop. At this moment in time, he could almost taste his heart in his mouth, on the verge of believing it was true if only he could not just hear his heart thumping in his ears._

 _"R-Riku...?" Calling out in a low voice, his mother adjusted herself just before he could fully pass, grabbing his hand in order to prevent him from continuing. "Where are you going?"_

 _Due to his mother holding his hand, Riku plans had been thwarted as soon as they began, but this still did not stop him from walking, albeit in place. "H-h-h-he hur-hurt my da- my daddy..." Still using one hand to dry both his eyes, the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt had become damp, the boy beginning to hiccup. "...S-so...I-I'm gonna hurt- hurt him..." His features had changed, not crying anymore, but weeping softly with his teeth clenched down together, the corners of his nose wrinkling._

 _For a second, his mother's eyes shot wide at the words that left his mouth, instantly turning him around to squeeze him in a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder as she closed her eyes._

 _Arms restrained to both his sides, the young Riku could not help but continue to cry, tears running down his cheeks as he held his face into the shoulder of his mother._

 _"Riku...I'm hurting too, but you should not hold this hate in your heart...no shape of revenge will reverse what happened." Even if Riku had the chance of going against the Hero known as White Tiger, he was still a child. "I don't want you to grow up hating Heroes, and, yes, I know what happened to my husband was something that should not have." Squeezing her eyes shut as she hugged her boy tighter, the woman held back her own tears instead of letting them loose. "But the two of us were two Quirkless people in a Quirk filled world, so we're powerless to defend ourselves."_

 _Riku remained silent..._

 _"You're smart, Riku, so you need to know the same could happen to me." His mother told him, her voice low, soothing, not attempting to alarm him._

 _Yet she failed at this as it was shown by his eyes widening, pulling back as he began to struggle, trying his hand at getting out of his mother's grasp, but failed to do so. "No..." He whined, obviously not in the mood to hear something like this, his voice so small and cute._

 _"You have to hear this, Riku." All she could do was hold him tighter against his constant struggling, never taking a single moment to open her eyes. "You need to get from behind Kokona now, and be soneone she can look to for becoming a Hero."_

 _"A Hero!" Riku screamed, his eyes squeezed shut as he remain restless, shaking to get out of him mother's hug. "A-a h-h-hero hurt daddy! W-why would she still want to be a Hero? They...they..." He began to whimper._

 _"I...know..." Going silent for a moment, she could understand how his feelings could morph into that distrust of them as a whole. "But you shouldn't tell Kokona, because you still need to stand in front of her and push her." Now releasing the hug after he had calm, but continued to sob, she set her hands on both his shoulders as he stood before her, red eyes looking back at her own._

 _"If-if I'm in-in front of her, how can I push her?"_

 _In this moment, the woman had forgotten he was only five, so she couldn't get like this with him. "I mean I want you to be her rock...someone she looks to as your father was this to her." Using the thumb of her right hand, she dried the tear that fell out of his left eye. "Don't cry, show her what it's like to be strong instead of standing behind her for her to protect you."_

 _Her words did nothing to erase the plethora of feelings that raged in his heart, confused, but ultimately sorrow-filled to the point that he could not do much but nod._

 _"Promise me..." Moving her right hand from her shoulder along with her left, she raised them to hold both sides of her son's head, craning her's forward along with his so that their forahead could meet. "Please, promise me, Little Iku...that you will never cry again, that you'll away be strong for your sister, that you'll take care of her without fault, and that you'll push her to becoming strong."_

 _"...I...I..." Riku squeezed his eyes closed, feeling a certain dryness in his throat, swallowing a knot before he could properly speak again. "...I promise..."_

 _ **Shing!**_

He stepped back in utter shock as he watched the missile get split down the middle perfectly by what he thought was a arm, but was currently doubling a a steel sword. The blade portion of it, that is.

The boy that had sprung into action was none other that the black haired Genshi Kyūshū, the boy with his hair cut down into a buzzcut style, his entire left arm having been turned into solid and reflective steel and morphed into a blade. "C'mon," Genshi turned his head, an evident grin on his face as looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with not Ari, but Riku. "Now I know you aren't scared."

And one could understand why Genshi would think this as Riku had yet to move even when in danger, his life literally flashing before his eyes when the missile threatened to end everything early. Knowing this, the boy did not say much, lowering his head at the memory that surfaced to bring back this taste in his mouth. It filled him with enough regret that could overflow a pool, and he knew he could not go back and just tell his sister.

The two parts of the missile floated, flipping after it had been chopped down the middle and into two, a beeping noise emerging from it.

"Shirasagi." Clasping her Riku hand into his left, Ari tugged on it, not becoming the epitome of haste, but she did snap him from his funk.

Looking to her as she looked back at him after moving forward, which caused the tugging of his hand.

"Staying here will not be wise." Ari informed.

And this was when the beeping was brought to his attention, but instead of him saying anything, he nodded to the girl as his foot raised, allowing her to pull him along before the missile could explode. Riku didn't squeeze her hand, but he held it tightly, not knowing why he did this with no protest, and the softness of her skin did not go unnoticed by him, leaving him unable to let go. Opening his mouth to inhale, his eyes shut, making his own attempt to try to calm his own nerves.

As they passed him, Ari first and followed by Riku, Genshi realized that the tank robot was reloading and the beeping of the missile only increased. "Hey, wait up!" He said in a hurried fashion, following after the two of them. While he chased after them, following along with the two of them as the turned down a left path, his arm shifted from the sword form, though it kept the steel casing over it, reaching to the end of his forearm.

 _Clankclankclankclankclank..._

It's robotic appendages clanked, all for of its pointed legs slamming into the tiles as the now reloaded Tank robot began turning to chase them, wanting to pursue them down the hall.

 _BOOM!_

But this was altered by the explosion of the past missile, having finally erupted, not destroying the robot, but causing it to rattle side to side, almost seeming to stumble as it pressed to chase the three down. In the robot's own haste, it haphazardly launching out another missile at the backs of the three. Yet, at the same time, it could be seen crashing from wall to wall to it's left and right, having not gained its balance back from the fiery explosion that it had been exposed to.

"Whoa!" Genshi looked over his shoulder and to the speeding missile that was heading to him seeing as he was at the rear, so it was coming straight for him. The hazel color in his eyes became more prominent in every passing moment, but this wasn't to show fear, but more surprise as he had not expected another missile.

Hearing the exclamation from Genshi, Riku looked to the back of the head of Ari, the girl using her own weight to pull him along. He did not know much about this girl, and he knew even less about her Quirk, which he had yet to see, but she wanted to talk to him. About what? He wasn't to sure, but he had to be sure to do this with her since she allowed him to move again. It was evident that she picked up on the funk he was in, and decided on her own that she would lead him.

Her hand squeezed onto his as the soles of her shoes hit the tiles, her lips parted, breathing, panting lightly as she made up for how slow Riku was moving. Though she moved in a more hurried fashion, this did not show in her feature as, while she did not have that smile, there was a notable lack of...well, anything on her face. She ran as if she was only ordered to do like some sort of robot.

And nothing was said between the two...

Not a peep...

Not a whisper...

The only thing that broke the silence was a certain boy, forming the steel on his left arm back into a triangular pointed sword and twirling around in a counterclockwise manner. "Whoa!" He shouted once more as his weight carried his arm to split the missile in two much like he did the last one. "Hehe, gotcha." A grin was on his face as he finished the spin to continue chasing after the two ahead of him.

But, having been cut in a differenr area than the last, the missile did not signal it's own explosion with a alarming beeping noise. Instead, the innards lit up an illuminating yellow-orange color.

Upon seeing this brightness travel along the walls, Riku's eyes suddenly widened at this sight, looking over his shoulder, but something happened before he could do much.

 _Splat..._

"Ugh...mind...where you step...please..."

"Huh?" This left Riku's lips, but instantly found himself taking wider steps after noting that Ari's head was hung downward even as they ran. "Oh, yeah..." With what he saw, the blackish brown spots scurrying on the floor between their legs, he felt a chill shot up his spin at the sight of them. It was something that his mind just could not ignore when they made themselves present.

The sight of them made his skin crawl and made his hair stand up on end, having to remember with seeing the mounds upon mounds of them that he did not like bugs too much. In fact, he could say he was surprised he was still in Ari's vicinity as he could go aa far as to say that he admittedly fear them. And this could be depicted by how...cautious he was stepping around, almost to the point he found it more comforting to be closer to Ari.

To anyone who could see it, drool was dripping from Ari's mouth, falling from her lips as the makeup she used to hide the joints at the corner of her lips had vanished. These joints were deep lines through her face that stretched halfway up her cheeks on both sides that allow her mouth to open much further than a normal human's. Her eyes had been closed as an endless pool of healthy cockroaches poured from her mouth much like a waterfall.

All of which hit the ground, not wasting any time to dash back and pass both Riku and then Genshi, both whooping in surprise of the bugs scampering pass their feet. There were a dozen of them, the amount of them that was casually capable of building a wall out of their own horde.

This caused the ground of three to stop one at a time to look toward their rear.

Sneakily creeping out of the hold of Ari, Riku found himself stepping back further, brow turned upward, giving him a sort if fearful look as his head raised at the wall of cockroaches. He knew it was just him, fear rising in him from the noises they were making, more disgusting than the last. There was the fact that he could visibly be seen with his uneasiness, shivering only lightly, but it was still enough. He refrained from saying anything of fear that his voice would crack, keeping his lips pursed.

"Whoa, nasty!" Taken aback by this vision in front of him, Genshi stepped back to stand with the other two, the tip of his sword arm lightly grazing the tiles below. The look on his face differed from that of Riku's as he held more enthusiasm than the big brother of the group. "So, that's your Quirk." The boy stated, his other hand on his hip as he stood beside her.

"Correct." Ari said in her robotic, subtly monotonous voice, keeping her eyes shut and purposely ignoring the drool drying on her face. "My body, " Holding a hand to her chest, the girl continued. "Is like an insect hive mind where I have an entire army of them awaiting my command...such as what you have seen."

With each word leaving her mouth, Riku could not help but feel a certain wait on his shoulder, keeping his distance from her.

"Heh, that's so coo-"

 _BOOOM! Clankclankclankclank..._

From the explosion, the wall of cockroaches shook, but remained sturdy aside from the ones that were rocked out of place and sent flying. Since the wall was only a mere fifteen feet in height, the flames could be seen flying over the top with the sound of the robots metal feet heard.

Raising one foot first to step ahead them, Genshi swung his sword arm to the left, holding it up as he stared at the wall of the constantly moving critters, keeping a grin. "You two should get going." He said, not faltering once as he stood with his legs parted and his knees bent. "I'll take this thing out."

"Y-yeah." Riku did not waste a chance to get away from the cockroaches, spinning, turning on his heels.

"..." Ari remained silent, lips forming a short, but stiff smile on her features. "If you say so." She was not the type to go against what she was told, so if the boy thought he could take care of the tank robot on his own, she would have to allow to do so. Without much of a fuss, she turned her back to him and began to chase after Riku as he began to give a small trot away.

"The names Genshi Kyūshū." Genshi spoke loud enough for even the two to hear, eyes narrowing as-

CRASH!

Roaches flew pass him; pass his face, pass his arms, and pass his eyes, but he never felt intimidated when the robot came crashing through with the barrel of the tank aimed directly at him. He always did this sort of thing that would eventually become his downfall if he always wanted to resort to protecting those around him. Not that he doubted the strength of the two in the slightest, but he always wanted to protect, but he never thought about how efficient they could have been if they attacked it together.

As she ran a few paces behind Riku and to his right, Ari looked back, not entirely dejected to what the boy was doing. "Do you think he will be alright?" She asked Riku.

"If he think he will." Riku already had no intention of going back to help anyways, and how he felt on the subject of doubting someone helped him proceed down the hall.

With one swift motion, Genshi wasted not a moment in commencing, swinging his bladed arm upward to cut through the barrel of the tank, letting out a rough grunt from his shut mouth.

Yet, the tank robot allowed the Gatling gun attached to it's right side spin rapidly, launching out a rubber bullet to collide with the shoulder of the boy.

"Ouch." This knocked him off balance, Genshi feeling the pain of the golfball sized black ball hitting his shoulder, which easily caused him to stumble back. "Packs more of a punch than I thought." He said to himself as he steadied his feet on the tiles below pushed forward and darted directly at the robot.

And what the robot did once more was release another rubber bullet at Genshi.

But this did not work a second time as Genshi swung his sword arm to the right, splitting the rubber bullet in two, a toothy grin cracking at the left side of his mouth. Compared to the average student taking this test, he was able to blitz the robot with relative to get under the barrel. What he did next took a lot of maneuverability as he adjusted his position as he spun his body in a counter-clockwise fashion that happened before someone could blink. His had been positioned so that while he did this spin, his upper body was bent so that his bringing his bladed arm around cut the barrel in half, separating it from the tank robot.

After these movements, he raised his right hand, pulling himself up to throw himself on the front of the robot. "Here we are." He said to himself as his feet planted on the mass of metal, but instantly jump back to balance on what was left of the barrel as the hands at the top of the tank shot down at him. With one foot in front of the other to properly balance himself on the barrel of what was left of the tank, Genshi wasted not a single second to allow the hands to tag him, lunging forward to duck under them. Holding his left arm out to the side, from the light shining from the ceiling, the edges glimmered as the blade was swung with precision at the sprouting point of the robotic arms at the top of the tank, chopping them off and to the ground.

"Heh, these things aren't so tough." He realized as he now stood at the brightest point of U.A.'s contraption that was meant to be one of the opposition in the test. That was beside the 2-A students, so he guessed that was where the real challenge lied. "Hm." Without much thinking, he stabbed his bladed arm straight down and into the robot, the metal, thankfully, not as tough as an actual tank, so it basically slid without much of a fuss. "I can probably catch up to those two if I try."

Paying no mind to the sparks flying from the cracks of the inflicted wound he cast upon the robot, Genshi removed the blade from it as it began to slowly morph back to his original hand. And like before, he kept the steel casing instead of shifting it back fully. "This is like more training." Genshi was not an arrogant person, but seeing how easily he could dismantle the twenty-five pointers made him more eager than nervous to see more.

Jumping off tge front and down to the floor, with a soft grunt, he landed, instantaneously sprinting off to see if he could catch up.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Location: Maze Path A, U.A. Academy

 _CRASH!_ Bounced another one of the mechanical contraptions made by U.A., another one defeated, and this time split into two by a certain white haired individual.

Unknown of how she was airborne before, Kokona landed just in front of the dismantled robot, her eyes closed as she held both her arms up so that her body mimicked the form of a Y. Her arm had a sharp casing around both much like someone a glued blades on the sides to replicate blades of the sort, but this was not the case. Her hands straightened, her fingers pointed, her baby blue energy was form just above the tips of her fingers so that her arm looked as if she had an a straight sword encasing the sides and her hands.

"Hm."

Standing a few feet from her and facing her, Sayuri had her hands crossed under her chest, hands holding onto her elbows as she directed her attention solely to Kokona, her brows knitted and a small, but noticeable curve at the corner of her lips. Did this mean she was amuse in any way? When this soon changed to a frown, it was known it was quite the opposite. In fact, her full head of hair swapping to a dingy blue shade could only rrepresent her utter disappointment with how she handled things.

Tossing her arms loosely to the side, Kokona deactivated her Quirk, the acidic energy splatting on the walls, burning clear through the tiles. It could also be seen that the acid was stopped at the steel alloy that was the very foundation of the entire building.

Opening her eyes, a light smile crossing her features, the genuinely kind girl sent her full attention to Sayuri, who stood just a few feet away from her. "Was that to your liking, Miss Hirayama?" Came the harmless query from Kokona, no ill intention coming from it whatsoever.

"No." It was rather blunt, but this was what the wealthy girl meant, and would not retract for any reason.

"Huh?" Blinking, question marks flying above her head, Kokona tilted her head, lips parted just only slightly with a dumbfounded look plastered on her face, incapable of hiding it.

"First of all," Sayuri allowed her eyes to shut, a steady breath coming from her lips as her feet raised, stepping forward as the heels of her boots clapped on the tiles.

How she walked...it was so commanding. It left little room for debate, and it showed her strength. Her fearlessness. Something as little as this was casually able to convey how much dominance she had, and this made a light blush spread across her dark cheeks as she watched in silence as Sayuri approached her. One thing she knew about herself was that she LOVED strength and power, and Sayuri had them in spades.

"I need you to dispatch of our enemies much faster than that." Sayuri informed as her eyes snapped open, now just two to three inches between the two of them in total. Only three inches taller than the 5'4 girl, her aquamarine eyes were cast upon the girl, arms still crossed under her chest, a prominent frown on her feature as she looked to the girl. "Move with more accuracy as you leave yourself open from time to time." She scolded...almost motherly.

 _Clank..clank..clank...clank...clank..._

In the distance beyond the two, the sound of a sort of...rolling was heard, but it was slowly moving toward them. The twenty-five pointer was more fast paced than it counterpart, so this definitely meant there was a fifty pointer proceeding to rear its ugly head to the two.

"Really?" Kokona wondered, her voice morphing to one that was distinctively more childish, Sayuri's not upsetting her, but surprising her. Her shoulders could be seen sinking down, mimicking how she felt when these words left her mouth.

"Yes, really." Sayuri confirmed rather sternly. Dropping her arms, using the right to drag her fingers through the mass falling down her back, flipping a batch to rest on her shoulders, she continued to speak. "If you insist on following me around, I will not had some ill-informed 'normal' giving me a bad reputation."

Staying silent, Kokona did not respond, only registering that word 'normal'.

"In fact, if you wanted to be around me..." Trailing off, a batch of Sayuri's hair twisted, raising at the back to aim in the direction she was not looking in. Hardening her locks, a batch was separated, having morphed it to a sort of thumbtack and launched it far into the distance. "...You would want to protect me." She said as she put her right hand on her hip, half turning to right to look to the right and down the hall with an unchanging expression.

"What do you..." As her lips parted to form these little words, Kokona leaned to the side, to her left to be exact, blinking before her eyes widened, astounded.

In the distance, about half a football field away, there had been an approaching fifty pointer, but it looked to have ceased all movements after a thumbtack made from her jet black hair pierced the center of its skull.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Sayuri told her, her hair relax back down her back, the girl aiming her index finger of her other hand pointedly at Kokona. "If not, at least act accordingly when events occur."

Eyes crossing inwardly, Kokona stared at the finger in her face, quickly looking back to Sayuri. As expected...this girl was amazing. This was the reason she chose to follow her. It was impossible not to find herself drawn to someone such as Sayuri.

"Hm?" Sayuri hummed out questioningly, blinking as she turned her head to see that Kokona was starting rather blankly at her as if she had not heard anything she had said. "Shirasagi, are you paying attention." Asking firmly, the dark haired female slammed her foot down, turning briskly to face her, brow knitted down.

Shaking her head first at the call of her, Kokona blinked just twice, clearing the fog out of her eyes before smiling lightly to the girl with her hands held together in front of her lower body. "Yes, Miss Hirayama."

No matter how she verbalized how she felt toward Kokona, and no matter how much she scolded the girl, she nearly found herself becoming cautious around Kokona. Not in a bad way, but the fact that nothing she said got to her was a bit unnerving to the point she began to question herself enough to wonder if she was truly "normal". With time, people sucking up to her to get acquainted with her family had come as the norm to her, except she was more distinguishable than others.

"Well..." Slowly rolling her eyes from left to right as she began to turn to her left and away from Kokona...

 _boomBoomBOomBOOmBOOM!_ Rapidly, in the distance, the sound of fast paced explosions could be heard now approaching the two of them, becoming far louder by the second.

"I..." Just in the small moment she had turned her back on Kokona, Sayuri's eyes widened, her iris and pupil dilating as she saw the dark orange padding of a gloved hand. Over the palm, small explosions could be seen scattering about.

"DIE!"

 _BOOOOM!_

In the exact second as the flare of orange and yellow let off from his palm with intent to erase the face of Sayuri, the girl was yanked by her hand, pulled with a yelp from herself.

Having to instantly adjust, Sayuri mind ascertained the information as fast as it could, recognizing the motion and how her feet moved, the heels of her boots hitting the tiles as she was pulled by her right hand. Bouncing with her motions, it was a surprise her hair had not blocked out her eyes, one able to see the look of...well...the expression on her face was unclear, the girl staring forward as she watched Kokona's back as the girl led her. "S-Shirasagi...?" By the animated white hair jumping in front of her, there could be no mistaking who it belonged to.

"That was close, Miss Hirayama." These were the only words that left the mouth of Kokona, her eyes set forward at the large fifty pointer that was coming up, but had already been halted by the thumbtack to the head. "That was Bakugo, a 2-A student."

"Bakugo?" As in Katsuki Bakugo, right? Sayuri remembered seeing him during last year's Sports Festival that was held by U.A. Academy. Running in pace with Kokona, the young girl decided to look over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare run away from me, you cowards!" Bakugo bellowed at the top of his lungs, hot on their tails, utilizing smaller blast, this keeping his feet from touching the ground with his knees bent as he hurled himself at them. With gritted shown though his parted lips, the teen growled.

"Cowards?!" Guess this struck a nerve in Sayuri, the girl not having to use much strength to slip out of Kokona's grip, having spun around to face the boy after placing both her hands. "Never in all my life have I been left aghast by a mere normal." She swung her right hand through the air and to the side.

With Sayuri ripping out of her grasp, Kokona was still partly in the motion of running, having to change her motion so suddenly had her stumbling, hopping on her left foot. "Ah!" Swinging her arms in a wide arch, her eyes were as wide as the moon, looking to the floor until she regained her balance. "Miss Hirayama!" Not deviating from her course of action after calling out her name, she swung around.

Holding his arms aimed behind his back with his palms open and his fingers curled, he placed his hands together, the open mouth grin spreading wder on his face. "Then shut the hell up and fight!" He exclaimed, using an stronger eruption from his combined hands, the orange and yellow flare creating a larger and darker smoke cloud as he was propelled at Sayuri with far greater speed.

In her eyes, her became nothing more than a blur, this resulting in Sayuri's eyes widening, but instinctively causing her hair to part and lift at the bottom.

"Miss Hirayama."

Feeling hands on her, Sayuri stumbled to her right as she was pushed, shocked, gasping in this, but this got her out of the way of Bakugo, so she was not complaining too much.

As he flew pass, Kokona was seen as the culprit who pushed Sayuri out of the way to protect her. "Sorry, Miss Hirayama." Came the wholehearted apology from the girl, still having a heart of gold, but this...changed as her eyes were previously closed, but opened. Brows knitted with a sudden...frown presented on her features, she gained a new air around her as she turned in motion to follow Bakugo. Swinging her left arm with the turn, the baby blue shroud could be seen enveloping her entire hand, her index and middle finger pointed. "If we can defeat a 2-A student, there's no doubt we'll pass." Her voice was sharper than her usual sweet and caring tone, kind of...mimicking Riku's...in a way.

This was unexpected for her. While in most cases she would scold anyonefor touching and shoving her, Sayuri could not find it in herself to do such a thing through her own bewilderment. This had little to do with their relationship, but more of how she looked. Before her very eyes, Kokona's facial expression and everything about her had changed. Not enough to imply a split personality, but enough to separate kind from laid-back and somewhat challenging. It was much like her asinine brother. And that was someone she would rather not compare Kokona to.

"Goddamnit..." Bakugo grumbled through his teeth, noting that he fully missed his mark, seeing as he was looking over his shoulder. "Ugh!" Yelping as he was tugged, stopped in midair, Katsuki felt his ankles get wrapped and restrained together as his body was now horizontal.

With her left hand still aimed in the direction of Bakugo, the 2-A student, Kokona nodded to herself, a light smile on her face. "Gotcha." Even her entire dialect had morphed to something that had a resemblance to her brother.

"Fuck you do!" Rearing both his left and right hand back, palms out with his fingers curled just a smidgen. With tiny and minor explosion letting off around the palm of both, he drove his hands toward the floor, discharging another explosion from both, this alone breaking apart the tiles. The goal was to launching him up and high...quite high, measuring to a solid twenty-one feet in total.

As this happened, Kokona's eyes shot wide due to the fact that she did not make the string long enough. "Ah!" Letting out a high pitched scream as she was pulled from her feet, she could not react fast enough, not processing the fact she could simply detach herself.

"Shirasagi!" Sayuri, practically instinctively, cried after Kokona after she was taken away. She honestly had no clue on where it came from, but she mentally checked herself.

"Guess since you got me, girlie..." During his ascent, Bakugo tugged his lower body upward, leaning his upper body back to sling the girl up to slam against the ceiling. "I should take you for a ride!" All he was doing was following what Present Mic told them and went after the higher schooling ones, having tagged two in the other paths. He was just having fun now.

With his new angle, Bakugo held his arms down to his side, palms out again as he blasted out another explosion to launch him. His course: directly to Sayuri.

With the pain shooting just through her right arm, this being the one that had been impacted into the ceiling, both her eyes squeezed closed, still not thinking about parting from the string she attached to Bakugo.

"Hmph." Bringing up her arms up, calculating for Kokona and her mere presence, Sayuri crossed her arms under her chest, the girl cracking a small smirk at the corner of her mouth. "I am severely sorry you have not a clue on who you have a chance to deal with." Raising from the back, the bottom of her hair parted in two to hang over her left and right shoulder.

"You're one to talk!"

Sayuri waited for him to get closer. If she could simultaneously cut the string and capture the 2-A student at the same time, she could call this a successful Exam. But in the very instant the boy got just a foot from head-butting her, her plan needed to change.

"Outta," With a short explosion to lift him in an arch over Sayuri, positioning himself upside down over her.

Before she could react to his sudden movements, Sayuri grunted deeply when Bakugo clasped his right hand onto her left shoulder with his left hand grasping the front of her hair, her locks going through the splits of his fingers. This caused Sayuri to shut her eyes, lips parting, gasping out in surprise as her head was tilted back from his hands being placed on her.

Flipping over Sayuri, tagging her out with both his hands, Bakugo tugged Kokona due to the string wrapped around his leg, this bringing about a scream from her. "My way!" Using his own strength, he was casually capable of raising Sayuri once he was upright, tossing, slinging the girl across the hall with little to no hesitation.

And, ultimately with his flip dragging along Kokona, she was right in the path of Sayuri's flying body, her back colliding with her stomach. This caused the twin's eyes to expand as wide as they could from the sudden impact to her abdomen, spitting out from the pain.

From their collision sending them further, the string snapped, fading out of existence to free Bakugo's legs.

Sliding along the tiles of the floor, both their bodies soon came to a calm stop, Sayuri laying with her back across Kokona's stomach. Sayuri had her hands raised to her forehead, holding it from the pain of her healthy locks being pulled so violently. With Sayuri on top of her, Kokona held her right arm, having to settle with this as it had suffered from the collision against the ceiling.

'Why can I not be like him?' Kokona whimpered under the weight of Sayuri, her free hand clasped onto her forehead, the locks of her hair rising through the splits if her finger. Her hand hid her eyes, the corners of her nose wrinkling as she sniffled, but she was not crying. "I know I try...but I cannot be as strong as Riku.' She told herself, but she did not want to listen to her own words.

The dark orange padding on his gloves lit up to a brighter orange, his hand swinging as he approached the two lying on the floor. "Alright, you idiots, I already tagged one of you out, so let me just tag you, white hair, so you can get out of my damn way." In his gruff and curt tone, he stopped just a few inches away from the two as he went down with both hands to tag both her legs.

"Sorry..." Removing her hand from her face, dragging it away, Kokona...could not help but smile...and smile widely, it stretching across her face to show her mouth full of teeth. With her hand hiding just her right eye, she looked to Bakugo using just her left eye. "...But cannot allow you to do this."

Bakugo had froze for a second when he looked to the face of Kokona, it reminiscent to that of the smile of Deku, this image appear in his head, remembering those times he was desperate or just did not want to give up. "...You..."

In his daze, Kokona acted on this, aiming the index and middle finger of both her hands to the walls to the left and right, the string was launched from both and grabbed onto the wall. Eyes shifted from both sides, she gripped onto both and pulled forcefully, it dragging her from under Sayuri as her back hit the floor. Due to the height where she attached the string to the wall, she was also lifted from the floor so that she could correct her body so that she was now upright and facing Bakugo despite the fact she was gaining some distance from him.

"The hell...?" Bakugo stood up to his feet, frowning now, irritated.

"Mmm." Kokona grunted to herself, pulling her right arm back, the baby blue energy converging to the center of her palm to form a grotesque sphere, it noticeably lumpy and not a true replica of what a sphere should look like. "Riku would not fail to defeat you, so I will do the same." Without amother thought, she began thrusting her arm forward, twisting her hand as the sphere the size of a baseball was hurled at Bakugo with a wisping sound.

In that instant, Bakugo realized something, this causing him to act faster than what he wanted, hopping up as he also brought his feet up with him. 'Guess she's long range.' He thought to himself, head aimed down as the sphere of that baby blue stuff flew under him.

And this was his mistake. Raising his head to look back at her, what he saw caused his eyes to widen, raising his guard due to not being able to create an explosion quick enough to get him out of the way of her.

Like a bullet, Kokona was heading straight for Bakugo, her body in a line and with the top of her head threatening to be the weapon she use to attack him.

'Damn, Deku...' Bakugo thought to himself, seeing the influence from him in this girl, remember the boy doing this sort of thing to Todoroki.

 _Wham!_

The impact from Kokona slinging herself at Bakugo sent the boy back, but not by a lot, it causing his to skid backward on the tiles of the floor.

From this, Kokona landed on the ground, but not on her feet, shakily falling to her knees and hands, but one could see she was bordering at her limits.

Was it the panting?

Or was it the fact she could not properly adjust herself to land on her feet?

Gathering for herself, Sayuri could be seen propping her up as she leaned to the right, using her hands to keep her own body up.

Her palms were to the ground, eyes staring to them in her own attempt to clear her vision. Kokona wanted to reach for her breast pocket, but she knew this would be a frivolous move as she knew she was not caring any almonds to keep her Quirk steady. 'Riku...' On the tiles of the floor, her just clinched, dragging on them. 'I told him I would pass.'

"If you don't stay down, I have the RIGHT to continue." With the padding of his gloves lighting up once more, Bakugo spoke as firmly as he could, but surprisingly held some concern for the girl.

"But..." Gathering on her own, Kokona rose, a bit in a staggering sense, but she did it with shaky legs. "I really have to get pass you." And like she was not hurt or fatigued, a bright smile crossed her face as her blood red eyes...went lifeless, the life in both of them fading to leave her face with just the smile.

"S-Shirasagi?" Watching her body cease to move, Sayuri already knew something was wrong.

"Fine." Creating a popping noise, smaller explosions danced around his palm as Bakugo shrugged and let his knee tuck.

"Wait." Sliding in from the side, Sayuri simultaneously faced Kokona and held her arm up to the rear as she was turned marginally.

Blinking, Bakugo rose to his full height, relaxing his knees as he looked to the girl that prevented him from going on.

Sayuri's eyes searched the face of the girl, examining it quickly, taking note of the fact she was still breathing, but the fact that she went into a unconscious state while standing and smoking was something that amazed her. The sheer reality of the girl being able to smile knowing her Quirk was already at it's limit made her look at Kokona in a new light.

"Mm-mmm..." Shaking her head, as she turned to face Bakugo, Sayuri looked the boy in his eyes from the shared distance. "It is clearly impossible for her to go on...just tag her and go on your way."

 _ **Break**_

Five Minutes to the End

Location: Maze Path B, U.A. Academy

"Yeah, here we go, Guntai." Holding his left hand out to her, Riku fingers were spread out as he touched them to those of her right hand. "One more time."

Ari did not say much as she looked up to Riku as she ran beside him, fingers touching into his. "Hm." Her hazel eyes were locked onto the side of his face, still not clear what he was thinking at the moment. Nodding her head up and down, she turned her attention back forward as she moved in pace with the boy. Without using a ferromagnetic object or material, Riku was able to transfer his magnetic field to her by just a small margin, and this helped them completely with dealing with the robots that were made out of some sort of metal.

In the path was a twenty-five point tank robot, but it was...remarkable it could not track both Ari and Riku as the separated from side to side. It's confusion was shown as it attempted to let the barrel follow Riku, but with its programming knowing Ari was there caused it to try and follow her. And this were it became frazzled in its own attempts to track both, but this little leeway allowed Ari and Riku to work their magic.

Running along the right side was Riku, while found herself running toward the left side and on the side of the tank robot. Using her right hand that had the magnetism given to her by Riku, she dragging it along the legs and surface. Riku did the same on the opposite side, though just with his left hand as he bolted pass the robot, his lips in their normal scowl as both himself and Ari continued onward.

With their feet hitting the tiles as they ran onward, the two were quite aware of the tank turning the top to face them, but...nothing was used to stop them. Why? Eh...maybe it had something to do with the spark flying from ever crack and compartment of the robot, this accompanied by a grinding, a almost pulling noise. As even it could get, from top to bottom and down through the middle, this leaving sharp pieces of metal flying about, it split apart to crash into both side of the hall.

The sound of nut and bolts could be heard bouncing about in the hall, echoing enough to follow the two of them. It was nonstop for the two, Ari keeping pace with Riku enough for him to actually work with the girl and not grow tired of helping her. It was partly on his end as he refrained from speeding and running at his full speed, though he just kept this to himself. It was not too important to begin with.

At this point in time, they were left with a breather, silence making itself present between the two as the only sounds that made themselves known were distant explosions in the vast maze. Some were shouts, but nothing much as hearing distant conversations was sort of impossible if this place was as expansive as the two of them thought.

'Still...with that fake smile...' With only his eyes cocked over to the left and down at the slightly shorter girl, he could see her lips stay in that same position that showcased what he dubbed for her as the mannequin smile. Riku could not help but feel this certain unease around her, and this was not due to the undeniable and large aspect of her being an insect hive mind. It was because she was fact, no less empty than the robots the two of them were dispatching of.

Feeling a set of eyes on her, Ari wasted not a single moment to adjust herself and turn her head to direct her full awareness to him to show the boy that she acknowledged that he was staring. "Is something the matter, Shirasagi?"

"Your smile." His eyes never left her even as the two ran.

"M-my smile?" Once again, someone was bringing up her smile, and this was at least the third or forth time this week it had occurred, and Riku of all people. This made her mechanically touch her lips with her fingers, trailing them along both as she mentally began to question it once again. She commonly found herself doing this now to the point she did not want to run, stopping abruptly to attempt to understand what was wrong. "I...find myself not enjoying this subject very much."

Riku noticed the girl stopped, not giving a warning she was doing this as it occurred in a blink of an eye and this made him give an ironic chuckle. "C'mon, Guntai, this isn't the time, ya know?" He said through the quiet laughter as he put his hands on his hips to began a U-turn to face. "We got better things to do." He said, the sweat gleaming off his skin from the lights hanging onto the ceiling.

"But I am trying my best to smile and prevent you from being uncomfortable." This was what Ari knew. Most individuals smiled, so she did the same as them so she could fit in and not be the one standing out.

"Well, you did a phenomenal job at that, 'cause-" Boarding on his sarcasm, Riku waved his hands side to side to just stop himself from continuing. "Never mind. We gotta keep goin'."

"I cannot continue just yet." Ari's eyes were never on him, watching her own fingers trace along her small lips. "Ever since I meant you, the topic of my smile seemed to pop up everywhere I went." She informed, not in no way, shape or form angrily, but more apathetic. "I must ask you, what exactly do you find dissatisfactory about my smile?" Eyes shifting up as her arms dropped to her side, the girl stood motionless as she looked at nothing else but Riku.

"Are we really doin' this now?" Came the question from Riku's mouth, a growing irritation heard in the depths of his voice as he settled with standing there and putting his fist to his hip.

Ari...didn't say a say a word to confirm or deny this...

"I fucking swear...!" Riku tossed his hands up in a huff, groaning deeply as he turned his back on her for a second so that he could massage the bridge of his nose. "Uh-huh, okay." Nodding, he turned to her, taking a few brisk steps in her direction. "Guess we're doin' this." He stormed to her, his fist clinched down by side as they swung.

Ari blinked only once, watching as the boy marched at her, the girl visibly unfazed at her being just a few inches from the boy now, her head craning back to look up at him.

"Your smile," Riku entered into this with a voice fill with irritation, bothered, not having the patience for this, yet he spoke as his blood red eyes were cast down onto her. "It's FAKE! I HATE fake." He emphasized the two words, raising both his hands to her face and hold her cheeks.

Looking into the pools of red, Ari's eyes went searching even with his hands keeping her face in his direction, not fighting with.

"When I see it, I kinda think you're just mimickin' what you see people doin' around you, and that makes it look disingenuous." He told her. "It's like a robot tryin' to copy what the humans are doin' and it makes me uncomfortable." Now that he was bringing this up, he felt he should not stop now. "And how you talk...god!" Releasing her cheeks, he threw his hands up as he spun around, facing her once more. "Sounds like a goddamn buzz saw to a tree. Speak more from the chest with feelin' and not like someone typed it up in a computer."

Both her eyes blinked...two times a piece to be exact.

Suddenly, silence ensued, Riku awaiting a response as he stared at the girl.

"I..." Moving to look to the ground thoughtfully, humming lightly at she cupped a finger at her chin to give a thinking pose, Ari spoke. "I will take your words into consideration."

"Uh!" Riku noised out in shock, stepping back from the girl and her nonchalance. Truthfully, this put his in a state of pure stupefaction at it's finest, seeing that his words barely affected her. "Ugh!" His brows knitted, gritting his teeth in frustration. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" He was leveling on yelling at her and just growling, somehow meeting this in the middle.

"Huh?" Raising her head to look up at Riku, Ari blinked curiously, not fazed much by the raising of his voice.

His eyes shifted frantically along her features, searching her face before locking eyes with her. "N-" Letting loose a sigh, Riku stood up straight with his eyes now closed as he turned his back on her. "Nothing." Very exasperated, he could tell Ari was not the best at reading cues, so he was growing agitated toward someone that was lost to how he felt. "Let's just keep-" Before he could continue, his eyes opened, what he saw before him stopping him from moving on.

His footsteps were light, the black soles of his shoes brushing against the tiles of the floor, the boy encased in a plethora of green lightning as he aapproached from his distance.

"S-sorry about that, Riku." Izuku spoke, the teen fixing the long, white gloves on his hands, his brow tightened down. "I didn't mean to hear your conversation." In costume Gamma, the 2-A stood tall, small scuffs seen across his body and face, but none were too serious to his overall health.

"Hm." Taking a moment to let it settle in and this was noticed by the stupefied look present on his face, Riku soon was nodding to himself at the sight of Izuku. 'He already has Full Cowl active...' He noted, taking in the bruises along his body. "Must've been busy, yeah?" His scowl could almost be heard in his voice, the teen opening and closing his fist.

"The two of you will make thirty." This was all Izuku needed to say, having this sink in and weigh upon Riku as he only continued to walk at both Riku and Ari. At seeing the shorter girl with Riku, Izuku had to admit that he was surprised to see that the boy had someone with him as his first thought were that he would be running alone.

"Thirty?" Dumbfounded, Riku repeated this.

"I think that is more than half of everyone that was in this Maze Path." Ari informed, stepping from behind Riku to stand to his right to do her own observation of Izuku Midoriya. From the time she saw him at the Sports Festival, he had changed, it seemed, the boy standing more firmly and with a detectable ray of resolution in his brightened green eyes.

Making it to a point where he was at least a yard out from reaching the two, Izuku's lips parted, now a smile on his face, but more of a frown in a serious manner. "I can't go easy on you today, Riku." Spreading his legs and tucking his knees, the One for All inheritor clinched both his fist as he glared forward.

"I wouldn't allow that anyways." Tapping the toes of his shoes against the tiles of the floor, Riku raised his right hand and placed it on the shoulder of Ari that stood by his side. "Try playin' this right..." He whispered, his lips barely moving, catching the attention of Ari, but the girl was smart enough to not look at him. "...he's far quicker than the two us combined, so don't be startled-"

With his head down, facing in the direction he had already been, Izuku's right arm forced out to the side to get Riku away from him.

And before he could react, it had begun. Riku could not act fast enough as Izuku blitzed both him and Ari, suddenly appearing in between the two of them. Feeling the hand place on his right shoulder, he could be heard grunting in the few moments where his eyes could shift over to the direction of Izuku before he wall tossed to the wall by a push. "Guh!" This was the pained noise that came from the mouth of Riku as his back crashed it the wall, his eyes shutting close.

Just as Riku had said, Ari was witness to the speed of Izuku, her eyes shaky as the shifted to the left and to the boy who hand was placed on her left arm.

Giving her not much time to act or think of a counter, Izuku swung around with his right hand to tag Ari on her neck, but just before this could occur, he gasped at feeling this familiar sensation of becoming motionless and airy. It was like he had no control over his body, and that he didn't.

Still with his back pressed against the wall, Riku had raised his left, palm out as he utilized the simplest form of his Quirk against Izuku and slung him to the to the left and down the hall. "Guess I can stop hidin' it just for this moment." Curving as he lunged off the wall, he focused on Izuku as he ran diagonally to the wall on the other side of the wall. Infusing his own magnetic field to his feet, empowering it far pass the soles of his shoes, it did not take much effort for what he did next.

Taken aback and this was something that could be made out on her features as she watched Riku, Ari was unable to voice her shock when her partner in this began scaling the wall with one step after the other. It made a lot of sense if she thought about it, but this meant that Riku's maneuverability in the maze had just increased. "I will stay back..." From the opening joints on both her wrist, brown centipedes wrapped themselves around. "I will wait for an opening."

Flipping, the soles of Izuku's shoes grinded against the floor, his gloved right hand down to it as he was in a crouching position. 'Really can't forget about his Quirk.' The green-clad boy told himself, knowing the ranging Riku's grasp could cover and that meant he would always be interrupted. That was unless he got pass that five second interval the boy had to wait each time either hand was used, but the time was separate for both. 'And his hands attract personalities from negative to positive, but there's still a lot to his Quirk I still don't know, so I don't have it recorded.' Senses blaring off in his skull, his head raised to look up in a hurry, his eyes wide once he saw Riku falling upon him.

Lips never shifting from his trademark scowl, Riku closed in on Izuku, his right hand cocked back with his palm out and his fingers curled a little. "Little Izuku!" He exclaimed.

But in the second the would have made contact, Izuku leaped up and back to avoid Riku.

Fwoosh...

A wisp of wind was channeled along the maze floor and nowhere else as Riku drove his arm at Izuku, already in this motion before he leapt upward and pass him. "Uh!" Grunting as Izuku did this, Riku was either to deep into his action or just did not want to change it. Strange that it was both as the wind that was kicked up was due to the jet black haired boy blasting his Quirk from his hand to launch him up to follow Izuku.

He expected nonetheless from Riku, but Izuku could see that this left the boy open, so this caused the boy to adjust his position in the air, front flipping so that he could easily switch to his Shoot Style. Bringing down his right leg, he yelled in his head 'Manchester Smash' inches away from colliding with the gut of Riku.

"Hm!" Eyes widening with this grunt, without much effort forcing Izuku away with a electromagnetic wave that was exerted from his entire body and not just his hand.

'I knew it.' Just before he was blasted away, something in Izuku's head clicked, a lightbulb appearing as his body was launched back, sliding along the tiles of the floor. "That was the level one you told me about, right, Riku?" Forcing himself back to his full height, he watched the body of the twin plummet back down to the tiles. If he was right, since his last move was stronger strain on his electromagnetic field, there was a longer wait for a cool down.

Since he had less physical training, Riku fell to the floor, his butt hitting, which caused the teen to groan out in this small pain. "Do somethin', Guntai!" He called to her.

"Yes." Ari nodded, rearing both her arms back, the chattering of the centipedes around her wrist evident to the human ear. Not saying much else, shoving both her arm forward with her fist balled up, the centipedes unwarpped from around her wrist and was launched over Riku and at Izuku in a more spiral fashion.

At this, Riku paled, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as the size of the centipedes weren't a normal size. They were at left four-time thicker than a millipede, and it was not impossible for his skin not to crawl. "Egh." Groaning in disgust, not showing that he hated them as much as he truly did, Riku laid back on the floor with his eyes closed, rolling to the left.

Being much faster, Izuku was capable of leaping forward and over the centipede, having propelled himself using Full Cowl. "A bug Quirk?" His lips moved, but these words came out as nothing more than just a mumble. "No, it seems like something more than that."

Whipping her arms, Ari showed not much emotion to how she felt her plan went through, predicting that Izuku had far more maneuverability than her linear bugs. With the whip of her arms, the centipedes changed their direction, snapping upward and wrapping around Izuku.

"Guh!" Was his grunt astonishment of the girl's ability. Izuku was not as afraid of bugs as Riku, but feeling his arms become restrained to his sides by the bodies of the wiggly by did send a shiver up his spine.

"Here." Was the solemn words of Ari as she snapped her arms downward to small Izuku onto his back.

"Ah!" Came the short scream from his mouth as his back bounced off the tiles of the floor, eyes squeezing closed. 'If I keep holding back, these two will beat me down.' He came to this realization of him actually working with 8% of Full Cowl, but he could not be effective with it if he could not get close.

"Little Izuku."

Opening his eyes only by a crack, they soon shot open at the sight of him looking up, seeing Riku running along the wall to his right and above him from his position on his back.

Quickly, his feet moved along the surface of the wall, having gotten into arch from his starting point and not that he was over Izuku. "Kona is countin' on me to not get tagged out, ya know." With the clinching of his right hand, he kept it this way as he leaped from the wall and down to Izuku as he angle his fist back. "And she's the most important person in my life and I don't break promises." Edging closer and closer by the second, Riku drove his hand down as his hand began to open up.

Eyes widening further, Izuku yelled in his head. 'Fifteen Percent!' But Izuku had to blink to clear his vision as he even upped the output on One for All, nothing something happening to Riku's right arm. While he was tensing up, he could see that it was shaking, the skin on his bicep tearing from the strain of his own Quirk. What was it? Ten seconds had passed since he used the level one, so Riku was not enough of a fool to use it without waiting the allotted time.

Just in the moment where Riku would slam his palm into the center of Izuku's chest, the 2-A student ripped out of the centipedes and raised his hands, putting them over his head and onto the tiles as he then rolled backward to avoid the hit.

But in the flash of mere seconds he found himself gathering to his feet, Izuku taking notice of Riku's arm and the multiple splits in his skin to allow blood to seep out. 'Something's different.' Was all Izuku could think before Riku's hand opened.

And what happened next was something Izuku had not expected, something Ari had not expected, and something had not expected.

Not even touching the floor, the burst of his electromagnetic wave hurled a gush of wind throughout the area that easily kicked Ari off her feet and to her back as she was toyed with and this was shown by her rolling.

This powerful gust ripped the tiles off the wall, the floor, and the ceiling, slinging shrapnel in all outer directions.

Izuku had gotten it almost the worst out of the three as he had raised bothhis arm in front of his face to shield himself, his feet still sliding back from the pressure as his costume gained rips across it. But he could win this battle as he was blown off his feet to slide across the floor.

Once things began to settle, Izuku came to, feeling the cold steel through the clothes on his back. Groaning as he rubbed his head, the messy haired teen shook his head as he propped himself with elbows, going wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights when the sight of the completely steel area made itself known.

 _Splat...splat..._

Two droplets of blood splashed down on the steel, the red paste beginning to fall more gingerly onto the floor.

"Hehe...hehe..."

Izuku could hear the pants between the laughter, though it could rarely been couneed as laughter due to how weak it sound. Looking to where the noise resonated, his eyes shot as wide as they could as he jolted to his feet. "Riku!" He charged at the boy that stood in the center of the hall.

His clothing wrinkled as his fingers clenched onto the sleeve of his shirt, ultimately focusing on holding ontohis arm as this was where the pain came from after the jacket sleeve had been torn off from the strong application of his Quirk. Despite the pain rushing through his arm and his entire body, but mostly his arm, the boy could still laugh. Laugh at himself for fearing Izuku for that moment. "Ugh!" He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he dropped to his knees while clutching his shoulder. The crimson red cascaded down the very form of his arm, dropping to the floor as it began to form a pool under him.

Dropping the activation of One for All, making it to Riku, Izuku stood in front of the downed boy, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he looked the male over. It would not take a scientist to figure out that Riku was damaged, this mostly a cause of his Quirk. For a second, he remained silent, wanting to see if Riku would ever open his eyes, but this moment never came, so he spoke instead. "You...you would really go that far for Kokona?" These words left his mouth, staring to Riku in silence. "...you'd let your Quirk hurt you in order to be with her?"

Darkened lines seen under his eyes as he acted through the pain, a sort of awareness evident as his eyes opened, lifting to look up at Izuku. "Without any hesitation." As the blood dripped from in between his fingers, he kept hold of his shoulder with his left hand, grunting deeply as he pushed himself up to his feet, wobbly.

As Riku tried on his own to stand, Izuku still was himself, acting so that he held his arms around the boy in the event that he would topple over if he acted too rash. "I think..." Seeing that Riku was standing steadily, Izuku stepped away from him, his eyes locked only on his arm leaking with blood. "I think you are handling it in the wrong way."

"What?" Pointedly, Riku glared at Izuku.

Though Izuku was unflinching when he did this, his own eyes locking with the boy's. "Being with her does not mean hurting yourself at every turn just to see that you succeed." And knew something about this as he occasionally found himself with broken limbs more time than he could count. "Riku, all you need to do is stand with Kokona and be sure that you're there to catch her if she falls."

And the glare softened, his brows shifting to a more neutral setting as he eyed Izuku.

"I heard that you have done something like this in the past." Izuku admitted as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Tch...Kona..." Riku did not have to do much thinking on who told him as there was literally only one person that could have done this.

"Anyway," Izuku continued on as he lowered his hand back down to his side. "It still doesn't change the fact that you can become permanently damaged and cannot follow Kokona, and, trust me, I know a little about that."

Hazel eyes watched from a far, not entirely sure where she fit in with the conversation as it seemed more personal than not. And Ari felt she had no place in this conversation as it only required a party of two and she did not belong.

 _Alarm Blares!_

This alerted the three, all sets of eyes travelling around to locate where the sound surface from, but their attention was suddenly grabbed.

*And that little signal sparks the end of the Entance Exams! We'll be sending Recovery Girl to the areas she needed most, so the injured should sit tight.*

"Recovery Girl?" Riku repeated the words of Present Mic, but his eyes were set on Izuku in front of him, skepticism in his voice with a brow cocked up.

"Yeah." With a short smile on his face, Izuku nodded in confirmation to the name.

And just to Riku's rear and to his far right, a rectangular passage opened up from the steel alloy that was the prime foundation that was the building. Out strolled an elderly woman, short with grey hair styled into a bun that had a syringe looped through it. In addition, she walked with a cane designed like a syringe that was either used for decoration or something more serious.

Riku was stuck silent, watching the woman as she made her way to him and a smiling Izuku.

"Hello there." The older woman known as Recovery Girl greeted rather kindly, but was suddenly taken back by what she saw with her closed eyes. "Oh, dear, it seems that you hurt yourself quite dangerously." She commented as she approached Riku to look up at the taller teen. "Just give me a second and I'll have you patched up and on your way." Though she was being nice and kind, not panicking much to avoid a frenzy from him, it did not take much from her to see that he had tore the muscles in his arm

Someone may have wanted to take a picture in this once in a lifetime moment as Riku was not scowling this time around as his lips were in a straight line, bowing to the woman he saw as an elder. "Thank you." Bowing lightly, his eyes where closed, but he never let go of his arm.

Blinking a few times in surprise, Izuku was sure to commit it to his memory as one of the things he thought he'd never see.

 _ **Break**_

Later

Location: U.A. Academy, Front Gates

"This is truly below me."

As the Examinees piled out of the front gates of the school grounds,chatter could be heard, but not described as most were among those they knew, while others made it their job to get away from U.A. as fast as they could.

"Having to carry you..." Trailing off in her rather harsh tone, Sayuri never attempted to drop Kokona, holding the girl up by her thighs as she was currently on her back with her chin resting on her shoulder. "Tch!" She sucked her teeth, disgusted of the sight of her image in the tinted window of the limousine that had come to pick her up. Yet, she was halted from actually returning home to wait to see if she was accepted due to the fact Kokona wanted to wait for her brother. The last thing she wanted to see was that troglodyte, so she was repulsed that she was even waiting for him while she held onto the girl. "Such an act is beneath me."

On her back rested the ever elegant Kokona, her eyes having been shut as her chin rested on Sayuri's right shoulder with her head tilted to the side to at least rest against her's. This shifted the jet black locks of Sayuri as the were moved upward from Kokona resting her head against her's. "My apologies...Miss Hirayama..." She sounded fatigued, tired, willing to speak with her. "Since I was not hurt drastically, Recovery Girl's Quirk only healed my minor damage without restoring my Quirk energy."

"Yes, I understand that." Sayuri snapped, but reigned in her bossy side enough for her to notice that had changed. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, not saying much else as silence ensued between the two of them, and that was mostly due to her as she felt not a need to speak with someone that was recovering. Images then flashed into her head of the Exams with Kokona, this bringing back a question and an answer she wanted. "Shirasagi, I have a question I want answered." She spoke forcefully.

For a second, there was nothing more than the sound of the wind rustling between the leaves of the trees, but Kokona decided to speak. Resting the urge to just grunt out, Kokona retained her image as her lips hesitated, but parted. "Yes?"

"I need to know..." Pausing for a moment as her eyes shifted to the right for a moment, but she blinked to show that she was now looking forward and away from Kokona. "Back in the maze..." The images appeared so vividly in her head, something that she could not forget as it had been something she did not expect from her. "You changed for a second to the point there was no difference in personality between yourself and your brother and it brought too many questions to my mind, so I just wanted an answer on why was that?"

"..."

Was it that she was sleep, or was it that she did not hear her. Whatever it was, Kokona did not answer, the only sounds from her consisting of her quietly inhaling and exhaling through her nose.

"There you are, Kona." Exitting from the front gates of the school, his right arm fully covered in white bandage except his hand, was Riku. But this could not be seen due to the fact both his hands were in the pockets as he approached the two.

"You sure took your time, Riku." As if she had not been resting on Sayuri's back, Kokona was now standing in front of Riku as he approached, the girl holding her hands at her lower body. It was as if she had been whipped of her fatigue entirely, the smile present on her face being the reason for this thought. "I kind of got tagged out by that Bakugo guy." Her brows turned up as her eyes closed, hanging her head.

Sayuri blinked frantically at realizing that Kokona had left her back.

Raising his right hand from the pocket of his jacket, Riku placed it on the top of his sister's head to let it tuck a bit from the small amount of weight placed on it. "Don't worry bout it." He rubbed his hand along her white locks, watching as the strands of her hair sprouted in between in fingers. "Little Izuku got me to."

Eyes cracking open as her head lifted, they soon snapped wide in shock of the bandages wrapped around the arm of her brother. Without to much surprise, her eyes remained curved upward more in concern than full worry. "It happened again?" In a motherly fashion, she spoke, raising both her hands the hold Riku's lowering it down to look him in his eyes.

"Sorry." Was the only thing that left the lips of Riku, his eyes shifting to the side.

Twice in the past, Riku had torn all the muscles in his right arm when attempting to use the more of his Quirk than he was trained to use. This would make the third time this had occurred, and while it was bad to say she was use to seeing it and it did raise her blood pressure, it did not freak her out as much as it should. "Ri...ku..." Suddenly, feeling a lightness in her head, her eyes partly closed as she tipped forward.

Catching her by her shoulders, Riku allowed his sister's head to rest on his chest, not questioning what occurred with her as he had saw it before. Gently, he looked down, his eyes closed also. "You ready to go home?" He asked her.

All she did was nod her head up and down as she rested on his chest.

Before turning his back, Riku's attention left his sister, his blood red eyes going to Sayuri, who was facing them. "Thank you, Hirayama." And with that, holding an arm over his sister, he allowed her head to stay resting against him as he began walking away.

And this left this rich girl...in silence...this another thing that left her blinking as it had her torn between if she should say something or just remain quiet. Watching the two of them walk off, all she could do was nod. "Of course."

 _ **Break**_

Three Days Later

Location: Riku and Kokona, Household

"I'm back." Using his right hand to pull the door to his home shut, his eyes were closed, wearing a new short sleeved jacket that was similar in every way to the last aside from the white fur around the hood.

"We did it, Riku!"

"Ah!" Flinching as his eyes shot wide, stepping back but ultimately bumping into the closed door, Riku reaction to his sister darting from the next room and to him was utterly priceless.

"Riku, we were accepted!" She was excited, her eyes never opening as she bounced up and down in front of her brother, her hands shaking in front of her chest as her calming smile was replaced by one full of joy.

"Huh?" Stepping from the door, Riku blinked, but truly understood why she was so excited, so the this wonderment kind of just flew from his lips.

"U.A.-"

"Calm down, Kona." As she was beginning to get on the verge of hyperventilating, Riku placed both his hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing. "Once you get cool, tell me what happened."

"Alright. Yes. Okay." Frenziedly, these words came out of her mouth, the girl settling with keeping her eyes shut and holding her hands in front of her chest. Visibly, it looked as she had mellowed out to the point she was not shaking anymore, and this allowed her eyes to open and look her brother in the eyes. "We made it into U.A.." She said. "They sent this disc thing and I could not help but watch yours."

Riku blinked.

"It was a lot of things All Might critiqued about you, but he welcomed you to U.A. along with me!" Kokona smiled, unable to help herself.

But Riku on the other had was feeling a different type of way, and instead of smiling, he kept his scowl. "That's great, Kona, but I have to do something, so I'll be in my room for awhile." He said as he walked pass her, leaving the girl dumbfounded, her eyes following him.

And when he said for awhile, Riku really meant for a while, a hour having passed as Kokona sat next to his closed down on the second floor of their home. She could not hear a thing, but this was not her goal as she sat on her knees, eyes closed and her lips pursed togather as she held he hands clinched in front of her face in prayer for everything to be alright. Visibly, she seemed fine, but she was a mix off emotions on the inside and it was only the fault of her brother as they never really spoke about how they felt.

Sitting at the desk in his room, Riku massaged the bridge of his nose in mild frustration, his smartphone laying exactly in front of him with the screen lit up to show 'Little Izuku' as the number he wanted to call. But it had been an hour since he closed himself off in his room without a peep to his sister about what was going on with him. An hour since he went to his number. An hour since told himself to call him.

But...how could he form the words to tell him. He had yet to watch the recording to hear the critiques from All Might as he feared the possibility of having this moment become more and more stressing.

"I told myself that I would do it if I got in." He mumbled, his lips barely moving as he quickly snatched the phone up in his right and called Izuku before he grew nervous again.

It was as if that dial tone in his ear went on forever, feeling his heartbeat within his ears as he waited...and waited...

 _Click_

Came the answering of the phone and a welcoming *Hey, Riku, you got the-*

But it was interrupted by a curt "It was for you, Izuku." Regrettably, these words soared from Riku's mouth, holding the phone up to his ear, holding his head up on the desk by his forehead.

For a moment, over the phone, Izuku let just the tone in which Riku decided to speak in let sink in. It was hurt...nearly regret and fear all wrapped into one. *Are you alright, Riku?*

"No, it was meant for you, and I want to apologize." Riku told the boy, speaking quite frantically as he stood up from his seat and began pacing around the room. "It just happened so fast and I just saw you as a Hero and it triggered somethin' in me."

*Whoa, whoa, Riku, what happened?*

Biting down on his lower lip, swallowing a dry knot that began to form in his throat, he spoke. "When I tore up my arm...it was meant for you..." Pacing throughout his room, he never felt this worked up. "Seein' you as a Hero kinda turned my untrustin' nature toward them into fear, so my body acted on its own."

Then silence became their bestfriend, it only vanishing when Izuku decided to continue over the phone. *Since then...I have thought about that moment more often than not...and I want you to watch the acceptance video if you got it and everything should make sense.* And without a warning, Izuku hung up the phone to leave Riku to mull over his thoughts. For Izuku, it was strange hearing Riku worked up in such a fashion that it was not really funny if you thought about it. It was like someone so strong breaking down right in front of you, and it made him worry for the boy as he was not handling the death of his mother well, and it showed.

It was Wednesday so the twins had four days to pack up and begin their school life in the dorms...

 _ **End**_

 **And there is the End to the Entrance Exams and please do not think I won't cover some of the side things for a later date. But here I was making a four-parter and i can admit that I did not feel too keen about doing such a thing.**

 **Now, I want to know something from you all: since their will be four day in between the students actually starting school, do you want me to skip the days and go right to the beginning of the school year, or do you want some filler to show off some of your characters? Please, answer this through the reviews.**


	9. In The Life Of PT 1

First off...

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

I was to thank all of you that continue to read and support the story. I'm having a lot of fun doing this story, and once we get further into it, I will be officially be starting _**Class of Elites**_ , my other MHA story.

The title of the Filler is thanks to Egotistical Psycho as I'll be using it for the series of Filler chapters I will put out through the span of this story. And while I did promise this would be a chapter to show off the characters I haven't given much screentime, Riku and Kokona will show up for a short bit to push things forward, so enjoy. But the second part...well, you'll just have to see...

A/N: I ended up treating this chapter like a normal chapter on accident. While I gave enough people screen time to show how they reacted or what they were currently doing, the chapter was short, so I just included the moving in part to extend it. This will likely have some key points so this is loosely filler.

Also, I didn't cover all I wanted to cover in the filler portion, so I'll be sure to show more in the next.

 _ **Known Differences**_

Chapter Filler: In The Life Of... PT. 1

Next Day

Time: 10:03AM

Location: Riku and Kokona, Household

Hair done, pulled back into the low ponytail that cascaded down his back, the jet black locks glistened from light of the sun shining through the cracks of the blinds behind him. With his hands down on the porcelain sink, his blood red eyes stared into mirror and at his reflection only. In the background, he could hear his sister cooking whatever breakfast she had concocted. His eyes be seen shifting to the left and to the corner of his socket, looking in the general direction of the door.

Only little time had passed, and it seemed things were returning to normal aside from the events of the previous day and how they were now officially U.A. students. These routes they were taking pushed Kokona in the path that she wanted to follow, and it came to his attention that she was more cheery than cool and elegant now. He could hear her enthused humming from his location in the bathroom on the second floor. The smells of seasonings entered his nose, the aroma floating through the halls of the house, and they weren't wealthy, their house was still a nice size.

But, at this current time, he could not enjoy the cooking of his sister.

Riku took more of the role of the fixer in the household as he understood how to put up shelves, put in drywall, and even paint, while Kokona commonly handled the cooking and shopping. The two had no complaints with their part as this was something they excelled at.

Next, after putting on his normal jacket, it now donning fur around the hood the new hood, Riku found himself jogging down the steps toward the front door that was at the bottom. "Kona, gotta step out for a sec!" The teen spoke loud enough, his ponytail bouncing as he reached out and grabbed the metal doorknob to the front door, pulling it open. "I'll be back later."

Standing in front of the stove in the kitchen a few rooms over, Kokona was incapable of seeing her brother, but she could hear him and the door opening. Her hair, while usually held in a low ponytail much like her brother's, it was done up in a bun, keeping her messy bangs framing her face. While she wore a white apron over her overall set of clothing, due to her darker skin tone, the flour on her face was evident against her left cheek and at the tip of her nose. Currently cooking over hot fire and against the steel pan, a pancake was browning, readying to be placed on the table where the others were set.

"What, really!" Though her voice raised enough for her twin to hear, it still held a hapless tone that was only increased by her brows turning up. "But the food is almost done, Riku~"

Having stepped out the door hurriedly, Riku kept the door cracked before he closed it so that he could speak. "Jus' wrap it up and I'll eat it when I get back!" He told her, shutting the door afterward as he jogged forward and off the front porch and down the steps. Gathering from the short jog down the steps and out the front yard, the boy instantly felt the rays of the sun above due to the fact the covering of his roof was not protecting him.

Stopping on the sidewalk, the boy found the scowl present on his lips as he held his hand to his brow, squinting as he looked up to the sky. "Ugh...damn, its kinda hot, man."

And at the same time this boy was emerging from his home, the 6'1, 15 year old girl with her white skin and sun kissed blonde hair known as Rin Takamura began her ascension of five steps to a house across the street. The girl was decked in her German-inspired military jacket, white in color with a matching cap on her head that had the symbol of a golden snake coiling around a longsword biting the handle etched into it.

"Hey, you!"

Rin heard the shout, feeling that it was directed to her, this made her turn halfway before she made it up the steps, one foot higher than the other due to her position. "Hm?" And what she saw was a dark skinned teen across the street, his hair jet black, but his face and the color of his eyes made her brows raise as if he resembled someone. "What?" Her tone was stern, speaking with her voice high enough for the boy a distance away could hear.

Riku had what most would call a grin on across his lips as he raised both his hands to his chest, hovering the palms of his hands at least a quarter of a foot away. "This area right here on you..." Dropping one hand down to his side, he pointed his free hand at her, but did this as he began walking along the sidewalk. "It's great!" He said, speaking on her...assets.

Only her eyes followed the strange and perverted boy, not showing much disgust on her face as she turned to finish walking up. As mentioned, the girl was...rather "set" for her age as her bust was larger than most, but was kept under wraps by her clothes, so her walking up the steps did not create a show. Her diamond shaped irises had a jade green color, half-lidded, the girl showing little care even as she lifted a styrofoam cup to her lip to drink the sweet coffee from the lid. Holding the cup with both her hands, her lips parting away from the rim of the lid, the girl approached the door. Knocking on the door with one hand holding the cup, the girl's lips remained in a straight line as she waited patiently for the door to be answered.

In her opinion, the house was not as large as what she was use to, but that was something she was not attempting to remember or had the best time at doing so. It was common for her to be in a much larger living environment with her aunt, so, while it was not strange to see another side, it was definitely different. Her lips began to purse at the thought of returning to live overseas, and the fact that she was becoming uncomfortable could be seen in the features of her pale, white skin. Knitting to a point as her head lowered, her brows as tightened, turning her head away from the door in an instant.

During the midst of this, the door opened to reveal the golden skin of Ken Nishinoya with the short but sweet smile on his face. "Here you are, Takamura." As these words left his mouth, holding the door fully open with his left hand, the smile on his face could visibly be seen disappearing off his face. It was replaced by a look of question as he observed Rin, the girl having yet to speak or even move. "Um...Takamura?" His head tilted to the side, his big, black eyes blinking in she confusion and wonderment. Was it necessary to say she was dealing with something? This was certainly clear to him, but this allowed him to stay silent and not say much else to the girl before him.

Reacting more to her name being heard through the fuzziness of her moment of self-thought, Rin raised her head, though not with haste to look at him, her brows straight and showing that little happened. Not attempting to speak on what just occurred, her jade green eyes were set on Ken's big black one that were sort of resembling that of a bumble bee. "Can I come in?" As this wasn't her home, she knew she could not be as forceful a normal.

For a second, Ken observed the girl, a few things bouncing around his mind, but he felt it had nothing to do with him, and the constant thought of complicating their relationship allowed his smile to surface back on his lips to avoid this conversation. "Yep." Mirroring his smile, his voice was rather kind as he stepped aside and into the home with the ceiling that seemed quite short to her.

Rin made her way inside, holding the cup of coffee in her left hand as she entered the living room of the home to instantly be greeted with Momo Yaoyorozu.

With her jet black hair done up in her usual ponytail with bang framing her face, Momo was dressed properly in her U.A. uniform. She sat on a suade, tan color couch that was facing a long table, a few nicknacks here and there such as a stack of differing magazines and a bowl of candy. Sitting back on the couch, the girl had a light smile present on her face, holding a "HeroWatch" magazine in both her hand.

This said magazine kept Heroes from smaller ranking to the higher in a spotlight in which they deserved as even some in U.A. were mentioned in the "Rising Heroes" category.

"Yaoyorozu, you're already here?" Came the question from Rin, the girl standing before the couch for a brief moment until she sat beside the girl as placed her hands on her lap. "But I guess that goes as expected from someone of your status." She commented, her eyes closed as she began to get comfortable on the side of the girl.

"Well, as the Vice President of 2-A, I'd set a bad example for you if I was late to celebrate the two of you passing the Exams." Saying this as she now closed her eyes, Momo shut the magazine...

Her lightly glossed lips were pressed around the device, blowing through the colorful party horn to activate a highpitched noise through the other end.

Both sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Rin and Ken blinked as they looked up to Momo who stood on the other side of the table, her arms raised in a sort of Y formation. Above her, yellow banner dropped, it saying "Congratulations" across it it bolded, squiggly letter, confetti littered across the entire thing.

"W-when did she hang that?" Ken whispered lowly, blinking, his stupedous expression opposing that of Rin's unimpressed stare.

With a gleeful smile dancing on her features, this expressing her emotions on her sleeve of how proud she was of them, and it showed. "I wanted to congratulate you two on successfully passing the Entrance Exams." She said after removing the party horn from her mouth, holding it together with both her hand down and in front of her lower body. Eyes traveling from both Ken and Rin, the upperclassmen spoke again to continue. "Despite the fact that you two were faced with Todoroki of all people, you still happened to come out accepted."

For a moment, the two stared at Momo, their attention swiftly shifting toward one another before the two looked back to the Upperclassmen.

"Yaoyorozu..." Ken's brow was turned upward as he decided to speak before Rin had chose to. "Though I want to be as happy as you, that Todoroki guy completely throttled us." And that was with a lack of a better word.

Momo blinked once as the boy said this, looking to him as if he was just completely incompetent. Whatever it was, she just knew the two of them had not the slightest clue on why they really passed the Exams despite only clearing three checkpoints and taking down four of the twenty-five pointers.

"Yes, you are correct about this." Speaking in a noticeably contemplative tone. Holding her arms crossed under her chest, Momo had placed the party horn down on the table, her lips forming into into a downward arch, though not due to how she felt. It was basically how her lips wanted to move in this moment. "But aside from a few secret aspects in the Exams, you are two of thirteen students that did something others didn't or just didn't have the chance to."

"What?" Leaning to the side, propping himself up with the arm of the couch and the elbow of his left arm, the boy spoke to continue. "You mean get tagged out in the first five minutes?"

"Not at all, Nishinoya." This was when her lips altered and shifted into that of a small smile, Momo's enthusiasm showing in her dark colored eyes. "When you were faced against Todoroki, a 2-A student, someone above you, the two of you showed bravery that others did not display and instead ran away."

In this moment, the two found themselves blinking, Rin and Ken at one another, perturbed, the former lacking the exact facial expression, but Ken somehow could see this on the blank face of Rin.

"Since Exams are over, I can tell you this without getting in trouble." Putting a hand on her hip, a knowing smile flickering, Momo's lips parted as she began to speak. "Points and crossing checkpoints were everyone's goal, but what if teamwork and bravery was also two of the few hidden objectives you unknowingly achieved."

Their stares were only on Momo, just awaiting for her to continue. While Ken was in his home alone with two beautiful girls around his age, and his hormones could be the cause of the fluttery feeling in his gut, he could not give his body the credit in this feeling.

Rin on the other hand was quick to understand, sitting on the couch with her knees touching one another, and not to accommodate for her skirt as it did reach down to them.

"At the end of the day, I agree, you were tasked to accumulate as many points as you could, but being a Hero does not mean you must be the best." Letting her eyes shut, her arms folded back under her chest, the smile prancing onto her face showing that she felt proud of the two. Even if the two acted without thinking much on the past two weeks they spent together, she could see by the recordings that the two could stand up against a foe that they knew were above them. "In situations where your opponent is far stronger than you or outsmart you despite your tactics, a Hero cannot turn tail and flee, so...!" Clapping her hands together, she showcased one of the brightest smiles she could muster. "I would like to formally welcome you to U.A. Academy, the new class of 1-A."

And as she spoke, it was beginning to dawn on them despite having previously gotten the acceptance letters. It was more of the fact that they were more perplexed on how they got into U.A. and not just ecstatic that they were official in. Now, with Momo delivering them these words, visibly, Ken's face lit up with emotions that expressed nothing but a mixture of gratitude and overall elation.

On the other end of the couch, while she felt similar to the way of Ken, Rin never let her facial expression alter, simply running with letting her eyes short with a hang of her own head. The thought of secret objectives made her think more on U. a whole and how tricky they could be down the road she was heading. At least she was one step further away from going back to her, and this was truly the last thing she wanted.

"Come on, Takamura!"

Feeling both her hands get grabbed into the hands of someone near her, Rin's eyes launched open in a drastic manner, feeling her own body move, getting dragged to her feet. Settling, her vision fell on Ken, the boy forcibly raising her hands with his and over their head, having been turned to face his smiling face.

"Nishinoya, what ARE you doing!?" Rin's voice was demanding. She needed an answer from the boy as her jade green eyes were locked with the blackness of his, her brows raised. This sudden action of his had admittedly startled her, and she did not know how to channel her confusion other than questioning him and expecting an answer.

This was when Momo decided to blow the party horn once more, her eyes closed and a gleeful smile on her face.

But in this little moment of joy, the sound of the wooden floor creaking was heard, this halting everything as the three sets of eyes went toward the opening doorway behind the couch to another room to see a younger girl there.

"Kenny," Sleepily, the girl slurred out, holding a brown teddy bear in her right hand while rubbing her eye with the other hand. She was at least four or five, her hair a honey brown in color with a fairer skin tone, standing at 3'4 in total. Her eyes were innocent, rounded in shape with a hazel color in them, showing the sleep and redness from having previously woken up. "Why're you so loud?" She whined.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Location: Downtown, Musutafu

The wheels of the limousine rotated as the the vehicle cruised casually the street of the always populated area.

Sitting in the back, her legs crossed and her arms folded under her chest as she sat, her aquamarine eyes staring at the passing buildings behind the tinted windows.

On her face was nothing but the blank stare, not emotionless, but more of the evident fact that the girl looked to be in some sort of trance, deep in thought. The only movements that could be registered was the tapping of her index finger of her right hand against her elbow.

Just to see there faces...

It was marvelous! This was something Sayuri had wanted from the start of everything and after understanding her parents stance on her wanting to become a Hero. Just because her brother turned out to be a coward and a failure, their opinions on her becoming a Hero came from another place, and this was clear. Being a female, they saw it as something that only men should do, but she believed she could become far better than any male Hero, so she had to succeed. To show that her parents were more incompetent than they thought, and to put her higher on the pedestal that she wanted those to build for her.

In the midst of her thought process, across her lightly gloss lips, a smirk awakened, showing that she was aware, but surely still deep in thought.

Though she was not on the best terms with her parents and was currently icing them out by just ignoring them, she still saw them as her blood, and that was why she wanted to show them wrong.

 _Skrrrrr!_

Rocked out of her own thought process, Sayuri became a victim of inertia as she was jerked out of her seat and onto the carpeted floor of the Limo, catching herself by her hands and knees. "Ugh!" Came a grunt from her closed mouth, feeling the pain in her wrist and her knees as she landed. "What on earth, Akira!" She called to her chauffeur in a very vexed voice, her brow knitted as she raised her head.

"Sorry, Miss Hirayama..." With his hands still on the wheel, the chauffeur was pleasantly surprised by what he saw in the crosswalk. "But it seems that a...suit of armor is in our path."

And this was when, Sayuri could be seen peeping through the window ahead and to windshield where she could see what the man spoke of.

While her breathing did echo from the helmet on her head having only a few openings, the girl clad in a full suit of silver armor still found herself nervous from almost being run over by a car. But the thought never registered that the person driving the limousine would be hurt as a simple vehicle could not flatten her even if it tried.

Lereli stood shakingly in the middle of the crosswalk, bystanders watching her from all side as held up her arms to the hood of the black, luxury vehicle despite it having already stopped. In the darkness of the helmet, the small, blue dots she would consider eyes fluttered, a pink blush appearing on the cheeks of the cold steel. As a Knight, she was putting more people in danger than actually protecting them, and now she was causing a scene.

"S-sorry about that." Stuttering, the girl stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, acting quite quirky.

With her silence and her stillness, Lereli wanted to play this cool, but she did not know she was failing at such a high degree. This "being accepted" thing was really getting to her to the point that she blindly chase a boy down for how grateful she was to him for aiding her in the Exams. "Um...I was going this way." She pointed to the right, not wasting another moment before she finished her jog across the street and continued to go, the sounds of metal scraping unavoidable along with her heavy footsteps that casually put cracks in the ground.

"Ma'am, shall we pursue?" Akira, the chauffer inquired.

Watching the girl off, it took every ounce of he being to not hop out of the vehicle to scold the heavily armored girl, so it was a surprised to both herself and her driver when she sighed. "No." She began in an exasperated tone, finding her seat in the back where she once was and taking it.

"Shall I continue our journey to Miss Shirasagi?"

Becoming comfortable in her cushioned seat once more, Sayuri found herself thinking more on the mentioned girl, but not like she was worried. She had not spoken to her in days and she was anxious to hear if the girl had made it in just as she did, but there was still no call. She did not want to call her as this was the other way around, and despite how eager she was to hear what...her...- what Kokona had to say, she did not want to intrude. It was impossible for someone to forget about her, so she believed it was meant to be a surprise.

"No, Akira..." Positioning herself as she once was, looking out of the window, she continued. "I am ready to go home."

Was this happening before his very eyes? Him and Kokona had met before, and he could admit that she was the most patience human beings he had ever met that could deal with Sayuri after himself. It was evident that the girl would change if only a bit. He could imagine Sayuri storming up the steps at this moment, but she wasn't and this was different.

"Of course, Ma'am."

...

Back on the clean streets of the downtown area, the two walked calmly side by side, marveling at the construction teams already beginning their work on the China shop and the Bank that was destroyed by the works of the Terrorist.

The two newly accepted teens walked rather triumphantly through the street, but this was more of the blonde haired boy's doing than the other, this boy walking with a healthy and award-winning grin. His blonde hair was shaved at the sides, spiky at the top to complete his whole look.

He was accompanied by Kuretasu Kasadi, the boy with the messy silver hair to his right, and also his bestfriend since grade school. He walked with his hands deep down in his pockets, his moments rather cool and off-putting to be considered a friend of Shinobu as he was collected with a rather dismissing face. That was because of how impassive he looked with his lips in somewhat of a permanent scowl that was plastered to his face.

It was not that the boy disliked anything in particular that was around him, but he did find himself seeing things differently. Was it because of his age or puberty? Thing became clearer to him as he aged and saw the happenings of the Hero world, and it always made him think, and that was sort of a bad thing.

"Man, this feels great." Inhaling deeply through his nose, Shinobu walked alongside his friend, his hands up and behind his head. "Feels like back in six grade on the playground and how everyone looked up to me." He boasted, but not arrogantly. It all came from the fact that he was both proud of himself and Kuretasu.

Taking a moment to let himself think even as he walked beside his friend, Kuretasu's face was littered with doubt and confusion, only his hooded green eyes shifting over to him. " _Is_...that how you remember it?" He paused for just a moment before speaking again. "Because I remember it being that you declared yourself the king of recess, but instantly fell from the monkey bars and to your face." The boy casually reminded.

Shinobu grunted as he heard this, sweatdropping, chuckling slightly.

"After that, everyone was laughing at you because you fell face first into those wooden chips and had a mouth full of them." Kuretasu wanted to continue, but in consideration of his friend, he decided to shut up. But it was almost hard to. "I think they called you-"

"HA, HA, HA!" Letting out exaggerated and blatant laughs as he squeezed his eyes shut, head tilted back while doing this, Shinobu instantly stopped, brows lowered with his eyes opening. "Don't remind me." He said, looking blankly forward now, the smile now erased from his features as he frowned, defeated.

As a few moments passed between the two, someone called after them...more yet, a certain person.

"Shippuujinrai!"

His ears perked at the call of his surname, this causing both himself and Kuretasu to stop, the two turning halfway to look behind themselves.

Kuretasu was shocked to see what was heading for him, it being a suit of medieval armor, but the voice was that of a female's and this sort of confused him. "Huh?"

With a hand on his hip, a gentle smile was on the face of Shinobu, his frown having vanished almost completely, the fact that he was more uplifted than before something to truly marvel at. It was the honest truth that he was not a person of ill will, so this was easy for him to do despite Kuretasu bringing up a memory he previously wanted to forget.

The short smile beaming on his face, Shinobu nodded to her, his welcoming aura on full display. "Oh, hey, Kishi." The boy greeted as the girl approached, the sound of panting bouncing off the steel innards of the helmet on her head.

Kuretasu's brow jumped, raising, acknowledging the fact the two knew one another, and this surprised him thoroughly.

Panting lightly, the sound muffled from the helmet, Lereli took her chance to regain her breath, having to process all things that happened to her from the limousine coming close to flattening and the entire run to chase the boy down. Since she was born, she was encased in this suit of armor, so GG to her mother actually conceiving her, but she had gradually adjusted to the weight. This meant she could never complain about being too heavy.

Whether it came from an unwanted, or unneeded workout, Lereli did not feel the WANT to dash three city blocks and out of Pizza shop to almost get hit by a car. Not that she was frustrated by this, but her knightly duty was to save those that was in trouble, but it seemed she would have caused more problems than not.

Regardless, Lereli raised her right hand, folding it into a fist to hold it in front of the mouth part of the helmet as he let out a feminine "Ahem" to clear her throat.

This further grabbed the attention of the still smiling Shinobu and the silently contemplating Kuretasu.

Stiffly going to hold her hands behind her back, Lereli stood straight with the stature of ten men, looking very unmoveable and sturdy. "Shippuujinrai, I come here to thank you for your aid in the Entrance Exams." The small blue dots that represented her eyes were currently in horizontal slits to indicate her eyes being closed. "With your honorable actions, I have been accepted into U.A. and I cannot expressed the gratitude I feel toward you...Furthermore...-"

Even as she spoke with high vigor toward both his and her skill during the Entrance Exams, Kuretasu took this chance to look over to his friend, the evident deadpan present and unmistakable. "I take it...she's a friend of some sort?" And this did not need much of an answer.

"Ah, ever the smart one, Ku." Flashing his friend a smile, Shinobu gave the boy a thumbs up.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Location: Downtown, Musutafu (Park)

Located marginally in the center of the more residential area of Downtown, the was a large, green park, the grass lush, the place built into a square and fenced off by a low black gate. The park itself stretched for a solid three city blocks itself, filled with numerous walkways, bridges, ponds, trees, this being the most ideal place to come lose yourself on a simple walk.

 _BOOM!_

Or a fight...

Digging deep into the grass, the soles of his shoes slide deeper into the soft soil, his black tank top having just a single slit down the back, but it did not cut skin.

"C'mon! Don't get cocky!" As Bakugo leapt forward, lunging forward in a dash, his tanktop flutter in the breeze as he charged a his opponent. The rapid steps against the grass rustling the blade of the green, the 2-A student moved swiftly with no aid of his explosion despite his hands held behind his back. "Just 'cause you made it in, doesn't mean thing'll get easy for you!"

Counting five coins in his pockets, it would have been simple to absorb the matter of any one of them to gain a steel or bronze casing, but he didn't do this. Dressed in his black t-shirt, Genshi had his guards raised much like that of a boxer, his feet parted enough to show that he was preparing for that of Bakugo. "Don't you think I know that?"

What both of the two had in common besides the love of a challenge and a fight was more physical at the moment. While their physic was impressive for even their age, the two were sweaty, showing that they had been going for quite some time. While Genshi clearly had more bruises on his person, Bakugo was not too foreign to this as he had been on the receiving of a few strikes despite having done more damage to his opponent.

Very fleetly, Genshi sidestepped, turning to follow Bakugo, keeping his guards up, but he didn't pursue...

Though he did not voice it, Bakugo could see that Genshi was beginning to improve against him, and this showed as the other boy did not chase him down after his own speed sent him rushing pass Genshi. "You're going here to become a Hero!" As he said/yelled this, his eyes had shifted to the corner of his socket, turning to the left as he raised his right hand to the side with his fingers curled. "Try not to forget this." Saying this, a cluster of explosions came to life at the palm of his hand.

 _boom!_

With a small sized explosion, Bakugo propelled himself at Genshi, shoulder shoving the boy with enough force from the usage of his Quirk.

"I know- omph!" Quicker than he could react, Genshi watched as Bakugo slammed his shoulder into his chest, this lifting him from his feet and onto his butt.

Sliding from the propulsion of his Explosion Quirk, the big smile on Bakugo's face never vanished from his features as he never let up, throwing both his hands to the ground to expel a large explosion that was capable of launching him 25 feet over him.

With her black umbrella resting her shoulder, it shielding her from the sun that shined above, Miyu was uninterested in the fight at hand as she walked pass. Holding the hooked handle with her right hand, she was clearly aware of the fight at hand, but did whatever she could to avoid them. The explosions rocked the ground enough for her to take notice and steer clear from them as they seemed to be really into it.

She recognized the blonde hair boy as being the winner of U.A.'s Entrance Exam the previous year, and it was clear to her that he would now be her upperclassmen since she would be taking a spot the new 1-A.

You heard it correctly. She was now a student of the prestigious school known as U.A. and, while she was not an overconfident person, she figured she scored enough point.

It was not clear that if she was proud of herself or not, but it was clear that she assured herself that becoming a Hero and making it further than her mother was a side goal.

While she did inherit her Quirk, sort of, her mother reflected her lesser than the rest of her family, and the fact they were at home planning a party for her drove the girl away.

Never in her mind did she consider them a nuisance, but the fact they were so lively gave her more chances than none to get away from them. Though she loved her mother, their personalities differed immensely from the woman being more of the elegant motherhen than what she thought her mother would act like. But this was not all as her mother combined worrying for her with enthusiasm and a sort of preppiness that would be reminiscent to that of a cheerleader.

In no way, shape, or form did they have this in common, so this regularly had her vacating the premises whenever she got home.

Walking along the a walkway of the park, her umbrella twirled slowly, parting away from the scene occurring behind her and where she left. She could hear the sound of metal clanging and fiery explosion erupting, but this never caused her to turn and see what was happening.

What was more on her mind was things would be changing now. Ever since she left school, Miyu felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulder as she spent almost everyday near him despite what he did to her.

Even at the thought of the boy, she felt a chill run down her spine, her left shoulder gaining a short pain as she thought back on what occurred in school.

It was a fact that she disliked what was now apart of her being now matter how ugly it was, but she always thought about it. Deep down, she wondered if she was strong enough to face him again. It was one thing and she knew she did not fear him, but after what he did and finally leaving him behind, with free reign now, there was no telling what he would do to the "Freak" that he burned.

Every moment she thought about it, the more she realized she was self-conscious about the scar that was left behind and with her.

Even behind he sunglasses, her eyes were low. In situations such as these where she was all alone with her thought, she found herself mulling over how she would approach him again if she ever met him. For the person that called her a Freak every chance he got, could she emotionally handle being near him as the boy that scarred her was someone she never wanted to see again.

She was an albino that was terribly vulnerable to fire, and she had some things she needed to get off her chest, but it was clearly not the time.

It made her shiver, but not visibly.

In the end, she truly did not have any qualms with never seeing him again and would live her life the best she could and become a Hero far better than her mother that had yet to get anywhere.

Now that she was able to clear her head of all things that dealt with the Entrance Exams, she was calm...or calmer than she already looked as she did little stressing.

Stopping in the middle of the pathway even as dog walkers passed by her, behind her sunglasses, Miyu let her eyes shut, inhaling deeply through her nose. 'If I ever ran into him again, what would I do?' And this was something she had yet to plan out herself.

 _ **Break**_

Time: 12:30PM

Location: Downtown, Musutafu (Park)

It scurried up the tree in front her...

As the calm breeze shifted the leaves and caused the blades of grass to sway as gently as possible, the girl with the pitch black hair sat on a bench across from a tree, her hair having a silver hue.

She was unbothered, quiet, her deadpanny features unchanging as the pleasent breeze blew against her, tickling her skin, though she barely reacted to such a thing.

With a rectangular notepad in her hand, and mechanical pencil in the other, Ari jotted down on the lined paper, taking note of how the squirrels moved...how they played with one another in the Park. Their bodies caused the leaves to rustle, scampering along the branches off the ground, the fact that they were quite noisy not changing how she was.

Due to her short stature, her legs hung dantily of the edge of the bench, swinging lightly against the wind.

This happened infrequently, so it did not bother her much.

The pencil scratched down of the yellow sheet of paper, Ari writing down how the squirrel acted with one another, how they played, and how, every once in awhile, they would stop and watch her back.

By no means did she consider herself a zoologist, but she did enjoy seeing animals in their natural habitat.

But, suddenly, the little squirrels belted off, leaping from the tree and running off to distance themselves from her.

Blinking as she leaned forward on the wooden bench, Ari's lips had parted, watching them run into the distance as she could only muster a small and ssqueaky "Ah" from her vocal cords. "Why did they run off?" While her voice seemed quite defeated, she spoke.

This was when she felt a weight change on the bench, but not much, but more than what she put on it, her attention being dragged over to the left. Though she had to turn more as the person was behind the bench, leaning his rear end against it, his arms crossed. The person she saw...made her blink in confusion, the unmissable and familiar ponytail that cascaded down his back and leaving leaving her with having to guess.

Firmly wrapped over his chest, the dark haired boy's arms were crossed, his bloody red eyes looking off into the distance with his permanent scowl never changing.

"Shirasagi?" Ari was speechless at seeing him here. It was clear that he had gotten a new jacket after the Entrance Exams as he had destroyed his last one, but this was not the main thing she saw. The fact that he was HERE of all places was one thing, but how he found here was something that was unquestionably strange to her. Setting the notepad down on her lap, she turned more, having to lift her left leg on the bench to give her enough maneuverability to look at him. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I dunno." He said rather dryly as his shoulders shrugged up and down, walking around the side of the bench to sit down on the other end to let Ari sit normally. "Just walked 'round 'til I did."

"Hm?" Ari was not looking at him, looking down to her lap and at the notepad, holding it on both sides. "Why would you do this?".

Resting his arm on the arm of the bench, Riku groaned, shutting his eyes as he took ahold of his ponytail and pulled it over his shoulder. "'Cause I want to talk bout what you wanted to talk about since I'm not in the middle of a Exam now." He answered rather casually as he twisted the fingers of his right through the jet black locks of his ponytail.

At the mention of this, Ari did not say anything. She did not attempt to move a muscle nor did she let her lips part to speak with him as this was something she DID want to speak with him about. She kept her gaze on her notepad, her lightly glossed lips parted, but almost instantly pressed together as the image of Riku scolding her in maze popped into her head.

Since then, she had thought about his words to her and fumbled over a lot of the points he brought up about her and how she treated things that rotated around her outward personality. While what he said did little to bother her, she was able to tell that this was not his goal for her. Even if it was inadvertently, he wanted her to think more of how other perceived her, and this meant little to her. Yet, for some reason, his opinion mattered to her and she did not know why.

After a few moments of sitting there, the only thing keeping the silence company being that of the crisp breeze, Riku decided to clear his throat, scratching the back of his head. "Well..." He trailed off with no intent on continuing with anything he wanted to say as he officially had nothing he wanted to continue on with. The goal was to find her and hear what she wanted to speak on, but now it looked as if she was thinking. "All that pesterin', huh?"

But Ari remained silent for this moment.

"Yep, uh-huh." Riku sighed out, nodding to himself. Scooted up on the bench as he looked over to Ari, the teenage boy decided to speak all while he went to grab her notepad and her mechanical pencil from her hand. "If you don't want to do it now, "

Ari blinked, following his hands as he retracted the notepad to him, but she did little to stop it. With the memory of Riku casually lifting her by her collar, it was no reason to resist and prevent him from taking it. "Shirasagi?"

Flipping the page to the next, using his right-hand, Riku jotted down a number across the surface. "We can talk whenever you want since we're gonna be livin' in he dorms for now on, so I'll come back here tomorrow to see if you wanna talk." Signing his name under the number in larger kanji, he circled it and handed both back to Ari.

And which to Ari took back and stared at the name and number.

Putting both his hands on his knees, Riku gathered to his feet as he pushed his ponytail back over his shoulder so that it could go back down his back. "I'm not pressin' you to talk, but-"

"I want to do something for you first."

With his back on her due to the fact that he was now standing, Riku looked over his shoulder and down to her.

With her knees touching one another and her hands down on her lap, something had changed in her eyes as her head had raised to look up at Riku. There was a certain sense of...determination and courage that differed from that of her deadpan, but this was only by a mind margin. "Shirasagi, you saved me once at the China Shop and at the Exams, so I want to smile for you." Even as she spoke, she had more of a frown on her face, though not in sorrow but more to increase the look of faith on her face. "Before we speak, I want you to see a smile that is not, as you said, fake."

Never did she stumble over her words as she said them with nothing bit confidence, almost unblinking as she looked up at the boy. She did not know why she was saying these things to him, but this was what formed in her head over and over again. Could it be the fact that he chewed her out on who she was without a second thought with it being reinforced by the two times he saved her life? Honestly, she did not know, but she was never the one to hide things from others.

While most would expect Riku to say something back to her, what happened was him not saying anything, but moving to stand in front of her. The entire time he moved despite it on being just a few motions, his eyes were shut, a short, but noticeable smile was attached to his face.

The two stared at one another, exchanging glances, not breaking it for a moment.

In a matter of time, Riku held right right hand down to her, only his pinky finger extended to her.

"Hm?" Only slightly, Ari's head rocked back at him doing this, her eyes now locked with just his hand and only this.

"Promise me this." Riku told her, jiggling his hand in front of her face, though with the look of downright confusion on her face, he spoke again. "I hold all my promises to heart," He assured. "...and when I see this smile, then we can talk...talk about WHATever you have on your mind."

And while she was apprehensive, Ari felt she could trust Riku despite having yet to mention that she made it into U.A.. Guess he knew the same way as she knew he was in. "Shirasagi," Raising her own right hand with just her pinky finger extended, she entangled it with his, instantly feeling the warmth generating from his body. "I want you to promise me something also..." As she looked at him raising his brows, she decided not to waste more time. "...whenever we do speak, no matter what has happened between the two of us at that point, promise that you will not loathe me for it."

Though it took him a moment to answer as he had to think more on what she meant, he answered her, tightening his grip on her pinky...

"I promise."

"Thank you, Shirasagi."

"And call me Riku."

 _ **Break**_

 _Three Day Later (Sunday)_

Time: 9:30AM

Location: Heights Allience, U.A. Academy (Dorm 1-A)

* * *

 _And just as I said to her, for the following days until it was time to pack up and enter the dorms of U.A. Academy, a came to the park each day at the same time exactly. While we did not do much talking, it was always good to catch up on some sleep when I could or internet surf. Not much was exchanged between the two of us as we commonly sat in silence, this leaving Ari to taking notes on what animals she saw. It did not bother me, so I did not bother her._

 _One thing we knew was that I was there with her and she was there with me, so even if we had not spoken much, a bond could still be formed..._

* * *

Another bright and sunshiny day was there to great the two on this early Sunday morning especially since they were moving in for the day and not truly starting school until the next day.

Heights Allience was a cluster of dormitories set for each class of U.A., having recently added a few extra things to keep everyone busy such as a new Simulation room located in the basement of each building. These buildings were only a five minute walk from the main building, so this was great for a short workout every morning, and that meant most could fully wake up during this walk.

Each building had the class number in the front of it from 1-A to the more General Courses.

Standing in the front pathway of the 1-A dorm, it lined by hedges on both sides, both Kokona and Riku stood side by side, the sister of the two having her hands on a lavender colored rolling bag. On the other hand, Riku carried three bags: a lavender duffel bag over his left shoulder along with another duffel bag, though this evidently belong to him as it was a vibrant pink color. While he did carry these two duffel bags wrapped around his left shoulder, the straps seemed loose around him as they looked to be just a bit wrinkled. In both duffel bags, there were simple changes of clothes, underwear, toothbrushes, and other things used to take care of oneself.

As he stood beside his sister, Riku kept the scowl on his face, looking out the corner of his eyes and to the left and to Kokona.

The having released her lavender colored rolling bag, Kokona had sat it upright to let it rest, this allowing her to do what she was probably known for now and that was praying. With her hands clasped in front of her face and her blood red eyes shut, her brows were knitted down as her clearly glossed lips moved, mouthing her words.

Having another pink bag, it was much like Kokona's as he was capable of pulling it along by a retractable handle. "Just one more day." He mumbled, his eyes shit as he tapped the toe of his right foot against the ground. In a blink of an eye, those day had flown pass as if he was on cruise control, and this was pretty much the case as he found it routine to meet Ari in the park that was located Downtown. "I don't know how, but I guess she's working on herself." The teen said in another whisper.

It was odd, because the two of the barely spoke about anything the day they were near one another. It was just them being in the same vicinity as one another and the two doing whatever they did in those moment.

 _Clap_

Hearing the noise, Riku's attention flipped from himself and half turned his head to look over at Kokona to see that she still had her eyes closed, but now had her hands clapped in front of her face. "So..." Lifting his right foot first as he simultaneously gripped onto the straps of the duffel bags with his left hand and held tight onto the retractable handle of the bag that could roll with his other hand. "...Guess we shouldn't be the only one's not in there."

"Yes." With a simple nod of her head, Slowly, Kokona's eyes open, her trademark smile taking over her lips as she went back to grab the bag to pull it along with her. "I am right behind you, Riku."

And the sounds of the thick plastic wheels against the concrete was enough to distract those who saw them away from the fact they were a bit nervous. By a bit meant that it was not apparent to the human eye, but even a person like Riku got nervous sometimes of newer places that was definitely new to him. The sweet dumpling known as Kokona showed her anxiety, but not much on her back, but with her very own actions as she had placed her left hand to the center of her chest.

Reaching the sky blue steps, the two began their ascension, the wheel clanking with each time they hit the stairs. Kokona could feel that her heart wanted to spring out of her chest, not knowing what she should expect. The fact that she had the only free hand, Kokona saw it to that she was the first make it to the top. Swallowing a knot in her throat, pushing the double door open and to the illuminated space, she was totally bewildered once she stepped inside to see the plethora of windows that lined the walls.

"Place is pretty big." Riku commented as he journeyed in next, his eyes comfortable with seeing the lime green and pale yellow colors that was used to paint the walls carefully. To the right, he could see what he thought was a living room, but it was quite big, but the fact it had couches made him make this assumption. It was not just that, but this was all he could see at the moment.

"I agree." This was Kokona nodding at the sight of the warm colors that was gentle to the eyes, but the multiple windows did its job at making her uncomfortable. "I wonder if we are the only one's that have arrived."

And as if on cue, the hard patter of a single set of shoes against the floor, which caused the siblings to look over to the right with Kokona having to lean forward to look pass her brother.

With the familiar sight of the boy, Riku fully turned to face him, giving the teen a simple upward nod in place for a greeting.

Dress pretty casually in a black t-shirt and blue jean, Genshi stood in front of the two of them, both his hands on his hips with a comfortable smile on his face that displayed his teeth. Showing that he acknowledge the head nod from Riku, he sent one back, the fact that he was the first to initiate the greeting meaning that he had some sort of care.

"If you want to know, everyone's already here." Genshi explained, watching the girl step from behind Riku to stand beside him. She looked remarkably like Riku or Riku looked incredibly like her as they both had dark skin, red eyes, but only thing separating them being the single upside down purple triangle under both her eyes. The only other things were Riku's oval shaped face, his slightly fuller lips, the healed crescent moon gash at the outer corner of his left eye, and his hair color. Besides that, the two were pretty identical aside from the separate height. "I've just been looking around actually while the others been getting settled in their rooms." This had to be his sister.

For a second, Kokona was face to face with another boy that was just about the height of her brother, but was definitely taller. He was possibly 5'10 if she was just taking a wild guess. But this was not what surprised her the most. It had to be more of the nonchalance between the two men and how they greeted one another.

Letting go of her bag, Kokona held her hands together in front of her lower body, her body straight and poised. "I do not believe we have met, I am Kokona Shirasagi." She introduced herself with a bow.

"Oh, right," With a cheesy smile, Genshi raised his right hand to his forehead in a sloppy salute. "I'm Genshi Kyūshū."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was kind as she spoke to the boy. Craning her head so that she could look the boy into his hazel colored eyes, her lips parted. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am guessing you know Riku here from the Entrance Exams?" Kokona blinked a few times.

"You'd be right about that!" Genshi cheered, his entire octive raising to the point his voice echoed through their new home. "I kinda saved his life, so he cares so, so much for me." He said as he pointed a thumb to his chest. Instantly wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, the boy with the shaved head pulled Riku in to be side by side with the boy. "He really loves me for it."

"He loves you?" Kokona repeated rather questionably. Looking over to Riku, picking up on his twitching brow in his growling, she could identify the feeling he was feeling and it was not a love for someone. What she took out of it was that Genshi saving his life was pretty plausible as Riku would possibly be lacking when it came to others if she wanted to admit this. Arguably, Riku was strong, but he still had room to further improve and how much he lacked would begin to show soon enough.

"If that is all you will be saying, I will be showing her to a room."

Now these were the sound of heeled boots approaching from the rear of Kokona, this person causing Genshi to blush at her appearance and Riku to scoff.

But visual aid was unneeded for her as the voice rung through her ears, it exactly who she thought it was.

"If that IS all, I will escort her to our rooms." A hand set on Kokona right shoulder as Sayuri Hirayama approached, standing beside the girl as she was dressed in a solid black, knee length skirt that was tightened around her waist by a black belt with a silver buckle. Tucked into the skirt was a white, long sleeve shirt that tightened at the wrist, it having no foldable collar, but a short placket that only held three unbuttoned buttons to show just a bit of her cleavage. "That is all...yes?" With her stern voice that depanded attention whoever she set her sights on, Sayuri placed her reticle on Genshi, her brows tightened down as she questioned him.

Under the gaze of Sayuri Hirayama, Genshi felt sweat bead up at the bad of his neck, feeling as if the girl was much more imposing than what she looked. This had nothing to do with anything physical, bit more of the sheer fact that the girl was vocally more of a threat if anything. She stood strong with nothing faltering in her form, almost unmovable to the point that he somehow envisioned her with her arms crossed.

As beautiful as she was demanding, Genshi could help but nod to the girl, unwrapping his one arm from around Riku to hold them up with his palms at her. "Uh...yeah..." He said half-heartedly.

"Good." Next, Sayuri let her eyes move over to Riku, realizing that he had yet to say anything to her, his eyes being closed with his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket.

Brows raising back into a neutral position, Sayuri still could not understand what he was thinking, and he seemed to want to refrain from speaking. "Well," Returning her gaze back to Genshi, she decided to leave him with something. "As you know, the girl's and boy's dorm are not separated by much as we are on the same floor four times over, so I expect that you will have manners and never step foot over there."

At this, Riku's brow twitched and Kokona noticed this even if she stood a mile apart from him. With concern and outright worry, and for a good reason, the white-haired teen half turned to Sayuri. "The rooms..." Meekly, she s spoke this from her lips, still having yet to admit to Riku that he scared her, so she wanted to get the wealthy young girl away from him at this moment.

"Wait," With his brows raised up along with his right to use his finger to scratch his cheek rather sheepish, a shaky laugh coming from his lips, Genshi decided to say something. "But the girls use the same elevator as we do and you get off in the boys part of the dorms."

"Yes." Sayuri punctuated, forcefully putting both her hands on her his as she shut her eyes. "But, unlike males, we are not perverted, so you cannot come into our section of the dorms."

"Ya know..." Snapping open, his red eyes was set on none other that Sayuri, who he found to be his foil. He thought the two of them could coexist due to their shared interest in Kokona, but everything that left her mouth was so condensending.

"Oh, boy." With everything she could have said, these were the only defeated words Kokona could utter as her eyes rolled to the side.

"Huh?" Sayuri's eyes opened to watch as the pink and lavender duffel bags fall from around his shoulder, her attention quickly curving back to Riku.

After discarding the bags from around his shoulders and releasing that of the rolling bag that he pulled with his right hand, Riku jammed his hand back into his pockets. "...I'm kinda gettin' sick of how you talk." He told her, scowling deeply at the girl, though his brows weren't knitted, but alas, he still emanated an irritated aura.

"Such a troglodytes." Sayuri did not find his words offensive in the slightest, a smile on her face as she shut her eyes, one hand on her hip while the other had it's fingers to her chest snobbishly. "All of you know how to speak out of turn." And these words were easily able to creep under the skin of Riku, and the fact that Sayuri's hair faded to a vibrant yellow color, it showed her confidence. "It'd be better if you learned your place in my presence." Removing the hand from her chest, she pointed her index finger directly in the face of Riku.

Taken back, eyes curving inwardly to look at the index finger for a mere second, Riku's face altered, his scowl deepening as his brow twitched almost uncontrollably. "Goddamn you're annoyin'." The aggravation was heard in his voice that was more of a beastly growl, his hands coming from his pockets. "Everything you say is annoyin'."

It was absolute astonishment written across her face, Sayuri eyes having widening in shock, her lips parted though not by much. "Is that what you really consider a comeback?" With her hand in front of her mouth to express just how astounded she was, her finger spreaded.

Her saying this made Riku grunt.

"And I thought a clod such as yourself would be skilled in this sort of...bout." With her mouth now closed but her hand still in front of it, her head had tilted forward and the triumphant smile could be seen along with the quiet laughter.

As she was facing Sayuri now, Kokona had her hands up, but she was backing away from her rather cautiously. "M-Miss Hirayama...don't laugh." She begged, almost pleading for her to stop.

"Dear, this is rich." Kokona's words lost to her, falling on deaf ear as her laughter simply increased in volume and turning into a "Ho, ho, ho" like a stereotype that dealt with the rich and arrogant girl type.

So, with her body now straight and her head tilted back only a bit, these profound "Ho ho ho" only continued along with her eyes shutting.

With their closeness, ppossibly a quarter of a foot away from one another, with the wingspan of his arms, he was just a a centimeter away from groping her chest. Having raised his right hand, holding his palm out to her chest, Riku's fingers had curled as if he was about to honk a horn.

Launching open was her eyes, staring to the ceiling as a pain at the center of her chest caught her completely off guard.

"Hm!" With a rough grunt, Riku's hand opened fully, activating his Quirk, but in a different variation that pinpointed a single location and attacked it with a electromagnetic wave. Although, with the fact that he opened his palm back, it was a forceful push as normal that swept Sayuri off her feet and sent her flying.

CRASH!

What this blast did was not only propel Sayuri away from him, but also shatter the windows she soared pass, the sound of glass dropping to the floor heard.

"Riku!" Kokona called as she instantly found herself screaming, her eyes squeezed shut when she positioned herself in a squating form, her hands clasped over her head.

"Whoa, dude!" Genshi was taken back by what he did, his arms hiking a bit.

"Ah!" As her back bounced on the floor, her entire body sliding from the fact she was already in motion from the force. Once her body came to a abrupt halt, Sayuri groaned out as she laid on her back, knees up. The pain that rose from her chest was enough to get her to notice it, but the overall sensation was fleeting. "Ugh..." Eyes still shut, her right hand on her forehead as she shakily found her way to her feet, Sayuri felt her anger bubbling in her stomach. "You dare harm me?" Hunched over, her hair lit up to a fiery red color with the locks beginning to lift and defy gravity all on it's. "Before, you spoke to me any way you desired, and now you utilize you Quirk on ME?"

It was a surprise that he was not bleeding due to his first being clinched as hard as he possibly could. If one would look closer, it would seem as if his body was vibrating with sheer animosity, burning deeply in his eyes. "Stop laughin' at me." Low in pitch, his voice was not apologetic in the slightest. This word would be the very last one might use to describe it.

Rising, flowing upwardly as it waved side to side quite gently, Sayuri removed her hand from her face to let it drop down to her sides. "The fact that it seems the term 'respect' is foreign to you," Crossing her arms under her chest, she held the elbow of her left arm with her other hand as she put the index finger to her cheek. "I will not mind instilling it into you." While the color of her hair did not match her calm tone, the girl looked only at Riku.

Still squating down, Kokona cowered, her hands over her ears and her eyelids pressed down together to hide her from seeing Riku. "...please, Riku..." This was nothing more than just a whisper, legitimately scared...

 **End**

And, BAM! I had to do it. I just had to. A cliffhanger was something I knew would end this chapter from the beginning as I decided to make this a two-parter. I know, I hate when things get good and it comes to an abrupt end, but I just could not help it.

My goal for these two chapter will revolve around bonding of the students of the new 1-A, so these _"In The Life Of..."_ chapters will sometimes center around two or more people. Sometime one, but those will be special.

Aside from that, well get more characters we havent seen more screen time next chapter, so I cannot wait to get it to you!


	10. In The Life Of PT 2

_***Peeks around corner* Heya people's *Smiles sheepishly with a wave***_

 _ **Greetings from KDQ...**_

 _ **Yep! Gave myself an acronym! Lol**_

 _ **Alright, HEY, guys, I know its been awhile since this story has been updated, and I apologize. Real life caught up with me and I had to put this stuff on my profile on hold, so I'm sorry I did not inform anyone about this. I recently got back into everything after sitting down and reading over the story. I had fun doing that, so I just decided to go on with it and try to get another chapter up to start the story back up after a long hiatus.**_

 _ **And we back to continue, so I hope that you all truly enjoy this.**_

 _ **Known Differences**_

 _Chapter Filler: In The Life Of... PT. 2_

 _Time: 9:35AM_

 _Location: Main Building, U.A. Academy_

Through the empty halls, the sounds of the hard leather connecting with the tiled floor could be heard echoing profoundly, bouncing off the walls and with no one around, it only allowed the noise to be louder than it was initially.

Her steps came one after another and one definitely had a chance at depicting this as the three inch heels created a noise that resonated.

With her left arm swinging at her side, she walked with a noticeable purpose, her white lab coat fluttering due to her movements as it was left open. Raised so that it could hold the rectangular device to her ear, her right hand had in it's grasp a smartphones, it pressed against her so that she had the ability to speak into the receiver.

"Really, a fight already?" Her voice was firm, though with a clean mix of aloofness that was broadcasted through a simple sigh that escaped her lips. "We couldn't even get to the first day of class before they started breaking stuffs." She spoke, exasperation in her voice that leaked off each word which fell from her lips coated in ruby red lipstick that contrasted well with her flawless pale skin.

*If you want, I can come up there and handle it.* The dry and tired voice could casually be heard speaking from the phone.

"No way, Aizawa..." With her eyes shut, framed by golden, underrimmed glasses that hung at the bridge of her nose, the woman shook her head. "...I don't want you coming up her to scare my students..." A light hum was heard from her, opening her silvery white eyes to show off the almond shape of them and her thick eyelashes. "Well, not before I have the chance to cut them open."

*Remember, you aren't really cutting them open, but MEETING them.* The man dubbed as Aizawa did not show any true worry in his voice. *Don't treat them like one of your science experiments-*

 _Beep..._

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Aizawa." A smile crept onto her face, being more of a grin, doing this following her abruptly ending the call by just the push of a button. "You gotta get out and live a little, so I promise to not cut them a _LOT~_ "

A light snicker from the woman instantly filled the air eerily, this being the only thing she left behind.

- _Name: Fuuka Shimizu aka "The Cutting Hero, Scalpel"_

 _-Age: 31_

 _-Profession: Scientist/1-A Teacher/Pro-hero Ranked 17_

 _-Quirk: Plasma Cutter- Utilizing her very own vitality, she is capable of exerting it outwardly from her body to form around her hands in a fiery blue glow that is said to be able to cut to even the most solid of metals!_

 _ **Scene Change**_

 _Same Time_

 _Location: Heights Alliance, U.A. Academy (Dorm 1-A)_

The shattering of the glass caused a noise that effortlessly rushed through the building known as the 1-A dorm, this springing most out of their room on each floor. Across from the rooms on each floor was an glassed off balcony with a railing for everyone's protection, said balcony looking over a closed off area that housed a single tree in the middle with three entrances/exits to the building meeting red brick pathways.

On both side, boys and girls had two floors, able to see one another once they sprinted onto the balcony, gasping when they bore witness to Riku hurling through where the wall of glass once was at the entrance of the building.

"What's happening?" Some of the girls murmured in concern to what was occurring below.

With his hands on the railing, Mikoto Tsukuchi couId not resist the urge of smiling deeply at the scene below, it sickening and nearly twisted to the point that one could see glee on his face. "There's a fight already?" This was rhetorical, looking off of the second floor balcony as his eyes trailed along and watched as the boy soared through the air. "What're the chances we'll see some _blood_!"

"Whoa, guy..." Ken Nishinoya stood beside Mikoto also with his hands on the railing, a droplet of sweat rolling down his face as his large and slanted black eyes had shifted to his right and to the boy. "We don't want anyone getting hurt here, right? We gotta keep things simple." He spoke awkwardly, easily made to feel uncomfortable that he was rooming next to the boy.

 _WHAM!_

His back slammed forcefully into the back of the tree, his overall weight and the pressure he sent onto the overgrown root causing it to shake and drop leaves from it's high branches.

All he could produce was a groan, pain shooting through his back as he slid down the trunk of the tree, settling on the grass around on loose legs that were steady enough to keep him standing. "Ugh." His right hand raised, holding the side of his head with both his eyes shut. For a moment, he forgot what was happening, grunting as his eyes snapped open just in the nick of time to see a thin tendril of her fiery red hair splitting through the air, the tip coming to a rounded point. "Whoa!" He shouted out as he dived to his left, rolling on the grass as he came to a position where he was on one knee.

With a heavy thunk, the tendril of hair had not advanced through the trunk of the tree, it whipping back to join back as she dropped down from the opening, the glass crunching under her feet upon her landing.

Having her left arm crossed under her chest, Sayuri rested the elbow of her right arm in the palm of her hand, dragging her fingers along her delicate features. "Now, if you were not such an incompetent fool and just referred to me as Miss Hirayama, this could have been avoided." With a wave of the same hand, Sayuri's eyes weren't on the boy and looking randomly off to the side to no one in particular.

Still positioned on one knee, Riku a frown on his lips, disgust written all across his face as he took in what the girl said to him. "Maybe you're dense or just haven't been paying attention," Tossing his right hand up and fording his palm to the side, his Quirk tossed an electromagnetic force at the girl. "But I don't share the same hospitality as my sister!"

"Oh?" Lowering her arms to her sides, she put her right hand on her hip, her lips having that of a light smirk at the corner, but was instantly hidden from view as her flaming red hair curved in front of her form to block her. Just as the invisible force collided with that of the hair protecting her, she felt the full weight and pressure that had enough power to cause her to step back.

Raising his arms as he stood where the window once stood tall, Genshi used his arms to shield his face, his clothing fluttering as the force created a calm breeze that flew around Sayuri. "I like me a good fight and all, but I think somebody needs to put a stop to them." He looked off to his left and at the girl, but blinked upon him having to look down to see Riku's sister, Kokona.

Kokona eyes were shut tightly, fingers folded together, intertwined with her hands in front of her face, seemingly unbothered by the breeze shifting her bangs. Aside from that, the prayers she wanted to offer for her brother seemed to be frustrating her shown by the fact that she was not able to focus. It was him again.

Holding his right arm still out to the side, Riku grunted once he felt something wrap tightly around his wrist, bloody red eyes cutting to the side to she the locks of her thick, color changing hair. "Huh!" Was his sound of surprise at seeing this, eyes widening. Feeling his arm almost get yanked out of it's socket, the young "hero" in-training was pulled through the air before he could vocally react.

"Oh, my..." Came a snicker of knowing arrogance, Sayuri holding her left hand in front of her mouth to shield he mild smile that adorned her features. With her other hand, she dragged her fingers gently through the red strands of her hair that was slowly fading to a yellow blonde color that expressed her inner delight. "Such a pathetic Quirk." She was nearly incapable of keeping her laughter held in, holding the back of her right hand in front of her mouth.

Coming to a rest, Riku grunted, his teeth shown be gritted with his head raised to his right hand that was forced over him due to being dangled by Sayuri. She hoisted him above her so that his feet could swing aimlessly, his eyes downcast at her with an obvious frown on his face that formed after realizing he could not get free.

"Once you see it a few times, it became a trivial matter for someone such as me to figure out how it works." The look on his face...it only served to give her more of a rush, wanting to deal out more damage to the boy that had trouble with watching his mouth. "To think someone such as you could act so unmannerly...I thought you would be stronger than her, but I guess that was my mistake." All she did was huff, closing her eyes.

At these words, even being held in the air by the girl, Riku could not properly control his actions. His eyes could be see contracting, lids raising, widening in disbelief, and it wasn't because he was against his sister being stronger than him. It was the fact that he was in the position of having to be the person she looked to and he wanted to steer her in the right direction, which meant he could not be weak.

"Shut up!"

Sayuri heard the snap, the yell ringing deep in her ears and echoing within her head, his tone filled nothing but resentment. Truthfully, she found herself unprepared for this, caught off guard by the boy, which made her eyes shoot open to look up to him.

"Ah!" In this exact moment, a strong pressure had turned her head to the right, her left eye closing from the pain as her hair was torn and ripped from his wrist, turned to shreds. 'So strong!' The girl could admit to this where no one could hear her, exclaiming this in her thoughts. The force caused her feet to slide against the grass until it was enough to project her backward. "Ugh!" Her back slammed against where the building was raised at, this being the area she leapt out of, a sharp pain shooting through her entire body.

Being released, exhausted, Riku was unable to actually land exactly on his feet, falling straight to his butt and his legs spreaded out in a V. A look of anguish was present on his face, eyes squeezed closed as he leaned forward, clutching the center of his chest with both his hands. "Ugh..." All he could do was pant deeply while his head hung.

 _Crunch_...

His brows were turned up, his expression softer than usual, grasping his clothing in between his fingers,and what he saw caught him off guard.

Her entire head of hair flared out, violently waving much like flickering flames, each of her follicle being reverted back to a burning, bright red color. Under her feet, glass cracked, the upper half of her face hidden by her bangs, shadowing her eyes. "You." In more of a growl, it almost went with how she approached, arms dangling along with her body being hunch only mildly.

Seeing this, Riku could not help but feel that he may have taken this too far. His eyes began to widen with each moment the teen edged closer and closer to him.

Stopping, Sayuri let her head raise to lift the shadow hiding her eyes to show the aquamarine orbs had nothing but fury within them, a frown present on her features. "You need to learn to respect those you could only briefly DREAM of coming close to." Lifting her left hand, she pointed her index finger at the downed teen, launching four tendrils of hair that stretched from her very position with its target being Riku alone.

He was helpless. His Quirk was incapable of helping him when he truly needed it and going against one that had her type of personality put him at a disadvantage. He knew this going into it, but he sort of lost his cool, and that ended up with him totally looking powerless. Almost instinctively, Riku's arms raised to block his way, turning his head away.

In a blur of red, something dropped down from the roof, landing between both Riku and Sayuri. The being used it's right hand to swipe to her left, the flaming baby blue aura that waved around it both shredding the strands and stopping it.

Standing on the first balcony and to the right where all the girl dorm room were located, Rin's arms were crossed under her plus sized chest, her jade green eyes were focused on the woman that had just protected one of her peers. "Is that the woman?" Her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper, but who stood to her right was listening. Taking In the lab coat and her natural bright red hair that was cut in a bowl style that barely passed her ears, all the girl could do was nod her head to herself. "Yaoyorozu told myself and Nishinoya to be on our best behavior."

Her umbrella twirled, standing beside Rin, her eyes never shifting from the scene below, her shade that shielded her eyes from the sun blocking them out from the view of others. "Is that woman going to be our teacher?" Though this question was posed for anyone to answer, there was one person she knew held the most indisputable answer.

Initially, Rin had no reason to speak or answer the girl, but saw no harm in it. "Shimizu Fuuka..." The girl began, dropping her arms to her side as her attention remained on the woman below. "She is the Number Seventeenth Ranked Hero and she WILL be our teacher." For a moment, she paused, thinking back on what Momo had explained to both herself and Ken. "Supposedly, she's a mad scientist that's new here and said to be quite...unhinged."

"Unhinged?" Miyu repeated, her eyes shifting over to her right.

Her eyes fluttered frantically, watching the strands of hair become part of the current of the light breeze, Sayuri's hair slowly faded to a ash-blonde color as she stared forward at the new arrival. Her posture straightened with her hair falling back down her back, the girl needing not to ask any questions. "Hmph!" With a close of her eyes and placing her right hand to her hip, she dragged the fingers of her left to flip her hair over her shoulder. "How pathetic."

Accompanied by a soft whirring noise, the aura that cloaked her hands faded into nothingness, leaving not a trace of it behind. Allowing her hands to open and close, the woman took a moment to look at Sayuri, the girl that came from a wealthy family. How the girl had already dismissed everything showed that she was evident winner of the little scuffle. "Okay..." Next, she looked over her shoulder and to the ground to see the boy, his knees brought up as he looked between his legs and to grass. "...alright...I see..." Digging her hands deep into the pockets of her lab coat, she stepped from between Sayuri and Riku. She performed a full heel turn so that she could see all four balconies, two on each floor that represented the first and second floor where the rooms were. "Alright, listen up, you meat sacks!"

"Riku!" Exclaimed the white haired Kokona, ignoring the crunching of the grass under her feet, not thinking much of if she could fall or not.

At the call of the name, Sayuri opened her eyes just in the moment Kokona had run pass her, aquamarine following the girl as she rushed to her brother's side to kneel in front of him. And all she could do was watch from a far. Observe as Kokona gave her attention to him despite the boy seeming to be reluctant to look at her.

"Meat sacks?" Mikoto could not help but grin at the nickname that was given to them by the older woman. "Hehe...we do have...meaty insides..." He said in a very deep and sinister way, showing that he did not mind the nickname.

"You're scaring me, man." With streams of tears running down his face, Ken's eyes were closed, his peer's words sending chills down his spine.

"The name is Fuuka Shimizu, but you'll be calling me Miss Shimizu for the next three years." She was very commanding, sure of herself and not stumbling over any of her words.

"I think not." With her arms crossed, Sayuri had her head turned away from the woman.

"Then go home, before I dissect you." Not turning fully to face the stuck up girl, the woman known as Fuuka turned her head, her piercing yellow eyes aimed at her. "One less students means one less kid to worry about, so go on." She gave enough time for Sayuri to leave, giving her a full thirty seconds of her patience, all she did was wait, never hearing the footsteps of her. Instead, all she heard was an irritable grunt, but that was easily brushed off. "As I was saying, I will be your teacher for the next three years, and here's a rule for you all: no violence in the dorms..." She put both her hands on her hips. "...unless I'm around to see it, alright."

And all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves as the breeze blew, everyone deadpanning. 'Is she...really our teacher?' This was the collective thought of everyone watching.

"Now." Fuuka let her eyes shut, hanging her head as she massaged the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to think. "They interrupted me from my experiments." She murmured to only herself, going over how early it was in the day to start what she had planned, but she did not plan to come until later that day, so it really just couldn't be helped at this point. "Listen up!"

Half alerting and half catching everyone off guard, her shout rung through the area, it being rather sudden and very uncalled for.

"Since you want to be around each other so much, everyone, even you edgelords and loners, go to the living area on the first floor." Pointing to everyone, she made sure to look eyes with each of them as she was being firm about not wanting anyone to be absent. "As for you two..."

While her eyes opened to look to the woman, Sayuri let her brows knit, Riku raising his head whilst swatting away Kokona's hand.

With a dastardly grin crossing her lips, the woman felt a sort of giddy feeling build up in her stomach that made her want to run five hundred laps. "I got an experiment that I've been dying to try with those who don't want to get along."

 _ **Break**_

 _Time: 10:00AM_

 _Location: Living Area, Heights Alliance_

Just beyond the front entrance of the dorm building was the Living space where most would come to take a load off, it meant to allow an leisure filled time without a worry of heroing. It came with several tan, suade couches that surrounded a rectangular glass table, a perfect view of the outside where the fight had taken place due to wall of glass that stretched from one side to another.

Along with three other recliners that matched the couches, they were placed to face a large flat screen TV that was attached to the wall and was currently shut off. There was a gaming console hooked up to the television, set up for those that would eventually come to use it.

In her lab coat, standing on her own with a few other of her students that chose to stand away from others either due to personal anxieties or just choice, she took in the area. Personally, she felt these kids were getting things good with there living conditions, knowing that they had a fully stocked refrigerator and a bountiful of other things that a average person would have to come out of pocket for.

Fuuka observed in silence, taking in the more social students and the one's she felt would be more self-sufficient. Some either already previously met or they were strangers, but this would be the best moment to get to know everyone. Even if she truly did not have a care.

"I apologize if I am late." Coming in from the rear, holding her hands together in their usual position in front of her lower body, Kokona white hair swung as she entered the room with an empty smile on her face. Her appearance caught everyone's attention, turning to watch her as she approached. "I just had to be sure they didn't start a fight with one another."

"They'll be fine." Fuuka let out a light breath. "If they were to get into it again, I think Aizawa would make his way up here, and that'll severely screw up my fun with them." She was almost gleeful for the future, wondering if she could set things up in a way that would alter what could have been. "Sometimes you must combine two differing variables for something amazing to happen." The woman smiled to herself.

Kokona did not understand how to interpret what the woman was speaking of, so she continued on her way to sit on one of the couches, getting comfortable in between both HibikI and Miyu. Both were two she had prior relationships with, so it was easy for her to relax between the two girls.

"Hey, so how is he?" HibikI was the first to speak, the girl leaning forward, her voice having more of a whisper than anything else. Her blue green eyes were aimed in Kokona's general direction, not making much eye contact with her.

Quickly, her bloody red eyes shifted to the girl to her left, her head turning in this direction to meet the girl's gaze with a light smile as she rested her hands on her lap. "Fine...for the most part..." She was not sure how to explain how Riku felt, it hard to tell when he only wore a scowl on his face. "...its not even the first day and he already was beat in front of everyone."

"And even if he doesn't want to admit it, he does have an ego, so this must've hurt it a lot." It was not like Hibiki to openly show that she was worried about Riku as the two of them was commonly in competition where she wanted to show him up. Yes, she felt he was annoying, but that didn't mean she had no care for him. "I hope he'll be fine."

"Oh, he'll be fine." Genshi sat across from them and on the other side of the table, grabbing the attention of the two girls and unknowingly a third that sat just beside him, her attention focused on what was going on, but her short stature made her unnoticeable. "From his bestfriend to you, I'm the one who saved his life, so there's not much else that can bother him."

It took everything in her to give the most genuine smile to the boy, but it was all she could muster. "I'm not really sure where you are getting at, but thank you." Was the kindest reply, thinking that he basically so irritating to Riku that nothing else could get to her brother.

"You're making it sound as if he's got a disease." Hibiki interjected, waving her hand, commenting on the subject next. "He's just cleaning the bathrooms with that mood ring."

"That's enough talking." Leaning, putting her elbow down, Fuuka uses her left hand to place it on her hip, yawning out vocally.

"Hey...um..." Jayden felt a weight press down on the top of his head, realizing that it was the Pro-hero using her elbow to lean on him. "Can you get off?"

"What we're doing here today, which should've been saved for later, is giving slight introduction." The woman paid literally no attention to Jayden, casually brushing him off like he was an invisible person. "Starting from me and going counterclockwise along the room, we'll give our family names first then our first while also introducing our Quirks and a simple like or dislike." Lifting her arm and putting her hands down on the back of the couch, the woman still put the entirety of her weight on leaning forward. "I'll start with myself."

Standing up straight and removing herself from leaning on the couch so that she could hold a hand to her chest, a mischievous smile cracking at the corner of her mouth. "I'm Shimizu Fuuka, and I usually go by Scalpel due to my Hero name and the fact that I long cutting things open..." Her fingers did a creepy wiggly motion to simulate her digging through that of a body. "...just to see what's on the inside with my Quirk, Plasma Cutter."

"Me too, Miss Shimizu!" Giddy, Mikoto sat to the right of Miyu, swinging his right hand over his head to grab the attention of the woman despite everyone paling at what she said. "It's just a thrill and so much FUN to just see into the body of a person." He swayed his body left and right, grinning with his eyes shut.

"Ugh!" Fuuka deadpanned at the boy, letting a vocal groan escape her. "It's not the same thing..." The woman heel turned, turning her back on the boy with her arms folded over her chest. "...what you said makes it sound perverted."

"Huh? What!?" Mikoto's glaring red eyes blinked in more disbelief that none, his mouth opening to show his triangular, shark like teeth.

'It sounded the same.' The class thought in complete unison, still wondering how U.A. allowed her to teach or how they accepted the boy.

"So, anyways..." Clapping her hands together and tilting her head to the side to show her smile inching on her lips, the woman began to speak once again. "We'll begin with Mister Smith here and go counterclockwise from there." Before she could allow the boy to have the spotlight, the woman spoke again with a hand to her cheek. "My! It's like I'm handing an Oscar over to Will Smith."

"Um...right..." It was quite obvious that his name resembled that of the famous Hollywood actor and that of his son, but this still did not prevent him from raising a brow as he shook his head. Taking to his feet to stand tall and from the couch, the young man nodded to everyone. "My name is Smith Jayden and my Quirk is Big Brain." He explained to everyone, introducing him kindly. With his eyes closing for a second so that he could lift his right hand and push his index finger against his temple, he continued on. "The neurons that circulate through my body are considerably smaller than the average which allows there be more than quadrillion in my brain alone that make it capable of sending information to my brain at a rate that can be considered and labelled as inhuman."

As everyone took in what Jayden had explained, Ken was the only one to raise his hand, snickered lightly, it sounding noticeably sheepish. "Um...yeah..." With his eyes closed, the boy could not help the fact he was not as smart as the others and he commonly sought help in understanding something that was beyond his own intellect. "Now, let's say I understood all of that..." Which he didn't, but the nod of acknowledgement from Jayden let him continue. "What is a 'Quadrillion'? How many zeroes is that?" He mimicked himself counting on his fingers.

"Really, Nishinoya?" Sitting beside Jayden was Rin, the teen sighing deeply as she folded her right leg over her other.

"No, no," With her eyes shut, gesturing for things to calm down with both her hands, Akane, the fit, coffee brown skinned girl interjected. "It's a legit question."

Rin simply rolled her eyes, her arms held across her chest, holding them under the weight of her ample bust size.

Jayden never saw himself as a bully, and when someone showed what level their intelligence was on, he would not berate them. In fact, he felt it better to help if he could. "That is fifteen zeroes." The young genius informed with little to no doubt in his words.

"Oh, right./Yeah." Ken gave an knowing nod, his eyes closed as he used two finger to stroke his jawline, Akane mimicking him in his action, speaking in unison with the boy.

"Ugh, anyways," Fuuka rolled her eyes, her speaking being the que for Jayden, the boy taking his seat. "Next." Pointing to the wall just behind the next couch and to the boy standing there with his back pressed against it.

There was a frown plastered onto his features, the boy standing on his own, his back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was a jet black color, styled into an and undercut with red highlights scattered about it with a batch of his hair tied up at the back. His purple, almost black eyes were set on the entirety of who he'd be around for the next three years of his time at the renowned Academy. "Right." His voice was rather calm, though holding a certain firm and stern disposition. "My name is Okada Ikeda." Despite him being a bit more intimidating than most, he showed a free willingness to speak when spoken to or told to do something. "In all honesty, something about myself is the fact that I can't wait to get a chance to get a few gaming sessions in on that console."

Eyes following as his thumb pointed over to the TV and the gaming console connected to it, everyone blinked, looking back over to the boy.

"Huuu..." Okada let out a light breath. "And my Quirk...well, it's better if I also show you." The boy was as calm as one could get, his voice holding little to no hesitation as he lifted his right-hand, holding it in front of his face, looking through the gaps of his fingers.

Glances were exchanged between a few, others keeping their eyes only on Okada.

"When my Quirk manifested, I gained a connection with a place I dubbed as The Void where I can consciously call upon it's energy at any given moment." It did not take much time before the boy drew on the energy he had contact with, his hand becoming clouded with a misty, dark purple haze that trailed along as he flung his hand out to the side.

Stiffening, the haze that shrouded his hand extended, taking on a solid form that was in that of s triangular pointed short sword that retained the purple color. Around it, a purple mist casually rose from it, circling the blade.

"That's pretty neat..." Came the whispers of approval from around the room, most caught by surprise from the display.

"With my Quirk, I am granted the ability to create a boundless Arsenal of weapons to aid me in whatever predicament I find myself in." Opening his hand to release the sword, it instantly reverted back to that of it's misty form before zipping under his shirt to vanish as fast as it came.

Unable to change the smile that was dancing on her features, Fuuka looked toward the boy with a knowing glance that told one that she knew more than what she let on. "As expected if someone that scored the highest in the Entrance Exams." She purposely said, grabbing the undivided attention of everyone in the room, somewhat surprised some did not get whiplash from how their necks turned. "Oh, and did I forget to mention..." Looking up to the ceiling with her index finger to her chin, the woman looked as if she spaced out. "...the only one to actually defeat a 2-A student."

"What!" The class shouted as a mass, their undivided attention first on Fuuka, their teacher, and then on the boy, most staring to him in disbelief.

Looking to her with his sky blue orbs, sitting on the other side of Genshi, Shinobu was evidently surprised by what the woman informed the class of. "Your kidding, right?" He said in more disbelief than he thought he could muster.

"Nope." With her index finger and thumb connected, the woman held the circle her fingers made in front of her right eye as she held the other closed.

Silence ran through the room, it reigning supreme, some not hiding the fact that they were looking to the boy.

And beside Okada was the taller, far more furry Ookami, the beefy male that had the appearance of a wolf stood against the wall with the male, seeing their reaction. It was an undeniable fact that Okada was currently the more skilled student in Class 1-A and this was something he could attest to.

"Um, so..." Her muffled voice rang from behind the couch where Miyu, Hibiki, and Kokona sat, the literally girl made up of an suit of armor spoke, the yellow dots that made up what most believe to be eyes blinking. "Who-"

"On to the next!" Swinging her hand around as she abruptly interrupted Lereli, this act being both on purpose and something that made the girl of armor flinch in surprise.

...

A short time had come to pass, one after another introducing themselves with either an exuberance that lifted the past sense of wonder from the Class or what Fuuka would describe as a poor and boring excuse for a introduction.

What still weighed heavily on the class though they wanted to move pass it was the truth about how Okada Ikeda did on the Entrance Exams, and it was strange to see that be barely acted as If he did anything. All he did the entire time was keep a cold look plastered over his features as he stood at least a foot away from Ookami.

In the short time, several had been made present with fleeting introductions of themselves, but even with it passing, the woman still found it quite boring. She deadpanned, watching in silence, arms folded, resting at the top of the boy's head as she rested her chin on the back of her fist.

And at this point, Jayden had not attempted to tell her to get off of him, as he already found it increasingly difficult to communicate with her as she normally interrupt someone if it doesn't has nothing she could deem as interesting. Much like her's, his eyes were half lidded, deadpanning as the woman somehow found her resting place to be the top of his head.

"Um, yes...so this...this is basically my Quirk." Standing just behind the couch where Genshi and Ari sat, Kyoko was the next to introduce herself to the class if not a tadbit awkwardly and this was very noticeable. With her half platinum blonde and half jet black hair, the wings on her back measured out to a solid twelve feet in total, folded, the left one being snow white in color that opposed the pitch black wing on the right. "It is somewhat like Ikeda's with the added addition of my right side being able to give me increased agility." The young hero in training explained to her future classmates, not having eye contact with any of them and being far more focused on the short, one handed axe in her hand.

"Whoooo!"

This sudden exclamation grabbed the attention of all that were around even if some resisted the urge to flinch at the woman's shout.

Jolting up with her arms thrown up over her head, Fuuka's eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth as wide as one could get. "Man, this is soooo boring." She admitted to everyone despite having been the one to initiate this. Her actions had caused her students to blink, dropping her arms down to her sides with one resting on her hip, using her piercing yellow eyes to go over everyone. "I'm a scientist that spends her time in a room alone dabbling with chemicals and I find that far more entertaining than listening to this!" She waved her other free hand. The woman knew she was exaggerating, but she wanted to get back to why she really came to the school that morning. "If you want, you can continue this, but I'm leaving."

Everyone watched their teacher turn her back on them with her hands digging deep into her lab coat, it swinging along with her motion as she began walking off.

"Then, if not this, what should we do, Miss Shimizu?" Kokona inquired sweetly from her seat, her head turning toward the woman that separated herself from them.

"I don't know." Fuuka rose her hand from her jacket pocket and gave her class a backwards wave. "Bond, cook, or have some fun, I don't care, just keep everything PG, and I'll see you all tomorrow morning." The door to the dorm building was heard opening. "9AM sharp!" And then the door slammed shut.

Which left question marks flying over everyone's head as they exchanged a few glances, everyone remaining as calm as one could get as a collective.

"Isn't that, like, thirty minutes after school starts?" Shinobu just wanted to confirm this, speaking for almost everyone in the class.

 _ **Scene Change**_

The grinding could be heard even from the hall, her nails dragging along a grey emery board that she held in her left hand, her aquamarine eyes dryly half lidded and was set on the item.

Her left leg was crossed over the other, feet raised from the porcelain tiled floor that sparkled against the light of the bathroom, everything white. She sat on the conjoined sinks, the young lady humming pleasantly to herself, ignoring the closed stalls of the men's room, focusing more on her nails.

Ash blonde locks were sprawled about the surface, it cascading down her back with it's entire length, the girl checking her nails with her hand held out and her fingers separated. The was just the slightest of a smile that appeared on her lips as seeing how they were shortened, the clear polish glistening. Puckering her lips, she sent out a soft breath to blow the dust off her nails. "You know, I could get use to this..." Was her only words, her eyes looking pass her hand and to the boy that was cleaning out the urinals of the boy's room.

Riku was all alone in doing what he was told, using just a rag and a disinfectant spray to clean the urinals, having to leaning into them to do this. Scrubbing in all the hard to reach places, the boy showed that he either had experience doing this or that he was just a adaptive person. His eyes were low, frowning deeply, his scowl being replaced by this and nothing else. From his mouth, nothing was said, keeping silent even with her speaking.

Placing both her hands down on her lap, her left over the other, a light smirk played on her features, observing as Riku cleaned by himself. "Keep it up, and I will make you a housemaid." THIS was somehow considered a joke from her, but it was met with little response from the boy that cleaned on his own. "Huh..." Her mouth was left open, brow raising. "...I...remember you being quite talkative prior to our fight." She paused for a brief moment before continuing with her words. "Tch...don't be submissive now." Holding a hand to her right breast, both her eyes shut. "You went against me, so it was only destined for you to have to be protected."

"..." His hand could be seen stopping, halting as his lips parted to speak, but shook his head so that he could ignore her, resuming his punishment.

"Hmph." This brought a frown to Sayuri's face, turning her nose up at him as her arms crossed under her chest, dropping down from the conjoined bathroom sinks. Her heels clacked down on the white tiles, the girl standing up at her full height with her eyes drawn on the back of the boy. "I do not feel remotely bad for you." The girl pointed out, the heels of her footwear clapping against the floor as she quickly approached. "You lost because I am far superior, so be a man and accept defeat." Once more, she awaited for the male to speak, the frown plastered on her features deepening, groaning in a profound fashion.

Lifting the white spray can in his left hand, Riku pressed the top after aiming it so that he could get where all the grime was, barreling deep into the tighter spaces. Using the scrubber in his other hand, he gently grinded the pad along, putting elbow grease into each action.

"You initiate a fight," Sayuri gave out a rough sigh, turning her back on the boy as swift as she could, pressing both of her hands on her hips. "You talk as if you are all powerful, but when you lose you shutdown like some child's toy."

Lifting the dirt and grime from the otherwise dirty urinal, Riku blankly continued to stare at the white that laid underneath, it sparkling from how clean it had become. "What is there to talk about now?" Was his curt reply/query to the girl. "What'll change anything? Yeah, I talk, but that's 'cause you do to."

"And what gave you the assumption that we were equal to one another?" Turning on her heels to face him once more, clearly taken back by his words if her skepticism did not speak for her facial features. "People are not created equal, if you have not been able to comprehend this, and the gap between us can attest; both in a social sense and Quirk wise."

"And this gives you the right to talk down on me?" He almost snapped, having stopped cleaning, but her remained looking to the urinal with half lidded eyes. "I've been through real life things that weigh heavier than what shoes I couldn't get...I truly don't care about how rich or influential you are, 'cause you can't just go around actin' high and mighty." Finally, he stood up to his full height of 5'8, which was just a mere inch taller than Sayuri.

"Ugh!" Sayuri grunted, brows raising at his words. "You cannot talk about what I have been through."

"Nor can you belittle someone like you're God's Gift." Riku slowly turned to face Sayuri, tossing both the can and the scrubber from his hands, the can clanging as it collided with the floor. "We all go through things, and I have to be strong for my sister no matter if you see me as weak..." Taking a step forward and closer to Sayuri, he positioned himself so that he and the girl barely had any space between them, his hands in his pockets. "You cannot dictate my worth or that would mean I'd allow you to box me in."

It was almost unconscious, blinking as her aquamarine eyes met with the red pools that made up the irises of the boy's eyes, finding it someone what surprising that those words came from his mouth. "If I lacked competence, I would not be able to say you have no interest in staying the way you are." Sayuri could not help but let the smirk be replaced by a school, her brows narrowed down as she stared at him, her right hand held up so that she could hide her mouth. He intrigued her. Despite all his flaws, being the brother of Kokona gave him some redeeming qualities, gave him the tenacity to be better, and this was something she could relate to.

"It hurts to be weak..." Dragging away, his eyes drifting to the side and away from the girl, holding his hand to the back of his neck. "...When the person you're tryin' to protect sees you lose, your own faith in self can fade..."

Was he talking about Kokona? Sayuri wondered, eyes searching his face.

"We're twins, but she's like my little sister." Riku could not look Sayuri in her eyes. "I've cooked and cleaned for her for so long in order for her to focus on her training, and I still look at her-"

"She is not weak." Sayuri did not hesitate in saying these words, causing his eyes to snap back to her, but she did not flinch in the slightest. "Hearing from her that you were stronger, I can personally say that information was flawed."

This obviously struck a cord in Riku, his brow twitching. "I-"

"All you have to worry about is staying weak." Sayuri allowed her eyes to shut, interrupting him before he could get too riled up, and she knew that this was something that would come to fruition. "I do not hate nor do I love you," She was unaware of Riku staring at her, taking in each of her words. "But you are her brother, so even if you are foul mouthed, I can offer you those words as I know we will fight again..."

That's what it was. Holding his hand to his chest, Riku came to realization of what he needed to do and it wasn't what he was doing now. "And when that time comes, I'll try to avoid dirtying that pretty face of yours." He said with just the slightest of smiles on his lips, this something rather different from what was constantly on his face.

"Right." With her eyes locked with his, Sayuri could not resist the sheer urge to smirk, still feeling that both him and Kokona were immensely different, but there was something different with him not being like his sister. "Try not to forget your place either."

"Whoa, whoa, guess you two are getting friendly."

In unison, Riku turned his head to the right toward the entrance of the bathroom with Sayuri turning her head to her left to see the duo entering the room. What the boy spoke of was the little space that was between the two of them, the two of them close enough to be considered dancing, but neither of them seemed embarrassed by even being found as such.

"Are you two...alright?" Shiro Issen was the second half of the duo that entered the bathroom, the boy keeping eye contact off Sayuri and basically only on Riku, being sure to also stay close to the exit in the case the girl want to get closer.

First Sayuri turned her body to fully face them, remaining quiet with Riku following suit afterwards, the two of them eyeing both males that seemingly stumbled into their conversation.

"Yeah, last we saw of you, the two of you were duking it out." Genshi shadow boxed, punching the air playfully, grinning almost uncontrollably. "It was pretty cool."

"We're fine." Both Sayuri and Riku assured simultaneously, becoming quite firm despite being previously content with one another. Was it the simple fact that the two of them were interrupted. "Now, what do you want?" If they had not been at odd when they first met, the two would have been a perfect mirror for one another as the two of them spoke in almost the same tone with little inclination toward either of them.

Genshi blinked at how both of them were capable of not missing a beat, his eyes shifting between them awkwardly before his mouth opened to speak. "Yeah. Right..." The boy snickered as he continued as his eyes fell on Riku. "Your sister wanted me to come get you since Miss Shimizu left." He explained. "She wanted to know what you're making her for breakfast...and, um...if you'd be joining us for T.D.S tonight."

'T.D.S?' Sayuri raised a brow at the mention of this, thinking it to be an acronym of some sort that only the twins knew of. This made her eyes shift to the side.

Riku face palmed, sighing from behind his hand. "No." Was the only word that came from his mouth.

"But she said-"

"NO." Riku emphasized, dropping his hand from his face as he stuck both his hands deep into his pockets. "I haven't even found a room yet."

"T.D.S?" Sayuri found the perfect moment to question it, her eyes still cocked to the side to look at Riku.

"Ugh." The boy groaned as he used the pinky finger her his left hand to dig into his ear, his eye closed. "Truth, Dare, or Secret." He answered almost reluctantly, irritation seen on his face as he never removed his eyes from Genshi. "It's not even an original game...we just added 'Secret' as an escape if you didn't want to do the Dare or admit to the truth." Elaborated the young man rather dryly. "You get to either tell a secret about yourself or someone, and seeing as most of us just met-"

"It serves no purpose." Sayuri finished, receiving a nod, feeling that only the twin knew one another more, so it would only work in their favor. "Such a normal game..." Pausing, the girl put her hand to her mouth, thinking deeply, noting it could be a way she could participate in something normal people usually did. "I would like to try my hand at this." Her head rose, turning her entire body to Riku with a sudden look of intrigue on her features.

With his eyes half lidded and his scowl making it's way back to his lips, Riku turned his attention, which was only his eyes, to her. "Really?" And all he received to confirm this was an unyielding nod. "Ah, man..." He took a second to rub the back of his head. "...fine." He nodded to Genshi. "But before that, let me get settled...you hungry?" His attention was still on Sayuri.

Blinking a few times, she needed a moment to collect herself, Sayuri clearly not prepared for this question, pointing to herself. "Me?" She waited for an answer, but spoke to further deepen the question. "You are asking me? Why?" Here, she would not be waited on like she would back at home, but a normal person offering to cook for made her question everything.

"Like you said...I don't hate or love you..." Riku lifted his feet after looking around the spotless bathroom, his walk slow, but still capable of moving him out the doorway. "You're my sister's friend, so even if you are just a petty rich girl, I can coexist with you for her sake "

This left Sayuri speechless, watching Riku exit the room, her eyes wide.

"Hey, HEY!" Genshi exclaimed, bouncing excitedly up and down, his body turning along with Riku to follow the boy out the door as he passed, Shiro dragging along with them to get away from Sayuri. "Your bestfriend's getting a plate too?" The boy held his hands behind his back, leaning forward pass Riku to look at him.

"Stop talkin'." Was Riku's curt reply as he made it down the hall.

 _ **END**_

Aaaaand there's the end! Whew! We're still in some Filler and I hoped you enjoyed the hours before the actual first day of class. I don't know why, but I so into how everyone interacts with one another, and I am saying it like I'm not the one writing it. Frankly, I'm in love with everyone in this story, and the last Filler chapter will show not only the main few that's had all the screen time, but those that really needs their own scene where they can interact with others. Now, that's what I can't wait on. Next chapter will be focused on the interactions of your characters, so I can wait to see you there.

If you spot any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me as I am look for a beta.


	11. In the Life Of PT 3

_**And here we are! We are finally entering the final chapter of the filler that the story was set in for far to long. It was in purgatory since January, and we are finally leaving it behind with this chapter so we can begin the main story once more.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone as I appreciate the words from you as I know i really enjoy posting on this site, but I'll have to leave sometimes for IRL thing. It made me smile knowing you'd wait on me. Makes me feel as if my writing is half good.**_

 _ **With this chapter, I wanted to change the dynamics between the Twins, so stick around to see how everything goes down.**_

 _ **Known Differences**_

 _Chapter Filler: In The Life Of... PT. 3_

 _Time: 12:00PM_

 _Location: Heights Alliance, U.A. Academy (Dorm 1-A)_

"Oh, no..."

This was nothing more than just an whisper coming from her, her midnight blue eyes searching over the area that was recently cleared of glass. Her brows were turned upward, eyes surveying the scene of the line of assorted flowers having been mangled, dirtied and smashed into the dirt it had been planted in. The sight before her brought a certain hint of sadness to her, feeling it pull on something in her heart and it was evident why.

Akira Akane's hands trembled, the girl not minding the grass stains that would inevitably soil the darkened, see-through tights that adorned her legs.

To think there was flowers lining the outer perimeter of the outside area, it having a multitude of differing flowers that ranged from a collective of roses to the simple carnations, though a handful of them were torn and battered.

Akira did not have to stress her brain far too much in her attempts to figure out how this could happen, the memory of her soon-to-be classmates getting to "friendly" with one another quickly finding it's way into her head. One she remembered from a few days prior from being with the boy known as Izuku Midoriya, and the two of them were hanging off one another like some BL comic. This was her initial thought of the two of them, but she soon capable of processing that seen, and it clearly was not this.

Though a blush could be identified on her features that stood off from the natural blush that played on her cheeks, the girl slapping her hands to her face to hide her eyes.

She was easily embarrassed and still had not found the nerve to even look at the boy. He did not seem the type that was easy to speak to nor did the girl with the hair that changed colors during their fight. That girl could casually belittle him even during the fight they had, and when she had got serious, she got ten times as scary as she seemed even capable of harming him. It was just a blessing that their eccentric teacher, Miss Fuuka Shimizu was capable of protecting that boy.

"His breakfast always has the ability to put a smile on my face."

"Despite not being certified, I can say that it was surely satisfactory."

Due to the wall of glass being completely absent from the pass scuffle, Akira dud not find herself cutting her hands when pulling herself up only slightly where just her upper half of her face was visibly. "Huh?" Her eyes blinked, her navy blue eyelashes fluttering as she did this, eyes shifting toward the right with the very person of her thoughts walking pass the Entrance of the building, her ash blonde hair swinging with her. Beside her was the sister of Riku, her white hair falling down her back in a ponytail.

From what Akira knew, the two were coming from the dining area where they were treated to a breakfast made by the boy that was the other half of the reason why the flowers were tattered. Either she was missing something or the two of them butted head like two alphas.

"Stop acting like that, Miss Hirayama, you can admit you loved it."

"How absurd! Do not think such a subpar meal could earn high praise from someone such as me."

She seemed snotty and pompous. Akira could only depict this through how the girl crossed her arms and turned her head away, bringing forth a smiling sigh from her companion beside her. "She seems hard to please-"

"Stalker?"

"Eek!" With this noise coming from her mouth, her eyes shot as wide as they could, her dark green hair standing up on end, the sudden words making her spin around, knowingly stepping on the dirtied flowers as she stepped back. With her back pressed against the wall now behind, utter shock and surprise was on her face, her skin running pale from be scared by the sudden arrival of the person.

"Grrr."

In her mind, what she saw drop down to her butt, eyes seeing Ookami, but in a more feral state due to her mind running wild, his teeth as sharp as razor and the boy snarling with what she that was intent to eat her. "Ah!" This meek noise was all that she could possibly muster as she stared up, heart rate flying through the roof. Following the noise, the intense feeling of absolute shock resonated in the young girl, causing her entire body to suddenly shut down. Her eyes shut, head tilting down to the left to become a victim of gravity, showing that she went instantly unconscious.

Standing at his full height of seven feet, Ookami was only dresser in a pair of tan, baggy cargo shorts that reached pass his knees, his body barren of any more clothing, covered in his shaggy fur and was built like an average bodybuilder with a wide chest. On his animalistic face, confusion had bee written into it, standing over Akira as he used the index finger of his right hand to scratch his cheek. "What...- what just happened?" He asked, his green eyes settling on her form below him.

"You're too scary dude." Shrugging both his shoulders, it accompanied by his raising his hands, Shinobu stood to the right of the much larger male. The boy shook his head, eyes shut.

"Huh?" Ookami nearly growled as he said this, though not in a fashion where he would be intimidating. It was more of an accident, his full head turning to look to his side and down at Shinobu.

"You're far too intimidating for your own good, Shirin." Having his arms folded over his chest, Kuretasu was present on the other side of Ookami, both his eyes shut along with his long time friend's. He also shook his head in unison with his friend, his facial expression meeting a more stern qouta, frowning deeply despite agreeing with his Shinobu.

"What?" Ookami swung his head to the left to see Kuretasu having saw eye to eye with Shinobu. "But this is what I always do!" He seemed to want to defend his actions, accidentally scaring the girl senseless. "I wanted to get her pumped for tomorrow and the rest of the school year!" It was nearly akin to him turning back in forth, pleading for both to listening to him.

"Even though you're like a buff wolf from Little Red Riding Hood?" Shinobu only cracked open his left to look in the direction of the taller male.

Ookami only chose to blink at the comment, facing Shinobu. "Ye...- yeah..."

"My guess is that you were going to drag her back to your room, rip her open and eat her like you were the Big Bad Wolf." Kuretasu examined Akira's body, the fingers of his right hand slowly stroking his chin thoughtfully.

The ears at the top of his ears stood straight up, not taking a rocket scientist to understand what Kuretasu had said, this making Ookami turn his head along with his body a bit so that he could look behind him. His striking green eyes sent a questioning look toward the shorter teen, not saying much as his gaze said a million things that was all conveyed by a cock of an eyebrow.

Feeling eyes on his, first his calm, hooded green eyes shifted up to his right to see Ookami looking at him, only fully turning to them once he saw Shinobu lean from behind the large male. "It was a joke." He said with virtually no hesitation whatsoever.

"Ugh!" Shinobu let out a strong breath, groaning second, the boy shutting his eyes as he used his right hand to massage the bridge of his nose with his other hand being placed on his hip. "No girl's gonna wanna go on a date with you if you morbid jokes like that."

"Hey! What are you three doing!"

Cutting into the scene, her voice rang through air, the three teenage boys finding themselves perturbed, spinning around, looking for the source of the voice. Kuretasu seemed to be the only one who instantly found the location of the person, having turned his head to the right with his hand on his hip, looking up to the second floor where the girls dorm rooms were at(Technically the third floor).

There again, he saw someone that was at the meeting where all of them had gather, it being the girl that was made up of nothing but solid armor.

Her dotted yellow eyes glared ferociously at the three boys below, her hands on the banister that prevented her from falling to the ground. "The three of you cannot gang up on one girl alone!" She clearly had no clue on what was happening, but this did not stop her from acting. What she did was brace herself, using the strength in her arms and legs to forcefully pull herself to toss her full weight over the balcony and down to the ground.

The trio of Ookami, Kuretasu, and Shinobu allowed their heads to follow the girl down, sweatdropping as he EPIC landing was- well...not that epic.

Upon her landing on the ground from a three story fall, the yellow dots in the darkness of her helmet enlarged as her left foot slid back over a patch of soil that was unreasonably slippery, it making her fall face first into the ground. "Omph!" Came a cry from the girl, laying perfectly down with her arms outstretched forward.

"Uh..." The three of them noised out, only exchanging glances by using their eyes.

"Up!" Instantly, Lereli was on her feet, the metal that consisted of her thick armor body scraping against itself as she stood in nearly a challenging fashion as she plucked a patch of grass and dirt from her helmet. "Alright, you three." The girl had her sights on Kuretasu, Shinobu, and Ookami, her heavy boots pounding as she approached with her fist clinched. "To gang up on your classmate is surely not a admirable way to fight." As she approached, her eyes settled on Ookami as he was the largest of the three and standing in the middle. Stopping just a foot away from him, her head craned back... "You- uh!" She found herself at a lost for words, her attention not on Ookami, but what was in between his ear. The sight of it made her sweat almost profusely, her eyes enlarging as she took a unknown step away from the boy. "I..." Though she saw herself as a knight that could never show a few to anything, what she saw made the yellow in her helmet disappear, falling back stiffly. "Uh." She squealed out as she fainted, her back slamming into the ground.

All they could do was stare, bewildered, unable to process what just occurred before them, but seeing as "someone" had recently scared someone near to death, all eyes were on him.

Shinobu was the first to speak, leaping back from Ookami as he looked up to him. "Look, there you go- uh!" His eyes suddenly widened, gasping out as his eyes weren't on Ookami's, but what was on his head, it instantly causing his face to warp into that of apprehension mixed with anxiety. "Uh..." All he did was point.

Ookami blinked, dryly looking over to Shinobu. "What now?"

"Whoa." Kuretasu was next to voice his own thoughts as he stepped away from the large boy, remaining as calm as he could the entire time.

"What. Is. It?" The boy paused between each word for effect after turning toward Kuretasu, but remembering that Shinobu was pointing at the top of his head. Straining himself to look up with only his green eyes, he did not see much but two chunky legs, hairs sticking out from it. His mind quickly raced to the first image that could be provided, his thoughts ready to freak him out.

"Calm down and try not to move too abruptly." Her voice was somber, chill, knowing not to become too worked up as intense emotions could cause someone to freak out more when knowing there was in fact a Brazilian Black Tarantula on the top of Ookami's head.

"Ah!" Ookami squeaked out, cranking his head around as he slowly turned to face where Akira was currently unconscious at, his attention raising up to the footing above where the window was once at to see Ari Guntai, another one of his classmates. "Guntai...is this yours?" He spoke almost mechanically, sweat rolling down his fur as he took her advice and moved without triggering the fat insect.

"Yes, I apologize." Was her cool reply as she went down on one knee, a smile not being something that adorned her features but that of more of a deadpan, her lips in a straight line. After coming to an agreement with Riku, who she still had yet to speak with since her arrival, Ari had not cracked her supposed fake smile and settled with a look that seemed mostly uninterested. Raising her right hand, she held it out with her palm facing up. "Come here now."

Even with both his eyes cocked up, Ookami was still unable to fully see the spider, but it's additional weight alone gave him a reason believe their was a spider at the top of his head. Though he looked visually calm, his nostrils were shown to be flaring, eyes as wide as saucers with his heart rate already reaching beyond the norm.

Right before the eyes of Kuretasu and Shinobu, the tarantula turned it's butt at Ari, a thin, wiry substance gently swaying through the air to attach itself to her hand. After, it dropped from the front of Ookami's face, the boy visibly shivered, hugging himself as it used it's web to climb up to the girl. It did not take much time for it to make its way to her hand, scattering up the length of her forearm and tucking into an open joint at her elbow.

A chill ran down his spine, still feeling as if the spider was on him and burrowing into his fur in search of a place to rest. He stared at Ari, watching her stand up to her full height, which wasn't much to begin, his eyes searching her to take in the other openings on her body that made her look almost like a puppet. "The hell, Bug Brain." Ookami spoke far more aggressively with his fist clinched tightly. "You gotta keep a better eye on those things!"

Her eyes were cast down on the Wolf boy, hazel orbs staring down at the much larger individual with her lips still in a straight line. She felt the hostility resonating from Ookami in his aggressive manner, but she was not sure if she should be intimidated or not as she felt as if was not a sturdy mechanism for him to rely on. "I have already given you an appropriate apology regarding the incident." Her voice had little to no care within it, it almost akin to that of a robots voice. "If that is all, I will be on my way." And without a second thought, she faced away from Ookami and the entire scene, moving onward.

And this was why he was so focused on keeping people at arms length. People were so unpredictable that it was just hard to trust them, and Ookami felt this way about most of the people he came in contact with. Shinobu and Kuretasu were passable, but this didn't mean he was fully attached to them. "Tch." He clinched his teeth, turning his head. 'Such a weird girl.' The young man spoke inwardly, it being the only place his thoughts would be secure.

"Uh, hey, Shirin."

Ookami's ears perked up at hearing his name, it snapping him out of his own mind to turn and face the other way, his sight being of Shinobu squatting over the metal clad female known as Lereli, the boy looking over to him.

"What're we gonna do with the two of them?" This was an easy way for him to help the two unconscious girls. "We can't just leave 'em here."

 _ **~~Scene Change~~**_

 _Location: Living Area, Height Alliance (Dorm 1-A)_

She at least wanted to greet him. That was all. She did not want to seem rude or as if she was ignoring him. And since he was the only one she remotely had a connection to, she found herself wanted to hold this bond no matter how insignificant it probably was. She felt she had a sort of debt for all he did for her without a clear or ulterior motive. None that she could see anyways.

Ari found herself tunnel vision as she sauntered through the area, her hazel eyes forward and toward the entrance of the Kitchen where the aroma of cooking pancake mix hit her senses along with the smell of pork. Definitely Bacon.

What she saw through the entrance of the connecting room was Riku standing at a white stove with his back toward her, Genshi standing to the left of the boy and turned his his direction sobthat the right most side of his face could be seen. Though she could not pick up on what he was saying due to the television be on in the Living Area, she could see Genshi's lips flapping, moving to form words with hand movements to only show that the male was speaking.

About to take one more step, she halted, the heel of her right foot raising, but slowly setting back down to the floor below her. Blinking a few times, she stared at the scene that played out before her, feeling a sort of pit in her stomach at the fact that Riku was not only holding up what seemed a conversation, but making the boy by the name of Genshi smile.

She did not know how easy it was to make him do this.

She felt she was willing to practically fit in with everyone, but when she thought more on this sort of notion, what did it mean? If she could do this, that meant she was willing to change her standard even if she did not have one. For her, Riku reached a metaphorical ideal requirement as he did not talk much or try to force anything out of her. Sure she was capable of conversing with most, but he brought along a vibe that didn't force her to do so.

It was better to leave him be for now.

Ari did not want to seem clingy even though she had not been able to even greet him.

"Hey, Guntai!"

Ari heard her family name being called across the room, her ears perking as he feet finally settled so that she could turn her full body to her right until she saw Hibiki Inoue and Akane Akihana sitting at one of the couches together.

Hibiki held her hand over her head, waving the miniature girl over, her blue-green eyes having a certain sparkle hiding within it, the smile on her face as wide as normal. "C'mon, Guntai, we have a question to ask you-" Cutting herself off, breathing in sharply through her teeth as her eyes lowered, looking in another direction. "Well, anyone, but you came along first and Riku is...well, Riku." But surprisingly the brother of Kokona was able to make a friend and it was none other than Genshi. She did not know him to well, though it was her guess why he had the bright idea of wanting to be near Riku.

Beside Hibiki, Akane grinned deeply, cheesin', stretching from ear to ear as if she was gearing to take a picture for school.

Approaching ever so calmly with her hands down at her sides, Ari observed the pairing of the two, walking in between the couches with her head tilted. "What is the question?" Remaining impartial, Ari sat across from them at one of the empty couches, knowing she had not heard the question yet, but it was not hard to see that the two was having a disagreement. Hibiki and Akane seemed the more athletic type, so the question may revolve around this, so she'd have to adjust and give them the most appropriate response.

With her hand being placed on her lap, clutching her knees, Akane was the first to speak, being rather excited. "So, I've been talking with Inoue over here- great girl BTW-" She blinked, using her thumb to point over to the girl beside her. "But we've..." Looking away awkwardly, she scratched the right side of her face "...kinda came to a disagreement..." She snickered lightly.

Ari reserved herself from speaking, looking onto the two with her unassuming eyes that only observed the scene before her.

"Eh, not a disagreement if I know I'm right." Pushing for her side to overcome that of Akane's, Hibiki held her eyes shut, waving her hand as she shook her head.

As they went back and forth, Ari's eyes went between them.

"You're only right if I'm wrong, and I know I'm not WRONG." Akane followed Hibiki's actions as she casually waved the girl off as if she was not there.

"Excuse me." Ari was able to grab the attention of both girls, her solemn tone capable of keeping things leveled without getting things too riled up. "But...you still have not informed me of your query."

The two blinked at what the girl said, showing that the two of them had somehow forgot why they called the girl over. "Oh, right." They scratched the back of the heads, snickering simultaneously. "Ari, we want your opinion on which is better than the other..." Hibiki looked to Ari with all serious as did Akane.

"Skateboarding..." Akane sat back on the couch, pointing her thumb to the center of her chest, her grin beaming much like the sun to show her teeth.

"Pfft..." Hibiki waved her hand again, but shooing the girl off. "Or Biking, but I already know which one it is."

If she wanted to be completely honest...she had no true say in this. Ari stared between the two, fumbling through her thought in order to find the correct answer, attempting to pick a side, but she found it surprisingly arduous task. Never in her life have she spent any time even near a skateboard nor had she rode a bike, so she had to admit that she could not give a definitive answer to either of them.

Unknowingly, her index fingers twiddled with one another, finding it difficult to choose an appropriate approach without seeming unconsciously biased. "I..." Her lips parted, eyes leaving the two girls to avoid their wanting gazes, both leaning forward.

"Thanks again, Shirasagi!"

The sudden words that came through the air sweep through the room, alerting everyone to Genshi walking along and pass them with a plate in his hands. The plate was filled with two pancakes, scrambled eggs, three sausage links, and a small helping of grits.

Genshi had not wasted any time in starting to eat, using one of his hands to pick apart one of the sausage links. "Hmm ghona tah hiss uh fy rom tuh ehngoy(I'm gonna take this to my room to enjoy)." His cheeks were inflated with food as he stuffed his face, making his way from everyone.

"Well, it's the middle of the day, so whatever..." Riku was next to exit from the kitchen, his eyes shut, using his right hand to hold onto a single piece of bacon, the boy taking small and noticeably clean bites. His red eyes were narrowed, almost shut as he kept a distance gap between both his and Genshi, his other hand deep in his pocket. "And try not to talk when your mouth is full." Now he just sounded like a parent nagging after their kid, and he was easily capable of realizing this and it made him groan.

Thinking back on how Genshi had got him to make an extra plate for him, all he could to was sigh, his eyes opening fully as he made his way through the Living Area, taking a brief moment to look to his left with only his blood red orbs.

With her hands still occupying her lap, the moment in time the hazel in her eyes locked with the blood red of his. Ari saw that he acknowledged her, and nod much was exchanged between the two of them.

Nothing but a nod that was first initiated by Riku in a way to greet her without saying nothing to the girl as he moved along through the room. The nod was something Ari saw as a greeting that the boy did commonly, the fact that he did not have to say anything to make her feel noticed by him. It was not a priority, but she would be lying if she said she did not care as he was the one who saved her.

"Hey, wait, whoa!" Hibiki's head turned to follow Riku out of the room before facing forward with a smile present on her face, standing up with her hands placed down on the table that separated her from Ari. "Don't act like I didn't just see that!" With a brow raised high, the knowing smile that adorned her features never faded, leaning closer and closer to the girl.

"What?" There was something in Ari's face that changed. Something that was not the same as the usual disinterest, a light blush playing on her features at Hibiki's forwardness. Her eyes searched frantically of the girl's soft features on her fairly pale face, clearly able to see what she meant.

 _ **~~Break~~**_

 _Location: 2nd Floor Girl's Dorm, Height Alliance (1-A Dorms)_

 _Time: 1:00PM_

Knock, knock...

He stood face to face with her door, his brows turned upward in more worry that he could do enough for someone else, this look something that did not suit his rather approachable attitude. He was fidgety, tapping his fingers along his leg as he awaited for the door to be answered.

"C'mooon..." He resisted the urge to pace around the hallway, needing not to draw too much complicated attention to him that was unwanted entirely.

The click was her as the doorknob turned, it being pulled opened by the force on the other side that was revealed to be the 6'1 girl known as Rin, her face totally drained of any life with a deep frown on her face. Her sun kissed blonde hair had been let down, it having the most unkempt appearance and reaching beyond her lower back which was its length when she wore her money tails. She did not hold the door open fully, keeping it so that it was enough that her body could be seen but not her room at all.

Her eyes were shut, rubbing both of them with the back of her right hand seeing as her other hand was used to hold her door in place. "Nishi- *Yaaaaawn* -noya?" The yawn in between her saying his name was not attempted to be hidden by the girl.

"You were...sleeping?" Being a bit nosy, as he said this, he tried looking into her, but to no avail, taking in that she was wearing a red gown used for sleeping that reach down to her calves, her family emblem designed on the leftmost breast.

"Napping." This was her still firmly correcting the teen, her eyes remaining shut even as her hand dropped down to her side. "What did you need?"

"It'd be better if I come in and sit down." His hand raised and placed it on her door.

This was when her jade green eyes snapped open to show the diamond shape of both her iris and pupil, glaring down to the shorter male, her grip tightening on the handle. "Says who?" She glared daggers at him, knowing her dislike for those that didn't like to mind their business.

"Alright, alright..." Ken could take a hint, and it was obvious the girl was adamant in not letting him see her room which he didn't know was crawling with stuffed animals and cutesy things along with hot pink wallpaper. Stepping back, the boy showed that he was retracting, but not to far away settling so that he could standing to the right of the door frame with his back against the wall. His facial features had softened as his hands went deep into his pockets, head lowering so that he could look to the tan carpet floor.

Shutting the door behind her, Rin stepped out of her room to stand barefoot and tall on the other side of the door frame. Crossing her arms under her chest that was only made to look larger in the sleeping gown, the girl looked forward and to where the balcony was.

Her goal was not to force it out of him, but allow for him to let it out on his own.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Was the only words that found its way from his mouth, forming what he needed to say, but not in it's entirety. "Every time I close my eyes, I can see her...their mother..." Ken squeezed his eyes closed to the point his eyelids wrinkled, his fist tightening at his side as he clinch his teeth. "...her...smile." He paused so that he could hold his left hand over his mouth. "...I don't...I don't know what I can do..." It had been some time, and that woman's death right in front of him weighed more than fifty tons on his back. His voice was muffled from speaking from behind his hand, staring shakily to the floor, sweat rolling down His temple. "She knew that she was...dying, but she still smiled even though Heroes could not save her." With his hand still held over his mouth, he used the other to slam it into the wall behind him. "We should've been able to help and protect her."

"But we are not Heroes, Nishinoya." Rin replied, taking in his words and letting them marinate in her. It was clear he was bothered, and that was to be expected of what happened. "There is not much we could have done in that situation, but assist Yaoyorozu."

"That...doesn't make sense..." Glaring to the floor, his hand dropped to his side, standing from the wall so that he could face Rin. "We don't have to be Heroes to try and help!" Ken said rather forcefully. "But I see you are as uncaring as ever...able to even casually sleep after what we saw!"

Her arms were still crossed under her chest, but her eyes were now closed, lips down in a frown to show that...well, not showing much. "Is that how you feel?" The words came from Rin as calm as she could muster, not giving Ken enough time to react to her. "Understand..." Arms still crossed under her chest, the were seen tightening around herself as she also turned to face Ken. Opening her eyes, the glossiness could be seen by normal vision, the fact that her brows had been turned up showed she was resisting the urge to cry with the memory surfacing back in her head. "THAT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO EITHER!" She exclaimed as loud as she could, holding her right hand to her heart. "HOW COULD I?!"

His eyes had widened at the girl's sudden outburst, clearly not prepared for this, her voice alone making him take a hesitant step away from her. "Takamura..."

How loud she yelled registered in her, it causing Rin to alter her face that held more concern than the norm, she blinked before letting her eyes shut. "Just..." Turning to her door and placing her hand on the knob. "...leave me alone.." She said before twisting the knob of her door, walking into the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Takamura." Reaching to the door, Ken found himself to just be too slow to catch her, and this made him sigh out, turning his back to the wall and resting it against it. "What just happened?" He asked himself, his eyes suddenly shifting to his right to see Kyoko Yoshida looking up from a novel in her hand, both of them locking eyes for a moment.

 _ **~~Break~~**_

 _Location: Living Area, Height Alliance (1-A Dorm)_

 _Time: 10:00PM_

Finally the yellowish moon hung high in the school over the dorm buildings, it having a crescent shape that was nearly covered by the plentiful clouds that peppered the endless dark blue.

Set out for everyone's pleasure was an assortment of chips, candies, and beverages that ranged from sodas, juices, and simple bottled waters.

While everything had been arranged by Kokona alone due to being the one to schedule the little get together, the girl had been saddened by the low turn out. Excluding herself, Sayuri, and Riku, the only people that had come was Ookami, Shinobu, Genshi, Kuretasu, Ari, Hibiki, Akane, and Shiro. Either they were doing something that differed from today's plans or just didn't want to come, Kokona wanted to use this to get closer to those that she had not been able to interact with.

Yes, it was over half of the class in attendance, but she still felt she was lacking in attendees. But this was not something she could change right now. She just hoped things could change by the next time they did this where everyone could be comfortable.

Sitting on the back of the couch with Riku, arms allowing his hands to rest on the hard back of it as he faced the TV, airing the local news. Scowling like normal, the boy took in the latest information with his bloody red eyes narrowed sharply.

Due to the view point and the closeness of the camera, only half of the male field reporter's body could be seen and it was the important half. Dressed in a black suit, the man held a required microphone distributed by the channel in his hand, the man standing stiff and near what could be depicted as another building covered and dark char. Red and blue light bounced off the walls, showing that the situation was serious. ***If you are just now joining us, let me inform you that another terrorist attack has occurred in the downtown area.*** The camera cut to a helicopter view of the remains of a long building, blocked off by yellow tape. ***The terrorist cell known as the Unifiers were confronted by several Pro-heroes who were all caught in a devastating blast and later pronounced dead upon their arrival at the hospital-***

 _Click..._

The television went black almost instantly, leaving what he used to catch up on everything blank, and this caused him to let out a deep sigh. "C'mon, Kona." His eyes shut, the boy nearly growled. "I was watchin' that!" The boy raised his right hand, using the entirety of it to point in the direction of the electronic hanging on the wall.

With her butt resting on the other couch that faced the TV, Kokona could be seen laying the black remote on the table. "That stuff is far too depressing." Kokona had zero want to listen to what those terrorist were doing again. For her, she had to stay strong and not show Riku that there mere presence unnerved her to the point that she DID want to go out and do something...but what could she do. "I know you don't want to be up all night, so let us begin, alright?" She used her right hand to pat the cushion to the side if her, it having been saved for her brother, Sayuri sitting on her left.

"Tch." Riku dug his pinky into his ear as he stood from the back of the couch. "...fine..." The boy mumbled reluctantly as he made his way pass the other couches and His classmates so that he could sit next to his sister. Plopping down on the couch, the boy slouched, hands tucked into his pockets. He wanted to make it obvious that playing this game was not an ideal way to spend his Sunday night.

"Okay." Sitting up on the edge of her seat, Kokona clapped her hands together in front of her chest, a sweet and graceful smile on her face. "If I haven't explained the rules T.D.S., I will begin by telling you this..." She held up the index finger of her right hand. "First, we'll spin the bottle to choose who will be the first to go, and once they take their chance to spin, whoever it lands on, they will have a chance to ask someone a truth about themselves, dare them to do something, or you can either dodge it by revealing a minor or major secret about yourselves or someone else." The young twin elaborated, smiling the entire time as she used her index finger to trace around the rim of the bottle that was placed on the table before her. "We will play until 10:30, thirty minutes from now." Grabbing the entirety of the empty bottle, she laid it down as she leaned forward, taking a glance around everyone in the room. "Any question?"

And this was when everyone exchange looks of their own, the "game" not too difficult to understand.

"Yes, I think I have something to inquire about." Kuretasu raised his right hand, sitting at the couch to the right of Riku, his eyes only on the girl. "If this is a game, how do you win?"

Now that he brought it up, there were some that could admit that this was a question that now concerned them.

"Oh, right...that..." Kokona's grin only widened excitedly to show that she was enthused to be playing this game again. Twisting the bottle first in one direction, the girl spun it, the noise of the glass bouncing from the table as the item rotated in the other way. "...once you are incapable of telling the truth or performing the dare, you are disqualified. Also, in this version, players do not get a choice of rather it's truth or dare. Who ever is asking the question, they get to choose."

And as it spun, everyone watched the top of the bottle pass them several times over in little than a few seconds. The bottle graduaIly came to a halt, eyes all on who it was pointing at, heads raising to see Kuretasu, the one who posed the past question.

"Hm." Kuretasu simply relied on humming to himself even if it more silent, his eyes shutting as if he would accompany his actions with the classic glasses push up if he had some.

"Look~!" Kokona was clearly enthused, her smile only widening as her hands stayed together. "Now, you can choose any one to do a dare, ask them something, but if they have a secret they are not worried about, they will be able to dodge your request even if it is about you or anyone in this room."

"I see." Kuretasu knew who he'd have to skip, not knowing much about anyone in the room besides Shinobu, so if he targeted him, he'd easily be countered. His attention guided around the room, landing on his target. He did not prepare anything too severe, so he went with the first thing that popped into his head. "Shirin." Eyes locked with the green of the Wolf boy sitting at the other couch to His right beside Ari Guntai, he was surprised to see the he caught the boy off guard. "What is your deepest darkest fear?"

"Huh?" Ookami blinked as he was asked this question, the facial features held by the animalistic boy showed that he had not predicted he'd be the first to be chosen.

"Starting off light!" Kokona announced like some sort of announcer, her undivided attention stuck to the boy sitting exactly across from her.

Ookami's features sort of...softened a bit, the nail on his index finger digging deep into the fur on his cheek as he scratched it. "I..." His mouth opened, but the large boy hummed as he closed it to cease anything that would have escaped. Clearing his throat, the boy was not ready to speak on what would leave his mouth, not comfortable with letting his peers know him as he was not sure what they'd do with this information. He did not trust them, and it was rather easy to self-destruct to get himself out of this "game", but he challenged a challenge and wanted to see it through. "Don't think Shirasagi here is the only cook in the building, because I can make a good fish." He decided on taking a route that would reveal a secret he truly did not mind on letting anyone know.

"Oh, so you're a cook too?" Genshi sat beside Ookami, leaning forward so that he could look to the male. "Can't wait to see yours and Shirasagi's cook off, you know."

"That's really good information to have." Kokona said rather cheerfully, her eyes shut, smiling to the boy.

She the nearly blinding smile trace itself on her features, Ookami was able to finally see how attractive the girl was, it only more noticeable with how innocent he thought the girl was. "You think so?" He asked, a pink tint crossing the fur on his cheeks.

Unknowingly to the two of them, both Sayuri and Riku darted their eyes at Ookami.

"Of course." Kokona felt this was the best opportunity she had at getting to know a huge chunk of her class even if everyone was not present. It was better to start class trusting others enough. "And sense you successfully played your turn, you get to choose a truth or dare for somebody else."

A mischievous smile crossed his features, spreading from one ear to the other to show his razor sharp teeth, the boy rubbing his hands together as he locked eyes with Akane, the girl sitting on the other side of Sayuri. "You seem like an adrenaline junkie..."

Akane's eyes widened at his eyes being aimed at her without any clear warning.

"I dare you to mimic a YouTube star until someone-"

"WASSUP, ITS AKANE!" Everyone flinched as Akane's voice raised to the highest level that it could, the girl squeezing her hands on the cushions of the couch as she screamed, eyes forcefully closed. "AND WELCOME BACK TOOOO- whoowhoowhoo...WHOOWHOO- HAAAAAAAPPP!" It was virtually inhuman for her voice to reach such levels as it did, the girl panting heavily, but this didn't stop her mouth from opening once more.

"That's Dashie." Riku lifted both his hands, speaking in a rather hurried fashion as he gestured for the girl to stop before she began again. He was not the only one that felt disoriented by the sudden spike in volume that left a ringing in his ears, it having an effect on the others, and more on Ookami possibly due to his sensitive hearing. "It's Dashie...please..." He stared at the girl with his hands still up.

Akane stared at the darker skinned teen, her eyes shifting around the room to note that everyone was recoiling from her top-notch impression of the YouTube Star. "Oops, sorry about that," She clapped her hands together in front herself, winking to Riku. "But blame Shirin for that as he dared me to."

Ookami whimpered in a dog-esque fashion, his ear folding down with tears hanging at the corner of both his eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't say scream like a madman." He reminded, his fist clinched at his knees. "Tch, who cares, just go now." The boy turned his head away, his eyes shutting, hearing the echoing of her screams bounce off the walls inside his head.

"Uh-huh." Throwing her right hand up over her head, an open mouth smile adorned her features. "I choose..." Falling, her index finger land, but her hand twisted and folded so that she could point this figure to the girl next to her. "You."

And Sayuri sat back on the couch, arms crossed under her chest, her right leg folded over the other. The hair user did not show much of an reaction despite all eyes being sat on her now, the only thing changing being that her eyes shut, closing.

"I dare you, Hirayama, to be my dog-"

"I refuse."

"Uh...huh?" Akane blinked at the sudden interruption from the girl, not wasting another second of letting her finish.

"M-Miss Hirayama," Kokona leaned to her right with her hands placed down on the couch so that she look directly into the face of the girl. "A-are there any secrets you would like to tell instead of ejecting yourself from the game." One side wanted for the girl to stay in the game, while One side wanted to learn more about Sayuri, which seemed quite hard to do when she had the pride of a...well, her.

"I have chose to keep that sort of information to myself exclusively." Sayuri spoke, no attention of getting down on her knees and acting like a dog nor did she have any intention on letting everyone here take notes of any of her secrets.

Riku simply remained quiet, waiting for his chance to be booted from the game for his own sake as he felt too many people in his current location knew secrets about him, so he could be used as a escape goat. Did he know secrets about them? Well, yeah...no. In actuality, he did hold some secrets, but he was not the type to go telling them for the sake of a game. He really didn't care too much for it. As long as nobody challenged Hibiki, then he was fine.

"Alright." Placing her hand on the bottle, Kokona was visibly a bit downtrodden from Sayuri's sudden ejection from the game, but it had to go on, so she spun the item and watched it go around. Once again, the bottle spun around several time, ultimately slowing, coming to a stop and landing on one person. And her bloody red eyes lit up, not letting another moment swim by as set her sights on no one other than Hibiki who sat on the other couch to the right. "Hey, Hibiki..."

Hibiki let her eyes shift to the left and right, her hands on her lap, one on top of the other, body stiffening as she took in the look on Kokona's face that noticeably different from the usual. Her eyes had narrowed at her, a creepy and Cheshire like grin spreading from ear to ear and exhibiting a certain slyness that always unnerved Hibiki.

"I have had this nagging question in my head for a long time..." With the wide smile still on her face, Kokona tapped the side of her head, eyes closed, but totally aware of the eyes she was drawing. "...and it only found it's way to the forefront of my mind recently...this morning actually."

It was almost like she was looking deep into her with her eyes, and Hibiki found herself wanting to look away, but it was Kokona, so she did not. Hibiki did find herself to be a bit more tense than usual, her insecurities rising from just the looks alone. Thinking back on this morning when they were meeting the others, there was only one thing that would stand out to her.

"May I ask you..." At least Kokona still had a sense of manners to inquire if she could ask the question that was on her mind. "...is it true that you use to date someone in this room?" Her words had leaked with intent, showing a more cunning side to the girl that usually laid dormant.

"Oh, whoa!" Genshi found his eyes glimmering, leaning forward with his elbows resting his knees and his hands holding up his head. "Didn't see that coming!"

At the question, Riku's eyes shifted to the left, eyes lowering as he slouched deeper into the couch.

And with the query, Hibiki's brows rose as her face reddened in slight bewilderment, but more shock that she posed this question to her. She felt her heart rate fly, instinctively looking over to Riku, but saw that as a wrong choice and looked down to her lap and not at Kokona. It was pretty obvious wasn't it.

To Ari it was. The shorter girl rested on the couch beside Hibiki's, taking in the look on Riku's face and how the girl in question was attempting to avoid the gaze of Kokona.

She had to shake this off. She knew how she could dodge the question, but that meant throwing someone under the bus and she did want the attention off of her. "Well..." Clearing her throat, Hibiki was composed, calm, not showing an ounce of what she was before. "Riku, the 'tough guy', can sing, and Kokona can attest." Hibiki didn't take her eyes off Kokona, ignoring Riku groaning in the background.

All eyes drifted to Kokona, wondering if the supposed secret had some truth behind it.

"Well..." Reverting back to normal, Kokona's face held a sense of wonderment, a finger to her lip as her eyes rolled from the right and to the left. "I cannot say he can sing, per se, yet he does have this melodic voice that he used to use to when we were younger." Stars danced around Kokona's head, the girl hugging herself with her eyes shut at the lovely memory of her brother singing her to sleep.

"Okay," Riku pulled himself to sit up to the edge of the couch as he placed his left hand on the table before him. "Seems you are gettin' off topic." The boy said in a more firm fashion.

"Can't wait for your concert, Beyonce!" Shinobu cheered, waving his hands over his head frantically, eyes squeezed closed.

"Yes, the Beehive is, like, so _ready_." Genshi added, acting more flamboyant than normal just for the sake of teasing Riku, waving his hand at him.

"I'm serious, cut it out." Far more assertive than before, Riku used the knuckle of his right middle finger to knock on the table, doing this three times with the 'cut it out' part.

Sayuri couldn't help but smirk as hearing the frustration in his voice, her eyes shifting over to him and pass Kokona who was watching with a look of worry with her attempts to calm her brother down.

"Hey, Queen Bee!" Akane stood up from her seat next to Sayuri, magically pulling out a pad and a pen. "Can I get your autograph?" She snickered along with both Shinobu and Genshi.

"What I say?!" Riku exclaimed as he stood up from the as he turned to his left, but aimed his right hand down, fingers unfolded with his palm out to the center of the table. "Game's over!"

"Riku!" Kokona called out to her brother, attempting to reach out for his hand, but she was too late, a blast of the invisible force causing the table to almost disintegrate to nothingness, splintering away as the bottle and bags of chip flew. Along with everyone else, Kokona recoiled, tucking back on the couch to hide her face, protecting herself from anything hazardous flying her way.

Silence reigned through the room, the composer of everyone gathering so that they could first stare silent at where the table once was and then to the standing boy.

"Hey, man..." Genshi tiptoed on what he wanted to say next, both his hands up as he settled back on the couch, eyes shifting about, the image saving in his memory. He lived for a fight, but he did not feel it was the place since Miss Shimizu could be watching.

"Yeah...try and calm down." Shinobu added after Genshi, looking up to the boy. "It was only a joke."

Everyone stared at Riku, more in shock of his sudden actions than anything else.

"I don't do jokes, idiots!" Riku berated, his brows knitted tightly as his fist closed, clinching so hard that it was a miracle that his nails didn't break skin.

"Can you at least..." Her voice was weak, almost pleading as she spoke, begging, emotions welling up in her which made the girl feel choked up. "...let me have fun, Riku." Kokona inquired, her hands placed down on her lap. Her body showed the composer that she did not have, the elegance ultimately contradicted by the shaky voice she spoke with.

Her voice had drew Riku's attention, his head turning in her direction as his brows rose. "Kona..."

"You HAVE an anger problem, Riku, and it's surprising that you still have yet to figure this out." Kokona admitted, speaking now from the heart as she had become feed up with how the boy handled things that usually ended in violent outburst that he just could not control. "Until you can channel this into something positive..." Standing up from her seat, she stood face to face with her brother, staring up to him in his red eyes, their gazes never leaving one another's. "...please stay away from me."

These words had struck him deep, almost capable of hearing his own heart pound in his ears, standing on legs that could barely hold him up as he watched Kokona turn and walk away from him. "K-Kona..." Her name left him most virtually unconsciously, staring with wide and unblinking eyes. "K-Kokona..."

He didn't care about the eyes on him or watching the scene unfold, completely unfazed, more worried about his sister that just told him to stay away from her.

 _ **~~Scene Change~~**_

 _Location: ?_

The room was perfectly lit, it large enough to be considered a board room, made up of nothing but white and black, the black only appearing to be from their clothing and the legs of the U shaped table that everyone sat at.

They sat in silence, all controlled with their hands on their laps. At the head of the room, there was an white, dry erase board on wheels that could be moved from one place to another. Given who they were, it was a surprise that the men and the few women were so well behaved, each of them decked in black garb.

What each of them wore was a black hoodie/trench coat that hid their arms and head entirely, faces covered by a black facemask that stretches down the neck and under the black top. The only thing that was in view was their eyes and the area around it showing skin. Only their right hand was hidden by a black, leather glove, the other bare, some orange button built into the center of the physical palm of the left hand. On the back of the trench coat was the design of an anchor with a white outline so that it could separate the black of the design and and the coat itself. On both sides of the anchor was a pair of disconnected angel wings, unified with the anchor.

All of them were in uniform, not of the straying from what was designed for them, each of them having had surgery to have the button implanted into their hands.

Some time had flown passed before anything could happen, the door to the right of the room open to allow a tall, handsome man to enter. The man walked, his posture proper with his back straight, wearing a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt under it, and a bright red tie around his neck. His skin was fair, looking to be at least in his mid-thirties with narrow, deep brown eyes that bore an uncanny resemblance to his hair that was thick, slicked to the back to fall to the nape of his neck.

The man walked in, closing the door behind his, the hard rubber of his loafers pounding against the tiled floor as me moved to the center of the room with just one hand in his pocket. All in all, the male had a rather cool look, moving with a straight form that showed the sophistication that he held.

Lifting his other hand to his mouth, closing his fist, inhaling deeply, he roughly cleared his throat as he stopped at the center of the room, turning to face everyone present. "Greetings everyone." With his eyes shut, he spoke, his voice deep enough to carry throughout the room very casually. "For anyone new here, I am Shizuo Kamukura, owner of...well, obviously you should know." His lips were in a full frown, his free hand being placed on his hip. "And I am clearly the reason you have gotten as far as you have."

Even though he was speaking in a condescending manner, this failed to upset anyone in the room, nodding to the man, some looking to him with a certain sparkle in their eyes, eager to display their devotion to the man.

There waa one woman, eyes a cyan blue color, apathetic to the entire situation, her eyes shifting from the left and right to take in how enthralled they seemed to be with the man.

"Before we begin with going over who have been welcomed into the ranks," The man dubbed as Shizuo lifted his hand, pointing his finger straight to a woman, her eyes being that of a maroon color. "I hear that Miss Kanzaki has a request for us and how we should move forward." All eyes went to the woman, that clear irritation being able to be read in their eyes. "Please, come to the front Miss Kanzaki."

Her brows were knitted down, the woman standing to her full height with her hands on the table, the chair she sat in being pushed back as she stood to her feet. "Glad." Even with the disdain in their eyes, the woman moved confidently around the table with her head up.

The woman with the cyan blue eyes watched intently, taking in how everything was handled and how everyone acted when the other woman had spoke as if she had a better plan in moving toward their goal.

As she made it to the front of the room-

Shizuo did not allow the moment to come where the woman could speak, instantly reaching out to her as she made her way to him and grabbing the collar of her top and pulling her at him. Ignoring the yelp that cracked through her voice, he pulled her, cocking his head back and sending it forward so that his forehead collided with the from of her nose.

The collision brought a cracking noise, the front of her mask becoming damp as blood poured from her nose, the pain seen in her eyes as it made her instinctively stumble away from the man.

Next, Shizuo used his right foot, hand dug in his pockets now as he kicked her right leg from under her.

Already off balance, the woman fell down to one knee, keeping herself up with her hands to floor. Her eyes scrambled, locked to the floor in her silent attempts of trying to figure out what was happening. Lifting her head, the woman wanted to see the man, but all that blocked her vision was the bottom of his loafers, it crashing into he face. It brought a silent squeal from the woman as she was planted on her back by force, laying there as she stared up to the ceiling.

"And that's is the divine punishment you will receive for thinking you had better plans than myself." Stepping around her body with his hands still deep into his pockets, his deep brown eyes cast down on her. "We are going to perform this task at my leisure and EXACTLY how I see fit." Standing at her head, Shizuo planted a foot on the woman face to turn it to the side as her eyes fearfully cocked up to him. "Little by little, we will install fear into the public and the Heroes as they sit back and realize that they cannot stop us, and even if they try, they will end up like those poor saps today." He shifted his foot left to right as if he was putting out a cigarette or stepping on a bug. "And to see these goals come forth, you will die for it, right?"

"YEAH!" At the sinister question, everyone in the room minus one yelled this as they pumped their fist into the air.

"Die for me?"

"YEAH!" Came the cheers of everyone in attendance to the meeting.

"What I say goes, you got that?" Removing the foot from the woman's face, Shizuo nudged her forehead with the toes of his shoe.

Even while blood leaked from her broken nose, one would be surprise by the look of absolute admiration for the man, the woman's face reddened by a blush. "Sorry, Mister Kamukura, it'll never happen again."

"Yes." The man reached out to the woman and grabbed her hand. "Let us make sure of that."

For a lack of better words...she found it strange. Her cyan eyes observed closely, taking in her surroundings and making a mental note to herself. They cheered even as one of their so called comrades was beaten without much mercy. Just for having her own idea. She wanted to rule it as hypnosis, but she knew for a fact that this was not the case. It was like a cult following blindly after a leader. She felt her stomach turn, unnerved by this fact, no doubt in her mind in if they would give their own life for his. Everyone in the room was living bombs that could create a deadly explosion of varying levels, so she would not be lying when she felt that this group was almost unstoppable with a foolproof back up plan.

If they were to stop this, they'd need finesse at it's finest.

 _ **~~Break~~**_

 _Next Day_

 _Location: 1st Floor Girl's Dorms, Heights Alliance (1-A Dorms)_

 _Time: 8:20AM_

Standing at the closet that doubled as a tall mirror, both her hands were held at the back of her head as she clutched the entirety of her white locks between her index and thumb, pulling the band across the length of the ponytail until it touched the back of her head. After finishing this, she frantically combed her fingers through the bangs framing her face so the could once again have the disheveled appearance that she was so use to now.

Her bloody red eyes stared at her reflection, looking herself up and down, dressed in a grey blazer with several green stripe, a white dress shirt under it and a red tie tied around her neck. The dress shirt itself was tucked into a green skirt, it reaching just about to her knees with her black stockings hiding the rest of her legs.

Kokona held her hands in front of her lower body, allowing for a smile to slowly creep onto het face for just a mere second before it faded and was replaced by a frown. Even on a morning as sunny as this one, the light shining onto her floor through the window, the future Hero could remember the night before. It was fresh in her mind as it was truly the first time she had become feed up with Riku's anger problem. It was the first time she voiced her feeling, and it made her...sad. Sorrow washed through her entire being after the event of the night before.

Now, it was not that she did not want to see him anymore, and she felt ashamed for speaking the way she did due to the heat of the moment, but she needed some space from him.

He understand what personal space was, and if he figured out she was serious, he would grant her wish. And she felt he registered it correctly as she had not heard from him since the night before.

"Mmmm..." Kokona moaned out, her lips pursed as her eyes squeezed shut, slapping her cheek enough to bring a red tinge to life. Her head shook left and right, her attempts to pull herself from out of the funk she almost drowned in showing be successful as her eyes snapped open. "I cannot be hung up on Riku...maybe this is a good thing." She convinced herself as she looked into the mirror. "I still love him and will always look to him for everything, but this space should allow us to focus on ourselves." The girl pointed to herself, telling her own reflection.

"This is perfect."

 _ **End**_

 _ **Now we are finally here! HOORAY! We can cheer now. With the dynamics of the Twins altered a bit and the class having their own interactions with others, how will things proceed? What? You don't know? Well, me neither, but I'm super excited to keep this going since I feel that I'm sort of on a roll here.**_

 _ **And a question for those who're reading this. Who is your favorite OC so far? Don't be biased, so try to choose someone else's character. Tell me who you think should have more screen time or someone whose background you want to be seen.**_

 _ **I'm super excited so I'm ready for whatever!**_


End file.
